Cuando encuentras tu corazon
by HaruRose
Summary: Hogwarts un nuevo comienzo de curso, pero, irremediablemente como suele pasar alrededor del famoso colegio de magia, algo comienza a formarse, unos especiales hermanos llegan al colegio poniendo patas arriba todo lo conocido sobre la magia...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estamos, BlackRose y HarukaTeio uniendo fuerzas para escribir un crossover de HP y FMA

Aquí está nuestro primer capítulo, esperamos que los lectores disfruten de la lectura

**Capitulo 1: El mundo más raro en el que he podido estar...¡Nii-san!**

Su cabeza le daba vueltas cuando abrió los ojos, notó que alguien le sujetaba por el abrigo, su pierna y su brazo le dolían mucho, y también el pecho, donde Envy le atravesó con aquella arma, giró su cuerpo e intentó levantarse observando que estaban en un bosque, mareado, vio que a su lado se encontraba su hermano menor con su cuerpo humano.

-¡Alphonse! -gritó Edward emocionado y llorando, pero lo único malo era que Alphonse estaba totalmente desnudo, y él no tenía demasiado para dejarle. Éste abrió los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza-. Mierda, eres más alto que yo…

-¿Qué? -preguntó, y miró sus manos humanas-.¡Ni-san lo hemos conseguido! ¿Por qué no me miras?

-Al, estás desnudo… -comentó como si fuera necesario, Alphonse se tapó con la mano-. Pero el problema no es ese…

Se quitó el abrigo rojo que llevaba y trató de hacer una camisa de ella con la alquimia, chocando sus manos y tirándoselas por encima de la cabeza, ya que no podían pedir más, se puso de pie observando a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde narices estamos? -se cruzó de brazos el mayor de los dos mientras el menor se abrochaba la camisa que su hermano había creado-. Además, vimos al Coronel entrar con la teniente, ¿por qué no están ellos aquí?

-No lo sé hermano, pero creo que no estamos en el mismo lugar, esto parece más... verde, ¿no? -dijo mirando a su alrededor repleto de árboles y plantas, oscuras y amenazadoras mientras se colocaba la camisa-.¡Recuperaste tu cuerpo, hermano! -exclamó saltando sobre él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Quítate de encima Al! -bufó casi asfixiado el pequeñito-. Deberíamos explorar, creo que la salida de este sitio está por allí –comento señalando una dirección cualquiera.

En ese tiempo, Al ya se había subido a un árbol tan eufórico por que su hermano y él estuvieran de vuelta sanos y salvos que parecía inconsciente de los peligros que podría encerrar un bosque tan espeso, una vez en la copa miró a su alrededor.

-¡Esto... Hermano! -gritó sentado sobre una rama que, al juzgar de Edward, no era muy segura-. Por allí hay algo, parece un castillo o algo - explicó entornando los ojos y señalando en la dirección contraria a la que Ed había señalado antes.

- Sí, justo por donde iba a decir ahora - afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo mientras Al bajaba de árbol armando más ruido del necesario.

Caminaron durante un rato y alcanzaron a ver el castillo enmarcado por el lago que quedaba a su derecha y una especie de recinto enorme con torres y banderillas que parecían de diversos colores, se acercaron más al castillo y alcanzaron a ver a mucha gente dirigiéndose a él con una alegría y velocidad pasmosa, todos vestían igual, de negro, parecía una especie de uniforme de trabajo.

-¿Crees que sean los sirvientes del castillo? -le preguntó su hermano lleno de curiosidad.

-¡No ni-san es un colegio! ¡Parece como si fuera uno de los colegios de los cuentos que mamá nos contaba! -Alphonse estaba demasiado emocionado, bueno había recuperado su cuerpo, era normal, pero su vestimenta no era apropiada para que la gente los viese.

-Está bien… espera aquí… intentaré coger alguno de esos uniformes de tu talla… Por cierto Al… -dijo el menor y se rascó la mejilla-. ¿¡Dejarás de crecer algún día!

Pero en cierto modo no le importaba, saltó a un árbol y observó que éste llevaba a un patio interior tras los muros del colegio, necesitaba encontrar a alguien de la talla de Alphonse, y ahí estaba, era enorme y seguía como un idiota a uno de los chicos que parecía ser su líder, sonrío y aprovechó que se había agachado para atarse los zapatos para dejarlo KO y desnudarlo, era suficiente para que, por lo menos, Al se vistiera, aunque a Edward no le agradaba el bordado de serpientes que tenía.

Mientras, Alphonse estaba escondido, cuando una mano en su hombro hizo que se girara y palideciera al ver a un hombre grande de barba castaña que le sonreía de manera bonachona, a éste le acompañaba uno que fruncía el entrecejo como el Taisa, de piel blanca, cabello algo largo, ojos negros y vestía como un cuervo.

-Un alumno aquí… ya comenzaron con las bromas los alumnos… pobrecito… -le escuchó decir al hombre grande.

Hagrid lo acompañó hasta la enfermería y allí lo dejaron unos minutos a solas, momentos que en seguida aprovechó su hermano para pasarle la ropa, una vez que se hubo vestido se oyeron pasos, Edward desapareció de la vista antes de que Alphonse dijera nada, era la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey que le había traído una taza de té para que se recuperara del susto.

-¿Y dime, cómo te llamas? - le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. Aún así Alphonse sintió un escalofrío, le sonrió a la mujer, tomó el mejunje y se lo tomó sin protestas por el amargo sabor, al instante se sintió muy tranquilo y en calma, la mujer se retiró del lugar, pero sin darle la oportunidad de salir del armario a Ed entró alguien más, era un hombre de larga barba blanca y aspecto bonachón que le recordó a su padre, y a su lado, acompañándolo estaba el hombre de antes que parecía furioso.

-¡Pero si salió del bosque prohibido! -exclamó el moreno, pero al ver la reluciente insignia verde cerró la boca firmemente.

-¿No crees que debamos olvidarnos del tema, Severus? -preguntó el hombre de la barba blanca al otro con una ligera sonrisa, y un resplandor en los ojos casi diabólico, tanto Al como el otro hombre se estremecieron.

-A ver muchacho ¿Cómo te llamas? -comenzó a interrogarle, Edward estaba escondido en el armario y escuchaba, estaba un poco preocupado por su hermano pero debía aguantar hasta que ellos se fueran. Para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Pues, mi nombre es Alphonse Elric… señor… -respondió Alphonse y sintió que debía de mostrar respeto por aquel anciano, a éste le brillaron los ojos al observarle-. Yo, lo que pasó en el bosque es…

-¿Qué sucedió para que llegaras en esas condiciones al colegio pequeño? -Edward se rascó una mejilla, preocupado por su hermano, que no era precisamente pequeño, suspiró y apoyó la oreja en la puerta del armario, justo cuando escuchó abrirse las puerta, "joder, ¿¡cuándo pretenden irse!", gritó internamente.

-¡Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado a Potter! –gritó espantada la enfermera viendo entrar a Harry apoyado en su amigo, con una pierna herida, al observar que el director y Snape estaban ahí, el moreno frunció el ceño molesto, si es que no tenía nada de suerte.

-Pues que unos Slytherin me han atacado porque dicen que yo le robé la ropa a Goyle… -dijo apoyándose en la camilla, Snape se acercó al chico moreno y lo miró a los ojos directamente-. ¡No lo hice!¡Me acusaron en falso!

A Alphonse le resbaló una gotita de sudor y miró al armario, Edward se puso una mano en la frente. Claro, el tipo grande al que atacó para conseguirle la ropa a Alphonse, éste palideció, Albus observó al armario e hizo un gesto que Snape comprendió en ese momento, pero no sólo él lo comprendió, al abrir la puerta del armario Edward con algo de metal que había dentro del armario había creado una espada y apuntaba a la garganta del profesor el cual le apuntaba también con la varita.

-Baja el arma, chico… -aconsejó el furioso profesor.

-Vejete, eso mismo te digo… -señaló el rubio afianzando la espada, mientras buscaba la ropa para Alphonse, había visto que esos palos que portaban no eran lo que parecían y podían ser peligrosos dependiendo de quien la portase-. Al, nos largamos…

-No van a irse a ninguna parte -susurró de manera escalofriante el profesor sin moverse.

Todos parecían clavados en el suelo, el tiempo congelado, Ron se mantenía junto a Harry y éste permanecía estupefacto y con los ojos muy abiertos, Alphonse se había levantado de la cama pero Dumbledore le negó el paso con un simple gesto de la mano, Edward vio esto por el rabillo del ojo y dio un paso hacia donde estaba su hermano, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y alzó las cejas sin romper el contacto visual con Snape.

-Al -susurró suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos, inclinándose hacia el armario-. ¿Estás listo? -preguntó bajando un poco la espada, vislumbró el asentimiento de Al y soltó el arma.

Dio una rápida palmada que resonó junto a la de su hermano, pegaron las palmas al suelo y antes de que nadie fuese consciente de lo que hacían, dos enormes enredaderas crecieron del suelo atrapando a todos los presentes, Snape intentó resistirse pero la varita se le había caído al suelo

-Este es tu castigo por no haber bajado el arma –dijo Edward y golpeó a Snape en la nuca para evitar que pudieran perseguirlos-. ¡Vamos Al!

-Hermano... -dijo Alphonse mientras corrían por los pasillos-. No deberías haber golpeado a un mayor, seguro que es profesor de este colegio, y además... -añadió deteniéndose en el rellano de las escaleras-. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí? -preguntó mirando como se movían las escaleras a voluntad.

-Pues como siempre… o, ¿a estas alturas tienes dudas…? -observó que antes de subir las escaleras había dos puertas, una que llevaba hacia un comedor y otra a un patio, por lo que sujetó la mano de su hermano y saltó hasta el techo del patio-. Observa, los alumnos de este colegio no son normales, eso que tenía en la mano no es normal… son como armas… no sé tú pero yo no pienso quedarme en un sitio tan raro…

-Pero, ¿¡y si ellos nos explican qué es este mundo! -intentó razonar con su hermano mayor-. Ed… admite que ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos…

-¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso pasar por lo mismo que pasé en el ejército de Amestris! -Alphonse se quedó sorprendido al escucharle, jamás creyó que su hermano dijera semejantes palabras-. Sé que acepté que me llamaran perro de los militares Al, pero si nos quedamos no seremos más que armas en sus manos…

Era cierto que Alphonse había intentado olvidar, sabía que su hermano había sufrido muchas cosas en el ejército, de ahí su total desconfianza a la mayoría de las personas y sus continuas sospechas, al verlo saltar Alphonse le siguió, vestido con aquella ropa, y un sendero se reveló ante ellos que al parecer atravesaba el bosque. Giró su cabeza observando el castillo y miró a su hermano, el cual comenzó a correr y él tuvo que correr detrás de él, como de costumbre.

Edward se dirigió hacia el camino que bordeaba el bosque, llegaron más allá del lago cuando comenzó la persecución, el tipo raro de antes corría tras ellos junto con algunos personas más, se metieron en el bosque para despistarlos y se cruzaron con los centauros, lograron despistarles con un cercado pero el brillo alquímico atrajo a sus perseguidores, llegaron al muro pero una especie de barrera les impedía cruzar al otro lado.

-Al fin os alcanzamos -dijo el viejo respirando aceleradamente con la mano sobre el pecho, Snape y varios adultos más estaban detrás de él apuntándolos con sus varitas-. Bajad las varitas chicos, no pasa nada. Sólo quería preguntaros una cosa. ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso?

-Albus, no debería arriesgarse tanto, no sabemos si son magos no deberíamos… -dijo Snape a su lado, Filch, que acababa de llegar los miró con desprecio.

-Habrá que matarlos, son intrusos y nadie sabe de dónde han salido - arguyó el conserje con su gata en brazos.

-Eso, deberíamos encerrarlos en las mazmorras -apoyó la idea Snape con una mirada deseosa de venganza e ira asesina.

Edward arqueó una ceja irónicamente y le sonrió a su hermano, al cual le preocupó la mirada de su hermano mayor. Éste, simplemente dio un paso hacia delante chocando las manos y sacando de la tierra una lanza, quedando en guardia y apuntando a los presentes, no le importaba quienes eran pero lo que estaban comentando no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Además, desde que vio por primera vez a ese cabeza de besugo vestido de negro, le resultaba real y terriblemente familiar su carácter, sólo le faltaba decir por todo el colegio que las mujeres debían llevar micro minifaldas, para saber exactamente a quien le recordaba.

-¿¡Por qué todos los estúpidos siempre se apiñan! -gritó mirando al profesor de pociones con desafío, si el Taisa no había logrado domesticarle, un idiota que se escondía detrás de un anciano no iba a ser el que lo hiciera.

-Ni-san… -intervino Alphonse poniéndose delante-. Por favor…

-Al… -el menor se puso con los brazos en cruz, interviniendo-. ¡Apártate! ¡Ellos quieren matarnos!

-Pero empeorarás la situación si peleas -Alphonse sentía que no debían pelear con aquellas personas, sobre todo porque su hermano estaba fuera de control en ese momento, supuso que estaba así por el miedo que le daba no saber donde estaba-. Suele entrarte el pánico cuando no sabes lo que sucede a tu alrededor, o no encuentras una respuesta lógica… por favor Ni-san, baja ese arma…

-Al… ¡no! -al ver que su hermano fruncía el ceño Al miró hacia atrás, y Edward, al ver que uno de los ahí presentes lanzaba un conjuro hacia Alphonse, todo fue a cámara lenta, Edward había chocado las manos y creado un muro para evitar el hechizo sorprendiendo aún más a aquellas personas-. ¿¡Ves como nos quieren matar!

-¡Ya basta! -gritó el anciano observando a los magos presentes, el que había lanzado aquel hechizo era Ojoloco que acababa de llegar-. ¡He dicho que bajen sus varitas! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Son unos críos!

-¡Unos críos no lograrían hacer tales proezas mágicas, no están usando varitas, ni conjuros ni nada! -gritó ya exasperado Snape-. Y si eso no es magia deben de ser demonios -siseó entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo estremecer a los demás profesores, Dumbledore simplemente lo miró con apatía.

-Si me lo dijera cualquier otro... Pero tú precisamente, que digas tal cosa Severus, estoy algo decepcionado -susurró el director de la escuela que, de pronto, parecía tener muchos años más, un viejo cansado y pálido.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien? -preguntó Al preocupado, dando un paso hacia él.

-Sí muchacho, ¿querréis venir al colegio?, temo que no aguante mucho más este frío nocturno -preguntó amablemente el anciano, todos los profesores lo miraron preocupados, Alphonse asintió.

-¿Promete que esos locos no nos harán nada? -dijo Edward acercándose a ellos, pensando más en la protección de su hermano que en la de cualquier otro, el anciano asintió y Edward dejó caer su lanza y alzó las manos para dejar claro que no iba a atacar, Snape lo tomó por el hombro y se lo llevó con él hacia el castillo, de Al en cambio, no se encargó nadie y acompañó al viejo dejando que recostara su peso en él.

Edward hábilmente dio un empujón al profesor que le había sujetado el brazo que aún le dolía y lo observó con fiereza, Alphonse que estaba algo cansado y al observar aquello no pudo evitar reír, pero notó aquello apuntando en su espalda, Ojoloco le observaba sin perderle de vista.

-Niño, no hagas un escándalo… -aconsejó el hombre, al que sencillamente le hacía gracia que aquel niño se ganase el odio de Snape, un odio del que solo tuvo el honor Potter-. Así que relájate…

Alphonse, al ver como volvía a sujetar el brazo de Edward, pegó un leve quejido y no pudo evitarlo más tiempo a pesar de que aquel hombre le apuntaba con la varita se acercó, alejándose del anciano y separando amablemente al profesor de pociones de Edward.

-¿Estás herido, Nii-san? -el mayor negó con la cabeza-. Puede que tengas la pierna y el brazo sensibles por la recuperación… y la extensión de los huesos… eso significa que el frío que está haciendo te está afectando como si tuvieras automail…

-Eso da igual muchacho… -escuchó al profesor Snape al notar cómo le volvía a sujetar de esa manera y su hermano intentaba no quejarse-. Ahora mismo estáis bajo custodia así que portaos bien…

-Severus… -esa voz sonó entre divertida y a la vez reprobadora hacia él, por lo que suavemente le soltó y se giró hacia el director-. Es un niño, que estaba asustado… por no saber donde está… no hagas las cosas aún más complicadas…

Señaló al de menor estatura, el cual se quedó extrañado y observó que señalaba a su camisa de tirantes, era cierto, no había recuperado su abrigo, pero estaba acostumbrado a pasar por peores situaciones. Era por eso que no se quejó, lo que le importaba es que su hermano estuviera protegido.

-¡Yo no soy un mocoso debilucho, viejo! -gritó haciendo que los pocos alumnos que aún estaban allí se giraran asustados, Dumbledore se rió a gusto y lo miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Hacia más de 50 años que nadie me insultaba, pero muchacho, creo que es la primera vez que me llaman viejo. Vamos a mi despacho, jovencitos, y charlaremos con una buena taza de chocolate caliente -Alphonse asintió con una gran sonrisa y siguió al director que subía las escaleras algo más rápido que en el bosque, Edward los siguió, soltándose del agarre del grasoso murciélago gigante que intentó volver a atraparlo.

-¡Edward! -lo llamó Al, al ver que profesor e intruso se miraban intensamente.

-Severus, déjale -pidió Dumbledore sumándose al chico ya en lo alto del primer tramo de escaleras. Snape obedeció a regañadientes y dejó que el chico se reuniera con los demás en lo alto de la escalera, Edward le sacó la lengua en cuanto estuvo lo bastante lejos para esquivar cualquier ataque por parte del moreno y llegó lo más deprisa que pudo con la pierna aún entumecida.

Al dar el primer paso notó como la pierna le fallaba y cayó al suelo, sujetándose la pierna, Alphonse se quedó sorprendido por aquella caída por lo que bajó y lo ayudó a levantarse, para caminar al lado de él, supuso que estaría agotado, no era de extrañar. Edward había armado una buena y sin medir que su pierna y brazo estarían entumecidos por días.

-Edward deberías de dejar de forzar el cuerpo… -dijo Alphonse cuando llegaron delante de una figura frente a la cual el director los esperaba-. A fin de cuentas, ya no estamos en el ejército, hemos recuperado lo que queríamos…

-Pero Al… no estoy demasiado cansado es sólo que la pierna no me responde como debería… -informó observando cómo se abría aquella puerta, debía de preguntarle qué mecanismo llevaba, una vez dentro, al ver un montón de libros al mayor de los Elric le brillaron los ojos y su hermano menor lo dejó sentado en un sillón habilitado por el profesor con aquella ¿varita?, sería la mejor opción en llamarlo-. ¡Guay, cuánto libro!

-Todos son de temas mágicos, Nii-san… -observó Al, el director los observó y pudo ver cómo el rubio curioseaba por todo su despacho como analizándolo, como se sorprendía al ver aquellos cuadros en movimiento-. ¡Mira! Ese se mueve…

-¡Y ese de ahí Al! -señaló sorprendido Edward-. ¡Pero, ¿cómo lo han conseguido? ¿qué tipo de Alquimia han utilizado?

-¿Alquimia? -preguntó el director observando que el profesor de pociones atravesaba la puerta con una poción en las manos junto a Ojoloco, el cual escuchó la pregunta del director-. No es alquimia, pequeño… Es magia…

-¿Magia? -ese rostro incrédulo en el mayor de los dos hermanos, fue lo que más le sorprendió-. Eso es científicamente imposible.

-Ni-san pero se mueven… y hablan entre ellos… -el director se cruzó de brazos y los observó detenidamente, el profesor de pociones dio aquel vaso a Alphonse, ya que no pensaba acercarse a ese niñato hasta que no se disculpase, el menor se acercó a su hermano con aquello en las manos.

-Es para el dolor mocoso… -se cruzó de brazos el profesor-. No te hará nada de daño…

-Es la misma que me dieron a mi, se me quitó el entumecimiento que tenía en las manos Ni-san… -Edward observó a su hermano y después al profesor de pociones por encima de su hombro algo desconfiado llegando a pensar todos que no tomaría la poción, pero Snape se sorprendió al verle sujetar el vial, y aún más al vérsela tomar, sobretodo cuando puso esa cara de asco.

-Me he tomado cosas peores… -Alphonse no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de su hermano-. Así que Magia…

Albus solicitó algo de chocolate caliente para los tres y Alphonse se sentó al lado de su hermano, mientras el profesor de pociones se quedó detrás de ellos al igual que Ojoloco Moody.

-Está bien –dijo con un gesto de la mano y observando los libros aún con ojos brillantes-. Supongamos que me lo creo. Para qué sirven las varitas y esas chorradas que dicen para… ¿embrujar? –dijo pesando en si habría una palabra más correcta.

-Las varitas y todo eso, como tú lo llamas, enano… -comenzó a explicar Snape, y una vena palpitó en la sien de Edward ante la mención a su altura-. Son catalizadores de poder y las palabras le imprimen más fuerza a los conjuros, es muy difícil para cualquiera realizar un conjuro sin hablar, pero es casi imposible hacerlo sin usar varitas.

-Exactamente –continuó Dumbledore mirando la reacción del joven con cierta diversión-. Es por eso que nos sorprende tanto vuestra habilidad.

Edward asintió, comprendiendo la razón de la sorpresa, la persecución y las barreras que parecían cercar el castillo para librarlos de los intrusos. Llegó un elfo doméstico y dejó tres tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa, y desapareció con un sonoro CRACK, Edward se levantó de la silla sobresaltado y Snape soltó una ligera risita, ganándose una de las miradas fulminantes de Edward.

-¿Qué narices era esa cosa? -preguntó mirando al director-. ¡Una quimera!

-Este tipo es un inculto Albus… -comenzó reírse de manera evidente, Edward observó al profesor de manera furiosa y Alphonse suspiró algo ya cansado por lo que sujetó el brazo de este para sentarle-. Es estúpido e inculto, no puede ser un mago…

-¡No soy un mago! -volvió a levantarse ofendido y callando a todos los presentes-. ¡Soy un alquimista nacional, sé exactamente lo que es un catalizador de poder! De hecho señor egocéntrico… se necesita de la alquimia para hacer cualquier parte de un catalizador de poder…

-Es cierto… -Albus sonrió al observar los conocimientos amplios del menor-. Ollivander utiliza alquimia para crear las varitas con núcleos de diferentes maneras Severus, y no está muy bien visto que un profesor de pociones se comporte como un niño pequeño y si es tan amable señor Edward, podría explicarme: ¿qué es un alquimista nacional?

-Bueno, un alquimista nacional es una persona que teniendo grandes conocimientos de alquimia se prepara para las pruebas, teóricas y prácticas y si lo logra y obtiene la aprobación del consejo se convierte en militar desde el cargo de mayor -explicó Alphonse tomando un sorbo de chocolate, su hermano asintió y quiso seguir él con el relato.

-Exactamente, y desde que una persona entra en la milicia hasta que muere o deja de ser útil se convierte en un perro de los militares, y está obligado a cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores, por más estúpidos, egocéntricos y vanidosos que éstos sean -siseó cerrando el puño, recordando al atractivo alquimista de la llama, todos los miraron extrañados.

-¿Permiten que niños como vosotros participen en la guerra? -preguntó escéptico Snape con una mueca de profundo desagrado, Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No. Con nosotros se hizo una excepción, por supuesto, pero yo entré en la milicia con tan 11 años -añadió mirando el espeso contenido de su vaso, bebió un poco, por suerte no era chocolate con leche, todos contuvieron un grito de horror.

-Un momento…-intentó comprender lo que acaba de decir aquel muchacho, el cual miraba el chocolate caliente distraído, Snape caminó y se puso delante de él, la sombra del profesor hizo que levantara la cabeza y le mirara-. ¿Estás hablando en serio...?

Pero podía comprobar sólo con mirarle a los ojos que era verdad, la dureza de aquella mirada y su determinación, algo cansado en realidad, no le hizo falta ni un gráfico para saber que era verdad lo que decía, Alphonse observó a su hermano el cual suspiró y volvió a mirar el chocolate.

-Por favor –intervino Alphonse, Severus observó al menor y después al mayor que miraba otra vez a la taza de chocolate caliente-. Es un tema delicado para nosotros… le ruego que tenga paciencia…

-Por lo que veo vuestro poder es alquímico… -se escuchó a Albus, mientras Severus se apartaba viendo como el director se quedaba delante de Edward-. Por lo que supongo que no sois de este mundo… Pertenecéis a Shambala…

-¿Shambala? -ambos se quedaron mirando y observaron al anciano sorprendidos-. ¿Qué es Shambala? Nosotros venimos de Amestris…

El viejo sonrió.

–Shambala es como nuestros ancestros llamaron a un mundo sin apenas desarrollo militar pero cuyos habitantes tenían el poder de crear cosas nuevas a partir de las viejas, hasta ahora siempre pensé que ese era un lugar idílico, muy similar a como debería ser el nuestro, alejado de guerras por poder y tales cosas, pero viendo que niños como vosotros sois forzados a trabajar en el arte de la guerra temo haberme equivocado –dijo bajando la mirada.

-A nosotros no nos obligó nadie, fue cosa nuestra –defendió Alphonse vehementemente-. Nosotros…

-Nosotros… -continuó Edward apesadumbrado-. Cometimos la mayor infracción que un alquimista, o que cualquier humano puede intentar, intentamos resucitar a nuestra madre, por ello yo perdí un brazo y una pierna y mi hermano habría muerto como sacrificio si no hubiera fijado su alma en una armadura…

-Desde entonces buscamos la piedra filosofal, para lograr recuperarnos, y cuando llegó el momento… Yo me ofrecí por él y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, hubo una luz cegadora y lo siguiente que recordamos es estar en el bosque, yo desnudo y Edward completo de nuevo.

Alphonse comenzó a contar toda la historia de sus aventuras al anciano director, consiguiendo no sólo la atención de éste sino también la del profesor de pociones que observaba a Edward sorprendido, pero fue en un momento dado que Al notó un cuerpo presionar su hombro, observó a su lado y no pudo evitar reír.

-Creo que nos extendimos demasiado… -alegó el anciano riendo al ver que el mayor había quedado profundamente dormido apoyado en el hombro de su hermano-. Necesitan descansar… han tenido batallas increíbles… y han salido airosos…

-Sí… -dijo Alphonse y, con cuidado, se levantó del sillón y dejó a su hermano medio tumbado, al parecer estaba realmente agotado-. Siempre es igual, durmiendo en sitios irracionales… Nii-san… ¿qué harías si yo no estuviera…?

-Creo que coger un constipado… -comentó Albus e hizo aparecer una capa colocándosela encima al muchacho que dormido parecía un niño pequeño en vez de un arma en potencia, pudo ver cómo el menor de los dos lo cogía en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo-. Cuesta creer que alguien así sea un arma…

-Lo mismo dijo Winry… -rió divertido Alphonse con el niño en brazos-. Siempre que duerme parece un angelito, pero cuando despierta es un auténtico demonio…

-Podéis dormir en alguno de los dormitorios de los profesores -les dijo Dumbledore, Snape lo miró horrorizado.

-Pero, ¡si las únicas habitaciones son contiguas a las mías!-se quejó poniendo mala cara, el director asintió juntando los dedos con una ligera mueca divertida.

-¡Es cierto! -exclamó como si no hubiera sido tal su plan-. Gracias por ofrecerte a que duerman en la habitación contigua a la tuya, qué pena que la llave se haya perdido, ¿no crees Severus? -dijo jovialmente, la mirada envenenada del profesor de pociones hizo que sonriera aún más ampliamente-. ¿A qué lo cargarás hasta la habitación?

-No hace falta, yo puedo llevarlo -se ofreció Alphonse, pero Severus cogió al enano y lo cargó con mucho cuidado, cuando éste hubo salido Dumbledore se dirigió a Alphonse.

-No se lo he pedido porque no te vea capaz Al, esa es mi pequeña venganza por su mal comportamiento -dijo con una sonrisa afable, Alphonse lo miró confuso pero no comentó nada.

Caminó para llegar al lado del profesor de pociones el cual, mascullaba maldiciones entre dientes pero al notar como el chico se acomodaba, tomó aire y Alphonse no pudo evitar reírse al ver aquello, bajaron por muchas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la habitación del profesor de pociones y al ver como dejaba a su hermano en la cama y como éste se giraba para coger mejor postura sonrió.

-Es divertido… cuando está dormido… -el profesor de pociones lo vio pasar-. Son las únicas veces que le veo comportarse como un niño… El taisa, solía decir que Edward era una pieza única, no sólo como alquimista sino también como persona…

-¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que lo odiaba a muerte…? -dijo arqueando una ceja el profesor y Alphonse se sentó al lado de su hermano negando con la cabeza.

-El taisa fingía mucho pero sentía un especial cariño por Ed, ya que prácticamente nos conocía desde pequeños… aunque le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas y sabía cuando contenerle… Debería de ser paciente, a lo mejor aprende algo nuevo si le observa… -aconsejó Alphonse con paciencia-. Es gracioso, pero usted se parece al Taisa… sólo tenga paciencia…

Continuara...

Cave decir que editamos tanto en slasheaven como en amor yaoi, donde la historia esta mucho mas avanzadas. Apreciamos que nos dejeís reviwes para saber si os gusta la historia, lo cierto es que tardamos en editar y subir, pero es por el mero hecho de que queremos respetar lo maximo la personalidad de cada personaje.

¡Esperamos tanto Blacki como yo Ed_Al que os guste la historia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Cuando encuentras la ilusión...para fastidiar a otros...¡Ni-san!**

Al día siguiente, Edward despertó abrazado a su hermano, Alphonse parecía no ser realmente consciente de ello, se separó un poco, y algo avergonzado se sentó en el borde de la cama, miró a su alrededor, Snape estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta alzando una ceja ligeramente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tenía unas ojeras aún más profundas que cuando lo había visto por primera vez, se levantó y buscó sus pantalones, miró por todas partes, inútilmente.

-Se han llevado tu ropa para lavarla, estaba hecha unos zorros. Dumbledore quería veros enseguida -dijo Snape, Edward frunció el ceño, pero ese tipo ¿qué hacía ahí?

-¡Ah! Entiendo… y ¿es qué quiere que vaya desnudo hasta el despacho? -bufó cruzándose de brazos, sonreía divertido viendo que el profesor de pociones movía la varita y acercaba algunas ropas que cayeron sobre su cabeza-. Muy gracioso…

Edward sujetó la ropa y le dio con una mano a Alphonse el cual abrió los ojos y se levantó frotándose un ojo viendo como su hermano mayor se encerraba en el baño, se sentó y bostezó saludando al profesor de pociones con una sonrisa el cual entró y lo observó.

-Siento que tengas que levantarte pero Albus os… -comenzó a decir, pero Alphonse puso una mano hacia delante-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que ahora mismo no sé si mi hermano está enfadado o si simplemente… ha empezado a creeros… -comentó y sujetó sus piernas cuando escuchó la ducha, Edward necesitaba relajarse por lo que parecía.

-Lo estuve pensando… -dijo el profesor de pociones haciendo que un elfo domestico preparara una mesa para que desayunaran-. Y tienes razón, si le sigo el juego puede que le arranque la cabeza…

-Jajaja, cierto… pero no eres el único que llega a esa conclusión… -dijo, Alphonse salió de la cama para estirarse y asomarse por la ventana-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 10:30 de la mañana… -informó Snape sonriendo y observando al menor-. Os dejamos dormir un poco, estábais agotados… ambos…

Al escuchar abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño Alphonse giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano vestido con un uniforme del colegio, trataba por todos los medios de ponerse la corbata bien, pero era gracioso como se hacía un lío él solo por lo que el profesor se acercó y pacientemente le ayudó, sorprendiendo así al rubio.

-Ya está… Alphonse deberías de ducharte y tú desayuna, tengo el tiempo justo para llevaros… ante Albus… -iba diciendo de forma casi mecánica pero se calló al ver que Edward le miraba a los ojos-. ¿Qué?

-No soy su hijo… -dijo farfullando entre dientes el menor sentándose para desayunar y quedándose mirando a algo blanco que había en una taza, Snape arqueó una ceja y Alphonse estalló en carcajadas-. Me vienes ha amargar la mañana tú también…

-No le gusta la leche… -informó Alphonse pasando a la ducha para poder relajarse.

-La leche es sana… -sentenció seriamente aunque en cierto modo, en su interior no podía parar de reír por aquel comportamiento infantil comparado con Potter, el cual por muy mal que lo pasara se comportaba más maduramente que este chico-. Será mejor que se la beba…

-¡No me da la gana beberme algo que sale de un animal! -gritó el rubio señalando la jarrita llena del contenido blanquecino-. ¡No quiero!

-No sea crio por favor… -espetó y la mirada frustrada del chico casi le causó risa, se sentó frente a él-. La leche tiene unos nutrientes que le harán "crecer".

Sin lugar a dudas ese tipo se estaba burlando de él y no era de extrañar, al ver salir a su hermano le pidió ayuda pero recibió la misma riña que cuando su madre le hacía beber la leche en casa, sentándose y comenzando a desayunar, Edward sujetó la taza donde estaba la leche y se la acercó con cierto asco a su rostro. El profesor con esa sonrisa lobuna se lo estaba pasando bien, pues se tapó la nariz y la tomó, Alphonse al ver como sacaba la lengua a modo de asco cuando terminó la taza le puso un par de tostadas con mermelada que devoró para quitarse el asqueroso sabor del líquido de su boca.

Al terminar de desayunar salieron por la puerta siendo seguidos por Snape, Alphonse observó a todos los alumnos, ambos iban vestidos como alumnos de Hogwarts sólo que ellos no llevaban escudos de ninguna casa. Al ver que su hermano miraba el suelo y llevaba el cabello suelto, miró a su alrededor observando que no sólo las chicas se le quedaban mirando.

-¡Cómo se os ocurre a ambos pelearos en mitad del pasillo con Malfoy! -escucharon un grito y Severus observó a la alumna que regañaba a dos chicos, uno era alto y pelirrojo y con toda la cara pecosa sin duda se notaba quién era, Ronald Weasley, y el otro tenía la cara cubierta por una maraña de pelo como si acabara de bajar de una escoba, moreno y de ojos verdes inmensos, algo bajito pero no tanto como Edward, piel blanca, sin duda era Harry James Potter-. ¡Es que sois!

-Mione no fue culpa nuestra nos acusó de robar la ropa de Goyle… - se defendía uno de ellos, Alphonse observó a su hermano, el cual paso delante de ellos como si no existieran, seguramente estaba pensando en lo que querría el anciano chocho. Pero al parecer el moreno lo reconoció a pesar de llevar el pelo suelto-. ¡Hey, chico!¡Espera!

Edward que iba metido en sus pensamientos escuchó aquella voz y se giró de una manera que a Severus le pareció irreal, estaba siendo muy elegante aún en esa postura, Alphonse caminó hasta quedar a su lado...

-¡Vaya Harry pero si es el chico que hizo aquello!... –dijo Ronald imitando a Edward-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?¿qué hechizo utilizaste?

-Mira Mione es el chico que te contamos en la primera clase… -dijo Harry señalando al rubio-. Son los chicos… juntaron las manos e hicieron magia…

-No es magia… -respondió Edward, Harry observó lo serio que estaba-. Simplemente es alquimia…

Se giró para alejarse, Alphonse se disculpó y caminó detrás de su hermano, regañándole en lo referente a su comportamiento ante aquellos alumnos, Harry sonrío, le agradaba sin duda alguna aquel chico, recordaba cómo apuntó a Snape con una espada sin dudar, él jamás hubiese aguantado tanto frente al profesor, se habría venido abajo.

-Señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor Weasley… acaso no tienen clases…? -esa voz les sorprendió a los tres y miraron a su profesor de pociones, el cual camino hasta llegar donde esos dos chicos esperaban-. Vayan directos a clase ahora…

-Sí señor… -respondió Hermione y observó a Harry-. ¿Qué tramas?

-¿No creéis que este año va a haber movida en el colegio…?-comentó alejándose, y Ron y Hermione lo observaron y corrieron detrás de él hacia la clase, no percatándose que Edward se quedó mirando en la dirección que se había ido ese chico moreno. Algo le decía que iba a coincidir y que se llevaría bien con ese chico.

-Ni-san… ¿sucede algo? -preguntó Alphonse, y la sonrisa que le dio le hizo saber a su hermano que iba a empezar con sus travesuras de nuevo-. Ni-san…

-¿Acaso he hecho algo? -dijo caminando en dirección contraria al moreno. Siguiendo a aquel tipo hasta el despacho, al encontrar a muchas personas ahí miró el despacho y arqueó una ceja parpadeando-. El despacho se le va quedar pequeño vejestorio…

-Ed… -regañó el menor de los Elric y se disculpó por él como hacía siempre.

-Veo que han descansado. Verá. Les presentaré, a Severus ya le conocen, es el profesor de pociones ahora conocerá a la que será su jefa de casa Edward –comentó el anciano, Edward arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, Macgonagall observó horrorizada y escandalizada a Albus, el cual sonrió bonachonamente-. Verá señor Elric, está claro que usted no necesita pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador, su valía le precede…y su determinación es de tener en cuenta… Es todo un Gryffindor… -se explicó al ver que ambos hermanos se miraban sin comprender nada. Edward caminó altivo hasta el escritorio donde el vejestorio estaba, y dió un puñetazo al susodicho mirando a los ojos a aquel hombre anciano.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué planea! -gritó Edward y fue entonces cuando vió la seriedad del director y él arqueó una ceja, dubitativo-. ¿Qué sucede? Hay algo que no me ha contado…

-Pues verá, lo cierto es que… Remus… -pidió Dumbledore y un hombre de mirada amable se adelantó y le tendió un sobre a Edward el cual, haciendo que aquella mujer se horrorizara aún más, se sentó en el escritorio cruzándose de piernas y sacando los papeles para leerlos-. Eso apareció varias semanas atrás en uno de los Valles de Irlanda… Uno de los que había más concentración mágica, a continuación la gente desapareció por razones desconocidas…

-Al parecer es cosa de los mortífagos… -escuchó a Remus, pero al observar las fotografías Edward miró a su hermano alarmado haciendo que se acercara. Alphonse le quito la foto y abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¿Sabéis lo que es eso?

-¿¡En qué ciudad de Irlanda! -gritó Edward dando con el otro puño en la mesa-. ¡Vamos!

-Es un valle llamado el Dragón Risueño… Vivía mucha gente mágica allí… ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el director algo preocupado por la mirada de Edward, al ver que ambos se miraban-. Por favor señor Elric no podemos…

-Es la fórmula más maldita de la alquimia, el que se acerca a ella termina envuelto en sangre y asesinatos… hasta conseguir lo que se propone… -señaló Edward apoyando las dos manos-. Muchos de los nuestros murieron por culpa de esa fórmula…

-Nii-san, ¿cómo ha llegado esta fórmula a este mundo…? –preguntó Alphonse y Edward se puso dos dedos en el tabique de la nariz-. Se supone que esta fórmula debe perderse para siempre…

-Lord Voldemort atrapó a toda la gente del pueblo en una sola noche… -suspiró Remus el cual se apoyo en la ventana y observó a sendos hermanos-. Algunos testigos que pudieron librarse, dicen que un destello rojo se hizo visible y que después toda la gente del pueblo había desaparecido… incluso los mortífagos fueron sacrificados…

-Es normal… para conseguir esto tienes que conseguir algo del mismo valor… es la ley del intercambio equivalente… -explicó Edward dando un suspiro y mirando al techo bastante confundido, hasta que una imagen le vino a la cabeza, podía ser posible que no fueran los únicos, era la única explicación posible-. ¿Quién es ese tal Lord Voldemort?

Esa era la pregunta clave, las miradas del anciano y el menor se cruzaron teniendo la misma intensidad, haciendo a algunos reír por la perfecta imitación que Edward hacia del anciano. Incluso Albus estuvo a punto de reír ante tal aspecto en el muchacho, pero eso demostraba que habían vivido mucho y no era coherente el despreciar a aquel muchacho astuto sin duda y con tal valentía que parecía ciego ante el peligro. Por eso comenzó a contar y explicar quién era Lord Voldemort y por quién fuera derrotado fue lo que más sorprendió a Alphonse, pero al observar a su hermano el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados con una mano la barbilla, ese simple gesto que hacia cuando prestaba una concentración plena a lo que le explicaban o le comentaban.

-El señor Potter se cruzó con él en el pasillo… -explicó Snape al ver que Edward observaba por la ventana pensativo, mientras el profesor dudaba que esos muchachos pudieran hacer algo-. ¿Está seguro de confiar en ese chico…?

-No se fíe de nuestra juventud… hemos llegado a ser unas personas muy famosas en todo Amestris… Además aprendemos con facilidad… Nii-san… -dijo Alphonse, el rubio seguía mirando por la ventana-. ¿Nii-san?

-Al… creo que tengo un sospechoso… -murmuró girándose y observando a su hermano-. Alguien que cruzó antes que nosotros…

-Padre… -susurró Al, pero éste negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quién cruzó antes que nosotros?

-Cuando Envy me atravesó el pecho, mi espíritu fue directo a la puerta… -explicó Edward y todos, extrañados, se miraron unos a otros no comprendiendo demasiado bien lo que el rubio quería decirle a su hermano-. Vi cómo Envy cruzaba la puerta… y era convertido en una enorme serpiente marina…

-¡Es imposible! -se escuchó a Hagrid el cual pidió disculpas por la interrupción-. Las serpientes marinas son los animales mas místicos del mundo mágico, sus escamas son valoradas en millones es por eso que jamás se ha encontrado una… porque su formación depende de cierto…

-Poder alquímico… como el de un homúnculo… -escuchó a Alphonse que tenía uno de los libros del profesor Dumbledore, observando al profesor de criaturas mágicas sorprendido-. Eso quiere decir que ha cruzado…

-Sí, pero lo peor de todo, es que le ha enseñado a un asesino a hacer la piedra filosofal… -dijo y pasándose una mano por la cara sonrió al observar a los alumnos fuera-. Potter… es su igual, ¿no es cierto profesor Dumbledore?

-Sí… -el anciano le observó con una ceja arqueada siguiendo este camino hasta quedar delante de él anciano profesor, el cual le miró.

-Está decidido, Al asistiremos a clase aquí… y nos haremos amigos de ese tal Potter y, lo más importante… le enseñaremos a contrarrestar a ese tío, Tom dijiste ¿no? –anunció el rubio decidido, Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido.-. ¡Si Envy quiere guerra! ¡La va tener!

-Ni-san no tienes remedio… -susurró el más joven de los Elric con una sonrisa complaciente al ver la emoción en su hermano.

A los pocos minutos habían decidido que Edward, pertenecería definitivamente a Gryffindor y Alphonse se mantendría informado de los quehaceres de los hijos de mortífagos en la casa de Slytherin, Edward se dirigió a clase de Pociones acompañado de Snape, su primera clase para la mañana de ese día y McGonagall acompañaría a Al a Transformaciones, Dumbledore había decidido que estos dos profesores se encargaran de ellos durante la primera semana de clases.

-Procura comportarte en mis clases, niñato-masculló el profesor en voz baja cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta de la clase, en las mazmorras, el rubio, que ya llevaba las marcas distintivas de Gryffindor lo miró a los ojos con una mueca de desprecio.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana, no creo que Dumbledore vaya a permitir que me expulse un viejo antipático, siendo tan importante como al parecer soy para vuestra causa –amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados, entró de golpe en la clase antes que el profesor le respondiera, todos los que estaban dentro hablando, esperando a que volviera el profesor dieron un salto, Snape apretó los puños y respiró profundamente.

-No me tientes, muchacho, no me tientes… -siseó y entró al momento detrás del jovencito, este se había sentado encima de la mesa con los pies apoyados en la silla vacía.

En el asiento de al lado, como no, estaba Harry Potter, que desde que Ron y Hermione mostraran mutuo interés se sentaba solo, ambos estaban mirándose, como evaluándose el uno al otro, Snape cerró la puerta y Edward lo miró a los ojos desafiante, le mandó que se sentara y, puesto que no traía el material requerido y no había mostrado la debida educación le quiso quitar 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

-Estoy seguro de que Albus me concederá un permiso especial por no traer el material y, con respecto a lo de mostrar el respeto debido, no creo que alguien como usted merezca más respeto que el que le muestro… -susurró pronunciando el nombre del director con deliberada familiaridad, observó los ojos oscuros del profesor mientras se sentaba, sus ojos dorados llameaban como el oro líquido, y toda la clase contuvo la respiración ante la atenta y fría mirada de su estricto e injusto profesor.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo al ver como quitaba los pies del asiento tragó en seco, ese chico era realmente un rebelde y ver como Snape prácticamente amenazante se apoyaba en la mesa como aquella vez lo hizo en su segundo año con Ron, sólo pudo mirar por encima de su hombro a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Potter! –exclamó el profesor y el moreno pegó un brinco ante tal grito-. ¡Póngase al lado de este irresponsable!

-Vaya el viejo me busca pareja, que casamentero salió… -se rió Edward en su cara observándole a los ojos con desafío, el profesor se mordió el labio cuando escuchó a Granger que se ponía delante de él.

-¡Para ya! Nos van a quitar los puntos de la casa… -regañó la castaña y Harry se sentó a su lado-. Si no tendrás una retención después de clase con la jefa de nuestra casa…

-Huy, qué miedo… -escuchó reír a los que parecían ser los Slytherin, sobre todo al rubio que estaba acompañado de una morena-. Pero tranquila me comportaré señorita…

La castaña suspiró y con pasos enrabietados se puso alado de Ron, el cual hizo un gesto con las manos a Harry y éste se encogió de hombros, al notar que aquel chico le robaba prácticamente el libro giró la cabeza para verlo leer de manera despreocupada y muy concentrada por lo que frunció el ceño bastante extrañado.

-¡Parece que este año ganaremos la copa de la casa ¿no Potter? -se escuchó la voz viperina de Draco Malfoy, lo que no sabía el rubio Slytherin es que Edward estaba dibujando un círculo alquímico debajo de la mesa y lo activó provocando que el rubio se quejara al notar una presión que nacía de debajo de la silla.

-Draco ¿Qué te pasa estas pálido? –dijo Pansy al verle levantarse sujetándose aquellas partes nobles, la morena se preocupó igual que Zabini que estaba detrás de ambos, pudieron observar como había una especie de bulto en el asiento de Draco que desapareció en el momento, Edward hábilmente hizo desaparecer el círculo debajo de la mesa antes de que el profesor mirase.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo la morena de rostro duro, sentada al lado de Draco, rozando con los dedos en el lugar donde había estado la, ahora desaparecida, protuberancia, Edward rodó los ojos y miró hacia el armario de ingredientes distraídamente.

-¿Has sido tú, no?-preguntó Harry, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él que volvió a mirar el libro y asintió muy lentamente, le devolvió el libro de nuevo cerrado.

-¿Tienes los libros de los cursos anteriores? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por segunda vez, su expresión era seria-. De todas las… asignaturas…

-Claro, le pediré a mi lechuza que los traiga, pero esta tarde puedes ver los del resto de clases.¿Qué asignaturas has elegido? –preguntó dubitativo.

-Las mismas que tú, seguro –respondió misteriosamente, Snape que acababa de calmar a la clase, le lanzó una mirada envenenada y carraspeó, ganándose de nuevo la atención de todos.

-Veamos, Elric… -susurró con tranquilidad volviendo a sentarse en su puesto-. Ya que veo que tiene tantas ganas de hablar, ¿qué uso se le da a la atropina y en dónde se puede encontrar? –preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, era imposible que supiera la respuesta tal cosa, el rubio lo miró por un momento serio y luego le dedicó una de sus sádicas sonrisas.

- Pues la atropina es una toxina, que se suele usar para crear potentes venenos debido a sus propiedades paralizantes, detiene el ritmo de los órganos, incluidos corazón y cerebro, hasta que se detiene el fuerte efecto narcótico, en oftalmología se usan unas gotas para dilatar las pupilas y, bueno, en altas dosis es mortal. Esta toxina está presente en la Atropa Belladona, más conocida como Belladona, sus frutos rojos no contienen excesiva ponzoña pero son deliciosos y a menudo se confunden con bayas –explicó sin vacilar ni una sola vez, Snape abrió la boca para acusarle de estar mirando el libro pero este estaba cerrado y bajo los brazos de Potter que miraba a su compañero con la boca abierta.

-Veamos…señor Elric… dejo la pluma elegantemente y observo al profesor de pociones con el mismo desafío.-¿para qué sirve la poción multijugos?

Solo una mano se levanto detrás de él, como siempre Hermione Granger intentaba ser la primera en responder, Edward puso una mano debajo del mentón, esa poción venia en el decimocuarto capítulo del libro, por lo que sonrió pero se tomo su tiempo responder cuando Snape iba a decir el nombre de la chica.

-Poción multijugos, o conocida como la suposición de personas, sirve para dar aspecto de otra persona si introduces un cabello de la persona a suplantar, utilizada por mortífagos en la era del que no debe ser nombrado, bueno, alias Tom Riddle… -al escuchar el nombre todos se asombraron el que más Harry que no pudo evitar contener la risa, ya que al parecer no era el único desafiando a Voldemort-. En la época de su apogeo para suplantar a altos cargos del ministerio de magia…

-Muy bien… -rozó los dientes, observando que aquel muchacho había memorizado el texto, pero ¿y si le decía algo que no tuviera que ver con el curso de ese año?-. ¿Para qué sirve la amortentia…?

-Profesor no sea infantil… -espetó el rubio, todos observaron a Edward el cual bostezó-. Usted y yo sabemos que sólo he memorizado el libro de este año… si me pregunta de otros cursos es obvio que no le voy a responder -el profesor sonrió triunfante pero al ver la sonrisa confiada de Edward, arqueó una ceja dudoso-. Pero si me permite el atrevimiento… diré que la poción amortentia es un potente elixir para enamorar a una persona, dependiendo de las cantidades puedes hacer que una persona te ame una semana, un mes o toda la vida un peligroso elixir si me permite decir… ¡ah sí! Ese tipo de cosas existen en mi mundo…

-Está bien… -el profesor se contuvo de maldecirlo en público, recordando el consejo del hermano menor, era irónico que el menor le resultara más agradable que el bicho que tenia por hermano mayor-. Pero que sepa que no es un elixir sino una poción… hay diferencia entre elixir y la poción ¿alguien me puede decir que diferencia hay?

-Sí profesor… -como siempre Hermione se levantó y observó al rubio-. La poción es una mezcla perfecta que tiende a variar sus efectos dependiendo del componente, el elixir es compuesto por alquimia llegando a meterse en características sólo y explícitamente medicinales… como por ejemplo lo es la piedra filosofal… es uno de los remedios alquímicos más conocidos y más difíciles de con…

Escuchó un puñetazo y observaron al rubio el cual se levantó, sin ni siquiera esperar que el profesor le detuviera, el cual arqueó una ceja al verlo salir de aquella manera de la clase. ¿Pero qué se había creído ese crío? Observó a la castaña la cual parecía bastante furiosa por el comportamiento del rubio.

-Prefecta de los Gryffindor y Potter vayan a buscar a su compañero de casa… -señaló el profesor regresando a la lección del día, Harry observó a su amiga con preocupación y ambos salieron de la clase sorprendidos.

-¿Qué está pasando Harry? Cuando encuentre a ese chico se va enterar… -alegó la castaña apretando los puños de manera casi amenazante, pero al llegar al punto que llevaba a la plaza del reloj lo vieron asomado al puente con una mirada bastante triste, apoyando su barbilla entre los brazos y la castaña ya no se atrevió a regañarle-. Esto...

-No pienso regresar a esa clase… -le dijo limpiándose los ojos, no había podido evitar pensar cuando esa chica hablaba, en aquel recuerdo tan amargo que le asfixiaba cuando simplemente lo rememoraba.

-Pero si no regresas el profesor nos quitará más puntos y él ganará… -repuso Harry, el rubio observó al moreno sorprendido, girando su cuerpo notando el frío que en aquella época del año hacía-. No le mostrabas esa furia por nada… ¿verdad?

-Lo entiendes mal… -respondió y Harry se sorprendió al igual que la castaña y se miraron entre ellos-. Yo no odio a ese tipo, simplemente me encanta picarle…

-Debes de ser masoquista… -señaló Hermione riendo ante sus palabras-. Pero entonces, ¿por qué te has salido de la clase?

-Ah eso… tengo mis propios demonios…

-¿Vamos? -pidió Harry ofreciéndole la mano al rubio, éste respiró hondo y aceptó, el moreno sintió un escalofrío al notar la piel fría, Edward miró su brazo con una expresión calculadora.

Al entrar en el aula Snape apenas levantó la vista, se ahorró la conveniente y merecida regañina y siguió la clase con normalidad, terminaron algo antes de la hora y el profesor le pidió que se quedara un segundo después de clase, Harry le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dijo que le esperaba fuera, lo acompañaría al Gran Comedor.

-Edward -comenzó a decir el moreno, sentándose sobre la mesa con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, el rubio se sentó en la mesa de alumnos frente a él y apenas lo miró, sus ojos seguían opacos-. No te he dicho nada porque sé cómo te afecta el tema, pero, si la próxima vez no te controlas tendré que castigarte.

-Lo sé… -susurró sin ganas de dar guerra-. Debería controlarme mejor, ¿no? -sonrió amargamente, rodeó su brazo con una mano y apretó la mandíbula-. No creo que esto dure… -explicó mirando la mano de carne y hueso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó buscando sus ojos, Edward le ofreció ambas manos y él las cogió, se dio cuenta de que el brazo que antes había sido de metal seguía tan frío como el mismo material.

-No tiene consistencia, si mi brazo desaparece… no sé si volverá a ser de metal, y si el cuerpo de Al desaparece podría desaparecer, esta vez para siempre… -respondió tristemente. Se notaba desesperado en ese momento, con el miedo de un niño al haber mojado su cama, Edward cubrió su cara con sus manos derrotado en ese mismo momento.

Alphonse tenía razón referente a Edward, por cada momento que pasaba con el aprendía una manera nueva de tratarlo y eso le ayudaba a comprender aunque fuera sorprendente a los demás alumnos, apartó la mano de su cara esa que estaba helada, y la examinó con detenimiento.

-Creo que puedo hacer una poción… pero tendrá que confiar en mi… -murmuró, Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Su hermano podría sufrir un rechazo ¿no? …

-¡Si eso significa hacer de conejillo de indias me ofrezco! -gritó Edward levantándose haciendo que el profesor se sorprendiera por ver lo cambiantes que eran sus ojos, de la total desesperación a la luz absoluta-. ¡Haré lo que quiera si salva a mi hermanito!

Era ese el mismo trato que recibió junto a aquel coronel, perro y demonio de los militares. Fueron las palabras que utilizó Alphonse Elric cuando contó su historia, sufriendo constantemente sin importarle pensando que su hermano menor siempre sufría aún más que él. Severus Snape se quedó pensativo y observó detenidamente sus ojos, esos que tenían una pequeña esperanza y que si decía algo contradictorio estaba seguro que su confianza y su fuerza desaparecerían.

-Está bien, pero no más desafío en clases… a ningún profesor, le diré al director que a partir de ahora soy el tutor de ambos… ¿¡entendido! -aseveró el profesor el cual vio una reacción positiva por parte del menor-. Bien, váyase, Potter debe estar desmayado de esperarle…

-Gracias profesor… -le agradeció, y algo no esperado en él, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que salía corriendo de la clase, el profesor tocó su mejilla y suspiró.

-No hay quién le entienda…

-¿De qué hablabais? –preguntó el moreno cuando lo vio salir del aula a toda prisa y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De lo hermosa que puede ser la vida a veces –contestó, y él sólo se rió de su propia ocurrencia-. Me ha hecho prometer que no volveré a montar bulla en su clase, nada de alquimia, ni magia, ni nada. A cambio de no quitarle puntos a los Gryffindor –improvisó de pronto, no podía contárselo todo al moreno así como así-. ¡¿Vamos a comer!

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Edward se sentó junto al moreno y le preguntó un montón de cosas sobre el mundo mágico, apenas habían comenzado a contestarle cuando todos se pusieron tensos, un chico de la mesa de Slytherin acababa de levantarse, el rubio se giró y sonrió a su hermano que se puso a su lado.

-Oye, los Slytherin se sientan con los Slytherin chico –le dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento, y adoptando una postura que pretendía ser amenazadora, pero la altura y el corpachón del más joven no se quedaban atrás, Edward se levantó para mediar entre ambos, pero al ver lo mucho que tenía que levantar la cabeza para verlos se subió a la mesa.

-¡Paren los dos! ¡Serán estúpidos es mi hermano menor! -le dijo Edward a Ron el cual parpadeó pero siguió amenazante contra aquel intruso-. ¡Quieren parar!

-Lo siento Edward… -escuchó a la castaña-. Pero un Slytherin no puede comer junto a un Gryffindor, ni siquiera les dirigimos la palabra…

-¡Quieren decir que no voy a comer con mi hermano menor! -todos observaron furiosos a Alphonse, Edward infló los mofletes como un niño pequeño, Alphonse lo observó por un segundo.

-Bueno Nii-san si son las normas… no pasa… -comenzó a decir, pero Edward observó a su hermano y sujetó su brazo casi desesperado negando con la cabeza, Alphonse observó al pelirrojo y desafiando a todos se sentó quitando a su hermano de encima de la mesa-. Lo siento pero si Nii-san quiere que me quede yo me quedo…

Sentir el calor de su hermano abrazado a su brazo le hacía ver lo mucho que le había echado de menos, esa armadura a pesar de que cuando dormía siempre lo portaba, pero jamás había sentido su calor tan presente como en ese momento, al observar alrededor observaron al moreno que había acompañado a su hermano a la mesa. Todos los de aquella mesa esperando su opinión.

-¡Harry di algo! -gritó Ron al moreno el cual suspiró y apoyó una mano en la mejilla-. ¡Harry!

-No seas inmaduro Ron… lo único que nos hacía falta es una pelea con uno de nuestra casa… -señaló bastante divertido por aquel gesto infantil del rubio-. Está claro que Edward no soltará a su hermano…

-¡Pero es un Slytherin! –exclamó como si aquello fuera una justificación, pero era sencillo ver que Edward el no pensaba separarse de su hermano menor, aunque todos se pusieran contra él, no se habían separado en años no iban a empezar ahora.

Se dirigieron a Encantamientos Harry y Edward solos, Alphonse se había ido con los de su clase a Historia de la Magia, los de Slytherin lo habían tenido que coger entre tres porque aunque tenían que irse un rato antes que los demás el rubio se negaba a soltarlo.

-Esa ha sido buena –comentó riendo, mientras Edward leía el libro de Encantamientos, el rubio arrugaba la frente y parecía enfadado-. Nunca he visto a Ron más cabreado, pero es normal que quieras estar con tu hermano, si yo tuviera hermanos también los querría a mi lado. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó viendo que el chico se había detenido en medio del pasillo.

-No sé como haré esta asignatura… -murmuró con los labios contraídos-. No tengo varita, ni sé usarla… Le pediré al viejo ese que me diga donde conseguir una.

-¿El viejo… ese? –soltó con una sonrisa-. ¿Te refieres al director? –continuó sonriendo.

-Claro… -respondió simplemente el rubio, confundido por la expresión de su compañero, el moreno estalló en carcajadas y siguió caminando. Pero es que Edward no comprendía por qué todos se rían de él, ¿tan raro era decir las cosas tal y como eran?-. No sé que tiene tanta gracia…digo las cosas como son..

-Oye, no te enfades… -alegó entrando en la clase sentándose al lado de Hermione y Edward quiso sentarse junto a Harry pero el pelirrojo se sentó antes y lo miró de manera amenazante-. Ron, no seas crío…

-Lo siento busca otro lugar… -le dijo altanero por lo que el rubio caminó hasta un sitio en concreto, donde un rubio lo miro frunciendo el ceño-. Las serpientes con las serpientes…

Al ver como se tumbaba encima de la mesa para bostezar y cerrar los ojos todos los de Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, no pudiendo evitar reír al tiempo que el profesor entraba por la puerta y observaba a los alumnos reírse. A fin de cuentas en esa clase no podía hacer nada. Draco intentó hacerle un conjuro al Gryffindor, pero éste le observó de manera amenazante.

-Créeme no querrías hacer eso, tus partes nobles podrían sufrir de nuevo… -alegó en un susurro viperino mostrando un símbolo en el pupitre y mirándole a los ojos.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío y miró al otro chico aterrorizado, el viejo enano los miró con curiosidad y reconoció a la joven cara nueva en seguida, se acercó a ellos, al final de la fila y miró a uno y a otro chico.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con su voz pausada-. Tú debes de ser el famoso Edward Elric. –comentó con una amplia sonrisa, y asintió satisfecho viendo como el chico se enderezaba en la silla y miraba el símbolo de la mesa-. Snape ya me ha hablado de ti, dice que eres un auténtico terremoto, espero que en esta clase te portes bien. Como veo que no tienes varita, ¿por qué no descansas y observas la clase? Te dejaré el libro de primero, para que observes las ilustraciones con los movimientos y los conjuros, practica si quieres ahora –dijo rebuscando entre los miles de papeles un libro en concreto.

Lo abrió por una página al azar y observó un conjuro llamado "Llamas de campanilla" cuyo fuego azul no quemaba, movió la mano como si llevara una varita y musitó el conjuro en su mente, concentrado cómo sería el fuego azul. De pronto, una llamarada azul surgió de su palma y se posó en su mano, Edward la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, Draco se giró hacia él y gritó asustado.

-¡Profesor! –exclamó el rubio, todos se giraron y vieron lo que el rubio hacia, el profesor se acercó y contuvo la llama en una botella.

-¡Vaya! Has hecho un conjuro sin varita. –afirmó balanceando la cabeza positivamente.

-¡Pero, no lo entiendo! -gritó Malfoy señalando al rubio con el dedo-. ¡Él no ha dicho el conjuro, estoy seguro!

-Tonto… -escuchó al rubio el cual siguió leyendo-. Lo dije mentalmente… no me hace falta pronunciarlo en voz alta…

Al parecer podría utilizarlo como cuando hacia alquimia, solo que no necesitaba palmear con sus manos cada vez que lo necesitara, puso una mano en la barbilla y observó el libro vaya parecía que esa de Levicorpus era interesante, lo pronunció y escuchó un grito al girar la cabeza vio al Slytherin golpearse con el techo.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Capacidad para amar y ser amado...¿ni-san?

Al parecer podría utilizarlo como cuando hacía alquimia, sólo que no necesitaba palmear con sus manos cada vez que lo necesitara, se puso una mano en la barbilla y observó el libro, ¡Vaya! parecía que ese conjuro de Levicorpus…, lo pronunció en su mente y escuchó un grito, al girar la cabeza vió al Slytherin golpeándose contra el techo.

-Lo siento... fue sin querer… -dijo sacando la lengua y escuchando las carcajadas de los Gryfffindor al frente, Ron no podía parar de reír quitándose las lagrimas al tiempo que Harry se sujetaba el estómago.

-¡Bájame de una vez, niñato! -gritó amenazante al rubio Gryffindor. Éste hizo un gesto con la mano y Draco cayó al suelo sintiendo dolor al sentir como todos sus huesos golpeaban contra el suelo-. ¡Augu!

-Señor Zabini, lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería… será mejor que no hagas gestos con las manos… -comentó el profesor, Edward se frotó la cabeza y, viendo pasar a Draco acompañado de Zabini silbó e hizo un simple gesto que hizo que el joven terminara con los pantalones bajados dándose cuenta de esto tan sólo los alumnos ya que el profesor estaba comenzando a explicar el conjuro del día.

-Tío, eres genial –dijo Ron pasándole el brazo por el hombro con camaradería, Edward lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Sí que cambias pronto de actitud –comentó algo confuso a lo que Harry contestó con una carcajada-. No hay más clases por hoy, ¿no?

-Es la hora libre, supongo que querrás ver a tu hermano, ¿no? –preguntó Ron algo más compresivo, Hermione caminaba por delante de ellos, celosa.

-No es necesario, voy a ir a la biblioteca, aunque debería pasarme antes por la Sala Común, para saberme la contraseña y eso, no quiero acabar de nuevo en la habitación de Snape -dijo, riendo tranquilamente.

-¿Dormías en la habitación de Snape? –preguntaron, al verlo correr Ron observó a su mejor amigo el cual se encogió de hombros, señalando a donde venía alguien igual de grande y el menor de estatura se lanzó contra él como si estuvieran luchando-. Guau, eso debió doler…

-¿Qué hacen? –se preguntaron al verlo salir al patio exterior quedando ambos en guardia, salieron y se sentaron para ver el espectáculo al ver a ambos hermanos pelear de una manera tan fiera, les pareció ver como el rubio daba volteretas imposibles y a su hermano golpear para esquivarle y golpear de la misma manera, no supieron cómo interpretar esta lucha pero, en un momento dado, Alphonse se detuvo al ver como su hermano mayor caía al suelo quejándose de la pierna.

-¡Ni-san! –gritó Alphonse al ver que había perdido la conciencia, sujetó a su hermano y lo apoyó contra sí mismo-. ¡Ni-san despierta! ¡Ni siquiera te he dado! ¡Ni-san!

Estaba de nuevo ante la puerta, observó a su alrededor y vio a alguien allí presente y reconoció a esa persona que al parecer quería quitarle algo en el mismo momento pero ahora él no había realizado nada de alquimia compleja, entonces… ¿por qué…?, Edward se acercó a aquél y le sujetó el brazo imprimiendo dolor en él, forzando que se arrodillara y lloró al imaginar que Alphonse estaría pasando por la misma experiencia.

-El pago ha sido hecho… -escuchó una voz adulta y vio como aquella persona dejaba de intentar quitarle el brazo y desaparecía, giró su cuerpo y vio a su padre-. Edward… ayuda mucho a esa gente…

-Hohenheim… ¡nos vas abandonar otra vez! –le gritó furioso estirando una mano hacia él, al sujetarlo notó que era real y sus ojos no pudieron evitar llorar-. Por favor padre…

-Oh Edward… -susurró abrazando a su hijo que comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo-. Es lo único que puedo hacer por vosotros dos… hacía mucho que no me llamabas padre… estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío…

-Hohenheim tu pago –los interrumpió el guardián señalando al corazón de su padre y el rubio negó con la cabeza-. O la de tu hijo…

-Es un trato… -dijo Hohenheim apartando a su hijo y echando a andar, Edward lo vio irse hacia ese hombre y éste le atravesó el pecho recogiendo una piedra roja de su corazón, Edward gritó queriendo ir allí estirando la mano para alcanzarle pero notó que otra mano lo sujetaba. Al girar su cabeza sintió un abrazo que le hizo girarse para mirar, observó la chaqueta y lloró aún más profundamente.

-¡Baka coronel! –le gritó pero el moreno puso una mano en su cabeza sintiendo los puñetazos que le daba el rubio, Roy Mustang no pudo evitar susurrar palabras de consuelo pero no quería que Edward viera cómo aquello devoraba a su padre, al notarlo lacio pasó una mano por sus piernas y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos se encontró en un inmenso bosque.

-Un bosque… -observó la nueva ropa de Edward, era algo extraña, lo dejó por un segundo en el suelo para intentar ver en qué dirección tenía que ir, sólo hasta encontrar el camino hacia el castillo, caminó con Edward en brazos, era normal que estuviera tan impactado, aquello fue horrible de ver, él mismo sentía nauseas. Al salir del bosque observó aquel castillo-. Guau… es enorme…

-¡Quieto! Suelte al alumno y déjelo en el suelo… -ordenó alguien a su espalda, Roy notaba esa cosa alargada apuntándole en la espalda así que rápidamente se colocó a Edward en el hombro y saltó chasqueando los dedos para intentar incinerar a quienquiera que se atrevía a apuntarle-. ¿Otro alquimista?

-Profesor Snape, ¿encontraste a…? –comenzó a decir Alphonse, pero se tapó la boca y señaló con un grito a Roy, el moreno parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido-. ¡Taisa! ¿¡Qué hace aquí!

-¡Pues tu qué crees! -dijo bajando a Edward de su hombro colocándolo entre sus brazos-. Pues he estado buscándoos con ayuda de vuestro padre gracias a él pude cruzar hasta donde estabais concretamente… ¡yo cumplo chico!

-Je je je… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Edward? –preguntó Al y eso le hizo recordar los gritos de Edward intentando evitar aquello, y éstos recuerdos le hicieron negar con la cabeza y levantarse-. ¿Pero mi Ni-san está bien?

-Sólo algo cansado, ha utilizado mucha alquimia, estará varios días sin poder levantarse… -pudo escuchar el profesor la paciencia con que hablaba aquel hombre-. Estoy deseando que despierte para refregarle que me abrazó…

-¡Taisa jajaja! Usted nunca cambia…

Como Roy se negó vehementemente a dejar en el suelo al muchacho inconsciente para que con un simple encantamiento locomotor lo llevara el profesor, Snape los acompañó al colegio, Alphonse parecía sumamente alegre y caminaba rápidamente les abrió las puertas, aunque fuera algo innecesario porque podía abrirlas con magia y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

-Entonces… lo tenías en brazos y desapareció, ¿no? –interrogó Snape al joven hermano de Edward, mientras la señora Pomfrey atendía al rubio, el castaño simplemente asintió.

-Es sólo cansancio, está agotado –sentenció la enfermera arropando al chico, Mustang sonrió triunfal.

-Te lo dije –reafirmó de un humor inmejorable el moreno.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego –susurró muy suavemente, calculando con su atenta mirada sus posibilidades de triunfo.

Alphonse observó a ambos sorprendido por la tirantez de su miradas, tenía un mal presentimiento, fue en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron que Snape desvió la vista hasta el director del colegio, el cual suspiro aliviado al ver al muchacho sano y salvo en la camilla.

-Menos mal… creí que él fue el causante de la masacre… -soltó de pronto el director y Snape, simplemente, frunció el ceño-. El Valle de Gring ha caído… los mismos síntomas, en el mundo mágico se ha impuesto la ley marcial, incluso Hogwarts está bajo custodia de la orden del fénix…

-¡Albus! –gritó caminando hasta el anciano y Roy se rascó la cabeza observando la tristeza de Alphonse, se acercó a Hagane y miró al menor-. ¡¿Cómo que hay más síntomas? no dijeron que estaban experimentando!

-El valle de Gring también tenía potencial mágico… -se escuchó al profesor el cual se fijo en aquella figura que apartaba los mechones dorados de la cara del menor-. ¿Quién?

-Otro alquimista, llevaba a Edward en brazos… -informó al director el profesor de pociones con los brazos cruzados-. Es realmente molesto que tantos crucen a este lado… Tendremos que abrir una agencia de turismo.

-Alphonse ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Roy y el menor pegó un pequeño salto jugueteando con los dedos-. ¿Qué sucede en este sitio? Tu hermano se desmayó en el momento de utilizar su alquimia… ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Alphonse!

-Taisa no se enfade pero al parecer alguien, alguien está utilizando población de este mundo para crear la piedra filosofal… -explicó mirando a su hermano inconsciente, Roy abrió los ojos y sin querer dio un puñetazo contra la pared, Alphonse cerró los ojos asustado-. Taisa… nosotros tratamos de…

-¿¡Por qué os embarcáis en más sufrimiento! -escuchó salir este reproche de labios del moreno-. ¿Es que sois masoquistas o qué…?

-Taisa... no… pero… -intentó explicarse Al pero Roy notó una débil mano sujetar su chaqueta y miró al rubio que tenía los ojos abiertos y negaba con la cabeza llorando, el moreno recordó lo sucedido en la puerta y sujetó aquella mano que ahora mismo le parecía tan frágil y delicada, ¿por qué demonios ellos dos tenían que sufrir tanto? ¿No le bastaba a la puerta con su viaje de pecado y sufrimiento?-. Ni-san…

-Hagane trata de relajarte… -se escuchó al moreno el cual sonrió enternecido por las lágrimas del rubio-. Por favor… Edward…

-No, coronel Mustang… -susurró incorporándose, y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, algo mareado-. Estoy… perfectamente. Snape… -comentó mirando al profesor de pociones con expresión desvalida-. ¿Tienes algo para mí? –pidió, esperando que el moreno le diera algo para despejarse.

-Sólo una poción para dormir que hará que no puedas resistirte al cansancio –siseó amenazante, Mustang apretó la mano de Edward con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos, mirando con odio y algo de respeto al otro moreno.

-Está bien… -se rindió dejándose caer sobre la almohada-. Si crees que es lo mejor, me tomaré esa estúpida poción.

Mustang miró sorprendido al rubio que esperó a que el otro hombre volviera con los ojos cerrados, Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho por la actitud sosegada del explosivo joven, Snape no tardó demasiado tiempo en volver, casi demasiado deprisa para el gusto del coronel y, reclinado en la cama del chico, le hizo beber la pócima, ignorando fantásticamente las insistentes miradas del moreno.

-Nos vemos mañana Edward –susurró en su oído antes de que el chico se durmiera, el rubio le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tú tranquilo, que mañana te haré de nuevo la vida imposible –afirmó acomodándose en la camilla y dando un gran bostezo.

Snape salió de la enfermería de inmediato, seguido de cerca por Alphonse, Roy Mustang y, por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore, se detuvieron frente al despacho del profesor en las mazmorras, Snape se giró y los miró a todos despectivamente abriendo la puerta de golpe, todos entraron y se colocaron en cualquier lugar donde no hubieran cosas en formol, que no era mucho.

-¿Qué? –espetó Severus sentándose en su silla, invocó unas cuantas butacas más, tenía toda la pinta de que iba a ser una conversación larga.

Alphonse comenzó a explicarle a Mustang sobre ese mundo y al parecer el adulto no estaba demasiado sorprendido con los hechos, pero no pudo evitar reír al escuchar cómo llegó Edward, armando escándalo y llamando la atención como siempre. No pudo más que retirarse las lágrimas de la risa.

-Yo no le veo la gracia… mi Ni-san estaba muy asustado, aunque le cueste admitirlo, Ed es muy frágil… aunque no sepa demostrarlo… -le reprochó al ver mover la mano del moreno-. Taisa…

-Conozco a tu hermano desde antes de ser Alquimista Nacional, por dios Alphonse prácticamente os criasteis bajo mi mando… -le dijo y el menor de los Elric observó sonrojado al Taisa, era verdad-. Y siempre cumpliendo con vuestras decisiones haciendo lo que queríais sin pensar en los demás… creo que un colegio os vendrá bien, relacionaros con gente de vuestra edad para variar, aunque sean un poco diferentes…

-Los diferentes somos nosotros… pero eso se puede arreglar… -le sonrió Alphonse, el moreno puso una mano en la cabeza revolviendo el cabello del castaño y asintiendo-. Pero… ¿Han atacado de nuevo?

-Sí… Alphonse, ve a tu sala común… -le dijo Snape en voz baja, el menor observó al coronel el cual asintió y éste obedeció en el acto, al desaparecer el menor de los Elric fue cuando la cara de Roy cambió completamente y observó al profesor de pociones-. ¿Me lo parece o no le caigo muy bien?

-Es obvio, no sé qué le habrá hecho a Hagane, pero ese chico está mucho más destruido que antes… él jamás me hubiese mirado de la manera en que lo hizo… -señaló al profesor de pociones con un dedo acusador-. Alguna de sus estúpidas pociones le ha tenido que hacer algo en la cabeza…

-Tal cosa no ha sido en ningún momento cosa mía –afirmó con convencimiento. Edward no había llegado a probar ni una de las pociones que había ideado para él, Albus sonrió y arqueó una ceja divertido-. Mañana Edward se encontrará mejor y habrá descansado, eso es algo que dudo mucho que usted lograra hacer.

Roy Mustang enrojeció de la ira e iba a chasquear los dedos cuando Dumbledore lo dejó clavado en su sitio con un conjuro, el moreno los miró y sus ojos destilaban furia asesina, Albus rió a carcajadas, feliz de encontrar un adulto entre los famosos alquimistas.

-Siempre me interesó la alquimia, desde niño –confesó con una sonrisa amable-. Pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de aprender tan noble arte, nos haría falta un profesor para tal materia, estoy seguro de que a mis alumnos les encantará acudir a sus clases de manera opcional, y de ese modo podrá quedarse en el castillo.

-¿Es una opción? ¿O una encerrona? –preguntó, aun con los ojos entrecerrados sin parecer nada convencido, Dumbledore simplemente hizo una señal y Roy pudo moverse.

-Tómeselo como quiera señor –sugirió saliendo del despacho con un aire totalmente digno.- Snape habilite la habitación que el antiguo profesor de Adivinación utilizaba en el sótano…

-Lo que ordene Albus…- susurró, en el momento en que se fue observó al Taisa con la misma fiereza con la que él correspondía a su mirada-. Escucha… a lo mejor tú no lo conoces tanto como crees, escuché historias de ti y de Edward, por lo que supongo que debes sentirte atraído por ese muchacho…

-Vaya parece que no soy el único… -sonrió malévolo, saber que ese muchacho rubio había estado con ese tipo lo ponía furioso-. Yo lo encontré primero y lo descubrí…

-Yo le he hablado como lo que es, un niño perdido… -siseó amenazante, el Taisa frunció el ceño bastante furioso y observó a Snape-. Además… me dió un beso… aquí…

Sólo de imaginarse la escena le hacía querer chasquear los dedos, pero eran adultos y no niños por lo que tosió para recuperar la compostura y sonrío recordando aquel día bajo la lluvia cuando aquel asesino por poco lo mata después de venir de las minas, su primera misión, no podía haber visto a Hagane tan hundido. Fue el único lugar donde su hermano no lo pudo consolar.

-No nos comportemos como niños pequeños, se supone que somos adultos y maduros… -sonrió de manera divertida Roy, mientras el profesor de pociones enfiló la mirada, el moreno extendió la mano-. Qué gane el mejor…

-Acepto el reto… -susurró apretando la mano de manera brusca.

A la mañana siguiente Edward leía un libro y miraba por la ventana cuando escuchó la puerta y vio venir a su hermano con Hermione, Ron y Harry a los cuales sonrió dejando el libro sobre la cama, Ron se quedó parado en ese momento y sujetó a Alphonse susurrándole algo en el oído y su hermano le miró.

-¡Claro que no Ron! ¡No seas borrico! -gritó su hermano menor acercándose algo molesto por el atrevimiento del pelirrojo-. ¡Mi hermano es un chico!

-¿Qué sucede? -escuchó a Harry que casi estaba riendo-. ¿Ron que le has preguntado?

-¿Qué si estaba seguro de que mi hermano es un chico? -señaló al pelirrojo, el rubio frunció el ceño y Hermione no pudo más que reír ante la palabras de su novio, no podía ser otro el borrico que hiciera tales preguntas-. ¿Qué, ni-san, cómo estás?

-Algo cansado… -admitió sonriendo y rozando la cubierta de aquel libro-. Al… El Coronel…

-Para tu desgracia no era una ilusión… -susurró Al, eso pareció deprimirle-. ¡Ya le avise que si se volvía a meter contigo le iba a dar un castigo así que no te apenes!

-Dudo mucho que Mustang se contenga… -suspiró mirando el libro y cuando notó una mano encima de su manita que era levantada miró la persona que la había cogido, parpadeó sorprendido, era Hermione lo cual le espantó-. ¿Qué?

-Ese profesor nuevo… ¿le conocéis? Es tan guapo, elegante, aahhh e inteligente… -murmuró soñadora, Edward se rascó la cabeza algo preocupado y observó a su hermano, no comprendiendo demasiado de lo que estaba pasando en el colegio aunque de algo estaba seguro, este lugar iba a ser el campo del juegos del Taisa-. Si todos los chicos fueran así…

-Yo me suicidaría… -masculló sacando a la castaña de sus ensoñaciones sorprendida de oír al chico rubio decir tales palabras-. Si todos nos tuviéramos que parecer…

-Ni-san …¿Qué estabas leyendo? –preguntó Al observando un libro sacado de la sección prohibida por el profesor de pociones que Harry reconoció. Él no había sido capaz de leerlo por aquél grito que el mismo libro pegó. Haciéndole huír.

-Una biografía de Nicolas Flamel… -Edward sonrío divertido al observar a Harry-. ¿Te sucede algo?

-¿Eh? Oh, no nada… -dijo riendo divertido y con la mano detrás de la cabeza, suspirando ocultó su rostro-. ¿Cómo es que puedes leerlo?

-El profesor Snape me explicó cómo leerlo… -abrió el libro y puso la palma delante del libro, viendo como un humito se esparcía alrededor de éste-. La piedra filosofal en este mundo, Al, es diferente a la nuestra, no es un potenciador de Alquimia perfecto… en este mundo puede dar la vida eterna y, al hervirla junto con una poción concreta puedes crearla, pero también se utiliza para fabricar oro…

-¿Vaya? ¿y cómo se fabrica? -preguntó Alphonse interesado observando a su hermano, éste sonrío y le observó medio llorando al acordarse de los ingredientes de su piedra filosofal-. Ni-san ¿Qué tienes?

-Esta… se hace con elementos naturales especiales y con una cocción de cincuenta años… que puede ponerse a la mitad con el agua roja… y el agua se crea igual sólo que no es tóxica… ni necesita de vidas humanas… -susurró triste, los tres chicos observaron a Edward agachar la cabeza-. Nuestro mundo es bárbaro comparado con este… aquí intenta suprimir la utilización de vidas humanas y…

-Ni-san, no fue nuestra culpa. Scar nos dio la piedra porque sabía que su vida… -comenzó a decir pero Edward alzó una mano para callarlo-. ¿Ni-san?

-No teníamos derecho a utilizarla… eran vidas humanas… Al, no justifiques nuestros actos como algo puro… y con sentido… fue nuestro egoísmo… puro egoísmo –susurró desviando la mirada pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se frotó dolorido-. ¡No pegues a tu hermano mayor!

-¡Ni-san baka! -le gritó el hermano menor, bastante furioso-. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!

-Al, no me llames estúpido -le dijo el mayor de los Elric alterado y observándole fijamente, Pomfrey se acercó al ver que había jaleo, el profesor Snape le había dado órdenes de retirar cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar al chico, pero aquella pelea parecía ser justo lo que necesitaban ambos hermanos.

-¡Te llamare mil veces estúpido si es preciso Ni-san! ¡No quería perderte! ¡Por dios, Envy te mató, estabas entre mis brazos, muerto! -gritó el menor de los Elric-. ¡Jamás digas que estábamos equivocados! ¡Superamos todas las pruebas!

Al ver como Edward tosía se preocupó, acarició su espalda, Harry le acercó agua para que bebiera y fue entonces cuando Alphonse se pudo fijar en la palidez de su hermano, verdaderamente estaba enfermo. ¿Sólo era agotamiento?, al observar a Pomfrey caminar con una bandeja repleta de pociones se preocupó bastante, porque eso no podía ser normal…

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano? –preguntó angustiado, la enfermera apartó al menor y colocó la mano en su frente-. ¿Me responderá?

-Al sólo… -dijo Edward tosiendo y recibiendo una poción por parte de la enfermera.

-Su hermano aparte del agotamiento ha pillado la gripe… regalito de Phineas que estuvo ingresado… y, claro, como estaba tan débil pues le ha contagiado… es normal señor Elric… es por eso que pasará aquí la gripe, aún está demasiado débil… -le explicó y Alphonse más aliviado le sonrió a su hermano, se había comportado de una manera egoísta, estaba claro que su hermano estaba muy débil por lo que se puso a la altura de la cama haciéndole reír. Como cuando se resfriaba en casa cuando eran pequeños.

-En serio Al…tu hermano es realmente guapo… -escuchó a Ron, mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo, Harry le observó de reojo-. ¡Tiene una belleza que cualquier chica mataría por tener!...

-No digas estupideces… -susurró Harry y Ron notó el golpe que le dio, al observar que Alphonse no podía evitar sonreír, siempre lo había notado en el cuartel, cada vez que pasaban todos se giraban para ver al Alquimista de Acero, no porque era joven sino por aquella belleza que heredó de su madre.

-No son tonterías Harry… Ron tiene razón… -susurró dándose la vuelta y caminó hacia lo que sería una clase de apoyo por parte de Hermione-. Él,… bueno, yo lo he notado desde hace tiempo, era por eso que como su guardián no me despegaba de él, tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño… y sabía que no sólo en el cuartel sino que el mismo Coronel Mustang, estaba locamente enamorado de él…

-¡Roy Mustang! –gritó tapándose la boca Hermione y corrió hasta quedar delante de Alphonse en aquel pasillo vacío-. ¡Estás hablando de él!

-Si… él tenia cualquier mujer con sólo chasquear sus dedos, incluso hombres guapísimos dedicados al modelaje no podían resistirse a sus encantos, el único que pudo con ello fue mi hermano… sus ojos… su determinación… y las constantes peleas hacían desistir al Coronel… además, su edad era un gran problema… mi hermano, es alguien indomable… -dijo llegando a la biblioteca, Hermione sonrió divertida, la castaña y él entraron a la biblioteca, donde Harry no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el profesor de pociones.

-Ahora vengo… -se excusó el moreno corriendo hasta llegar detrás de su profesor el cual parecía indeciso, sujetó un libro con delicadeza-. Creo que si le lleva este libro será lo mejor profesor Snape…

El profesor arqueó una ceja y observó a Potter, el cual estaba realmente amable últimamente, supuso que la novedad del nuevo alumno le había hecho cambiar como a todos. Antes no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de ese idiota de Mustang ni muerto, no tenía posibilidades ante alguien que ligaba con tal facilidad, puso una mano en su frente suspirando.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor? –preguntó el moreno algo curioso.

-Gracias Potter… -agradeció y aceptó el libro y, al mirarle a los ojos, le parecía ver los de Lily y quizás, sólo quizás, confió un poquito en él-. Es el profesor Mustang y su manera de encandilar al personal femenino, Potter…

-Ah, eso… pero si tiene hasta enamorada a Hermione… -comentó con una sonrisa, Snape observó a Harry señalando a la castaña que explicaba, a Alphonse Elric, irónico, un Slytherin prestándole atención a una Gryffindor-. No debería desesperarse, ya sabe que el único que le puede desesperar soy yo…

-Potter… -susurró y, no pudo evitar poner una mano en la cintura y arquear una ceja-. Creo que usted intenta animarme… ¿Por qué?

-No es divertido si no me presiona profesor… el colegio no será lo mismo si el duro profesor de pociones se ablanda…-explicó aún riendo, a veces el chico decía cosas coherentes, al verlo alejarse y acercarse a sus amigos, se quedó pensativo, claro Roy le había engatusado también a él, sólo tenía que acordarse de cómo trataba a Potter al principio, al mirar el libro que le había dado se sorprendió-. Mil años de Alquimia en el mundo mágico…

Por lo que salió y firmo el permiso para el libro, caminando hacia la enfermería al entrar pudo ver a Poppy con una mano en la boca y escuchó varios gritos, por parte del menor.

-¡Estúpido Coronel! ¡Eso es lo primero y lo último que me dices! -observó que Edward estaba de pie y prácticamente el profesor de Alquimia, Roy, estaba encima de él-. ¡Eres idiota! ¡¿Por qué viniste?, sólo para amargarme la existencia…!

Snape apartó a Roy dándole un empujón y sujetó al menor para portarlo en brazos, el moreno se sorprendió al ver la crisis del muchacho, sólo había venido como siempre diciéndole los comentarios de siempre. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?, ¿Por qué Edward confiaba en él? El profesor de pociones ordenó a Poppy varias pociones para tranquilizarlo y estabilizarle, al poner la mano en su frente no pudo más que enfurecerse y acercarse al moreno el cual le dio un puñetazo, obligando al moreno a caer en el suelo, sorprendiendo a la enfermera ya que Snape jamás había llegado a los puños, ni siquiera con el padre de Harry.

-¡Escucha, este muchacho está muy débil y su estabilidad mental no está bien! ¿¡Crees que tiene ganas de que ahora mismo le presiones! ¡La presión empeorará su salud ahora mismo! ¡Lárgate de la enfermería ya…! –gritó, furioso, el moreno se levantó del suelo y observó la aceleración con la que respiraba el rubio, y agachó la cabeza arrepentido. Se giró y salió de la enfermería en silencio-. Poppy, trae esas pociones… su fiebre aumenta…

-Sí profesor… -afirmó la mujer, Snape apartó algunos mechones rubios de su carita, la cual estaba fruncida y la giró notando como su cuerpo quemaba, notaba esa pequeña mano sujetar su capa.

-Profesor no se vaya… ¿por favor…? –suplicó sin soltar al profesor que no pudo evitar abrazarlo de la manera más tierna y pensar que las indirectas que se lanzaban en clase, eran realmente claros desafíos, jamás pensó poder sentir algo así por alguien que no fuera Lilly-. No.. se v..a…y.a…

-No se preocupe, no me iré… -susurró apartándole el cabello tiernamente, notando que sonreía justo cuando Poppy, le trajo la poción-. Debes bebértela prometo no moverme del lugar… es para bajarte la fiebre…

Era un niño por Merlín, pensó Snape bastante frustrado, cómo ese estúpido podía pensar en él como algo a conseguir, como si con eso completara una colección de sellos, era sólo que para él Edward era el más vistoso y hermoso de los sellos, al ver que tomaba la poción y caía rápidamente dormido sonrió apartando sus cabellos y dejándolo en la cama delicadamente. Entonces recordó las palabras de Potter.

"El colegio no es el mismo sin su duro profesor de pociones". Potter tenía razón, y no era precisamente con los alumnos que iba a ser duro, esto debería captar al director ya que al parecer Roy no comprendía el estado de sendos hermanos.

Y era por eso que estaban reunidos en la sala del director, Roy estaba de pie cruzado de brazos apoyado en una de las paredes con una biblioteca a un lado, mientras que él estaba sentado en un sillón cruzado de piernas e informando de lo acontecido a Albus el cual observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna al profesor de pociones, éste no se molestó, ya conocía esa expresión y tendría que admitirlo aunque ese estúpido de Mustang patalease.

-Sí que me gusta profesor… No sólo eso, he llegado a enamorarme del chico… -señaló el profesor de pociones observando rencoroso a Roy-. Y creo que soy correspondido, ya que el señor Elric no quiere ver ni por asomo al señor Mustang…

-Snape esa son palabras mayores… -repuso el director, el profesor de pociones observó cómo se atusaba la barba-. Como entenderás… No puedo dejar que hagas lo que te dé la gana, acosar a un alumno, Mustang… ¿Sabes lo que acarrearía si el chico empeorara? O a peor, si el ministerio de magia se da cuenta de su existencia…

-Lo siento, no pensé en las consecuencias… -murmuró agachando la cabeza, Snape observó al profesor de Alquimia bastante furioso, éste al parecer había ido a comprar algunos atuendos. Eran apropiados para un profesor, un chaleco negro con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca con corbatín, y la túnica que se ceñía a su cuerpo, a saber cómo había conseguido dinero-. Pero profesor, ¿es ilegal que un profesor se enamore de un menor de edad…?

-Eso debería yo decirle a usted… -dijo bastante divertido y audaz Albus que era testigo de la batalla de miradas, apoyó su mano en su mejilla imaginándose rayos entre esos dos haciéndole reír, interiormente, pero tosió haciendo que ambos regresaran su atención a él.

-En el mundo mágico, si un mago es fértil, vale todo… y en Hogwarts tenemos dos raros especimenes… en el colegio… por supuesto, son niños y no podemos decírselo hasta que lleguen a su mayoría de edad como la ley de magos procreadores estipula… -dijo riendo divertido, observando a los dos hombres que se quedaron sorprendidos-. Digamos que los menores son, Edward Elric y Harry James Potter…

-¿¡Potter también! -gritó el profesor de pociones levantándose por la sorpresa, el hijo de Lilly era… -. Pero si desde el último caso de fertilidad… han pasado 50 años…

-Exacto, por eso lo hemos mantenido en secreto, ni siquiera el Ministerio lo sabe, sus leyes para este tipo de magos… son retrógradas, el menor en este caso es obligado a casarse con personas que ni siquiera aman, tienen que concebir en el mismo matrimonio con límite de un año y si el mago escogido no hace que el fértil quede embarazado… se procede al divorcio…y al casamiento en el caso de aparecer un nuevo candidato… tampoco las leyes de dichos magos son buenas, tiene que obedecer a su marido en todo, esperarlo desnudo en la cama y como así unas y muy absurdas normas… que el fértil tiene que seguir… -informó, la cara de los profesores era todo un poema, como para sacarles una fotografía a ambos.

En el silencio los pensamientos de ambos coincidían, aquel secreto no debía salir a la luz, sino ambos chicos sufrirían las consecuencias y como sólo el Director era el que debía decir aquello, Snape observó a Roy llegando a una conclusión que ambos tendrían que sujetar su carácter con ellos.

-Voy tener que aguantar a Potter… -se escuchó a Snape bastante agotado.

-Pareces fastidiado… -escuchó a Roy-. ¿Qué tiene ese Potter que tanto te amarga…?

-El señor Potter es el hijo del peor enemigo de Snape… ¿Verdad? –dijo Dumbledore, el profesor giró los ojos-. Él está interesado en estudiar Alquimia y Edward sugirió que sería bueno enseñarle para poder defenderse de Tom…

-Pues que venga a mi clase… -dijo alegremente encogiéndose de hombros-. Si Edward lo dice, debe tener sus motivos… si eso le daré clase particulares…

-Eso quería escuchar… -dijo haciendo un gesto para que su Fénix se acercara y escribiendo en un pergamino una pequeña nota-. El señor Potter estará en su clase esta noche… después de la cena… toda forma de defensa será poca… contra Tom…

-Yo me ocuparé de Edward… -sentenció el profesor de pociones-. Él se fía mucho de mi…

-Bien señores… espero que no se les escape el pequeño secreto de esos niños… -susurró, ambos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza-. Si no hay nada más que hablar, Severus… sobre Tom

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Clases Particulares y más clases ...¡Ni-san!

Harry bufó al recibir esa nota y se paseó frente a la chimenea como si fuera un animal inquieto. Hermione lo miraba enfadada por la suerte de su mejor amigo, iba a recibir clases particulares del profesor Mustang, ¿por qué a ella no le daban clases particulares? Ron, mientras tanto, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, parecía aburrido porque el divertido rubio seguía en la enfermería y estaba exento de clases.

-Más que una propuesta es un castigo, estar en los sótanos después de la cena es una lata, seguro que se me pasa el toque de queda y el profesor de guardia me castiga –se quejó el moreno echando la nota al fuego.

-No deberías hablar así Harry –le regañó cariñosamente su amiga, sentada en el escritorio y escribiendo un largo y aburrido trabajo sobre la aritmancia-. El profesor Mustang es muy atractivo, estoy segura de que te hará una nota de disculpa por si te pillan Filch o cualquier profesor.

-Voy a ir a la enfermería a ver a Edward antes de que Pomfrey prohíba la entrada a visitas, esta mañana estaba bastante bien, seguro que pronto volverá a las clases –afirmó Harry saliendo por el hueco del retrato, Ron se levantó de golpe y le siguió porque también quería ver al rubio, la castaña miró el hueco de la pared con un gesto contrariado y se sumergió de nuevo en sus estudios.

Llegaron justo antes de que la enfermera cerrara la puerta, los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aún así los dejó pasar, Edward estaba leyendo, de nuevo, el libro que Harry le recomendó a su profesor, sonrió satisfecho, parecía serle de gran ayuda y estaba completamente concentrado en su lectura, tanto que ni los oyó entrar.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Ron, haciendo que el rubio levantara la vista de su libro, los miró algo confuso y terminó sonriendo, estaba aún más pálido que esa mañana.

-Pues… bien. Más o menos. –contestó llevándose la mano a la garganta, la tenía irritada por los gritos de hacía un rato -. Vino Mustang a verme y le grité tanto que creo que me quedé aún peor de la garganta, ese coronel de pacotilla. –masculló enfadado mirando el suelo con profundo interés-. Pero bueno, Snape llegó y lo echó de aquí -terminó sonriendo afablemente.

-Ahora que mencionas al profe nuevo –dijo Harry ojeando el libro que tenía Edward en su regazo-. Me va a dar clases particulares de alquimia por orden de Dumbledore –murmuró y el chico se alarmó, le tomó del brazo para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Ten mucho cuidado con él –sugirió muy serio, casi febrilmente-. A él no le importará que seas un hombre, cuanto más difícil y controvertida sea su conquista mejor. No dejes que se aproveche de ti.

-Está bien… -susurró ruborizado por la preocupación de Edward por él-. Ron tiene razón, sí que pareces una chica… -murmuró llevándose las manos a las mejillas, Ron se rió fuertemente y Edward le dio un golpe en el brazo echándose a reír él también, la señora Pomfrey se asomó con ganas de reñirlos pero no pudo más que sonreír al verlos tan amigos, además, no molestaban a nadie, estaban solos en la enfermería ese día.

-Venga chicos… -reprochó la enfermera con los brazos en jarras, con un tono tan cariñoso que los hizo estremecer a todos-. Ya es hora de cenar y el joven Elric necesita descanso.

-¿Cuándo podrá volver a las clases? –le preguntó Ron a la mujer esperanzado, Poppy sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensativa.

-Tal vez dentro de un par de días… -murmuró mirando al rubio-. Pero aún así, el que se reincorpore a las clases depende del profesor Snape…

Salieron eufóricos al pasillo recibiendo varias miradas reprobatorias de profesores que pasaban por allí, la profesora MacGonagall les dijo que fueran inmediatamente al Gran Comedor si no querían perder puntos, Alphonse comía con los Slys mientras su hermano estaba en la enfermería, se había hecho bastante amigo de Malfoy, aunque mantenía las distancias.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a la casa del terror –musitó mirando la comida que apenas había tocado, estaba demasiado nervioso, Hermione lo miró con reproche y Ron le dio ánimos.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho en el sótano, cerca del despacho de Snape, sonrió al pensar que por una vez se alegraba de la cercanía del adusto y severo profesor de pociones. Llamó y la puerta se abrió, el moreno era bastante más alto que él, y era cierto que era atractivo pero de ahí a pensar que se iba a enamorar de él a primera vista…

-Pasa –musitó el adulto con esa voz tan, sensual, se estremeció al pensar que tal vez Edward tenía razón cuando le previno de la naturaleza de su nuevo profesor-. Bueno, mis clases comienzan mañana, pero te explicaré en resumen en lo que van a consistir. El principio de la alquimia es el intercambio equivalente, por ejemplo, puedes hacer esto… -susurró y tras dibujar el círculo convirtió un pisapapeles de metal en un ramo de rosas rojas, que le ofreció, parpadeó sorprendido y frunció el ceño, eso era jugar sucio.

-Por lo que veo, se hace alquimia por medio de círculos de transmutación –comentó dejando el ramo sobre la silla, como olvidado, Mustang frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente con un asentimiento-. Y se basa en la transformación de la materia en algo diferente por medio de estos círculos.

-Exactamente. Os iré enseñando estos círculos en mi clase y dejaré que practiquéis con ciertas limitaciones, y en cuanto a ti, te daré clases particulares una vez por semana, para que domines la alquimia a un alto nivel, como sugirió el director –susurró mirándole a los ojos, concentrado en esos ojos verdes, eran casi tan hermosos como los inhumanamente dorados de Edward-. Como aún no hemos dado los principios sería mejor comenzar más tarde, si quieres puede ser en días como hoy a estas horas o cuando sugieras. Puedes marcharte, ya hablaremos en el curso de esta semana.

-¿¡Que te hizo ese truco!? – Edward se puso una mano en la frente, no pudiendo evitar reírse de lo lindo-. Mustang no cambia su actitud ¿verdad Al?

-Siempre igual… Harry ten cuidado, ahora irá a saco contigo… -dijo el menor de los Elric-. Aún recuerdo cuando no querías quedarte a solas con él…

-Sólo de acordarme tiemblo… -era el segundo día que pasaba en la enfermería, "controlando sus niveles de magia", eso es lo que había dicho el profesor Snape, pero él no quería que saliera de la enfermería hasta que no estuviera bien-. Ne… ¿y qué más te comentó?

-Me recomendó una lectura… pero el libro no está en la biblioteca… -se rascó la cabeza-. Pero él insiste…

-¿Qué titulo es? -preguntó Edward curioso, mientras Ron y Hermione escuchaban, al igual que Alphonse-. ¿A lo mejor lo conozco?

-La extensión de la defensa Alquímica… Domina el fuego en 30 clases… -Edward miró encima del escritorio y estiró la mano, había un montón de libros que había traído el profesor de pociones para él, y entre ellos estaba el que necesitaba su amigo-. Pero no… he…

-Me lo trajo el profesor Snape ayer… puedes leerlo ya, yo lo terminé… -Harry al ver el grosor del volumen observó a Edward incrédulo, el rubio parpadeó-. ¿Qué?

-¡Tío ni Hermione podría leer ese tipo de libros tan rápido! -gritó Ron sorprendido, al ver el volumen-. Harry… ¿tienes que leértelo?...

-Eh… sí, eso creo… -dijo mirando preocupado a sus amigos, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír-. Pero, si te lo trajo ayer, lo has entendido y comprendido… y leído entero…

-Y hecho un resumen… -comentó señalando su diario de investigación lleno de notas, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron unos a otros y Alphonse no pudo evitar reír al ver sus caras sorprendidas, al escuchar la señalización de la señora Pomfrey se despidieron del rubio el cual era forzado a beber esas pociones, al ir caminando los tres giraron a observar a Alphonse.

-Tu hermano… es un lince… -alegó Harry bastante sorprendido-. ¿Cómo?

-Cuando era pequeño se quedaba dormido en las clases… -dijo caminando hacia la biblioteca para seguir con sus clases particulares-. El profesor solía despertarlo y preguntarle cosas difíciles pero mi hermano siempre daba la respuesta correcta, ha sido así desde pequeño, con los libros su concentración le lleva a términos que cuando terminaba un libro, cogía otro para leerlo… y si no le decías que era hora de comer… te aseguro que no comería en días si estaba en una biblioteca… yo siempre vigilaba la hora para él, porque esa concentración podía llevarle a la inanición… si no lo vigilaba…

-¿Menudo es Edward, no? –comentó con una sonrisita divertida Ron.

Una vez en la Sala Común, Harry estuvo leyendo, o al menos, intentando leer, el libro que le mencionó el profesor. Cuando llegó Hermione no había pasado del prólogo y no había comprendido más de dos frases seguidas sin leerlas y releerlas una y otra vez. Se levantó de golpe y el grueso volumen resonó fuertemente por toda la sala, sobresaltando a la castaña, subió las escaleras y agarró la capa de invisibilidad decidido a salir.

-Me voy a la enfermería –explicó atropelladamente cogiendo el libro y colocándose la capa.

Caminó silenciosamente y esquivó en varias ocasiones a la gata de Filch, se coló por la puerta entreabierta y vio que Edward estaba leyendo otro libro con la tenue luz de la mesita. Se acercó a su posición y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-¿Pomfrey se ha ido ya? –preguntó con un susurro apenas audible, Edward asintió vagamente consciente, y Harry dejó el libro sobre la cama, el rubio dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesita y miró el libro sobre su cama como si fuera un extraño, Harry se quitó la capa y señaló el libro con expresión contrariada-. No me entero de nada, ¿puedes ayudarme? –rogó en un susurro, Edward asintió y abrió el libro sobre sus piernas indicándole a Harry que se recostara a su lado en la cama.

-Supongo que no eres bueno concentrándote, búscate un lugar donde nadie te moleste… -sonrió observando como el moreno le miraba con el ceño fruncido, señaló la pequeña arruguita del entrecejo y sonrió-. Esto es fácil… tienes que hacer un tipo de símbolo, los alquimistas lo llamamos de salamandra…

-¿Salamandra? Ahora que lo pienso el profesor Mustang tiene ese símbolo en los guantes… -comentó, Edward le dijo que hiciera el símbolo en un papel, provocando la risa de Harry ante su mal dibujo

-Eres pésimo… mira es muy fácil… te acostumbrarás…

-Ajá… así… -le señaló el pergamino viendo que el rubio asentía-. ¿Y ahora?

-Pon los ingredientes. Por ejemplo… -Edward buscó con la mirada-. Coge aquello…

-Es un bote de cristal… -dijo cogiéndolo y poniéndose en el suelo-. ¿Y ahora? No pasa nada…

-Tienes que pensar que quieres que transforme el fuego ese bote… cierra los ojos… - Edward lo observó y sonrió al ver que le hacía caso-. Piensa en el bosque prohibido, y en alguna criatura que habite en ese lugar, dale forma.

Fue inmediato al observar aquella figura de un ciervo de cristal Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y observó a Edward, este asintió y el moreno sonrió, ya comprendía más de ese libro sólo era aplicar algo de las matemáticas muggle y un poco de la ciencia mágica, era fácil si tenías en cuenta esos factores, al escuchar una risita levantó la vista.

-Ten cuidado con el intercambio equivalente… para crear algo debes dar algo a cambio del mismo valor… -murmuró Edward y el moreno observó la tristeza en su mirada-. Si no hay pago no hay alquimia, en tu caso el pago ha sido… ese pedazo de cristal… y tu propio esfuerzo de comprensión…

-Entiendo… -sujetó la figurita y se la ofreció a Edward-. Gracias… es para ti…

-El que debe agradecer soy yo… desde que estoy en el colegio… me he calmado… -dijo mientras tosía y se cubría la boca-. Vete, si no te contagiarás de la gripe…

-No veo problema en pasar unas semanitas en la enfermería… -Edward no pudo evitar reír, al ver a Harry sentarse y entrelazar las manos-. Ed… yo… yo… he visto lo que hacía, lo que hacía en esos pueblos… y yo… no era capaz… yo…

Edward cerró los ojos suspirando deprimido, miró al muchacho y puso una mano en su hombro. Él mismo había presenciado la creación de la piedra filosofal con su hermano como sacrificio. Edward se apoyó en el cabecero de aquella cama y comenzó a contarle sus aventuras a Harry, llegando a lo de la piedra filosofal de Amestris, la cual tenía incluso más poder que la piedra filosofal de ese mundo. Harry se quedó paralizado, algo que realmente le sorprendió fue el ingrediente primario y puso una de sus manos en la frente.

-Él está haciendo la piedra filosofal de mi mundo… -Edward agachó la cabeza-. Alguien del otro mundo, cruzó a este y está con él…

-¿Quién? –susurró casi sin voz de la impresión, el rubio sólo observó a Harry-. ¡Edward!

-Silencio señor Potter… -esa fría voz se hizo escuchar y el moreno se giró temeroso, el profesor Severus Snape, estaba cruzado de brazos justo detrás de él-. Debía ser usted… el que armaba tanto jaleo…

-Profesor yo... Esto… -agachó la cabeza no sabiendo que excusa poner.

-Harry no comprendía el libro que el descerebrado del Coronel le ha enviado y me pidió que se lo explicase… como resultado… -sujetó la figurita entre sus manos-. Logró dominar un poquito…

-Ya veo. Se lo dejaré pasar… pero debe ir directo a su sala común o ¿aún quiere leer un poco más…? - Harry observó el libro y suspiró, miró a Edward el cual no pudo evitar sonreír-. Ah, y no diga nada sobre lo que el señor Elric le ha relatado esta noche…

-No soy chismoso… -bufó Harry cruzándose de brazos ofendido-. Pero… ¿me ayudan…? Yo no… no domino esto…

-No hay problema… pero deberás aplicarte también en pociones, las mezclas que se hacen en esa materia también se hacen en la Alquimia… es un buen ejercicio… -comentó Snape casi sonriendo. Harry asintió y esa noche no durmieron demasiado, hasta el día siguiente, cuando bostezando Harry caminaba a la clase, arrastrando los pies.

Entró en la clase de Historia de la Magia y durmió ignorando las advertencias y susurros continuos de Hermione, cuando terminó la clase fueron a su clase con Flitwick y tras la comida llegaron a la clase de pociones, el aula estaba abierta, no obstante, el profesor no había llegado, estuvo ojeando el libro de pociones durante un buen rato hasta que oyó la puerta de la clase cerrarse y no levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido ya familiar de la túnica del profesor.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y se giró levemente, quedó estático al ver a Edward sonriéndole desde el asiento de al lado, iba a hablar con él pero Snape golpeó la mesa y ordenó silencio. La clase transcurrió tranquila, y Edward le ayudaba con los escasos errores que cometía cuando no era presionado por la fría mirada de su profesor, al igual que Harry ayudaba al rubio a identificar los ingredientes.

-Partir el pelo de unicornio en pedazos iguales –murmuraba el rubio sin mirar a la pizarra-. Profesor –llamó con expresión dubitativa, Snape se levantó y avanzó hasta su mesa-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que aprenda pociones curativas? -le susurró en un tono apenas audible, el moreno frunció el ceño claramente disgustado-. ¿Cómo tengo que cortar esto? –musitó algo más alto y con una mirada inocente alzando en su mano una escama de dragón.

-Eso es cosa mía. Y con respecto a su pregunta, ¿es que no sabe leer, señor Elric?, se corta en finas líneas…

-Está bien… -murmuró resignado, entonces Snape miró a Harry y este atendió de nuevo a su caldero, el profesor se alejó y cuando había llegado a la mesa aún de espaldas...

-Señor Potter, por no prestar atención a la clase, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor –masculló y Harry se ruborizó mirándolo fijamente, Snape correspondió su mirada y con una ligera sonrisa añadió-. Tendrá retención en mi despacho esta noche.

-¿Eh? -observó al rubio el cual frunció el ceño algo ya, pero no fue hasta que se acercó para explicarle a Harry, que sintió una punzada en su corazón y como un niño que quería esconder todo su ser, les dio la espalda para hacer el trabajo de pociones-. Ah, ya lo entiendo…

Snape no pudo reprimir una risa al verlo así de enfurruñado, caminó hasta la mesa del profesor e hizo llamar al moreno Gryffindor el cual tembló ante las palabras del profesor no fijándose en que su compañero prácticamente mataba al profesor de pociones con la mirada pero para Edward era más duro, él no comprendía porqué estaba enfadado, bueno era Harry con quien hablaba el profesor, pero sencillamente esa cercanía no le gustaba para nada.

Al salir de la clase fue llamado por el susodicho profesor que le sonrió lobunamente al ver esos ojos como finas franjas, un sentimiento que por tantos años él conocía.

"Celos. A Edward le sientan bien" -pensó mientras veía al alumno cruzándose de brazos y bufar-. ¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso, señor Elric?

-No creo que le incumba… -masculló, el rubio le observó directamente a los ojos, algo que había admirado de él en secreto desde el primer día en que llegó a ese colegio, suspiró y alargó un papel-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la poción que estaba enseñándole a Potter… -dijo tranquilamente-. Por mandato del profesor, debe usted también aprenderla…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué sólo nosotros dos?

-No quiera saberlo, señor Elric… -susurró el profesor de pociones caminando hasta una estantería lanzándole un tarrito a Edward, que recogió con una mano sin perderle de vista-. Eso es para su debilidad, el poder alquímico que usted utiliza es muy potente, por lo que para dominarlo debe estar agotado… así que… tómelo durante el día, después no necesitará tomar más…

-Debo ir a clase de transformaciones… -dijo mirando el tarro, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir sin decir nada más.

-¿Está celoso, señor Elric? -el rubio se detuvo y giró su cuerpo un poco apretando los puños-. ¿De Potter?

-No sé de que me habla… -dijo alzando la cabeza orgulloso para salir por la puerta, el profesor de pociones no pudo evitar reír ante el gracioso gesto del muchacho, supuso que al estar pendiente de él en la enfermería algo de cariño le había cogido-. Esto va a ser divertido…

La clase de Transformaciones era con diferencia la más fácil que podía haber encontrado jamás, la profesora McGonagal les pidió que transformaran un armario en una estatua, Edward simplemente dio una palmada y apoyó las manos en la superficie de madera, y tras un fuerte brillo el gran armario se transformó en una estatua de él mismo pisoteando al alquimista de fuego, que aparecía mucho más pequeño que él, sonrió satisfecho y la profesora asintió varias veces mientras Hermione, que aún estaba intentándolo lo miraba con odio en estado puro.

-Así que la alquimia consiste en eso... -murmuró con una serie de pequeños asentimientos Minerva, orgullosa-. Muy impresionante, pero la materia no se modifica.

-Así es, puede convertir un vaso de cristal en otra cosa mientras sea de cristal -asintió Edward satisfecho por la reacción de la profesora.

-Bien, entonces le mandaré trabajos especiales que requieran la modificación de la materia, porque los hechizos de este curso son de mera transformación.

Fueron a la última clase del día, la que tenían con Roy Mustang, tanto Harry como Edward no parecían ni de lejos tan ilusionados como el resto de alumnos matriculados, cuando entraron en el aula no sólo estaban ellos sino también la inmensa mayoría de profesores y el mismísimo director de la escuela.

-Bien, como ven hoy tendremos espectadores… -el altivo Coronel sonrió divertido al ver entrar a Edward y con un gesto de su dedo indicó que viniera-. Con la ayuda de este alumno les enseñaremos lo que es la materia más mística del mundo… la Alquimia, la mezcla de magia y ciencia…

-Es misticismo y ciencia… -corrigió Edward mirándole desconfiado, Roy le observó de reojo-. Bien… chicos, lo importante que debéis de recordar, es que todo tiene un Intercambio Equivalente…

-Exacto, para hacer Alquimia debéis dar algo del mismo valor… en esta clase os enseñaré a poder manejar cualquier elemento… y también a enseñaros las reglas de prohibición… -señaló Roy caminando delante de Edward-. Abrid el libro por la página 23, quiero que memoricéis esas normas… de equivalencia… para mañana esos serán vuestros deberes…

-Profesor Mustang… -se escuchó a Hermione levantando mano-. ¿Qué es el rechazo Alquímico?

-Creo… que eso… debería de explicarlo alguien que lo ha sufrido en carne viva… ¿no cree… Hagane? -le dijo arqueando una ceja, Edward chasqueó la lengua y le miró bastante malhumorado-. Adelante…

-Un Rechazo en la Alquimia es cuando cometes el Tabú… -Edward comenzó a contar los factores que provocaban un rechazo, haciendo que más de uno temblase ante su relato, los profesores detrás de ellos murmuraban entre ellos sorprendidos, pero omitió la parte en la que el tabú fue hecho por ellos dos ya que no debían de revelar de donde venían-. Y eso, es un Rechazo…

-Entonces si se comete el Tabú… ¿puedes perder incluso tu cuerpo? -Roy sonrió al ver a toda la clase atenta a las palabras de Edward, el cual asintió algo apenado.

-Sí… puedes perder hasta lo que más amas… -apretó su brazo acordándose de su hermano menor, Roy puso una mano en su hombro en ese momento y Edward giró la cabeza sonriendo algo apenado-. No os lo recomiendo, memorizar siempre las normas, cualquier quebrantamiento podría conllevar a la pérdida de vuestra vida…

-Bien… aunque sea así, la Alquimia tiene su lado amable… como por ejemplo… -señaló a las macetas que cada alumno tenía en su pupitre-. Esas macetas tienen semillas, debéis hacer germinar la semilla, seleccionando el circulo alquímico adecuado…

Todos se animaron a intentarlo, Hermione y Harry fueron los únicos que lograron algún avance, nunca perfecto, no obstante fueron los que al menos lograron que la semilla brotara, Edward hizo una demostración con una de ellas y surgió una preciosa rosa roja, el rubio miró despectivamente al profesor y Snape carraspeó para no delatar el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

-Lo más importante es que os concentréis en lo que queréis hacer, tener una buena imagen mental es muy importante, los profesores también podéis intentarlo, si queréis -sugirió Edward mirando a Snape que se acercó y se puso a su lado, esta vez fue Roy el que entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños para no sentirse tentado de soltar una llamarada.

El rubio dibujó el círculo de transmutación para el profesor y este lo rozó con sus manos, era una materia fascinante, Edward tomó al moreno de la mano y acercó la semilla, poniéndola en el centro del círculo de transmutación, le explicó lo que tenían que hacer y los dos juntos hicieron, no sólo que se convirtiera en flor, sino que al combinar ambos poderes surgió una rosaleda de flores azules que la profesora Sprout admiró muchísimo.

-Hacemos un buen equipo -le susurró a Snape con una sonrisa, algo ruborizado, el profesor también sonrió y cogió una de la flores.

-¿Puedo trasplantar esta hermosa rosaleda azul? -preguntó la profesora Sprout acercándose al arbusto y rozando su hojas emocionada. Ambos asintieron, pero antes de que la mujer se lo llevara Severus le ofreció la rosa a Edward que se ruborizó profundamente.

-Graci.. as –susurró agachando la cabeza algo avergonzado por el gesto, escuchando que algo parecido a una explosión y, al ver que uno de los productos comenzaba a salir descontrolado, chocó las manos y lo convirtió con algo de esfuerzo en madera-. ¡Se puede saber quién es el borrico que utilizó un círculo de crecimiento acelerado!

Fue automático todos señalaron al mismo chico, Neville Longbotton, el cual tembló de pies a cabeza, creyendo que iba a ser regañado pero al notar una palmada y como aquello desaparecía, observó a su compañero, este se acercó y vio que el libro estaba abierto por el sitio equivocado, por lo que le señaló bien la página.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó el moreno y Edward sonrió negando.

-Hay que tener un poco de paciencia, el nerviosismo sólo conlleva a más confusión y no puedes cometer tales errores, te podría costar caro… -dijo, explicándoselo con paciencia mientras Roy y los demás profesores se quedaban mirando al rubio-. ¿Entendiste…?

-Entonces debo aplicar una imagen en mi mente… relajándome… -el rubio asintió ante lo que el moreno relataba-. Después de disponer de los elementos dibujar el círculo y estar tranquilo con la imagen en mente…

-Sí… -Neville imitó a Edward el cual se cruzó de brazos y al terminar el ejercicio, este se sintió orgulloso no es que lo hubiese hecho bien pero al menos un pequeño brote estaba en su mesa-. ¡Lo conseguiste, enhorabuena!...

Al terminar de la clase Roy mandó llamar a Harry el cual con pasos casi arrastrados se acercó a ellos, mientras todos abandonaban la clase, incluso los profesores, exceptuando uno en concreto, Snape se cruzó de brazos sonriendo divertido. Al parecer Roy inclusive había notado el poder del muchacho de ojos verdes, comparado con el de Edward se asemejaban.

-¿Ha estudiado lo que le dije? -preguntó Roy con los brazos cruzados.

-No entendí demasiado, Edward me estuvo explicando, hasta el profesor Snape… -dijo el moreno algo hastiado-. ¡yo no sé Alquimia de ese nivel!

-Pero bien que hizo aquella figura Potter… -salió en su defensa el profesor de pociones, sacando de entre las ropas su logro, mostrándosela a Roy Mustang, el cual parpadeó y observó al moreno-. ¿Tiene talento?

-Yo diría que sí… hacer este tipo de transformación en cristal, es complicado… -Roy vio al profesor de pociones irse por lo que sonrió de manera atrevida al moreno, Edward le había avisado de esa faceta del Profesor Mustang, por lo que suspiró y miró a un lado bastante harto-. ¿le sucede algo señor Potter?...

-Bueno, como entenderá soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch, así que tengo que programar los entrenamientos para el campeonato… -dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al profesor a los ojos-. ¡No puedo estar detrás de Edward… cada vez que no entiendo algo que usted me manda! Explique un poco mejor… profesor…

-Puede que tengas razón… -alegó el hombre moreno caminando y atrapando al menor entre su cuerpo y uno de los pupitres-. Te lo explicaré de esta manera… -dijo levantando su mentón sorprendiendo a Harry, el cual no podía reaccionar-. ¿No te gusta que te toque Harry…?

-P..rofe..sor..por..favor… -suplicó, jamás alguien se había atrevido a acercarse a él de esa manera, cuando notó esa mano sujetar su barbilla Harry se quedó petrificado, no sabía qué hacer o qué planear, en ese momento su mente estaba realmente bloqueada, no fue hasta que vio al profesor alejarse cayendo al suelo, que no miró a los lados observando al rubio, el cual apretaba el puño-. Ed..ward…

-Me lo suponía… -bufó crujiéndose los nudillos-. Estúpido Coronel…

-Hagane, soy su profesor ahora… -alegó el moreno frotándose la mejilla-. ¿Cómo se atreve a …?

-Estaba abusando de uno de sus alumnos… -sujetó de la mano a Harry, el cual parpadeó y se sonrojó-. ¡Baaaakaaaaaa!

Al girar la esquina no pudo evitar temblar, pero el rubio no decía nada, simplemente caminaba apretando su mano dándole un poco de apoyo en ese momento, jamás nadie se había acercado de esa manera, era como estar en otro mundo y Edward parecía conocer demasiado bien a ese tipo, por el silencio pesado que ambos tenían, al llegar a cierta zona Edward se detuvo y suspiró.

-Harry jamás, jamás… vuelvas… a quedarte paralizado… y menos con él… -señaló el rubio cruzándose de brazos-. Es como te digo, una fiera que espera a que el cordero se confíe… y le dará igual quién eres, simplemente que el reto sea difícil… para después deshacerte de ti…

-Lo siento pero es que jamás nadie… -balbuceó apoyándose en una de las columnas del pasillo con las manos detrás de su cuerpo-. Se había…

-Lo sé… -respondió sinceramente Edward agachando la cabeza porque temía mirarle a la cara-. Pero él es así, no lo puede evitar, por más que a veces,… pueda ser encantador. –murmuró desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

-Oye… -preguntó Harry colocando una mano en los hombros del rubio, éste tan sólo alzó la mirada débilmente-. ¿Estás enamorado de él?

El rubio se ruborizó profundamente e intentó alejarse de Harry, pero el moreno se lo impidió agarrándole tan fuerte que gimió de dolor. Harry lo soltó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, esos ojos dorados llenos de dolor se lo decían todo, Edward se dejó caer contra la pared y comenzó a llorar.

-Él y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos –balbuceó mientras Harry le acariciaba la espalda-. Es un Don Juan, si no puede acostarse con mil y una mujeres no está tranquilo, lo suyo no es la fidelidad precisamente… Es por eso que no quiero que te acerques a él, sólo te hará daño, como me lo hizo a mí…

-Tranquilo… te prometo que no me implicaré con él, y no volveré a quedarme paralizado, pero para eso necesitaré tu ayuda… Porque, ¿quién mejor que el que lo rechaza sistemáticamente y por costumbre? –terminó con una sonrisa, tratando de animar al joven Elric, éste esbozó una levísima sonrisa tan encantadora que casi habría deseado besarlo, Harry se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se levantó, Edward lo miró algo confundido-. Vamos a la biblioteca, tenemos que hacer deberes antes de que tenga castigo con Snape.

-Oye Harry… -dijo sonrojado y observándole al escuchar lo de Snape-. ¿Es que?

-A él le gustas… -alegó el moreno girándose y sonriendo-. Sin duda le gustas, no había tenido un reto como tú desde que entré al colegio… yo ¿es que acaso tú…?

-Pues… no lo sé… -Edward trató de disimular su sonrojo con un mal resultado, se encogió en la sombra de aquel escondite, justo cuando una figura altiva se acercaba a ellos, su pasos seguros hicieron a Harry ponerse en guardia en el acto y girarse con la mano en la zona donde estaba la varita.

-El cara rajada y el enano… -se escuchó la voz viperina de Draco Malfoy que arrastraba las palabras-. Caray… con lo enano que eres te podría haber pisado ¿sabes? chiquitín…

Sin duda Draco Malfoy, se estaba ganando la antipatía del mayor de los Elric, era por eso que al escuchar unas palmadas Harry supo que tendría que sacar corriendo a Edward de aquel lugar, cuando escuchó las risas de Goyle y Crabbe, al tiempo que Draco se cruzaba de brazos, pero al ver como ellos tres eran despegados del suelo y viendo al rubio que estaba con una mano en el mismo mirándoles con una venita en su sien y a mala idea fueron atados mediante unas plantas.

-¡Bájanos enano! –gritó, pero eso sólo logró enfurecerlo más, pero Harry lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él riendo y corriendo, esas explosiones del rubio Gryffindor eran realmente divertidas, sobre todo si en medio tenía que ver Draco Malfoy.

-Será amigo de mi hermano… pero es un cretino… -murmuró enfurecido cuando entró en la biblioteca donde Alphonse lo observó sorprendido, mirando Hermione y Ron, los cuales al ver a Harry riendo supusieron que era lo que pasaba.

Al llegar la noche la tranquilidad se hizo en el colegio y los alumnos inducido a un sueño reparador,descansaban después de un duro día de de estudio y clases, todos menos un alumno que despierto delante de la chimenea trataba de no dormir, sus ojos verdes contemplaban con insistencia el fuego crepitar, no podía dormir, esas imágenes de horror se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, oculto su rostro en un abrazo conciliador.

-Vaya creí que era el único despierto en la noche… escucho una voz masculina que reconoció.-¿Está bien Potter?

-Profesor Mustang… sorprendió al verle en la sala común de los Gryffindor.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La profesor Macgonagall me recomendó este sitio…cuando los alumnos durmieran para poder leer mejor… se acerco sentándose detrás del adolescente.- Siento lo que paso antes…Edward me arreo bien…

-Je tiene mucho genio… se sentó delante de la chimenea volviendo a su calma. O intentándolo después de ver esa imagen no podía, por lo que volvió a ocultar su rostro.

Pero la sorpresa le vino cuando noto unos brazos rodearle para acunarlo contra él, no estaba intentando ligar como de costumbre, su rostro era serio ante su sufrimiento y no pudo evitar dejar ir esas lagrimas que no pudo soltar cuando estuvo en la habitación, se apoyo totalmente en Roy el cual acaricio sus cabellos morenos, con una mano mientras con la otra lo sentaba en su regazo, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos. Ser la típica persona que era con Riza, sincero y tranquilo.

Al notar su relajada respiración y como quedaba lacio, el Coronel paso una mano por sus piernas y otra por detrás de su espalda, viendo que al fin estaba profundamente dormido. Lo llevo hasta encontrarse a Edward en la escalera,

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Descubrimientos. ¿Esto es amor? ¡Nisan!

Al llegar la noche la tranquilidad se hizo en el colegio y los alumnos fueron inducidos a un sueño reparador, descansaban después de un duro día de estudio y clases, todos menos un alumno que despierto delante de la chimenea trataba de no dormir, sus ojos verdes contemplaban con insistencia el crepitar del fuego, no podía dormir, esas imágenes de horror se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ocultó su rostro en un abrazo conciliador.

-Vaya creí que era el único despierto en la noche… -se escuchó una voz masculina que reconoció-. ¿Está bien Potter?

-Profesor Mustang… -se sorprendió al verle en la sala común de los Gryffindor-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La profesora McGonagall me recomendó este sitio… cuando los alumnos durmieran, para poder leer mejor… -Roy se acercó sentándose detrás del adolescente-. Siento lo que pasó antes… Edward me arreó bien…

-Je, tiene mucho genio… -Harry se sentó delante de la chimenea volviendo a su calma. O intentándolo después de ver esa imagen no podía, por lo que volvió a ocultar su rostro.

Pero la sorpresa le vino cuando notó unos brazos rodearle para acunarlo contra él, no estaba intentando ligar como de costumbre, su rostro era serio ante su sufrimiento y no pudo evitar dejar ir esas lágrimas que no pudo soltar cuando estuvo en la habitación, se apoyó totalmente en Roy que acarició sus cabellos morenos, con una mano mientras con la otra lo sentaba en su regazo, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos. Ser la típica persona que era con Riza, sincero y tranquilo.

Al notar su relajada respiración y como quedaba lacio, el Coronel pasó una mano por sus piernas y otra por detrás de su espalda, viendo que al fin estaba profundamente dormido. Lo llevó hasta encontrarse a Edward en la escalera.

-Vaya, al parecer sabes comportarte como un caballero de vez en cuando -murmuró con los brazos cruzados y un aspecto enfadado, Roy sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras siendo seguido de cerca por el joven rubio.

Dejó a Harry sobre la cama y se contuvo de intentar rozar esos cálidos labios, encaró a Edward y lo miró de arriba a abajo con esa mirada oscura y penetrante, el rubio tembló de arriba a abajo, Roy dio un paso hacia él y retrocedió, le avergonzaba decir que todavía se le aceleraba el corazón cuando veía esos ojos oscuros mirando a través de su corazón y su alma.

-Has venido para protegerle de mi, pero dime una cosa... ¿quién te protege a ti de mi? -preguntó con aquella voz tan seductora, con esa cadencia grave y gutural, retrocedió otro paso dándose de espaldas con la puerta cerrada, y no podía abrirla sin acercarse a él demasiado para su gusto.

Roy siguió acercándose y, al fin, Edward logró articular-. ¿Acaso no es Harry tu nuevo objetivo? –preguntó desviando su mirada, Mustang pareció pensarlo durante un buen rato y terminó sonriendo, una sonrisa leve, pícara, llena de deseo, se lamió lentamente los labios mientras, casi sin pretenderlo, acorralaba a Edward contra la puerta, el rostro del rubio se puso colorado y, esperó lo que venía, porque todos dormían y nadie podría entrar si bloqueaban la única puerta.

-Por Harry siento mucha ternura, es divertido hacer que enrojezca, lo deseo sí, en la medida que él me rechaza, pero contigo Edward, desde el primer momento sentí el deseo de protegerte, de tenerte sólo para mi, lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que lo que he sentido por cualquiera -murmuró contra sus labios y lo besó.

Al principio sólo fue un ligero toque pero Edward no parecía dispuesto a resistirse, comenzó a provocarlo a rozar con su lengua los dientes del rubio que, tras unos segundos de duda accedió a permitirle el acceso, y lo recorrió, recorrió su boca, probó su sabor y se extasió. Su deseo se inflamó de nuevo como una fuerte llamarada haciendo que el rubio se agarrara a él por los hombros como si estuviera a punto de caer, Roy lo abrazó por la espalda con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo deseando acercarlo aún más a él.

Edward comenzó a resistirse en ese momento, sus lenguas se debatían, su cuerpo se movía rechazando el contacto, se sentía excitado pero no era exactamente aquello lo que habría esperado sentir cuando se rindiera al fin a Roy Mustang. Se separaron y Roy y él se miraron a los ojos, Edward se apartó para dejarle pasar y él salió por la puerta, realmente no sintió lo que podía haber esperado.

En la mañana Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado en la cama, jamás había dormido tan bien, normalmente sólo conseguía dormir con poción para dormir sin sueños. Puede que el profesor Mustang fuera un playboy, pero en lo que conllevaba ocuparse de sus alumnos era bueno, al observar a la cama de al lado, pudo ver a Ron aún roncando y en la otra un bulto, parpadeó y se levantó para tirarse encima de Edward el cual no estaba prácticamente escondido.

-¡Estás loco! -ese grito hizo despertar a todos, al observar que era Harry se puso una mano en la cabeza-. ¡maldito idiota!

-Lo siento… -al ver las ojeras en la cara de Edward, Harry se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No he pegado ojo… -dijo cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, el moreno le descubrió un poquito la cabecita y sonrió-. Harry por favor discúlpame con los profesores no me encuentro bien…

El moreno se encogió de hombros y guiando a un muy dormido Ron al baño para arreglarse y salir a desayunar. Edward mientras tanto se tocaba los labios y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sinceramente debía hablar con el Coronel, él no tenía dudas ya de que su corazón no lo veía esa manera, se sentó en la cama y recogió sus piernas cuando vio aparecer un elfo doméstico que le colocó el desayuno en una mesita improvisada.

-El profesor Severus Snape quiere que se reúna con el… sobre las 10:30 –anunció, Edward apretó su frente al escuchar al elfo-. Quiere que desayune y descanse hasta entonces…

Sin dejarle responder al mensaje aquella criatura desapareció, ¿qué iba a hacer?, esto era extraño ¿y si le consultaba al profesor de pociones?, era en quien más confiaba y sabía que si hablaba directamente con Mustang cabía la posibilidad de que el colegio saliera por los aires. Sin duda, debía hablar con un adulto, y el adusto profesor a lo mejor podía ayudarle, por lo que se sentó y desayunó dispuesto a descansar un rato antes de ir a la reunión impuesta por el profesor de pociones.

Entró en el despacho y estaba todo dispuesto, la poción reconstituyente que debía tomar y un café caliente sobre la mesa, el profesor apenas lo miró cuando entró y siguió sentado tras la mesa leyendo un libro sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se sentó frente al mayor, se tomó la dichosa pócima y bebió el café con deleite, al menos así se despejaría.

-¿Cómo sabías que faltaría a clase hoy? –preguntó aún algo adormilado.

-Mustang se pasó por aquí presumiendo de sus logros con ambos –explicó con una mueca de disgusto, Edward se ruborizó y Snape sólo hizo un gesto.

-Lo siento... –musitó arrepentido, mirando la junta de la mesa y recorriéndola con el dedo.

-Edward, no tienes que disculparte con nadie por ser un adolescente… lo único que me sorprende es que no quisieras seguir adelante… -comentó dejando el libro cerrado sobre la mesa con delicadeza.

-Es que… -balbuceó poniéndose aún más rojo, que ya supiera lo del beso no le facilita precisamente las cosas-. Resulta que yo no esperaba eso… quiero decir que el coronel sabe besar muy bien, pero yo… esperaba, no sé, algo más que excitación…

Al oír esas palabras el profesor sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos oscuros eran casi perversos en esos momentos: -Eso del amor para siempre no son más que cuentos infantiles, si piensas que hay algo más que un proceso químico estás demostrándome que eres un niño…

El profesor observó con determinación y enojo a aquel muchacho rubio, era cierto lo que pensaba, ¿cómo iba a fijarse en alguien como él?: - Si esperas mi compasión…

-¡Yo no le quiero! -gritó Edward enfurecido y agobiado por todos sus pensamientos-. ¡Siento respeto por el Coronel, porque fue más padre para mi que mi propio padre! ¡Yo no le amo, confundí con amor lo que era mero cariño y ahora no sé hacer…! No…Sé…

-Señor Elric… -lo vio mirar al suelo y arrodillarse, el profesor de pociones no podía dejar de pensar y estar enfadado con el muchacho-. ¿Para eso se dejó besar?¿Para saber eso?

No quería aceptarlo, pero la voz heladora de Snape le estaba destrozando, confiaba que le aconsejara que le dijera algo con lo que poder hablar a Roy y juraba por su hermano que era sincero en sus palabras, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionado? Había sido un tonto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aconsejaría a alguien como él?, se levantó y se dio la vuelta limpiando sus ojos.

-Ya lo pillo… -dijo el rubio intentando sonar frío-. Es así como aconseja a los alumnos… gracias por la poción…

Caminó hacia la puerta cuando Snape se sorprendió así mismo capturándolo contra la mesa, poniendo sus dos manos a sendos lados de su cuerpo, y observándole de manera amenazante, pero al ver como esquivaba su mirada supo que un daño superior había sido hecho en el corazón del menor. Levantó la carita y se arrepintió de todas esas palabras frías que le había dedicado.

-Pero aún así le besaste… -susurró rozando sus labios con un dedo-. Le dejaste… acceder, casi queriendo que te hiciera daño…

-¿Profesor? –musitó, este se alejó de él y tosió por un segundo-. Yo lo siento…

-La confusión… es normal en la adolescencia, confundir un sentimiento de cariño por amor, es fácil… supongo que deberías decírselo para que no vaya presumiendo de algo que no ha conseguido… -algo más aliviado que segundos antes el profesor regresó a la mesa, notando la mirada de Edward sobre él, se sentó y observó a la pared-. Así que no se preocupe más…

-Sigue enfadado… -afirmó Edward y se acercó a la mesa-. ¿Por qué se enfada?

-¿Me preguntas eso? -¿cómo decirle a un alumno que le amaba?, no, ahora mismo el pequeño rubio estaba dudando en su corazón y no quería liar más su cabeza, de lo que ya estaba-. Porque desde el primer día me has dado mucha guerra y tus compañeros si te notan decaído, se entristecerán…

-Es verdad… debo disculparme con Harry esta mañana le grité y le insulté… -confesó rascándose la mejilla y sonriendo, pero sabía que el profesor ocultaba algo, eso hizo que se fijara más en la figura del profesor y algo hizo que se girara-. Debo regresar a las clases… Al debe estar preocupado…

-Tenga cuidado con Mustang yo pediría apoyo en su hermano menor… -aconsejó el hombre sonriendo, al ver saltar al rubio saliendo de su despacho.

Llegó al Gran Comedor cuando apenas comenzaba a llegar gente, Harry ya estaba sentado en la mesa, solo y observando los platos vacíos como ausente. Se sentó junto a él y le pasó una mano por el hombro, como mudo apoyo, el moreno le miró e intentó sonreír, inútilmente.

-¿Por qué tienen que morir todos? Es culpa mía… si no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort… -comenzó a decir con una tristeza infinita, Edward le acalló con un gesto y cogió una de las copas y comenzó a darle vueltas con los dedos.

-No te eches la culpa, si consideras que has errado, enmienda tu error con todo tu esfuerzo, mantén tu decisión y síguela hasta el final. Morir es una vía de escape y, si mueres, ¿quién quedará para dar ánimos a los que luchan? Sé que, sin quererlo, te has convertido en un baluarte de esperanza, en un rayo de luz frente a la oscuridad que se cierne sobre tu mundo, pero… precisamente por esa gente que cree en ti debes vivir, y luchar día a día por mejorar y ser mejor persona –le explicó cerrando los ojos, recordando como él mismo se convirtió en un héroe para la gente de Amestris, sin realmente desear ni gloria ni reconocimiento, aun así luchaba por la justicia aunque no se lo pidieran, y aunque eso le retrasara en su propia búsqueda.

-Tú también lo estás pasando mal con el tema de la piedra filosofal, ¿verdad? –preguntó cogiendo la copa de las manos del rubio, el chico asintió aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Alphonse cruzando el umbral del comedor, sobresaltando a los dos chicos, se sentó entre ellos y, unos segundos después, comenzó a llegar gente-. ¿Cómo es que no has ido a clase hoy? –preguntó animado al ver aparecer la comida-. Ron me dijo que te encontrabas mal.

-Sí, bueno, es que ayer comprobé una cosa con respecto al coronel. Para saber si realmente estoy enamorado de él –dijo algo avergonzado, Harry miró en su dirección, interesado.

-Y ¿cómo lo hiciste? –comentó llevándose un gran trozo de pan a la boca, Harry no tomó nada y siguió mirándolo.

-Pues… nos besamos –confesó ruborizado y en una voz tan baja que apenas le escucharon.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y asintió, no obstante Al se puso azul, se había atragantado con el pan y el moreno no tuvo más remedio que darle golpes en la espalda hasta que escupió el pan, lamentablemente, sobre el pelo de Hermione que se fue corriendo al baño con un grito de indignación.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? No, no quiero saber cómo. Y, ¿luego? No. Tampoco quiero saber eso.

-¡Al! Tranquilízate, no pasó nada, me quedaron claras las cosas, por lo menos a mi.

Edward observó a los profesores ir a comer, entre ellos vio a Mustang y bufó-. Debo de hablar con él seriamente…

-¿Qué? Ya sabes lo que continuará una vez que le has besado… -gritó Al alarmado, Harry pendiente de la conversación pero comiendo se hacía el desentendido, comprendió que ellos dos conocían muy bien a ese tipo al cual observó, e incluso quería agradecerle por haberle escuchado aquella noche-. ¿O no te acuerdas de lo que dijo Havoc…?

-No te preocupes… -susurró sorprendido el moreno, saludando a Ron que acababa de llegar trayendo de regreso a Hermione la cual tenía ya la cabeza limpia-. Yo le acompañaré, también deseo hablar con el coronel….

-Pero eso no evitará lo inevitable… -Alphonse observó a su hermano que cerró los ojos pensativo, típico gesto que hacía cuando tramaba alguna cosa-. ¿Ni-san?...

-Tú ve a clase Al, aún necesitas repasar más con Ron y Hermione, déjanos esto a nosotros, a fin de cuentas no soy el único que tiene que aclarar las cosas con el Coronel… -Alphonse apoyó su mano en la barbilla, viendo a su hermano, ¿era su imaginación o parecía que había crecido un poquito más?

Supuso el hermano menor, que no hacía falta mucha altura, para saber madurar pero tampoco tener mucha edad para ser un niño y la prueba es que ese era el comportamiento del Coronel, el de un niño con un juguete nuevo, Roy se levantó de la mesa hablando con la profesora McGonagall cuando vio a cierto rubio salir, tenía que hablar con él sin duda, fue por eso que se disculpó y cogió un atajo para poder ir a su despacho, necesitaba revisar antes unos papeles que Albus Dumbledore le había enviado ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Edward.

Al separarse Edward caminó con pasos pesados seguido de Harry que miró por encima de su hombro y se detuvo notando que el moreno se chocaba con su espalda, el rubio se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras Harry… -le observó directo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué te has ofrecido a venir?

-Creo que el profesor Mustang no vino sólo a leer a la sala común… parecía preocupado… -Edward puso una mano en la barbilla-. Creo que él sabe… que…

-¡Mierda de coronel! ¡Estúpido! -atrapó la mano de Harry y comenzó a correr hacia el despacho del susodicho abriendo la puerta de una patada, sorprendiendo al profesor que lo ocupaba, Roy se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja-. ¿¡Cuándo pretendías decirme que atacaron otra zona!?

-No sé de qué me hablas… Hagane… -alegó el moreno cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, el moreno se arrodilló en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración, sí vale hacía deporte, pero Edward era un salvaje, menuda manera de correr. Roy giró alrededor de la mesa y ayudó al moreno a sentarse-. Eres un animal….

-¡Responde! – gritó, pero al ver como lo presionaba contra la pared lo empujó-. ¡Eso no funciona!

-Aquí sólo eres un alumno… -se giró y se sentó en la mesa, poniendo una mano en el mentón divertido por la cara de furia del menor-. A ver... comprende tu posición mi futuro prometido…

Harry observó a Edward el cual apretaba los puños con fiereza y le miraba a los ojos con ganas de querer saltarle encima, fue en ese momento en que Roy suspiró. Y se cruzó de brazos señalando con la vista para que cerrara la puerta, algo que hizo enseguida, al ver cómo se pasaba la mano por el cabello el rubio se apoyo en la puerta mirándole de aquella manera fiera, como si le fuera a saltar ahí mismo y atacarle como un animal salvaje.

-Siento lo de ayer… -escuchó al moreno y apoyó las manos mirando hacia un lado-. Ya sé lo que sientes por mi Hagane, es por eso que me gusta molestarte, jamás podremos tener una relación pero sin embargo… eso no te da derecho a comportarte como un animal…

-Entonces se lo comentarás al profesor Severus Snape… porque a ver... ¿¡Por qué narices tú le tenías que ir con el cuento!? -gritó el rubio bastante furioso.

-No puedo decírtelo… si lo hago, él podría matarme… -sonrió bastante atrevido-. Pero no venías por eso, ¿verdad…?

-Harry puede verle… -señaló el rubio, fue en ese momento que el moreno observó a ambos-. ¿Y si es él…? Coronel eso significaría la muerte.

-Una enorme serpiente… -escuchó de labios de Harry-. Jamás he visto algo semejante, ni siquiera…

-Una serpiente marina de escamas azules… -afirmó Edward frunciendo el ceño y chocó la mano contra la pared, Roy cerró lo ojos-. ¡Tú lo sabias!

-Dumbledore lo averiguó hace un par de días… y no quise decírtelo, él quería pero sé que… verle en estos momentos sería un completo suicidio… -Edward agachó la cabeza-. Somos unos buenos alquimistas, perfectos para elaborar la piedra filosofal, lo que ese tipo necesita para resucitar mejor…

-Para darle la vida eterna… -se escuchó a Harry el cual se presionó la cicatriz, casi queriendo llorar en ese momento, para eso estaba matando a tanta gente-. ¿Por qué sino…?

-El ingrediente esencial son humanos… pero… dijiste que en este mundo existen dos tipos de humanos… -Harry los observó y vio a Edward arrodillarse-. ¿Cuáles son los otros?

-Muggle, gente no mágica… por lo general es la población entera del planeta… -Edward frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué?...

-Si tu teoría es cierta Hagane ahora mismo Voldemort… -Roy abrió los ojos-. ¡No es posible!

-Hay que buscar una población enorme, esto sólo ha sido el principio Coronel…

-¿Entonces van a haber más muertes? –preguntó Snape al moreno que sentado frente a Dumbledore y él mismo parecía concentrado y pensativo, Mustang asintió lentamente estaba calculando una posible estrategia.

-Edward me ha dicho que lo próximo en caer no será una comunidad mágica sino muggle… ¿Cuál es la mayor superficie de población por aquí cerca? –preguntó esta vez el atractivo alquimista levantándose de su asiento y observando un globo terráqueo que pendía del techo.

-Yo diría que Londres es la mayor superficie y, además contiene la sede del Ministerio de Magia y el Hospital San Mungo…

-Pero eso quiere decir… -comenzó a decir Dumbledore con los ojos muy abiertos, Snape se levantó de su asiento como por resorte.

-Tenemos que impedirlo como sea!

Dumbledore asintió y se puso a hablar con los diferentes cuadros de su despacho para organizar a los miembros de la Ordén, Ojoloco fue el primero en responder, el resto del mundo recibió el mensaje algo más tarde. Edward les explicó a todos como es un círculo de transmutación de sacrificio humano y todos se prepararon para identificarlo.

-Deberías de avisar a Potter… -insistió Ojoloco observando al rubio menor el cual suspiro y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué? ¿Es lo mejor?

-Él ya lo sabe todo… sólo tiene que asimilarlo… -informó Roy preocupado por el moreno de ojos verdes, al abandonar su despacho-. Está demasiado saturado, demasiada información…

-¿Cómo puedes conocerle? -preguntó un enfadado Remus el cual bajó las escaleras-. Harry…

-Porque he criado a un cabezón desde que tenía 10 años, y Harry puede que sea modosito e inclusive inocente… aunque claro es también travieso… pero… es como cierta persona que yo me sé… -señaló con la mano oculta al rubio que revisaba los papeles que habían traído los de la Orden-. Es incansable…

-Ni-san mira esto… -le extendió una carpeta-. A las 14:45 pm fueron vistos un grupo de mortífagos que después se separaron en cinco direcciones y por pareja, en el área central de Londres, cerca del palacio de la familia real…

-Esto quiere decir que no harán un circulo concreto… -Edward movió algunos papeles, encontrando lo que quería-. Lo que suponía…

-¡Pero si esto es….! -Alphonse se levantó sorprendido, porque era justo el dibujo que unía su alma con la armadura-. ¡Ni-san!..

-Quiere atraer todas las almas de los muertos para potenciar el círculo de transmutación que esté creando, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo los está conteniendo? -preguntó Edward no notando que todos los adultos estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus gestos, se puso las manos en la frente intentando averiguar los planes de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Podría saberlo el? -preguntó Roy mirando al rubio-. ¿Potter puede saberlo?...

-¡Claro Harry! -se levantó Alphonse, acercándose al Coronel-. Sabríamos el modo de contención y podríamos contrarrestarlo…

-¿Te atreverías a preguntar algo así? -se escuchó la voz severa de su hermano mayor, el cual se cruzó de brazos y los observó-. Le obligarías a entrar en la mente de ese perturbado, para terminar con su vida…

-Si es necesario… -se escuchó a Ojoloco el cual cojeó observando a Albus el cual se frotaba la barba en ese momento, su ojo giraba como loco observando a todos mientras el anciano negaba con la cabeza-. ¡Albus, muchas vidas de magos y muggles están en juego!

-¿Le pedirías algo así a un chico que perdió a sus padres…? -se escuchó una voz seria y fría-. Aunque me caiga como una patada en el hígado, ni al hijo de mi peor enemigo se lo deseo…

-Severus tiene razón, podríamos perder la mente de Harry en el proceso… -observó al rubio por encima de sus gafas de media luna-. ¿Es eso lo que le preocupaba señor Elric?...

-No sólo eso… -se atrevió a acercarse el menor, a la mesa y enfrentar la mirada sin miedo, algo que nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a hacer con Albus, pero es por eso que el anciano director admiraba al muchacho, su honestidad a la hora de mirar y su mente permanente abierta, diciendo lo que pensaba por mucho que le doliese al que le rodeaba, le admiraba-. El poder que podría obtener, Potter es poderoso y podría abrir las mismísimas puertas del infierno en Londres…

-Oye Edward –preguntó Harry durante esa misma noche cuando ya Edward entró en la habitación que compartía con ellos.

-Qué haces aún despierto? –lo riñó cariñosamente sentándose en el borde de la cama del moreno.

-He soñado algo… creo que es importante, pero claro, no sé si Voldemort intenta engañarme o es que… se está descuidando –comenzó a decir cansado, Edward le secó las lágrimas que el moreno ya ni sentía correr por sus mejillas con los dedos.

-Si necesitas hablar… -respondió apretando los labios, conteniéndose de preguntarle lo que deseaba saber con todas sus fuerzas… cómo estaba conteniendo las almas de los muertos.

-Parecía sacado de una de esas películas de terror… Estaba en una especie de laboratorio y había tubos enormes por todas partes que tenían un líquido rojo y dentro había… no sé decirlo eran como esferas de luz de color rosa. Después oí gritos, unos gritos desgarradores que venían de allí… -explicó dudoso, Edward lo abrazó, no sólo para intentar calmarlo sino que no quería que Harry viera su expresión ansioso.

Al poco tiempo la respiración de Harry se moduló a un ritmo tranquilo y sus lágrimas cesaron poco a poco, Edward lo cubrió con las sábanas y se tumbó en su cama, debía controlarse, no podía salir corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore justo después de haber dicho aquello, aún así no logró dormir en toda la noche y en cuanto amaneció fue a ver al director, pero no estaba, lleno de desesperación entró a la carrera a la habitación de Snape, que aún dormía, por suerte se había dejado la puerta abierta.

-Despierta! –gritó saltando sobre la cama de sábanas negras, el hombre no se movió, Edward se lo quedó mirando y se puso totalmente encima de él para verle mejor, al parecer, a juzgar por el recipiente que había vacía en la mesita, el profesor se había tenido que dormir con una poción.

Era obvio que tendría que esperar a que el efecto se pasara, bueno, ahora que lo tenía localizado no iba a largarse para que se le escapara como el director, se acomodó a su lado en la cama y lo observó, visto desde cerca era la mar de guapo, el pelo recién lavado era suave, sus labios finos estaban en una postura relajada, acarició su rostro lentamente, tampoco era desagradable al tacto. Y observando al hombre dormir, tumbado junto a él en su cama se fue quedando dormido, lentamente abrazado a él.

Cuando Snape despertó bastantes horas más tarde, se sorprendió de no estar cansado, se sentía a gusto y relajado, se giró y miró el reloj en la pared, se había quedado dormido! Tenía clase doble a primera hora con Gryffindor y Slytherin y el profesor llevaba media hora tarde, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando notó que unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura, se giró algo sorprendido y se aterró al ver a Edward ahí, por un momento pensó que era una alucinación pero era real, ahí estaba, dormido, como un ángel caído entre las garras de la oscuridad.

-Snape! Tus alumnos han venido a decirme que se largaban, y que si estas malo haber avisado –exclamó Mustang abriendo la puerta de golpe, cuando vio a Edward quedó estático allí clavado.

Edward comenzó a despertarse y se ruborizó muchísimo al ver que se había quedado dormido, y Snape lo tenía en brazos pero no le miraba a él miraba a… giró su cabeza en la dirección correcta y se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Roy estaba ahí plantado como una estatua de cera, con la boca abierta y sorprendido, completamente anonadado.

-Perdón profesor –se disculpó cubriéndose con las sábanas-. Me quedé dormido…

En ese momento Roy reaccionó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación dando un portazo, Snape se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse, se frotaba la cabeza intentando pensar, era imposible que no recordara nada sobre anoche que implicara a Edward metiéndose en su cama.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo..? –preguntó dudando de que quisiera saber la respuesta.

-Entré a primera hora, Dumbledore no estaba en su despacho y quería hablar con uno de los dos urgentemente… cuando entré o se despertaba, deduje que sería cosa de una poción y decidí esperar, pero me quedé dormido porque no he dormido en toda la noche por lo que quería contaros –explicó atropelladamente, Snape asintió, podía ver las profundas ojeras bajo los párpados del chico, y que a pesar de la situación seguían cerrándosele los ojos.

-Dumbledore fue a Londres por sí mismo para ver los símbolos que decías. –explicó poniéndose la túnica por encima de la ropa, y emitió un gruñido de fastidio y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward gateando hasta él por la cama para verle a la cara-. Pareces enfadado…

-¿No ves lo que parece esto? ¿Ni lo que va a pensar Roy Mustang que has hecho…? Y que si no hubiera sido él las cosas podrían haber ido muy mal…? –soltó levantándose de la cama, el rubio le imitó.

-¿Aún no te explicó Roy, que hemos quedado como amigos? –preguntó él en respuesta-. Además, no ha pasado nada pero si hubiera pasado ¿qué? Tampoco es que sea algo especialmente importante…

-¿Que no es algo importante? –dijo con voz estrangulada-. No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿No dijiste tú mismo que el amor no es más que un proceso químico efímero?, pues el sexo es exactamente lo mismo, más allá de las implicaciones morales, aunque no tenga tantos años como tú soy más adulto que muchos de los que ya he conocido. ¿Te crees que me importa tu edad? ¿O que me puedan echar? ¿O que te despidan? ¡Yo a quien quiero es a ti! –estalló de pronto, lo dejó todo salir, la rabia y toda la frustración que había sentido en los últimos días, se tapó la boca en cuanto se percató de lo que acababa de decir y su profesor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Dile a Dumbledore que hable conmigo en cuanto vuelva.

Escabulléndose como podía, Edward llegó hasta la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla no pudo, giró su cuerpo y notó al profesor de pociones con su varita extendida, la imponente figura bajó de la cama y se acercó a él de manera casi solemne, preocupado Edward agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

-Y…o –balbuceó, entonces notó como su rostro era levantado, sonrojado le miró a los ojos y Snape, comprobó lo sinceros que podían llegar a ser aquellos ojos de oro líquido, con cierto miedo en su preciosa mirada.

-Tú me amas… -el rubio sonrojado lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos negros que no comprendió como el primer día le irritaron más incluso que cuando Mustang lo molestaba-. Pero soy demasiado mayor para ti, eres aún un crío…

Cuando estaba nervioso, no era para nada elocuente por eso se quedaba callado y con la mirada bastante turbada, al notar que en su confusión por lo que había dicho sus labios eran invadidos por unos expertos y suaves que pedían prácticamente una respuesta por lo que agarro la camisa del pijama con fuerza y cerró los ojos, no sabía responder demasiado bien pero lo deseaba, quería que él le amase. Al notar quedaba lacio entre sus brazos, notando como era sujetado por aquellos fuertes brazos, olvidándose totalmente la verdadera razón por la que había venido.

-Edward… soy un viejo… -el rubio lo observó algo preocupado, estaba seguro que no le aguantaba-. Pero lo he estado pensando y puede que esta furia tuya y mía haya sido desde el principio amor a primera vista…

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión por parte del adulto-. Tú… me quieres…

-Sí… -respondió el profesor de pociones besando sus labios de nuevo, no dejando que el pequeño rubio se alejara de él-. Deberías descansar un poco más…

Lo aferró contra su cuerpo acariciando su mejilla, viendo que el muchacho estaba realmente sorprendido, lo tapó con la sabana y juntó su frente con la de él. Al ver cerrar sus ojos con temor sólo besó su mejilla y le acarició hasta que el rubio quedó profundamente dormido en su cama de nuevo, con cuidado se levantó y ordenó a un Elfo doméstico venir y entregar un papel que enviarían a Roy y Minerva, para que se encargaran de lo planeado por Albus, después de que los dos hermanos abandonasen el despacho del anciano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Unidos ¡Ni-san!**

Harry fue a clases como normalmente y buscaba a Edward por todas partes, el muchacho parecía haberse desvanecido con la luz de la mañana, no recordaba nada del sueño, era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, recordaba haber hablado con Edward pero había olvidado de lo que hablaron.

-¡Harry! –le gritó Katie Bell dándole un golpe con el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-. Hoy toca entrenamiento, ¿no? –preguntó seguida de Alicia Spinnet, Harry asintió aún buscando al rubio entre la gente, al fin lo vio acompañado de Snape y de Mustang, parecía preocupado-. Disculpad. ¡Eh! ¡Edward!

Edward correspondió a su saludo y, con una señal de su mano, los dos adultos desaparecieron de la vista cada uno por caminos diferentes. El rubio vio alejarse a Snape y suspiró profundamente, Harry arqueó una ceja sorprendido y se acercó a su compañero lentamente.

-¿Te vienes al entrenamiento de esta tarde a vernos jugar? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa-. Como no te he visto en todo el día…

-Está bien… -dijo con un gran suspiro, parecía angustiado por algo-. ¿Has recordado algo más? –le comentó algo nervioso-. Sobre el sueño de anoche, quiero decir…

-¿Qué soñé? Tengo la sensación de haber soñado algo y recuerdo haber hablado contigo, pero no recuerdo nada más –comentó rascándose la cabeza, Edward lo miró aterrorizado-. No te preocupes, últimamente me pasa mucho, es un alivio en cierta manera, el no saber…

Sólo dijo eso y Edward le acompañó en silencio hasta fuera del recinto del colegio, avanzaron hasta aquel recinto cerrado y lleno de banderas que ya vieron su hermano y él el primer día. Una vez allí se sentó en la gradas y observó entre fascinado y horrorizado como volaban con las escobas los miembros del equipo y se pasaban las diferentes pelotas unos a otros, de pronto Harry descendió hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Quieres probar? –ofreció bajándose de la escoba de entrenamiento y manteniéndola firme, para que Edward pudiera montar con tranquilidad, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior dudando en si debía o no.

-Ja, ¡eso quiero verlo! –exclamó Mustang burlonamente sentado un par de filas por detrás de Edward, el rubio lo miró horrorizado, no le había oído llegar.

-¡Está bien! –gritó decidido cogiendo la escoba que Harry le ofrecía-. Subiré…

Y subió, subió tan decidido que estaba demasiado alto para ser un principiante, Harry subió con su Saeta de Fuego hasta arriba queriendo ayudarlo pero la escoba de Edward estaba descontrolada, el rubio se impulsó hacia delante para agarrarse mejor y la escoba salió como una flecha contra el mago, que se precipitó hacia el suelo.

-¡Quieto! –gritaron Fred y George Weasley al atraparle cada uno por un lado y bajarlo lentamente hacia el suelo, Edward miraba angustiado hacia el suelo, donde Harry permanecía tumbado.

-No te preocupes por él –comenzó Fred cuando ya casi tocaban el suelo.

-No es la primera vez que se cae de la escoba –continúo su hermano comenzando a sonreír.

-De hecho, creo que no ha aguantado ni dos años seguidos sin caerse desde una más que considerable altura –dijeron esta vez los dos al mismo tiempo con una carcajada.

-Yo lo llevaré a la enfermería –anunció Roy y al ver que el chico rubio que un día fuera su subordinado parecía mareado miró a los dos gemelos-. Mientras, vosotros podríais quedaros a cuidar de Edward hasta que se le pase el mareo.

Al recoger al moreno del suelo, sintió una mirada en su espalda por lo que giró su cuerpo, después observó a Edward el cual parecía recuperado observaba en la misma dirección, siempre le sorprendería la capacidad de Edward para captar a las personas, caminó hacia el colegio para llevar al moreno a la enfermería, pensando en aquello dicho por el rubio, "El infierno en Londres". Podía ser que este dulce chico moreno, tuviera tanto poder y que ni él mismo se diera cuenta.

Al entrar en la enfermería, el típico comentario de "otra vez Potter" no pudo evitar hacerle reír, por lo que se quedó al lado del muchacho mientras la enfermera iba a por unas pociones al despacho de Snape, apartó algunos mechones y suspiró. Al verle abrir esos bonitos ojos sonrió, pero ver el gesto de fastidio le hizo gracia.

-No te levantes. Poppy dijo que aún te faltaba para estar normal… -Roy lo observó detenidamente, no estaba mal, era un chico hermoso y parecía bien cuidado-. Me pregunto por qué eres tan inmune a las heridas…

-Je, en casa de mis tíos me pego golpes peores, mi tío me deja la espalda de vez en cuando como si fuera un acordeón de las heridas que llego a tener… -rió ante su propio comentario, pero al observar el rostro del profesor de Alquimia, se asustó-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Harry… ¿los profesores saben esto? No, ¿Albus Dumbledore sabe esto? -preguntó en ese momento, y al ver su asistimiento, Roy se puso una mano en la cabeza ni siquiera dejaba que a Edward el cual recibía muchas heridas, estuviera en demasiado peligro-. ¿Cómo pueden, consentir esto…? Eres aún un crío… Ni siquiera a Edward le dejé que se pusiera en peligro, bueno, él es un inconsciente, desobediente, cabezota y un enano exasperante… pero de ahí a enviarle a un sitio en que lo maltraten…

-Ustedes se llevan bien… ¿verdad? -preguntó sentándose, el moreno asintió divertido y se encogió de hombros-. Edward me ha contado que una vez peleó contra usted pero que el resultado de la batalla no era el que él deseaba…

-En nuestro mundo hubo muchas guerras, y en ella yo fui un arma muy poderosa… Maté a muchas personas de vuestra edad… y eso es algo que jamás se supera, yo no podía derrotarle por su juventud… -mientras esperaban, Roy no pudo evitar reír ante alguna de las ocurrencias del muchacho, dándose cuenta que a su modo Harry trataba de sobreponerse a la pérdida de muchas personas a su alrededor.

-Y Ron cogió su varita y le lanzo un conjuro a Malfoy, y resultó que los dos tuvieron por una semana orejas de borrico, todos estuvimos riéndonos mucho… -Harry no escuchó risa y al girar su rostro pudo ver una cara bien diferente en el profesor, algo de ternura se vislumbraba-. ¿Por qué me mira así?

-Eres increíble… yo creo que son personas como tú, las que hace el mundo aún más interesante…

-¿Pero qué dice…? –exclamó ruborizado y evitando su mirada de todas las maneras posibles.

Roy comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al adolescente y aunque el moreno quería huir estaba fascinado por aquellos ojos oscuros, que le prometían algo más allá de lo conocido. Cada una de las manos de Mustang lo acorralaron en la cama, entreabrió los labios y el ex-coronel se acercó aún más, estaba muy cerca...

No lo entendía, simplemente, no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo podía un chico así ser tan confiado y feliz...? ¿por qué no había podido besarlo?, sentía que no debía pero... ¿acaso eso le había resultado un impedimento alguna vez?

Sí.

Ahora sí, y no podía entender la razón de ninguna de las maneras, sintió la necesidad de huir, de meter tierra de por medio quería pensar, no quería hacerle daño a un chico así, pero Edward era muy parecido a él, entonces ¿por qué a él sí pudo besarlo? Y con Harry... simplemente, no podía, no debía... pero quería desde luego.

Iba tan rápido en ese momento que no notó cuando su hombro chocó con el del altivo profesor de pociones, el cual lo observó por un segundo al escuchar su disculpa. Se cruzó de brazos y tocó su hombro a modo de aviso.

-Mustang ¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces un veela al que le hayan matado un amante… -dijo casi riendo cruzándose de brazos de manera altiva-. Me dijeron que Potter estaba en la enfermería, Edward me avisó de que debía revisarle… olvidó todo lo referente a su conversación de anoche…

-Yo ahora mismo no puedo, tengo algo que hacer Snape… -dijo apartando la mirada e intentando huir. Pero al ver que su brazo era sujetado-. Hey…

-Eso mismo me pasó con su madre… -le informó bastante divertido arrastrándole de nuevo a la enfermería-. Y créeme no te librarás de este sentimiento hasta que se muera…

-¿¡De que hablas!? –Mustang se soltó furioso y observó como el altivo profesor de pociones se cruzaba de brazos y se reía en su cara-. ¡Snape!

-Te ha encandilado, no, te ha enamorado… Roy Mustang…. -ante las palabras del altivo profesor, Roy se giró furioso y caminó no notando que Edward pasaba por su lado y le miraba algo sorprendido, se acercó al profesor de pociones y no tuvo que atar demasiados cabos.

-Profesor Snape le recuerdo que mi coronel, es un poco… niño pequeño cuando se trata de meterse con él… -dijo riendo al ver prácticamente como Mustang arrastraba los pies de manera infantil-. Si Riza estuviera aquí, más de un tiro le hubiera caído…

-Voy a usar la legeremancia con Harry, le di a Poppy una poción del sueño para poder observar con tranquilidad... No tienes porqué quedarte conmigo -le dijo a Edward el mayor con una expresión que pretendía ser severa.

-Se ha caído por mi culpa y voy a ir a verle -sentenció entrecerrando los ojos, Snape suspiró y terminó cediendo.

Cuando estaba concentrándose en aplicar el conjuro el rubio se cruzó en su campo de visión y no vio nada más, no podía hacerlo, bajó los brazos y se sentó sobre una de las camas cercanas, observando.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Edward sorprendido, parpadeando varias veces, Severus no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos dorados, negó con la cabeza y logró desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Es sencillo, me distraes… -respondió de manera severa, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué te distraigo? –preguntó Edward sorprendido y agachó la cabeza avergonzado-. Está bien… yo… me… voy…

Comenzó a caminar pero la mano del menor fue capturada por la del adulto el cual lo puso de espaldas a él, contra la pared y apoyo su cuerpo en la espalda del menor, bajando la cabeza para susurrar unas palabras en el oído del rubio, algo realmente que no esperaba Edward volver a escuchar de aquel profesor.

-Te amo… lo sabes… -Edward se sonrojó verdaderamente, no lo esperaba-. Es por eso que me distraes porque no puedo dejar de estar pendiente de ti.

-Pro.. f.. esor… por favor… -estaba hablando tan bajito, avergonzado por aquellas palabras-. Debe usted centrarse… yo…

-Ven a mi habitación esta noche… -le susurró en el oído de nuevo, Edward suspiró y asintió al verse libre prácticamente sonrojado sonrió y corrió saliendo por la puerta sin decir nada más a aquel hombre, no parando hasta llegar a su habitación y dejar caer su cuerpo apoyado en la puerta, Ron que estaba dentro leyendo una revista parpadeó.

-Colega… ¿Qué te pasa…?

-Nada, creo que estoy algo mareado por lo del viaje en escoba… -comenta Edward sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

-Has montado en escoba? –exclama mirándolo sorprendido, el rubio se arrastra hasta la cama y se queda ahí, sin dirigirle la mirada a Ronald que lo seguía adonde iba.

-Sí, monté en una escoba y me choqué con Harry –gimió dándole un golpe al colchón-. Vete a cenar Ron, yo me quedaré aquí… -anunció cuando al pelirrojo le sonaron las tripas.

-Bueno, sólo te diré que si te mareas empalideces no te pones tan rojo como estás ahora mismo –comentó antes de cerrar la puerta repentinamente.

Al caer la noche, mientras el resto de sus compañeros dormían plácidamente, Edward se escabulló entre las sábanas y logró salir de la Torre de Gryffindor sin despertar a nadie. Bajó lentamente mientras su corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, cada vez más nervioso se aproximaba a las mazmorras, en cuanto alcanzó la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Snape sentía las piernas totalmente inútiles.

Llamó a la puerta y, tras unos segundos de espera, que deseó utilizar para huir Snape le abrió la puerta, parecía sorprendido de verle. Se apartó y le dejó pasar, en ese momento Edward frunció el ceño y encaró al profesor de pociones que llevaba la misma túnica de siempre, no obstante tenía el pelo húmedo y brillante, realmente guapo, el rubio se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Es que esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó algo molesto por el recibimiento, Severus negó con la cabeza y le sonrió complacido por su reacción.

-No. Es sólo que no pensé que llamaras a la puerta -contestó sonriéndole aún más ampliamente al ver la cara de Edward pasar del rosado al grana. Snape hizo un gesto con la mano hacia una mesa que no recordaba haber visto antes-. ¿Quieres comer algo? –sugirió acercándose a él y tomándole de la mano-. Me he dado cuenta de que no has bajado a cenar.

-Está bien –asiente el chico ruborizado sentándose frente al profesor en la mesa.

En el transcurso de la comida Snape no dejó de observar al joven en todo momento, el rubio se esforzaba en evitar que se le viera el temblor en las manos en cambio el moreno parecía más concentrado en cada detalle de Edward que en la comida que tenía ante sí, el alquimista intentaba por cualquier medio evitar perderse en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos negros.

-Te quiero –susurró Severus de pronto, el muchacho alzó la mirada alarmado y profundamente ruborizado, el profesor se llevó una mano a la boca entreabierta y tentadora, parecía sorprendido-. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Sí –respondió Edward dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y limpiándose los labios con la servilleta-. He terminado –sentenció levantándose, Snape lo imitó y le cerró el paso con su cuerpo, Edward apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del mayor y luego reclinó la cabeza.

-Por favor no… -cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse porque el profesor había sujetado una de sus manos, y él estaba casi jadeando, pero algo de autocontrol, bien enseñado, hizo que se apartara y le observara-. No me presiones… yo, esto es demasiada información . .yo.. aún…

-¿No dijiste que me amabas? -Edward le observó a los ojos-. ¿O estabas jugando conmigo?

-No… no estaba jugando contigo.. es sólo que… yo… -al ver como su cintura era rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos, observó al profesor y se apoyó en su pecho, intentaba decirle algo al profesor, algo importante pero él no se lo estaba poniendo para nada fácil.

-No, Edward no te presiones… -levantó su cabeza con un dedo y sonrió besando su frente-. No llegaremos a ese nivel aún… no hasta que tú estés preparado… pero sí me permitirás un anticipo…

-¿Un ant…? mmm… -no fue posible seguir hablando cuando notó que era besado de aquella manera experta tan típica del profesor y como era recostado en el cómodo sillón delante de la chimenea, las manos diestras del profesor de pociones, acariciaban la cadera y una de las piernas del menor mientras este rodeaba con sus brazos e intentaba ser un poco más dócil algo por lo que Snape casi rió, por lo que se apartó y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No te pega ser dócil… -se inclinó para besar su cuello mientras guiaba la mano del menor a su corazón-. Te pega más ser la fiera que me apuntó con esa espada… a la garganta… esa imagen se me ha grabado Edward…

Edward no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sintiendo y al notar la mano en su pecho observó al profesor, al tiempo que no pudo evitar reír al sentir cosquillas en su cuello descubierto hábilmente por el profesor de pociones. Al escucharle sonrió, por lo que sus dos manos apartaron al profesor y de alguna manera lo sentaron en el sillón para sentarse en su regazo y comenzar a besar al tiempo que imitaba los mismos movimientos en el cuello de su amante, Severus lo detuvo y le apartó poniendo su frente junto a la del rubio, el cual parpadeó confuso.

-No querrás… que pasemos al siguiente nivel… -Edward volvió a parpadear y se sonrojó notoriamente-. Buen chico…

Besó sus labios y lo abrazó contra él, era sencillo el sentir como Edward se sentía, ahora comprendía a su hermano menor, controlar aquel fuego apasionado del que siempre hacia gala y esa elegancia que demostraba cuando se preocupaba o también el nerviosismo, ante una situación que se mostraban todos en aquellos preciosos ojos de color oro, tan hermosos como brillantes.

-Profesor… ¿puedo.. dormir aquí…? –preguntó titubeante, Snape asintió y sólo siguió acariciando el cabello del menor-. Gracias…

-¿Qué? -eso le sorprendió y observó al menor, parecía tan feliz sólo por dejar que se quedara-. No hay por que…

-No lo entiende, le agradezco que me comprenda… -le observó a los ojos-. Usted sabe verdaderamente leer a sus alumnos…

-Créeme. Lidiar con Potter me ha llegado a hacer saber cuando un alumno andaba mal… -acarició su rostro y sonrió-. Vamos a dormir, mañana ahí clases…

-Sí

Fue su muda respuesta.

Pero Snape quería saber mucho más de Edward y su hermano menor, sabía el motivo que les guió a tan dura vida, le observó acostadito y dormidito en la cama, ataviado con una camisa verde esmeralda de raso y con aquél cabello suelto, profundamente dormido, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que aquellos ojos brillaran tanto?. Miro al techo de su cama adoselada, había muchas cosas que no sabía de Edward, suspiró y miró por la ventana preocupado. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que no se citó con el menor de los Elric cerca del lago, mientras Edward estaba en clase y el menor estaba en una hora libre.

-¿Sucede algo profesor Snape? -preguntó cortésmente el recién llegado Alphonse a un profesor preocupado-. ¿Algún problema con mi hermano?

-Me preguntaba… -se escuchó la voz del susodicho-. ¿Quién le dio esa luz a sus ojos? Son como joyas.

-Antes… él no era así… -tiró una piedra al agua y suspiró bastante entristecido-. Mi hermano, perdió la luz, perdió la vida incluso el concepto de realidad… cuando hicimos el tabú…

-¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido y giró su cabeza observando al menor, este miraba al suelo-. Alphonse ¿cuánto paso antes de que Mustang?

-Un par de meses. Mi hermano no dejaba de llorar y pedirme perdón… yo terminé alejándome durante dos semanas, porque cada vez que me veía lloraba sin parar y constantemente se disculpaba-. Alphonse apretó los puños furioso y Snape pensó que a lo mejor Edward era más frágil de lo que él creía-. Siempre lo interioriza todo, siempre carga con todo… profesor, no le haga usted daño… Edward… él…

-Lo sé… gracias por la información… -pero, claro, la esperanza se la había dado Mustang y eso le dejaba en algo de desventaja ¿o no?, Edward le había confesado lo que sentía y era muy sincero ya había comprobado lo que llegaba a hacer cuando no le gustaba algo. Al llegar al castillo pudo ver al susodicho moreno observando uno de los carteles que fueron colgados por los alumnos-. ¿Irá al baile… Profesor Mustang…?

-¿De qué va? -preguntó el moreno señalando el cartel para leer mejor-. Parece divertido…

-Pues…

Lo había notado ¿verdad?, desde hacía algunos días Mustang se mostraba distraído y alejado de los alumnos, Hermione apoyó su mano en su barbilla algo molesta, antes al menos coqueteaba con las alumnas pero ahora Roy era como si estuviera pendiente de alguien y ese alguien se sentaba justamente a su lado mientras hacían los ejercicios. Harry apuntaba en el pergamino lo que aquel atractivo y sensual profesor comentaba.

-Te digo que esta raro… -susurró a Ron mientras Harry les observaba de reojo-. ¿Qué le pasará?

-Que ya era hora que se dejara de bromas y que se pusiera a trabajar… -escuchó a Harry el cual apuntaba rápidamente, Edward caminó al fondo de la clase revisando los apuntes de los alumnos deteniéndose en Harry sujetando su pergamino entre las manos-. Ed…

-Hummm… está bien, pero deberías de estar más pendiente… -en ese momento Roy le quitó el susodicho y lo leyó, observando al moreno de ojos verdes que no dejaba su mente, aquella mirada penetrante-. Quédese después de clase señor Potter… bien, continuamos, las transmutación por biogénesis, es medicinal… ¿alguien me sabe decir…?

No era justo, Hermione y Ron tampoco estaban atentos y lo castigaba sólo a él, se quedó frente al profesor con Edward a su lado que parecía reticente a marcharse, Roy lo miró y le hizo una señal con la mano y el rubio se marchó diciéndole algo al oído del profesor que Harry no oyó, y sólo tras el asentimiento del mayor el joven alquimista salió de la clase.

-Harry, yo... quería hablar contigo sobre.. no sé, quería preguntarte si querrías venir al baile de Hallowe'en conmigo... Bueno, si tú quieres... –le dijo ruborizado incapaz de mirarle a los ojos fijamente, Harry parpadeó confuso, eso no se parecía en nada a una de sus seducciones, era, extraño.

-Yo... tengo que pensármelo, pero... -balbuceó dando diversos pasos hacia atrás, Roy levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, esos ojos oscuros parecían heridos, cansados de aparentar, el joven hechicero salió corriendo apabullado por el dolor en la mirada del sensual alquimista sin contestar realmente a la pregunta.

Edward lo estaba esperando en la puerta pero ni lo vio, pasó de largo y no paró hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se sentó en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, no había nadie salvo un par de alumnos de segundo más concentrados en sus deberes que en la presencia del moreno allí, pasó mucho rato pensando y, finalmente, casi sin proponérselo cayeron las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloro si no siento nada por él? -murmuró contra sus rodillas.

-¿Ha hecho algo malo? -preguntó Edward colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Harry lo miró afectado, sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas tocadas por el sol.

-Peor. Ha sido maravilloso. Parecía cansado de aparentar y, me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él... Y yo... yo he salido corriendo -explicó bajando de nuevo la cabeza, colocándola entre sus piernas, poniendo los pies en la tapicería, el rubio le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarlo.

-Te has asustado, es normal. Pero aunque vayáis al baile juntos no estaréis juntos, lo sabes ¿no? Él es un profesor y tú un alumno que salgáis juntos estaría prohibido a los ojos de todos. Lo más importante no es esto sino saber si quieres ir con él al baile. Si quieres podéis planear algo para estar juntos, y sino, díselo, si realmente fue sincero contigo le mereces esa sinceridad. No te estoy diciendo que te plantees si estás enamorado de él, por más bonito que suene eso sería complicado y precipitado -confesó Edward mirando al techo, él estaba en la misma situación, sólo que él sí quería ir al baile con Snape, pero no podía hacer nada, en ese momento entró Hermione en la Sala Común cargada de libros, al ver a ambos chicos allí se acercó.

-Edward... Snape me ha pedido que te diga que salgas, lleva un rato en la entrada de la Sala Común esperándote -le informó con un tono que, aunque trataba de ser amable, era más bien despreciativo y, tras decir lo que venía a decir subió por las escaleras a los cuartos de las chicas.

Suspiró observando por donde se fue Hermione, puso una mano en el hombro de Harry sonrió como si fuera su hermano Alphonse el que tuviera las dudas, es que sentía que él y Harry eran como hermanos.

-No te deprimas… y toma tu decisión con calma… -sonrió algo divertido al observarle-. Él está cansado de actuar Harry, desde la guerra en la que tuvo que participar, él ha tratado de animarse… Es más débil de lo que aparenta…

Caminó dejándole solo con sus pensamientos, quedando esas palabras en su mente las cuales le hicieron apoyarse en uno de los brazos del sillón orejero, el típico en el que solía meditar cerró los ojos cuando escuchó una voz y los abrió observando a esa persona delante de él. La cual sonreía con verdadero cinismo, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de que él le acosara en ese momento. Pero el enemigo siempre acecha cuando más débil estás y de nuevo Voldemort era inoportuno, fue por eso que se levantó y le enfrentó en su mente echándole de una manera que aquel oscuro y tenebroso mago no se esperó jamás.

Por lo que su decisión, fue tomada, no podía ser débil, según Edward aquel hombre lo era, caminó fuera de la sala común pensativo y sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron a aquella habitación, golpeó la puerta y al abrir Roy se sorprendió al verle, sus ojos verdes estaba llenos de una clara decisión y podía ver en ese momento por qué era llamado el héroe del mundo mágico.

-Acepto su proposición… -Roy le dejó entrar y le ofreció un asiento y algo de té-. Pero deberá de dejar esa máscara a un lado Profesor Mustang…

-Máscara… qué irónico, eres la segunda persona que me dice eso… -se acordó de aquella batalla en la que Edward de una manera casi misteriosa le venció, pero era normal, él era alquimista, fue llamado a una matanza donde cualquier Alquimista terminaría traumado-. Edward me dijo lo mismo mientras recogíamos después de una pelea…

-Ustedes dos… -Roy suspiró y le observó a los ojos-. Tú le amabas…

-Si te soy sincero… Edward era algo inalcanzable para mi… -Harry le observó sorprendido-. En el cuartel, él no se daba cuenta pero tanto su hermano que era una gran armadura como mis subordinados lo protegíamos de todos los hombres que lo miraban con perversidad, incluso yo lo miraba así… pero él supo alejarse de todos como el inalcanzable sol… supo cómo conseguir su propia libertad en la jaula que le impusieron… ni siquiera el Führer pudo contra él…

-Le admiras… -Roy asintió-. Entonces ¿por qué no invitaste a Edward al baile?

-Él ama a otra persona de este mundo y yo, discretamente te puedo contar cualquier cosa porque sé que no le dirás a nadie que no sea Edward… si te pongo una mano encima, me dijo que me… jejeje, que me cogería por las pelotas y me colgaría de la torre más alta de Hogwarts… -Harry se rascó la mejilla no pudiendo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo-. Él te protege mucho, a veces noto como si los tres, Alphonse, Edward y tú seáis de la misma familia…

-Bueno, tenemos la misma edad… y vamos al mismo curso, hemos pasado por algunos problemas… y… -observó sus manos algo nervioso-. Pero eso no significa…

-¿Vendrás conmigo al baile? –pidió de nuevo y parecía que se fuera a morir si no aceptaba-. ¿Vendrás?

-Sí… se lo dije ¿no?… pero es de disfraces así que… espero que escoja un buen disfraz… -sonrió divertido mientras, Roy comenzaba a hablar de una manera un poco más relajada, contándole un poco más de la historia sufrida en aquel sitio, la guerra de Ishbal y sobre cómo se sintió ante esa matanza. Saber todo aquello le ayudó a comprender un poco más al profesor de Alquimia, el cual no paraba de hablar de manera altanera cuando hablaba sobre uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Sólo necesitaba hablar… -dijo jugando con su pie mientras Alphonse escribía en un pergamino en el despacho del profesor y él revisaba sus apuntes de pociones-. Al… ¿Crees que en este mundo habrá alguien como nosotros…?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -el profesor de pociones los escuchaba mientras leía un libro interesado-. ¿Que ahí personas iguales en este mundo…?

-Puede darse el caso ¿no? Aunque si nuestro mundo pertenece de algún modo a este… puede que haya sido cubierto, por alguna poderosa razón… -se sentó en el sillón mirando a su hermano, esas conversaciones siempre se daban entre sendos hermanos, Snape podía ver como ambos compenetrados de una manera que jamás creyó ver en unos chicos como ellos, decían teorías que llegaban a ser increíbles e interesantes.

-Señor Alphonse Elric, le recuerdo que está castigado y tiene que entregarme el trabajo hoy, sino no saldrá de aquí… -ambos se detuvieron y Edward arqueó una ceja observando a su hermano cruzado de brazos-. Esa broma que le gastó al señor Helling, no fue muy acertada… y más estando en mi clase…

-Ah, sabía que te tenía que preguntar algo ¿Cómo tu? -Alphonse observó a su hermano y se sonrojó-. Al… ¿no estarás cubriendo a alguien…?

-¿Yo? No, qué va… fui yo solo quien perpetró esa broma… -al ver que su hermano no le creía agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo, siempre que mentía hacia ese gesto que le hacía ver la inocencia a pesar de su estatura, al notar a su hermano bajar del sillón y sentarse a su lado.

-Una chica… -susurró en su oído y Alphonse sonrió asintiendo-. Siempre serás el mismo…

-Lo siento Ni-san…

-Alphonse... –comenzó a decir Snape dándose cuenta de la injusticia y de lo adorable que podía llegar a ser el hermano de Edward-. Si quieres puedes irte ya a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero eso sí, quiero ese trabajo mañana perfecto.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido y, tras unos segundos le sonrió a su profesor de pociones, recogió sus cosas y, cuando ya se iba pudo ver como su hermano mayor se sentaba en el borde de la mesa del profesor justo frente a él, su expresión era extrañamente sosegada.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó mirando con fingido interés la pila de trabajos que Snape estaba corrigiendo.

-Quería verte. Me siento mal si no te tengo cerca –confesó observando como el rubio se apartaba el pelo de la cara y lo miraba fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos dorados-. Pensando en cuánto me gustaría ir al baile contigo –al oír esto Edward se ruborizó profundamente y se inclinó para tocar el rostro del adusto moreno.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ir al baile… contigo? -sonrojado como estaba, Edward le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso a modo de respuesta, de esa manera no hacía falta decir nada más, ya que era una afirmación pero una duda invadió su cabeza que le hizo apartarse del profesor sorprendiéndole-. ¿No dirá algo el director?, digo… está prohibida este tipo de relación entre alumnos y profesores, ¿no?

-No te preocupes por ello, el profesor Dumbledore no dirá nada… -rodeó la mesa y con aquel ímpetu que desde que le conoció comenzó a florecer, teniendo raíces lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó contra su pecho-. Como entenderás no pienso permitir que nadie más te lleve al baile más que yo…

-T..e..pon..drí..as..celo..so… -se apoyó en su pecho con los ojos casi cerrados mientras apoyaba una mano en esta, desde hacia un tiempo que aquella graciosa manía para el profesor, era relajante para Edward el cual conseguía sacar la forma más tierna del adusto adulto.

-No, no soportaría que otra persona te tocara… -sujetó su rostro con una mano sorprendiéndole y mirando con dureza el rostro del menor que se quedó verdaderamente pasmado ante aquella dura mirada-. Eres mío y ante mis pertenencias soy muy posesivo… ten esto muy presente Edward…

Que le llamara por su nombre, era que hablaba en serio y que no podía negarse a lo que el adulto dijera, sentía que él mismo haría lo mismo. Sería duro con él e incluso, se pondría tan celoso que sería capaz pelear sin motivos alguno, algo que simplemente venía con su carácter pero en Snape este comportamiento posesivo era casi irreal, ni siquiera supo cómo interpretarlo y la sospecha de que algo se ocultaba en todo esto, comenzó cobrar forma en su cerebro y cerró los ojos intentando esquivar su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa...? –le preguntó sorprendido por el repentino distanciamiento de su adorado rubio mirándole a la cara.

-Es sólo que pensé que no te pega ser posesivo, no sé cómo tomarme tus palabras –explicó todavía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, Snape sonrió con expresión amarga y asintió.

-En realidad yo... estuve enamorado hace muchos años de una mujer, se llamaba Lilly y era la madre de Harry, éramos amigos desde la infancia y, el padre de Harry, James logró que nos alejáramos cada vez más, hasta que al final, eligió a Potter –suspiró siendo esta vez él quien desviara la mirada, perdido en sus recuerdos-. Desde ese momento me prometí que, si me volvía a enamorar, no dejaría que esa persona se alejara de mí por nada del mundo. Supongo que, tengo miedo a perderte.

-Severus... Eres tan... tierno –susurró tomándole por el mentón para besarlo, sus labios se unieron y, durante un buen rato estuvieron así, sin decir nada-. Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti Edward... Deberías irte, no puedes faltar a clase de alquimia –murmuró con una sonrisa.

Cuando entró en el aula apenas acababan de entrar los alumnos más rezagados, todos lo miraron fijamente porque era raro que alguien como él se retrasara, no pudo evitar fijarse en que tanto Harry como Roy parecían bastante más contentos así que sonrió, esperaba que sus palabras hubieran servido de algo. Al repartir las hojas con los últimos trabajos entregados corregidos se quedó mirando fijamente al joven mago, se preguntaba si se parecería mucho a su madre.

-Harry. Luego podemos hablar? –pidió al dejar el papel sobre la mesa, el joven asintió y comenzó la clase.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Complicaciones y discusiones ni-san!**

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry dándole un empujón al rubio-. Eres tú quién me pide que hablemos y te quedas ahí, mirándome como un pasmarote sin decir nada.

El rubio se puso de pie delante de Harry acercándose a su oído y susurrando unas palabras que sorprendieron al moreno. Éste miró al rubio a los ojos viendo que no era mentira lo que comentaba y se sentó en una de las mesas del aula donde habían decidido hablar, jamás esperó algo así, negó con la cabeza y sujetó su frente cerrando los ojos meditando y Edward lo comprendió, según Snape, James Potter era una persona carismática metomentodo y soberbia pero delante de él no había soberbia ni siquiera había eso, al contrario, culpabilidad y un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

-Confirmado. Snape se equivoca… -comentó, Harry observó al rubio, el cual se subió a la mesa donde estaba sentado apoyándose en su espalda-. Eres más como tu madre que como tu padre… demasiado tierno diría yo…

-¿Eh? También he metido la pata muchas veces… -afirmó y Edward comenzó a reírse-. Oye… no te rías…

-Creo que yo las he provocado aún más gordas en el colegio… -sonrió divertido observándole y ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Irás con Roy…?

-Hablamos tranquilamente… -explicó, Harry se rascó la mejilla-. Al final iremos juntos… pero, no sé, es raro…

-Tu también lo has notado… algo ocultan… ¿verdad? –comentó, Harry giró la cabeza y le sonrió con complicidad al tiempo que tramaba algo-. Me encanta esa sonrisa Potter…

-Lo mismo digo Elric…

Acudieron a los mejores espías de todo el colegio, sin lugar a dudas, esos eran los hermanos Weasley, les pidieron todo tipo de artilugios y aparatos, aparentemente inútiles desarmados, los gemelos los condujeron a su habitación, Fred se sentó en la cama y George se mantuvo en pie con los brazos cruzados

-¿Así que necesitáis nuestra ayuda para algo? –decía Fred asintiendo como pensativo.

-Sabes que por ti haríamos cualquier cosa Harry, pero, dime tú ¿qué habéis hecho por nosotros últimamente? –continuó George haciéndose el desinteresado.

-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Edward sabiendo ya por donde iban las cosas.

-Necesitamos un material para lo que llamamos nosotros la broma definitiva… será un éxito en nuestra tienda, pero no es fácil conseguir algo así… -explicó George a Edward, Harry se sentó al lado de Fred-. Ayudaremos a Harry a obtener esos materiales para vuestra pequeña obra de espionaje pero… en ti no confiamos aún, tienes un hermano en Slytherin y ya escuché de Ron que le apretaste las pelotas a Dragón sin necesidad de tocarle… pero ya que aún no nos conocemos te pido que consigas el material Graniux Fugix... ¿serías capaz?...

-¿Sólo es eso…? -los mellizos se observaron, George cogió un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a hacer una lista, para pasársela a Fred-. Si traéis esos materiales los sintetizaré… pero como lo intentéis con Snape, os juro que pocas serán las bromas que vosotros hagáis…

-Woooo… -Fred observó al menor después de echar una mirada a la lista-. Éstos son muy comunes para crear…

-Te sorprendería lo que se puede hacer con pocos materiales… -dijo cruzado de brazos y muy orgulloso de sí mismo, esa fue la parte fácil, la difícil vino cuando tuvieron que entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Oye… -preguntó mientras observaba por encima del escritorio-. ¿Por qué estamos en el despacho de Dumbledore buscando?

-Harry, nos ocultan algo… sé que nos ocultan algo. ¿No te parecen algo raro las miradas del Taisa y el profesor Snape…? -Edward palmeó y abrió el cajón rompiendo cualquier defensa que Dumbledore tuviera en la zona de archivos-. Bien… aquí están nuestros archivos… ¿médicos...?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué están aquí? Se supone que debían enviarlos a San Mungo… -se puso de pie y observó los susodichos documentos, palideció al leer aquello y también leer la h de Harry-. Así que esto nos ocultaban…

-¿Qué? Alguien viene… -Edward guardó los archivos y puso las defensas de nuevo, notó como tiraban de su manga y se ocultaron detrás de una de las cortinas adoseladas junto a una de las columnas, gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Oculto con Edward en su escondrijo, Harry se sorprendió al ver a Remus. Intentó salir de su escondite pero al notar como el rubio le frenaba en su propósito observó la situación, sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que le mostraban, Nagini, la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso estaba en la ventana, como esperando por algo y efectivamente al ver al licántropo que juró era amigo de su padre intentar abrir aquel cajón que ellos habían abierto gracias a los conocimientos de alquimia y magia de Edward, comprobando que al poco tiempo de no poder romper la protección Remus se rendía y miraba a la serpiente bastante impaciente.

-No puedo abrirlo… dile al señor Tenebroso… que lo intentaré pronto, Albus estará aquí pronto… -respondió Remus a la serpiente que expectante, esperaba por la recogida de los informes que ambos habían leído y desapareciendo por un conjuro efectuado por el licántropo, ambos salieron en un mudo silencio, vio que Harry aún hipaba, mientras caminaban no se percataron que tanto Roy como Snape hablaban en mitad del pasillo, pero fue Harry el primero en abrazarse al Taisa llorando, sufriendo realmente, Edward sólo agachó la cabeza.

-Elric… Potter… ¿Qué os pasa? -preguntó el profesor dándose cuenta de que el rubio se abrazaba a él, no soportaba ver llorar a las personas y menos sufrir de aquella manera por lo que terminó llorando de la misma manera, ambos adultos no comprendiendo demasiado el asunto los llevaron a una sala de descanso de los profesores y suspiraron algo preocupados.

-Estuvimos en el despacho de Dumbledore -sentenció el rubio directamente fijando su vista en la taza de té frente a él, de inmediato alzó la cabeza para defenderse-. Sabíamos que nos estaban ocultando algo, y quisimos averiguarlo de todas maneras. Pero...

-No es eso lo que me tiene así -continuó Harry jugueteando con la tapicería del sillón ignorando sus propias lágrimas-. Es que cuando estábamos allí entró alguien, y hablaba con una serpiente...

-¿Quién era? -preguntó de pronto Snape, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ese tipo de pelo claro... Lupin, creo que se llama -aclaró Edward al ver como Harry cerraba firmemente sus labios en una mueca dolida.

-Entiendo -dijo el profesor de pociones agachando él también la cabeza apesadumbrado-. Tendré que informar... Edward, si no he vuelto mañana no vayas a buscarme -le pidió cogiendo al joven rubio por los hombros.

-Sev... -susurró Edward bajando la mirada, parecía a punto de llorar, estrechó la mano de su amado con fuerza y asintió-. Está bien... Ten cuidado...

Edward bajó la mirada, no podía dejar a Snape solo y Harry parecía muy afectado, se levantó del sillón y retiró un poco a Roy Mustang del moreno. Éste le observó algo preocupado, sobre todo por aquella triste expresión de Harry, que intentaba ocultar las lágrimas bajo su cabellos,

-Taisa se lo dejo a cargo… -Edward le observó con serenidad-. Parece que ese tal Lupin es cercano a Harry por eso creo que debería consolarlo…

Al verlo salir se giró hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado, pensó que Edward era bastante sensible a veces, antes le sorprendió al verle abrazarse a Snape, puso una mano en la espalda del muchacho y siguió masajeándola hasta que este se abrazó a él llorando dolorosamente, diciendo palabras dolorosas. Hasta que cayó rendido entre sus brazos debido a las lágrimas y al poco dormirse como no había hecho en días.

-¿Dónde estará Snape? -Edward miró hacia un lado y a otro y vio muy tentador el bosque de donde habían salido, fue en ese momento que una mano le asustó y se giró con una mano en el pecho-. ¡Al! ¡no me pegues esos sustos!

-Ni-san ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el menor de los Elric algo dudoso.

-¿Has visto a Snape? –preguntó Edward a su hermanito que asintió-. Al, ¿qué dirección cogió…?

-Fue al bosque prohibido… ¿es que está en peligro…? -preguntó el menor sorprendido-. ¿Y Harry?

-Te lo explicaré por el camino, vamos… -ambos corrieron hasta el bosque prohibido, para entrar en el sin ningún problemas, Mientras Snape permanencia con la varita alzada observando con furia a Lupin.

-Debí de habérmelo imaginado… el hombre lobo se hizo contigo… No fue Voldemort quien mató a James ¿cierto? -el hombre encapuchado sonrío sin bajar su varita-. ¡Lupin, James y Lily te querían como si fueras un hermano ¿por qué?!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es vivir siendo como un hombre lobo! ¡Nadie te quiere a su lado! -gritó Remus quitándose la capucha-. Snivellus deberías de saber que para someter a la gente hay que engañar y traicionar… Harry debe aprenderlo, no puedes confiar en los que te rodean…

La pelea fue inminente ambos estaban igualados y un par de ojos dorados, se sorprendieron al ver un duelo titánico que comenzaba, al ver el peligro Edward cerró los ojos y Alphonse lo sujetó de una mano preocupado, por lo que ambos se miraron al ver que Snape era derribado por Lupin, sin ni siquiera pensarlo demasiado, junto sus manos y creó una jaula con el hierro que contenía la tierra, provocando que la varita de Remus cayera al suelo. Alphonse corrió y dio una patada a la varita para apartarla, mientras Edward observaba el brazo herido de Snape.

-¡Severus eres tonto! -gritó el rubio desesperado y poniendo parte de su túnica en la herida sangrante-. ¡No puedes hacerlo todo tú solo!

-Es algo personal… no lo entiendes… -dijo Severus bastante furioso apartándolo-. ¡Él provocó la muerte de la única persona que he amado!

Snape se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras demasiado tarde, Edward cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada, demasiado dolido como para hablar. Alphonse los estaba mirando y parecía muy sorprendido, cuando el rubio abrió los ojos su expresión era tan... tan desgarrada que ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, Edward tan sólo miró al licántropo preso en aquella jaula y por un momento quiso dejar que se escapara... pero no... huiría él, como siempre.

Se fue corriendo en dirección al castillo sin molestarse en darle ninguna instrucción a su hermano menor, por una vez podría apañarse él solo, Edward no podía ni hablar. Entró en el colegio a toda velocidad y llegó a la habitación en la que dormía como una exhalación, se dejó caer apoyándose contra la puerta y comenzó a llorar, se sentía destrozado, frustrado, dolido... traicionado

-Edward... ¿qué te pasa? -escuchó vagamente a Harry que se acercaba a él desde la cama en la que había estado tumbado, se levantó y huyó, entró en el baño y se encerró allí-. Voy a buscar a Mustang.

-Edward... Abre la puerta ahora mismo –escuchó al poco rato la autoritaria voz del coronel Mustang, pues sí que se habían dado prisa.

Edward no responde y sigue mirando fijamente el espejo de cristal que le devuelve su reflejo, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero él no las veía, una idea cruzaba por su mente, una idea autodestructiva y peligrosa. Porque, ¿por qué le merecía la pena vivir ahora? Alphonse tenía su cuerpo, Roy y él podrían enseñarle alquimia a Harry incluso mejor que él mismo y Snape, bueno, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparse por él? Estaba claro que no contaba para nada en su vida.

No.

No podía hacerlo. Su hermano le necesitaba, y estaba claro que no podía... Pero... Eso no quitaba el hecho de que no quisiera ver a nadie.

-¡LÁRGATE CORONEL DE PACOTILLA! ¡Quiero estar solo! –le gritó a la puerta que vibraba con cada nuevo embate por parte del alquimista de fuego. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, al menos había dejado de llorar.

Pero se negaba a que aquel estúpido Coronel le viese, terminaría burlándose de él por haber perdido ante la madre de Harry, la cual era el único amor de Snape. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentarse en el suelo justo cuando escuchó que alguien echaba de la habitación a aquellas dos personas y escuchar un suspiro acallado que le permitió saber de quién se trataba.

-Edo… soy Hermione ¿puedo pasar…? -el rubio se abrazó sus propias rodillas pensando-. Los he echado… tu hermano está preocupado…

Eso fue lo que le hizo levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta, para abrirla y observó a la castaña que entró al cuarto de baño y cerró tras de sí con un conjuro insonoro, si era cierto lo que le contó Alphonse comprendía cómo se podía llegar a sentir él. Hermione lo sujetó de una de las manos y se sentó con él en el servicio de los chicos. Era muy sencillo el intentar animarle pero por dónde podría empezar pensaba la castaña.

-Lo que dijo Snape estaba fuera de lugar… -el rubio agachó la cabeza-. Eso no significa que no tengas el derecho de enfadarte, pero yo soy tú y le daría celos… aunque tú no eres yo…

-Hermione… jamás me soportas ¿por qué ahora? -la castaña no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Me caes bien, siempre dices lo que piensas sin tener miedo a las consecuencias, te admiro por esa valentía…

-Hermione le sonrió y puso una mano en la cabeza-. Eres inteligente, muy atractivo para los chicos y chicas del colegio… y alguien que ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, quieres a tu hermano con locura… ¿quieres más detalles de por qué…?

-Yo… no soy así… -enfurruñado abrazó sus piernas sonrojado por los cumplidos de la castaña.

-Bien Edward y ¿cómo eres entonces? Todos te ven así… aparte de tu afán por meterte en líos, que eso entre tú y Harry creo haréis volar el colegio… -el rubio sonrió ante ese comentario, mientras la castaña intentaba consolarle-. Oye, ¿no ibas con él a Hallowen?, al baile… ¿pensaste el disfraz…?

-No… tuve tiempo… -dijo sujetando sus piernas.

-Pues creo que te puedo ayudar y más para darle celos a Snape, así que a partir de ahora… -susurró esas palabras que le hicieron sonrojarse al escucharlas-. Creo que de esa manera le demostrarás que ibas en serio con él… ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece humillante pero… lo haré… -dijo con el mismo fuego de decisión en sus ojos-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Pues por pedir esta semana de permiso… Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer… -señaló la castaña, levantando las manos emocionadas, el rubio la ayudó a levantarse y no pudo evitar reír ante la cara decidida de Hermione-. Snape se va enterar….

-¡Que se vaya preparando! -terminó por decir él.

Fue al comienzo de la semana que él lo buscaba con la mirada por los pasillos, no encontrándolo, en el momento Albus se acercó a él poniendo una mano en su hombro y entregándole una carta con una elegante letra en el sobre, correspondiente a la letra de Edward alegando que faltaban a las clases por asuntos personales, junto con la señorita Granger, algo que comenzó a enfadar a Snape y a hacerle pensar que el rubio no iba en serio con él, pero recordando el daño que él mismo le había hecho.

Fue entonces cuando recibió un buen golpe en su nuca, era la primera vez que alguien le pegaba de ese modo desde la época de James Potter, al girarse cabreado, pudo ver a Roy que se arreglaba los guantes y caminaba disimulando, por lo que se acercó al moreno que siempre atraía las miradas de los adultos.

-¿Por qué me has pegado? -preguntó al moreno que le miró con desafío.

-Edward estuvo llorando… -respondió sin delicadeza, Roy siempre fue muy protector con los hermanos y aquí no iba a ser diferente-. Alphonse me comentó lo que dijiste… destrozaste su corazón…

-No fue mi intención… -el profesor de pociones agachó la cabeza bastante frustrado-. Además anda con la Señorita Granger de descanso… y…

-Eso es para que aprendas… no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así… o puede que él se aleje y se interese por Hermione, sería una buena opción para él… -se alejó dejando al profesor de pociones, mientras Roy no podía parar de reír al recordar la imagen del orgulloso profesor de pociones derrotado por un chaval de 15 años, realmente era desternillante.

-¿Qué le es tan gracioso? -escuchó esa voz, al girarse pudo ver a Ron y Harry, el cual le observaba divertido.

-El profesor Snape… -señaló a éste que se giró y prácticamente apartaba a los alumnos con sus miradas para caminar-. Está de mal humor… tened cuidado en clase de pociones…

-Ya. Hermione nos advirtió… -alegó el pelirrojo moviendo la mano-. Que esta de mala uva…

-Es por eso que nos recomendaron no ir, así que aprovecharemos para ir a por los disfraces… -Roy sonrió ante aquella idea, por lo que le dio una nota con un papel-. Yo me disfrazaré de esto…

-Genial… -dijo el moreno divertido-. Yo tenía pensado disfrazarme de lo contrario…

-Yo ni siquiera sé de que disfrazarme… -señaló Ron divertido.

-Lleva el esmoquin del año pasado, seguro que triunfas… -Ron se puso una mano en el mentón y asintió ante la idea de su amigo Harry-. Era horrible…

-Sí, puede ser perfecto para ser un traje de muerto viviente… -señaló el pelirrojo caminando convencido de lo que iba a llevar, Harry se despidió de Roy, mientras el moreno se puso una mano en la barbilla, por lo que caminó hasta aquella habitación dada por el director donde escuchó a alguien caer al suelo.

-¡Esto es imposible me voy a romper los tobillos… -se escuchó a aquella juvenil voz protestar-. ¡Cómo las mujeres pueden llevar esto!

-Se le hace una pierna preciosa… créeme… -oyó a Roy entrar en la habitación-. Hagane ¿ya te rindes?...

-No... ¿Cuándo me he rendido? Sólo necesito un respiro… -dijo tirándose en el suelo todo lo largo que era, mientras la castaña sonriente se acercaba al rubio y se inclinaba-. Pues tú no vas a tener que ir de la novia cadáver…

-Ya… pero va ser igual de humillante… -le dijo observándola desde el suelo-. Sólo espero que merezca la pena el dolor de pies…

-Al menos tienes un pie bastante bonito Hagane… -comenzó a meterse el Coronel provocando que se levantara-. Eres pequeño y tienes las piernas poco desarrolladas… a pesar de las coces que das…

-Ja ja… Está gastando su repertorio de chistes de bajitos Taisa… -le dijo con muy mala idea el menor con aquellas sandalias de tacón de aguja que Hermione le había obligado a llevar-. A este paso terminaré con el pie deformado…

Era parte del disfraz que Hermione le había diseñado, por lo que para caminar necesitaba practicar con aquellas sandalias. Aunque algo estaba claro, nunca había estado tan alto y sobretodo a la misma altura del Coronel, ese motivo le hacía desesperarse en más de una vez y terminar cayendo pero por el medio día ya tenía controlado el caminar con ellos para comenzar con un caminar algo más femenino, algo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún más orgullosa de su idea.

-Estoy molido… -dijo acostándose en la cama, siendo observando por los demás-. Hermione es muy exigente…

-Y eso que no la has visto en la hora de estudio… -el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado para seguir hablando-. Es un monstruo de los estudios… ¿qué andáis haciendo?

-Ya lo veréis… -cerró los ojos para caer rápidamente dormido, Harry le quitó los zapatos y con ayuda de Ron lo metieron en la cama, sin duda andaba terriblemente cansado y eso que aún no era la hora de cenar, ambos caminaron hasta el comedor para poder hablar con Alphonse.

-Je, comprendo… así que mi hermano… está maquinando algo… -se metió un trozo de pastel de calabaza en la boca, y mientras lo masticaba dijo:- Seguro que es un plan de venganza para Snape, mírale, el profesor ni siquiera come, y no para de mirar a la mesa…

-¿No comes con Malfoy hoy…? -Harry le observó a los ojos y el castaño negó con la cabeza sonrojándose-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… esto… -observó a Ginny que saltó de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

-¿De verdad me llevarás al baile, Dean…? -fue en ese momento que Alphonse se levantó y caminó hacia su mesa sorprendiendo a Ron y Harry, que giraron la cabeza hacia Ginny-. ¿Qué?

-Nada…. –dijeron ambos jóvenes suspirando por la insensibilidad de la pelirroja.

Alphonse se sentó al lado de Draco Malfoy y el rubio lo miró sorprendido, se volvió unos segundos en dirección a la mesa de los Gryffindor y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sonrió con esa expresión tan suya y llamó la atención de Al tocándole el hombro.

-Cuenta cuenta... ¿qué Gryffindor te tiene tan mal? -preguntó con esa malicia tan suya, Alphonse se puso en pie de un salto y el rubio soltó una carcajada-. A ver, es obvio, vienes de la mesa de los Gry con esa cara de depre... ¿me crees tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta? -preguntó alzando las manos al aire con una pose melodramática.

-La verdad... -comenzó a decir el castaño, casi decidido a soltar lo que pensaba del joven Malfoy sin tapujos pero se contuvo-. Por supuesto que ¡no!

-¿Mal de amores? -se añadió Parkinson a la conversación con una expresión enfadada-. Puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, ¿no crees? -agregó guiñándole un ojo a Al, éste se puso rojo y negó furiosamente con la cabeza, Pansy estalló en carcajadas haciendo que todos los alumnos miraran en su dirección-. Eres tan inocente... ¡qué mono!

-Pues es por una chica... -confesó agachando la cabeza y dándole vueltas a la comida, Pansy y Draco aplaudieron entre risas.

-¡Al fin uno hetero! -exclamó divertida la morena-. Y dime... ¿quién es?

-Como sea una de los Weasley no respondo -murmura Draco observando con cuidado todas las caras femeninas en la mesa de los Gry-. Aunque tengo que decir que es la única medianamente mona...

-G- Gi... Ginny... -balbuceó con la vista aún fija en la comida, pero levantó la cabeza cuando vio que Draco se levantaba de golpe y miraba hacia atrás muy cabreado, tenía el pelo de un azul eléctrico

-Estúpidos Weasley... ¡Ah! ¡Weasley tenía que ser! -gritó sentándose de nuevo mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su novia-. Esto no se quita...

-Seguro que mi hermano puede ayudarte con eso -comentó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes que nosotros te ayudaremos con el asunto Ginny -dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto la morena como Draco que ahora tenía el pelo azul.

Pero Alphonse tímido como era decidió irse a la habitación algo deprimido, mientras el altivo Malfoy miraba por encima de su hombro maldiciendo por el atolladero que ellos dos se habían metido. Pero un Slytherin jamás abandonaba a un amigo, ese era el lema de Slytherin. Por lo que se levantó para maquinar con sus amigos alguna estratagema para hacerle ver a la idiota Weasley que Alphonse Elric era mejor partido que ese Dean.

-Entonces no se os ocurre nada … -Draco paseó como un tigre enjaulado frente a la mesa de su casa-. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?

-Draco y ¿por qué no le preguntas a su hermano…? -eso hizo temblar de pies a cabeza al altivo rubio, Edward Elric y él no se llevaban precisamente bien, digamos que de tener a compañero de pupitre prefería a Potter que al rubio que constantemente se metía con él. Pero mal le pesara Zabini tenía razón-. Es la única opción…

-Merlín ¿por qué me castigas…? -dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-Ánimo Draco… -escuchó a su novia Pansy, que estaba ocupada masajeando los hombros del rubio, Draco agachó la cabeza-. Venga eres un liante integral, y Edward…

-Edward Elric es el mayor liante que he podido conocer… encima de tener muy poca paciencia… va a ser duro tratar con él….

Y era en ese momento de la salida del desayuno que sujetó el brazo del rubio de ojos ámbar, al ver la figura girarse y mirarle a los ojos de manera retadora, comprendió que Edward Elric era bastante más peligroso de lo que él creía, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención sino ver a Granger a su otro lado observándole con la misma mirada.

-Vengo en son de paz… es sobre tu hermano… -eso pareció captar el interés del rubio que pareció mirar más allá de Draco unos segundos y palideció notablemente al ver a su padrino acercarse y suspiró-. Vete, quedamos en el lago yo le distraigo… justo a la persona que estaba esperando ¿Cómo está profesor Snape?... necesito que me explique una cosa…

-Ed… Draco aho… -vio que el rubio platinado ahora teñido de azul sujetaba su mano para retenerle mientras Edward corría con Granger cogida de la mano, por lo que se rindió en ese momento-. Le has ayudado a huir… ¿Es que tiene un romance con esa Granger?...

-No lo sé… - Draco pasó por su lado bastante divertido, al parecer algo sucedía entre el profesor de pociones y líder de Slytherin con aquel alumno alquimista, y no era de extrañar pues varios de la casa Slytherin se habían fijado en el Gryffindor, el comentario que decía que el rubio tenía belleza de ángel y lengua de demonio era el más nombrado en la sala común-. Profesor, si yo fuera usted vigilaría al muchacho, los slytherin lo llaman belleza de ángel, lengua de demonio… no sé si me comprende…

Al ver su rostro palidecer, caminó hasta donde había quedado con el rubio y se sentó en uno de las rocas de una manera elegante, al verlos venir tanto a Granger como a él. Quedando a cierta distancia de seguridad ambos, ya le habría metido la sangre sucia alguna de sus ideas sobre él, pero en serio quería hablar sobre Alphonse, a pesar de que era un chico que siempre intentaba encajar la ternura con la que solía ayudar a los de su propia edad, era digna de velar por ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? -preguntó bastante furioso cruzando los brazos y mirándole duramente-. De ti depende que no haga que ese árbol te deje colgado…

-Está enamorado… perdidamente enamorado de una de vuestra casa… -Edward caminó hasta quedar más cerca, interesado por su comentario-. El nombre de la chica es Ginny… Elric… me gustaría preguntarte si has hablado últimamente con tu hermano…

-No, de hecho, desde que nos pusieron en casas diferentes es difícil hablar con él sin haber intermediarios… por eso te creo -el rubio parpadeó sorprendido, Edward Elric le miraba con decisión en sus ojos, normal que trajera loco al líder de la casa-. ¿Quieres que haga algo…?

-Podrías hablar con Ginny, yo no puedo, cada vez que me acerco mi cabello cambia de color… misteriosamente… -señaló bastante enojado por las constantes bromas, algo que Hermione no pudo evitar reír-. Sí, ríete…

-Perdón… pero es que veros a Ron y a ti con orejas de burro se me viene siempre a la cabeza… -Edward se encogió de hombros al escuchar a Hermione reír al decir aquello-. Pero te ayudaremos si es por el bien de Alphonse, ah, pero Ginny aceptó ir al baile con Dean…

-Claro, Al se ha debido de enterar y por eso… tú… -el rubio asintió ante la deducción del hermano mayor-. Entiendo, ayudas a los de tu propia casa… ¿o sólo es por que sacas provecho de algo…?

-No, lo cierto es que en Slytherin hay sólo una norma, jamás dejes de ayudar a tus amigos… -Edward sonrió ante aquellas palabras y cerró los ojos-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Entonces mi hermano ha ido a una buena casa después de todo… -Draco parpadeó y saltó para acercarse al rubio-. ¿Qué?

-Tú no odias a los Slytherin… -al ver su negativa, Draco se sorprendió aún más-. ¿Por qué?

Al escuchar estas palabras Edward se abrió la túnica y se bajó los pantalones lo justo para dejar que el rubio viera un tatuaje con el símbolo de la cruz coronada con una serpiente enroscada en ellas, Draco lo observó curioso y miraba alternativamente del rubio alquimia al tatuaje sobre la cadera, alargó la mano como queriendo comprobar que era real pero en seguida Edward se cubrió apartándose un par de pasos más de él.

-Se mira pero no se toca -amenazó frunciendo el ceño-. Ese era el símbolo de mi maestra, me lo tatué en memoria suya, y en memoria de mi hermano. Las serpientes no son símbolo de pecado en mi mundo, sino de un gran poder. Igual que el Ouroboros, la serpiente que se muerde la cola, la eternidad,...

-Definitivamente no eres como el resto de personas de por aquí... -murmuró más para sí mismo que para Edward, el rubio solamente se rió entre dientes moviendo sólo un poco los hombros y se sentó sobre una de la piedras al margen del lago, Draco lo imitó.

-¡Lo olvidaba! -exclamó levantándose-. Gracias por lo de antes, no sé como habría esquivado a Snape sin tu ayuda...

-Entonces ¿me ayudarás con tu hermano? -preguntó esperanzado, Edward soltó una carcajada y Hermione frunció el ceño algo molesta por las confianzas que se tomaba con el prefecto de Slytherin.

-No sólo eso... Sino que te diré como evitar que te cambien más el color los hermanos Weasley, pero sólo si prometes no usarlo en su contra...

Por la tarde Edward estaba ausente, hasta Ron se dio cuenta de eso, no paraba de suspirar mientras meditaba sobre alguna cosa que nadie sabía salvo Hermione, él mismo y un par de personas más. Cuando se cruzaba por los pasillos con Ginny Weasley abría la boca pero de pronto, volvía a cerrarla y se sumergía de nuevo en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa conmigo? -le espetó la pelirroja cuando lo vio entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por un momento pareció que la iba a evitar pero se quedó ahí plantado mirándola con una especie de interés mezclado con curiosidad, la menor de los Weasley rechinó los dientes audiblemente y se cruzó de brazos frente a él-. No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me lo digas -sentenció furiosa.

Edward buscó con la mirada, entre la multitud de alumnos que había allí en ese momento a Hermione, pero ésta se había ido con Ron a la biblioteca para estudiar para un trabajo, y Harry tampoco estaba porque tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, y como saltaba a la vista que no había nadie allí que fuera a ayudarle, es más, parecían muy interesados en que hablara, se frotó las manos, una contra otra intentando pensar como decir lo que durante todo el día había estado pensando.

-Pues... es que... -balbuceó y la chica frunció aún más el ceño, si eso era posible-. Es que mi hermano... Alphonse, tú sabes... el chico castaño tan mono que se queda a comer a veces en la mesa de los Gruffindor... pues es que él... tú... bueno, él... está muy...

-¿Qué se supone que tratas de decir? -preguntó casi en un grito cada vez más cabreada, los gemelos Weasley estaban allí observándola con sendas sonrisas.

-¡QUÉ LE GUSTAS MUCHO! -se desahogó después de tantas cavilaciones y presión.

Todos abrieron la boca de par en par, Fred y George soltaron una tremenda carcajada, no por el hecho de que Alphonse estuviera colado por su hermanita sino porque, por una vez, la que estaba tan colorada como el color de su pelo era la pequeña Ginny, de vergüenza y no de furia. Ginny salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta los cuartos de las chicas y cerró la puerta de un portazo y los gemelos le dieron unas palmaditas en la espaldas a Edward.

-¡Tío! Te llevas de calle el premio al tipo con menos tacto del mundo -bromeó uno de los dos entre risas.

-Me da igual… apartando las manos y observándoles fieramente a ambos.- Solo quiero que deje de jugar, ambos son compañeros de clases…

-¿Y qué? -se escuchó a Fred.

-Es muy fácil, mi hermano incluso la ha encubierto de una broma… que hizo a un Slytherin… -se cruzó de brazos viendo que los gemelos se quedaban serios-. Es deber de un hermano mayor proteger a un hermano menor, si vosotros no entendéis eso… no sois demasiado buenos como hermanos mayores…

Al ver como el rubio caminaba fuera de la sala sendos gemelos se miraron, algunas de las sinceras palabras de Edward, como era el muchacho fueron las que dolieron a los gemelos y ver la realidad, sus hermanos menores, Ron siempre rehuía debido a sus bromas, Ginny sólo aprendía lo peorcito de ellos y jamás le dieron un consejo cuando se lo pidieron, las palabras de Edward eran aún más firmes en los dos gemelos.

-Fred… ¿hemos hecho bien? -preguntó George a su gemelo.

-Ahora mismo no lo sé... -Fred caminó rompiendo aquella protección en la habitación de las chicas seguido de su gemelo para ver a Ginny, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Edward, que se había escondido detrás de una cortina.

-A mí con manipulaciones… je… si tengo un hermano menor que es peor que yo… -caminó fuera de la sala común cuando en la escalera pudo ver al profesor de pociones que antes de que le diera tiempo a entrar de nuevo en la sala común le sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca-. ¡Suéltame!

-Edward debemos hablar -el rubio se vio empujado hasta un despacho, una vez allí el profesor de pociones cerró las puertas, Edward se apoyó contra la pared y observó al profesor-. Se que lo que dije… estaba fuera de lugar… yo lo siento, no quería hacerte daño…

Edward al ver que intentaba tocar su cara apartó el rostro, Hermione le aconsejó aquello, necesitaba demostrar que él no era un niñato, que no necesitaba explicaciones aunque sus celos le inculcarán el golpearle y salir corriendo del lugar, pero siguió los consejos de la castaña esperando que fueran ellos los que le llevaran a aquella situación, un Snape sorprendido al ver sus fieros ojos clavados en él. Junto con aquella espada apuntando de nuevo a su cuello.

-Dé..jame…en paz… -le dolía tratarlo así pero necesitaba recordarle que él era así de temperamental. Y justamente el profesor se apartó, él soltó la espada creada con algo del marco de un cuadro y salió corriendo, por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Snape se sentó en el suelo y miró sus manos entristecido, era normal que aquel muchacho se espantara de él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría con un carcamal como él?, se sujetó abrazándose a sus piernas cuando justamente la persona que menos quería ver entró por la puerta. Aquel moreno que siempre miraba con superioridad a la vez que con curiosidad, el maldito Alquimista del fuego.

-Roy, no estoy de humor… -dijo apoyando su cabeza en la rodilla-. Así que lárgate…

-Edward te dio calabazas… -se burló y el profesor de pociones observó al Alquimista suspirando-. Bueno, puede que te ayude a confiar en Hagane algo que sé de él, siempre intenta demostrarse a sí mismo que es un adulto…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -el moreno alquimista se acercó al profesor de pociones y le susurró al oído unas palabras que sorprendieron al profesor de pociones y al alejarse le sonrío de esa manera confiada que siempre lucía tan bien en él.

-Si fuera tú me prepararía el disfraz indicado… -dijo bastante divertido despidiéndose, moviendo la mano, Snape sonrió, al parecer él y Roy habían terminado en un acuerdo de amistad y el conocimiento del Coronel sobre el menor le ayudaba un poco más a comprender a Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: La diosa Artemisa ¡Ni-san!**

Halloween, día de brujas y de travesuras. Un día para celebrar en común que todos los brujos y magos eso es lo que era la fiesta aunque claro, los muggles lo celebraban de una manera diferente. Los alumnos emocionados no atendían a clase, los de primero disfrazados y jugando por los pasillos hicieron que los mayores recordaran su primer año en Hogwarts, la fiesta de ese año sería la primera de halloween, el motivo, Harry bien lo sabía y estando arreglándose en la habitación delante del espejo lo pensó seriamente. Se sentía muy cansado a menudo al despertar pero no recordaba nunca que era lo que había soñado y sabía que era con Voldemort, el cual había extendido su estela de terror al mundo muggle.

-Harry… ¿Cómo me veo? -al girar la cabeza cayó al suelo, parpadeando-. ¿Qué?

-¡Qué susto! ¡estás genial! -gritó Harry sorprendido, por el verdadero susto que el pelirrojo le había dado al verlo vestido de muerto viviente, con el traje que su madre le envió para el baile de navidad del año pasado, con un conjuro de lombrices saliendo por llagas en la cara y sus ojos plateados-. ¿Quién te ha ayudado?

-Es extraño pero Fred y Georges nos han ayudado… -le observó algo dubitativo el pelirrojo-. Están raros…oye te ves genial con esos colmillos…

-Utilizaría magia pero no sé cómo modificar mis colmillos… -justificó su falta con aquella dentadura de pega-. Así que…

-Te ayudo a eso… -se escuchó a Edward entrar en la habitación, aún no estaba cambiado, durante toda esa semana el desafio en la torre, fue intentar averiguar cual iba a ser el disfraz del rubio pero tanto el susodicho como Hermione escondían cualquier información reuniéndose en una sala totalmente aislada para que nadie le viese. El rubio caminó hasta quedar delante de él, con su recién comprada varita, la agitó y los colmillos de Harry quedaron perfectamente ajustados a los de una dentadura de vampiro-. Venía a por unas cosas…por cierto Ron, Hermione me ha dicho que la esperes abajo…estás horrible…

-Gracias… -sonrió viendo los dientes podridos y ambos no pudieron evitar reír-. Harry te espero abajo…

-Vale… -regresó su vista al espejo y recogió su túnica para cubrir un hombro y dejarla en pico mientras pasaba el hilo dorado por debajo de la axila-. ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? Lo tienes en secretismo total… Ed…

-Hummm ya lo veréis… -dijo guiñando un ojo y soltando su cabello para dejar su túnica ahí-. Me voy, debo vestirme… ah sí, Harry ¿irás al final con el Taisa…?

-Sí… -afirmó el moreno observándole a los ojos-. ¿Por?

-Nada nada…te vas a divertir mucho… -saludó y desapareció de la habitación para romper el hechizo que evitaba subir a la habitación de las chicas y entrar justo cuando Hermione se terminaba de poner un disfraz de los años sesenta, con la típica falda de época-. Ir de víctima con un muerto viviente al baile, pega mucho…

-Je, al menos no tendré llagas por la cara… anda, siéntate tenemos algo de trabajo en tu cabello… y las chicas ya se fueron todas así que… -se subió las mangas del jersey y recogió el cabello en una cola, para apartar con horquillas el largo y fino flequillo de Edward, comenzó con el maquillaje no debía ser ni muy cargado ni demasiado flojo, un término intermedio-. Tienes una piel perfecta en tu cara…es imposible que una chica lo tenga así, oye Ed ¿tú ya comenzaste afeitarte…?

-No… es gracioso que lo preguntes mi hermano comenzó ya… -abrió un ojo para observarla, ya que le molestaba hablar sin mirar a las personas algo que hizo reír a la castaña-. Supongo que mi cuerpo no quiere crecer…

-Bueno, si te soy sincera, hay chicos que heredan parte de la genética de la madre… puede que tú… lo hayas heredado… -después de alisar la cara con una crema, puso algún que otro colorete y pintó de suaves colores los parpados y los labios, al terminar Edward parecía totalmente una chica-.¿Qué te parece?

-Si te soy sincero…eres buena maquillando… -no pudo evitar reír, pero al notar como quitaba las horquillas cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto para continuar con su arreglo, quería estar irreconocible para esa persona, era como dijo Hermione es como si el intercambio equivalente siempre tuviera que acompañarle pero aplicándolo en el amor, dar un sacrificio para que su amado profesor supiera que iba totalmente en serio cuando entregaba su corazón.

-Oye Mione... -la chica observó al rubio-. Muchas gracias...

-No ahí de que...además...te tengo envidia, ahora podrías levantar el novio a cualquiera... -el rubio se sonrojó y la castaña no pudo más que sonreír.

Ya era costumbre, caminar mientras todas suspiraban a su paso, y si encima ibas disfrazado del mayor cazador de vampiros del mundo Vanhellsing, era comprensible, Roy sonrió y saludó a todas esas chicas mirando a su alrededor. Notando como los alumnos le odiaban por tener que soportar en la torre de Gryffindor la presencia del profesor de Alquimia, el traje negro de época le hacía ver como un atractivo caza vampiros sumado a esa gabardina negra y el sombrero que le cubría media cara, aunque no era comparable a la belleza que le dejó paralizado al ver a aquel vampiro tan atractivo a pesar de su juventud, que reía junto a un muerto viviente.

El susodicho de ojos verdes, vestía un esmoquin negro, con un corbatín rojo que enlazaba con un broche de oro y esa capa que le hacia ver tan adorable que Roy no pudo más que sonreír al ver aquel inocente cuadro ante sus ojos.

-Harry…estás muy guapo… -el moreno giró su cabeza y se sonrojó.- Te queda bien…

-Usted tampoco está mal Profesor Mustang… -sonrio y observó a Ron, del cual no paraban de salir gusanos pero al ver bajar a Fred y George las risas no se esperaron, sobre todo porque uno iba de hada madrina y el otro de bruja de Blancanieves-. Dios….esto…no puede ser…

-¡Creí que era una broma! -dijo Ron sujetándose el estomago, las chicas que acompañaban a sendos muchachos Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, iban de príncipes riendo al ver a esos dos vestidos-. Siempre tienen que armarla…

-Y te sorprendes... ¿o no recuerdas la que liaron con el cáliz de Fuego...? -señaló el moreno, riendo a pleno pulmón mientras bajaban sendos gemelos, que simplemente sonrieron y hicieron una postura para quedarse a sendos lados de la escalera.

-¡Camaradas! -hizo callar Fred-. Bueno, no estoy bien vestido para presentar a una damisela que ha marcado mucho al mundo mágico...

-Exacto, alguien tan hermosa... que hará que todas vuestras piernas tiemblen...al igual que su frescura os hará perder la cabeza... -George sonrió y observó a su hermano gemelo.

-¡Con todos ustedes le presentamos a la Dama del Lago! -gritaron al unisono, haciendo que todos exclamaran al ver a la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny bajó las escaleras elegantemente, como toda una dama, con un vestido medieval de telas azules que cambiaban como un lago de seda que volaban con un simple roce acentuando la figura de la muchacha, su cabello tenía un conjuro que hacía que estuviera, realmente brillante como el agua , frío y suave al tacto de quien lo tocara, bajó las escaleras y caminó sola hasta la puerta, todos observaron que fuera esperaba un Slytherin vestido de mago Merlín, con una elegante túnica medieval. Ron observó a Harry, al parecer había muchas cosas que no sabían pero ya hablarían con Alphonse sobre ese tema.

-Bueno... prosigamos... -escucharon a Fred, el cual tosió y el silencio se volvió hacer, los alumnos mostraron interés por quien aparecería en ese momento-. Queremos presentar a una preciosa diosa, llegada de la antigua Grecia, provocando que las mujeres y los hombres más valerosos cayeran bajos sus hechizados y encantadores pies...

-Cuidado chicos, viene la diosa Artemisa y sacude fuerte... -alegó Goerge, señalando al comienzo de la escalera donde pudieron ver a aquella preciosa rubia que bajaba elegantemente, con aquel vestido estilo griego, de telas gaseosas, gris perla, con un forro debajo color verde, y una insinuante partido dejando ver esa perfecta pierna con aquellas sandalias color plata, sus muñecas estaban adornadas con brazaletes en forma de serpiente con unas esmeraldas en ellas, mientras un hermoso collar de plata y esmeraldas rodeaba aquel elegante cuello, su cabello estaba suelto adornado por una corona de plata que rodeaba su cabeza y terminaba en una lagrima de color verde situada en el centro de su frente que cambiaba según el reflejo de la luz.

Las escaleras eran bajadas con tal elegancia que todos los chicos de la sala, quedaron cautivados por aquella chica tan hermosa, que al terminar de bajar las escaleras se entretuvo arreglando una de las finas telas que le cubrían, provocando que todos los que miraban quisieran que se quitara la ropa. Al darse cuenta de que los estaban observando parpadeó desvelando unos preciosos ojos dorados, que hicieron a Roy sorprenderse de aquel cambio tan drástico, en realidad pensaba que iba a quedar un poco más ridículo pero la realidad era bien diferente al verle así vestido.

-¿Edward? -preguntó Harry, mientras Roy sonreía aun alucinando por aquella estupenda visión que ofrecía, sin duda Hagane esta vez se había superado.

-Bien despejad chicos.. ahí que ir a la fiesta... -escucharon de fondo a los gemelos, los cuales lograron que todos reaccionaran y abandonaran la torre.

-Le dije lo que tú querías… -se acercó a Edward-. No sé cómo aguantas esos tacones…pero tengo que decir que estás realmente irreconocible...

-Por eso pedí esa semana… necesitaba practicar… -Hermione al ver a Ron no paró de reír y miró a Edward orgullosa-. Gracias por todo Mione…

-Para eso están los amigos Edo… -dijo la castaña atrapando el brazo de Ron para arrastrarlo fuera a la fiesta.

Edward no pudo evitar suspirar nervioso y colocar una mano en su pecho intentando respirar con algo de relajación, siempre le sucedía cuando Alphonse no estaba a su lado, sí, ellos dos siempre fueron los únicos, solos, pero esta batalla tenía que lucharla él solo, era su propio orgullo y corazón lo que estaba en juego y verdaderamente no pensaba perder, notó la mano de Roy Mustang en su hombro.

-Hagane…intenta relajarte…siempre te da el pánico cuando Alphonse no está a tu alrededor… -el rubio asintió intentando relajarse, se escuchó al coronel intentando ser compresivo-. Bien, nosotros nos adelantamos…venga chicos ¡a disfrutar de la fiesta! ¡y ni una palabra del disfraz de Edward!

La camaradería de Gryffindor a la hora de bajar se hizo notar, un total silencio entre ellos mientras reían cómplices a la hora de entrar en el gran comedor adornado de una manera bastante macabra, Edward puso un pie en la entrada y todas las miradas se volvieron a su paso, sobretodo por parte de la casa Slytherin, los cuales trataban de averiguar quién era, enviando para ello a uno de los suyos.

-Hola linda chica… -dijo un chico de color, con los ojos amarillos simulando ser un vampiro-.¿Quieres bailar y pasar una noche interesante?

Al observar por encima del hombro del muchacho y la mirada que le dedicaba esta no era para nada conciliadora así que su nerviosismo aumentó, por eso busco con la mirada a su hermano, al intentar acercarse a él, notó que alguien le sujetaba de la muñeca y al girar su cuerpo, observó al mismo alumno, Zabini que no parecía demasiado contento con su desplante.

-Señorita…creo que no lo comprendió… -le exigió bastante malhumorado el moreno, cuando una mano aterrizó en la cabeza de Zabini sin venir a cuento-.¡Draco!

-Déjale…siempre eres igual de pesado con todas…discúlpela señorita Artemisa… -sonrió ante el rostro de Edward el cual frunció el ceñ eres muy hermosa…

Sujetó la mano de Edward besándola, viendo en efecto lo bien que podía mantener la compostura aquel chico. Lo cierto es que si no fuera por ese mismo detalle "que era un chico", él mismo se le abalanzaría encima, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que el rubio terminaría golpeándole si la ocasión se ameritaba.

-¡Draco! –le llamó Pansy apoyándose en el hombro del rubio con absoluto descaro, vestía de viuda negra y miró a Edward de arriba abajo sin ningún recato-. Oye guapa, podrías haberte puesto un poco menos de maquillaje, tú sabes, aparentas mucho lo que no eres.

-¿Me conoces? –preguntó dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa, fingiendo una suave voz que él no tenía.

-¡Pues claro que sí! –exclamó como si fuera obvio, por un momento Edward dudó en si debía sorprenderse o reír-. Reconozco a una arpía caza fortunas cuando la veo, que sepas que este es mío –reclamó apretando a Draco contra su cuerpo, el rubio parecía molesto pero no tanto como debería.

-Pansy sólo estaba alabando a la señorita... -arqueó una ceja, notando como Malfoy no podía contener la risa-. Anda ven que bailaremos ¿vale...? ella estaba en apuros con Zabini, ya sabes que es un pesado...

-¡Oye Draco no soy ningún pesado! -gritó el chico de color, con bastante furia.

El rubio observó aquella curiosa escena, girándose para intentar acercarse a algún lugar seguro donde no pudieran intentar ligar de una manera tan descarada con él. Bueno ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero jamás pensó que fuera de esta manera tan fuerte, sobre todo porque podía notar las miradas de odio de las chicas encima de él y la miradas lascivas de los hombres también sobre él, no entendía cómo el Taisa podía soportar aquella presión.

-Voy a tener que vigilarte a este paso te secuestran… -Edward giró su cuerpo y agradeció el que su hermano estuviera en ese momento ahí, pero se sorprendió al notar como rodeaba su cintura para comenzar a bailar-. ¿Qué? La profesora Mcgonagall nos ha dado baile de salón...y tú pareces una chica ni-san...

-Ya...pero ¿y Ginny...? -alegó el rubio comenzando a bailar de manera relajada, junto a él.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Draco me dijo que echaste una mano con Ginny... -le dijo sonriendo el menor divertido-. te lo puedo decir...¿verdad?, estás irreconocible, por no decir que pareces la misma diosa de la edad griega...

-Artemisa, Al... -suspiró cuando se percató de algo-. Oye Al ¿Cómo es que Draco ha sabido quién era?

-¿Eh? Bueno...yo...eto...jejeje...¡auuch! -todos observaron a esa pareja en el centro de la pista, y como la muchacha se alejaba observándole apenada.

-Huy lo siento Alphonse-san...te pise, ¿Te hice daño? -Alphonse palideció al escuchar ese tono de voz y tragó en seco. Sabiendo que su hermano iba a tomar venganza por su gran bocaza, por lo que disimulando siguieron bailando-. ¿Cómo has podido? Sabes que no le aguanto...

-Me prometió que no le diría nada a Snape...Draco no es mal tipo... -Edward lo sabía pero le fastidiaba mucho que él supiera sobre sus planes-. Perdóname... ¿vale...? -esa carita de perrillo apaleado la había inventado él, pero jamas podía estar por mucho tiempo enfadado con su hermano menor-. Porfa...

-Ah vale...no hagas eso, esa expresión la inventé yo... -dijo a modo de respuesta, cuando la canción paró ambos aplaudieron a la orquesta como era normal y caminaron hasta el grupo.

-Vale, Ni-san no te preocupes jaja... -mientras, Ginny, que estaba apoyada en la pared, pudo ver al verdadero Alphonse y comprender que esos hermanos sólo se tenían el uno al otro, además no sabía porqué pero se imaginaba a su pareja como padre de una numerosa familia, por lo que la chica emitió un pequeño suspiro-. Ginny...tenía que salvarlo...auch...ni-san...

-Te lo mereces... -la chica sonrió y observó al rubio, del que no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito celosa, ya que parecía que cuando ellos dos estaban juntos nadie podía entrar a estropear esa hermosa relación de hermanos-. Oye...deberías de sacarla a bailar... ¿o la vas a dejar ahí plantada con el estupendo vestido que se ha puesto solo para ti...?

-Ni-san... -le regañó sonrojándose el menor de los Elric, Ginny no lo comprendía demasiado pero al parecer el mayor siempre estaría pendiente de las faltas de su hermano menor-. Bueno Ginny...esto...

-Vamos a bailar grandullón... -le sujetó del brazo para ir al centro de la pista y comenzar a bailar aquella romántica canción, podía notar que él, esa persona que le manejaba con elegancia en la pista era alguien a quien se debía proteger-. Tu hermano tiene razón...eres un simplón...

-¡Oye! -infló los mofletes y se relajó bailando-. Me gusta ser así, mi hermano ya en sí es demasiado complicado y a veces no hay quien le entienda pero...

-Ya... -la pelirroja sólo puso dos dedos en sus labios y lo observó con un deje de cariño en su mirada, haciendo de ese baile una conversación con él, una confesión de sus sentimientos-. ¿Quién me lo iba ha decir? Yo con un Slytherin...

Alphonse simplemente sonrió y al acabar la pieza se la quedó mirando, desde que la conoció supo que la quería, ella siempre se metía en líos. Era muy temperamental y sobretodo muy bromista, por lo que jamás pensó que se fijara en él de ninguna manera. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que Draco Malfoy y su hermano, intervendrían por él para que la chica que le gustaba le diese una oportunidad?

-Me gustaría si alguna vez regreso a mi mundo presentarte a alguien... -estaba claro, ¿no?, Winry siempre lo trató como el hermano menor que era, pero no sólo a él, sino también a Edward con el cual se llevaban unos pocos meses de diferencia y unos centímetros de altura-. Es como mi hermana mayor, te agradará, ambas tenéis el mismo carácter...

-¿En serio...? -dijo caminando hasta la mesa de ponche donde un misterioso Zabini, hizo tropezar a la elegante Dama del lago y que cayera entre los brazos del joven mago , ¡Zabini de esta te acuerdas!

Edward sonrió satisfecho al ver a su hermano un poco más feliz, mientras se apoyaba en la pared contraria. Esperaba al que sería su pareja, pero al no verle aparecer suspiró, Snape no había aparecido en todo el rato que llevaba allí, se sentía ya un poco desesperado, escuchó unas risas observando a Harry regresar de uno de esos bailes con Roy pero el de ojos verdes se percató de su decepcion.

-Hey... -el moreno menor se adelantó y se inclinó delante de él-. Edo...aún no ha venido...dale tiempo...

-No va venir ¿verdad? He sido demasiado orgulloso... -respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza, haciendo que el Coronel se acercara hasta él y le levantara la carita con un solo dedo sorprendié ...

-Orgulloso, te viste para él de esta manera, es más...te has expuesto a ser humillado públicamente... -el rubio le observó algo preocupado por las palabras del Coronel-. No, Hagane, él es un puto orgulloso...y le vamos a demostrar que con el Alquimista de Acero no se juega...

-¿Qué? -Harry no pudo más que reír al ver el rostro del chico rubio-. ¿Taisa qué planea?

-Humm... Harry ¿me dejas que secuestre a Edo?, para bailar, creo que necesita animarse... -le guiñó un ojo, el de ojos verdes comprendió en el momento y Roy se sintió verdaderamente aliviado, con Harry era todo sumamente fácil, con una sola mirada podían decirse tantas cosas, se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza del moreno menor, para después quitarse la gabardina y dejarla en una silla olvidada, se inclinó de manera elegante delante de la diosa Artemisa la cual no pudo más que sonreír con algo de vergüenza y sujetar su mano.

-Primera lección Hagane...jamás agaches la cabeza más de lo debido... -el rubio parpadeó al ver los ojos del Coronel.

-Miedo me da Taisa... Miedo me da... -fue su última respuesta antes de ver como dos caballeros, se peleaban en mitad de la pista, siendo detenidos por el príncipe de la casa Slytherin-. Pero antes hay gente en medio de la pista, parece una pelea...

-Vaya, Goyle y Crabbe... -suspiró Harry enfurecido, caminó hasta el centro de la pista viendo como Draco tenía serios problemas en separar a esos dos caballeros.- ¿Te echo una mano...?

-Te lo agradecería Potter, los muy idiotas se están peleando por la misma chica... -se cruzó de brazos el rubio, el cual iba vestido príncipe Arturo, parecía que ese año la temática medieval reinaba junto con la griega y algunos cuentos-. ¿¡Queréis parar!?

-¡Yo le pedí salir Goyle! ¡No tienes derecho a liarte con ella! -gritó desde dentro de una de las dos armaduras Crabbe, en un momento dado tanto el rubio como el moreno tuvieron que salir de su camino, al ver que ambos se abalanzaba uno contra el otro no consiguiendo con eso que despejaran la pista del centro, fue en un momento dado que ambos no pudieron moverse y quedaron cada uno en la pared contrario-. ¡No puedo moverme!

-¡Ni yo! ¡Bajadnos! -Harry estuvo a punto de sacar la varita pero observó al rubio que estaba en la misma situación al girar los cuerpos, vieron a la susodicha Artemisa con aquella varita extendida, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la pared.

-Listo... -Roy no pudo más que echarse a reír ante las caras de todos.

-Potter... -escuchó al rubio platinado que le observaba-. Recuérdame que no le enfurezca demasiado...

-Sí, y tú recuérdamelo a mi... -señaló observando a sendas armaduras las cuales fueron silenciadas por ellos dos con un hechizo de silencio, ese iba a ser su castigo por haber interrumpido la tan ansiada fiesta.

-Bien... -al ver como el moreno se acercaba, guardó su varita en un improvisado ligero que disimulaba y ocultaba la misma, haciendo que incluso el moreno adulto se sonrojara-. ¿Qué? No me gusta ir desarmado y créeme suficiente...

-Eh... -el adulto puso una mano en la cabeza de Harry y después se giró para sujetar la mano y cintura del rubio-. Vamos a bailar, ahora regreso Harry...

-Sí... -sin duda el rubio necesitaba mucho esto, sin Snape cerca los nervios del rubio estaban en prueba y que el profesor Mustang lo protegiera de esa manera, le hizo sentir algo de envidia por la relación de los dos-. Me estoy enamorando...

-¿De quien? -la voz de Ron sobresaltó al moreno que observó a Hermione y a Ron, éste aún tenía pus saliéndole de la frente y esas llagas llenas de gusanos, más aquellos dientes ennegrecidos.

-Ron no seas tan cotilla...oye Harry, ¿qué paso que no vino Snape? -se preguntó la castaña, observando toda la sala-. Después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo Edward...

-No te preocupes...sé que vendrá, oye, voy a refrescarme la garganta queréis algo de ponche... ¿queréis? -preguntó el moreno, y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Cuando Roy y Edward llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, la música comenzó a sonar, lenta y uniforme. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y el profesor Snape entró en el Gran Comedor, vestía con una larga túnica blanca, colgada del hombro pendía una lira y una corona de laurel adornaba su cabeza.

-Tu novio acaba de llegar –señaló bajando las manos de los hombros a la cintura de Ed acercándolo más a su cuerpo-. ¿Quieres ir con él?

-Espera un ratito, todavía no quiero verle –susurró dejándose llevar aunque el coronel lo tocó donde la espalda pierde su nombre y no pudo evitar tensarse-. ¿No te estás aprovechando un poco?

-Eres demasiado sexy para alguien como él. Ese viejo cascarrabias no te merece. ¿Qué te parece un beso? Me muero por ver su cara muerto de celos.

-Ya sabe que tú y yo nos besamos

-Saberlo hiere en el orgullo a un hombre pero verlo ante sus propios ojos... jode más –susurró esta vez en su oído, balanceándose con cada cambio de ritmo.

-Está bien... –asintió contra su hombro rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Roy se acercó mucho a la cara de Edward y desde la posición de Snape. De espaldas al mismo Edward parecían estar besándose. Al principio no reconoció a su amado rubio, simplemente pensaba que el moreno estaba cortejando a una muchacha de tantas pero cuando la música cesó y se separaron reconoció su pelo, sus ojos, sus gestos,... y sintió que ardía de celos.

Iba a matarlo, se suponía que iba a ayudarlos a estar juntos pero el muy... en cuanto se dio la vuelta lo pilla besuqueándose con Edward. Ambos alquimistas se fueron cada uno por su lado como si no hubiera pasado nada, el rubio quedó solo durante apenas diez segundos que ocuparon en rodearle los Grys, es decir, Ron y Ginny Weasley y, su nueva mejor amiga, esa Granger.

Apretó los dientes y en vez de ir directo a por Edward, camino con paso firme hasta encontrarse con el moreno, el cual estaba bebiendo un ponche despreocupado aunque parecía esperarle. Snape quiso en ese momento darle un buen puñetazo, pero ver a todos en la fiesta le freno, sobre todo por la vergüenza o los rumores que aquel acto acarrearía.

-¿Qué le sucede profesor de pociones Severus Snape? -escuchó la voz burlona del moreno alquimista-. Vaya, vas vestido de lo que te dije. No te pega...

-Oye... creí que me ibas ayudar, no a... -alegó señalando con la cabeza, haciendo que Mustang comenzara a reír, la tentación de darle un puñetazo y frenar la armonía de la fiesta le vino a la mente, justo cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Profesor Mustang, profesor Snape... -se giró y observó al chico de ojos verdes, el favorito de Albus, Harry Potter vestido de aquella manera que, ciertamente, le pegaba-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, profesor Mustang?

-¿Oh? ¿Quieres que te lo explique Harry...? -incidió en el nombre, inclinándose para poder huir de la furia del profesor de pociones que, simplemente, se cruzó de brazos observando a la pareja que se alejaba-. Esto es muy divertido...

-¿No cree que se ha pasado...? -escuchó a Harry que comenzaba a bailar con él siguiendo perfectamente el ritmo de la música-. No es por nada pero Snape te sacara los ojos...

-Me gusta el riesgo... -dijo inclinándose sobre él en una vuelta y sonriendo-. ¿A ti no?, sin duda que sí, sé de tus pequeñas travesuras...

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo... Me parece que te pegaba más a ti lo de vampiro -murmuró Harry como quien no quiere la cosa tomando algo del vaso que llevaba en la mano, Roy lo miró sorprendido por lo que decía su acompañante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó inclinándose hacia el chico con el falso pretexto de comprobar si lo que bebía contenía alcohol, su perfume lo dejó aturdido así que no lo supo.

-Cuando le susurrabas al oído a nuestra diosa de la luna parecías a punto de hincar tus dientes en su cuello-. Harry observó a los ojos al moreno alquimista que simplemente sonrió.

-No me negarás que Fullmetal está muy apetecible esta noche -respondió bastante divertido por la situación.

-Yo de mujeres no entiendo. Aquí hay demasiada luz, estas malditas lentillas me dan dolor de cabeza -comentó pasándose las manos por la cara-. Dando a entender que necesitaba despejarse.

-Ahora ¿quién es el vampiro? -murmuró Roy risueño echando a andar hacia la puerta.

-Salgamos al jardín o adonde sea.

-En el piso superior hay una terraza, allí no habrá tanta luz -murmuró Roy sonriendo al ver las quejas del chico de ojos verdes que intentaba por todos los medios no tropezarse con nadie

-En serio estas lentillas son verdaderamente malas...

Cuando estuvieron allí arriba Harry se sentó sobre una de las alcmenas y miró al cielo nocturno con aire ausente. Harry no llevaba las gafas, se había puesto lentillas por él y Roy no había comentado nada, estaba enfadado pero no lo aparentaría delante de él, ni de coña.

-Estás muy guapo así -comentó Roy para romper el hielo con el menor.

-Tú también -Harry movió los dedos mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Quiero decir que sin gafas estas muy bien, tienes unos ojos preciosos -le acarició la mejilla y sonrió viendo su nerviosismo al momento y cómo la palabra "rayos" salía de labios del menor al haber temblado bajo ese leve contacto. Y aunque él, Roy Mustang, estaba nervioso porque sabía que Harry, era muy diferente en ciertos aspectos comprendía que tampoco podía abordarle como si fuera una de sus conquistas.

-¿Por qué no te cuesta portarte así con alumnas que no te importan nada y sobre Edward ni hablemos, y conmigo es tan o todo o nada? -el de ojos verdes le miró de reojo, mientras el moreno no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le dijo sonriendo el moreno adulto que traía a las alumnas suspirando por sus huesos.

-La primera vez que intentaste algo conmigo fuiste tan directo que daba miedo y desde entonces das tantos rodeos que... no sé... es como si hubieras perdido el interés y me preguntaba si es porque soy... soy fértil -preguntó bajando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que es mucho más fácil actuar así cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio. Cuando no tienes miedo... -murmuró dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando la esquina más alejada

-¿Miedo de qué..? -soltó inevitablemente, saltando al suelo para que le mirase pero como ya era costumbre en aquella época del año, el destino era cruel con Harry ¿o no?.

-¡Hey Harry! -el moreno se puso una mano en la cara, arrastrándola por ella hasta observar al pelirrojo medio muerto que de repente se había aparecido-. ¿¡sabes que Zabini ha metido alcohol en el ponche de los de quinto!? No veas, Mcgonagall está que trina...

-Ron... ya me lo contaras después... -el pelirrojo observó detenidamente la situación, solos en balcón y observó a su mejor amigo que se puso las manos en la cintura, a la defensiva.

-Oh, yo, lo siento... je ya me contarás luego ¿vale...?

-¡Largate Ron! -gritó el moreno sorprendiendo al profesor de Alquimia, y no pudo evitar reír porque por solo un segundo, ese carácter malhumorado y ese gesto eran plenamente de...

-Edward... no me lo puedo creer... -el moreno de ojos verdes observó a su profesor que se apoyó en la baranda de la terraza-. Tienes mucho carácter, ¿verdad?… Eso es lo que me da miedo...

-Que no sientas algo por mi y que tus sentimientos por Edward sean más fuertes... -el Alquimista cerró los ojos y suspiró asintiendo-. Yo, si te soy sincero, le envidio, pero... es una envidia sana, así que puede que sea un poco más como él...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Roy arqueando una ceja de manera elegante.

-¡Me gustas! -le gritó y miró a sus ojos sonriendo formando en sus labios aquella mueca que ponía cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura-. Me gustas y no puedo evitarlo... Vaya, sí que sienta bien...

-Yo acabo de quedar en estado de shock pero tú tan fresco... -le señaló y ambos se observaron con cierta diversión-. Pero creo que sí que me gustas Harry... pero, ¿a qué vino gritarlo...?

-Es que sino no sacaba valor... -dijo moviendo el dedo algo sonrojado.

-Ah ya veo... y como Hagane escupe con aplastante sinceridad tú decidiste que era el mejor método... -el de ojos verdes asintió y Roy simplemente lo abrazó quedándose así por un pequeño rato-. Eres alguien demasiado noble Harry...

-Sí, creo que no me mereces... -borbotó abrazado, sintiendo algo de paz en su interior, Roy acarició sus cabellos y sonrió besando éstos-. Mmm, hueles bien...

-Estás bebido... -alegó el moreno portando en brazos a Harry haciendo que este riera y al mismo tiempo, rodeara su cuello acurrucándose entre sus brazos-. Harry bebiste de ese ponche...

-Ju, estaba rico... -el muchacho observó al adulto-. Pero ahora estoy muy mareado...

-Está bien vamos... -susurró esas palabras-. Sólo para que puedas tomar un descanso...

La noche esperaba varias sorpresas, unas de las primeras fueron ese baile con Roy que quiso poner aún más celoso a Snape, consiguiéndolo, durante toda la fiesta el adusto profesor permaneció apoyado en la pared vigilando a los alumnos que a lo mejor se pasaban de la raya en el baile, amargando ya de paso un poco la noche a los demás.

-Ed... -escuchó a su hermano y levantó la cabeza-. Voy acompañar a Ginny, anda algo mareada...

-Bebió del ponche... -caminó hasta observar a la pelirroja-. Ginny ¿estás bien?

-Pues claro... -hipó ante él haciendo que el rubio suspirara y dijera palabras sin sentido, observó a su hermano menor el cual se encogió de hombros. Y ayudó a la muchacha a caminar, ellos dos eran los únicos que no habían probado para nada el ponche llegando en varias ocasiones a ayudar a los profesores. Al ver como su hermano se alejaba suspiró y caminó observando a su alrededor, era muy tarde, demasiado tarde para saber que Snape con los celos jamás se acercaría.

-Señor Elric... -escuchó la voz del Director-. Está realmente sublime esta noche, me temo que los alumnos no están acostumbrados a beber...

-Sí, supongo, a mi hermano y a mi no nos gusta el ponche... -puso una mano en la mesa-. ¿Cómo pudo introducir en el colegio Zabini, una botella de Bourbon envejecido...?

-Eso es lo que investigaremos señor Elric, siento que la primera fiesta que ha tenido en nuestro mundo haya sido esta, se ha arreglado para nada... aunque todo sea dicho... -el Director observó al profesor de pociones.- Es un rencoroso, no le ha dicho que no le besó...

-A usted no se le puede engañar ¿verdad? -arqueó una ceja poniendo sendas manos en las caderas-. No, se lo merece... me hizo daño...él, no me tiene en estima, cree...

-Edward... -escuchó la voz del director y éste lo observo algo culpable-. Sé que te sientes culpable, sobretodo por engañarle, pero a veces es el único modo de aprender que la realidad es que tú a pesar de tu juventud has decidido con quien debes estar... le pese a quien le pese...hazme un favor y hazle feliz...es como mi hijo y lo de Lilly fue un duro golpe para él...

Aquellas ancianas manos acariciaron la mejilla del menor el cual agachó la cabeza y miró de reojo a Snape, éste miraba furioso a todo aquel que hiciera algo indecoroso terminando por ahuyentar a los alumnos rezagados. El rubio observó como el resto de profesores se iban dejándolos solos, caminó hasta quedar delante del moreno que levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres Elric? Ya sé que te has hecho novio de Granger ¡ah no!, es verdad es Mustang... -el rubio le miró a los ojos imperturbable-. O me dirás que eso que vi no era un beso...

-Te lo mereces... -el moreno se puso de pie y observó como giraba su cuerpo para caminar y detenerse a unos pasos-. No me besó, Granger me estuvo enseñando como caminar con estos tacones y elegí este disfraz arriesgándome a ser el hazmereír de todo el colegio... sabes que soy un orgulloso, me lo he tenido que tragar... ¿aún crees que es el amor de un niño pequeño... pues vale, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento...

El profesor de pociones, se quedó con la boca abierta, al intentar responder a aquello. Un menor que, recordó al momento, tenía tal orgullo que al principio estar en la misma habitación era como llegar a una guerra con los dos bandos en el mismo área. Cerró los ojos y se acercó sujetando su muñeca y tirando de él para poder abrazarle, sin musitar ni una sola palabra, el rubio le respondió el abrazo y cerró los ojos apenado.

-Estaba preocupado, creí que no me comprenderías Edward... -levantó aquel hermoso rostro, observando aquellas hermosas orbes del color del sol-. Lo siento... no quería que me vieses en ese estado...

-Sigues sintiendo algo por ella ¿verdad? -preguntó el rubio, algo cabizbajo.

-Sí... -aquella respuesta le hizo mirarle-. Lo siento, pero es la verdad...no sería justo ocultar lo que aún siento por Lilly...

-Es normal, fue tu primer amor... -sonrió con algo de decepción y miró al suelo apartándose de él-. Supongo que sí que he hecho el ridículo y...

-No... -Edward miró a los ojos del moreno-. Lo cierto es que me gustas mucho Edo... y yo, siento si mis sentimientos hacia Lilly te insultan pero...

-Yo solo quiero que me aceptes...o ¿has estado conmigo por pena? -el profesor de pociones observó aquellos ojos que estaban apunto de quebrarse, pero sabiendo que siempre era sincero con él. Algo que a veces llegaba a ser muy molesto, respondió para sí mismo con mucha seguridad.

-No, no es por pena... sé que estoy comenzando a sentir algo verdadero por ti... -se arrodilló y observó los ojos esquivos del menor, esos preciosos ojos que estaban a punto de romper a llorar si recibían otro golpe emocional-. Pero creo que debo de conocerte aún más...

-¿Más? Eso tiene fácil solución... -el moreno se sintió aliviado al comprender que el menor estaba aceptando aquellos sentimientos que él mismo se impuso durante tantos años castigándose por odiar a su mejor amiga y a su amor no correspondido.

Se incorporó y aprovechó el despiste del menor para rodear su cintura con un brazo, era muy fina y al notar el cuerpo pequeño y delgado encima suya, sonrió, verdaderamente con aquel vestido de telas gaseosas con brillos de plata, con aquel forro verde y esas esmeralda en su frente, con aquellos tacones que le hacían ver un poquito más alto de lo que era y los brazaletes de serpientes, dándose cuenta que era verdad, por el motivo de su vestimenta que se había humillado, tragándose todo su orgullo, levantó con un dedo aquel hermoso rostro y despositó un beso en aquellos labios, notando como éste rodeaba su cuello y dejaba que le dominasetotalmente siendo calmo en el proceso algo poco usual en el menor. Al separarse de aquel beso le miró a los ojos.

-No te pega ser sumiso... -le dijo en el oído, dándose cuenta de que el anciano en la puerta del gran salón sonreía y no pudo evitar suspirar-. Caray...

-Lo siento Severus... -escuchó Edward al director, haciendo que bajara de sopetón a la tierra y sonrojándose, ocultó su rostro en el pecho del profesor de pociones-. Pero los alumnos deben de regresar ya a sus habitaciones...

-¿Ah?... pero si sólo queda Edo... -señaló el hombre mirando a los lados-. Bueno, le acompañaré...

-Ah no, debes de regresar con un alumno al que hemos estado interrogando de tu casa... -observó que Mcgonagall, reprendía a Zabini, el cual esperaba con la cabeza agachada en la puerta del gran comedor-. Minerva acompañará al joven Elric...

-Está bien... -señaló el profesor suspirando, al notar que el rubio se apartaba de él mirando por encima de su hombro, comprendió porqué intervino en ese momento Albus, si las cosas llegaran a más, Edward perdería algo más que su orgullo-. Zabini... -se cruzó de brazos-. Hablaremos de ese maldito ponche en las mazmorras... vamos...

-Señor Elric acompáñeme... -Minerva escuchó un escueto sí, y como el menor le seguía sin musitar palabra, la mujer giró su cuerpo y observó al chico que estaba algo abochornado, Albus en cierto modo no debió interrumpirlos de esa manera tan abrupta-. Siento si debes separarte del profesor Snape...

-¿Eh? Son las normas no... -la mujer observó al rubio y suspiró-. Profesora...¿Cómo era Lilly?

-Era una de mis mejores alumnas en transformaciones...aunque...James le ganaba... -alegó la mujer bastante orgullosa-. ¿Sabes?, hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír... Severus, era muy inestable cuando estaba en el colegio... y su corazón se vio traicionado no sólo por Voldemort, sino también por Lilly pero supongo que la culpa fue de él...

-¿De él? -preguntó el rubio, la mujer caminó hasta una de las ventanas deteniéndose y mirando la brillante luna de aquella noche encantada-. Profesora...¿qué paso?

-Él se obsesionó con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque él también era hijo de muggle... y de una bruja -Edward miró al suelo-. Oh, perdona, debes estar cansado... no debería de hablarte del pasado del profesor...

-¿Él fue un mortífago?

Fue ante esa pregunta que Minerva sintió el balde de agua fría caer en su cabeza, el chico se había enamorado sin ni siquiera saber quién era Severus Snape o cuales eran sus aficiones, comprendiendo lo puro de su amor y su inocencia al mismo tiempo la profesora puso las manos en los hombros de su alumno y sonrió, para caminar con él y ver aquella decepción en sus ojos. Sin duda Snape tenía miedo de eso, pero lo que Minerva no sabía es que el rubio se sentía totalmente culpable, por no preguntar, por no saber quién era la persona a la que amaba por no preocuparse en investigar o en saber si se sentía bien con él.

-Edward creo que he metido la pata... -el menor abrió los ojos y observó a su jefa de casa-. Es que...

-No... me he dado cuenta de que apenas sé nada de él... debo conocerle más... -Minerva suspiró aliviada-. Le quiero y es algo que no puedo evitar, pero quiero conocerle aún más...

-Me alegro de ver que tú, tienes un ánimo inquebrantable... -alegó la mujer subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda que dejó paso a la jefa de casa y al menor. Éste fue directo hasta su habitación y caminó hasta su cama tirándose encima de ésta.

-Hummm... Muero... -alegó el menor bastante divertido, observando que incluso Harry estaba durmiendo en su camita, Ron sin embargo había optado por dormir atravesado aún vestido con aquel disfraz, y él aun no podía ser capaz de poder desvestirse por lo que se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama para poder dormir.

-¡Envy!... ¿cómo se siente? -preguntó esa voz viperina, mientras una figura humana caminaba hasta quedar delante de él-. ¿Cómo se siente el volver a tener tus poderes?

-Muy bien... -comenzó a reír de manera divertida-. ¿Quieres que vaya?

-Por supuesto... me gustaría ver de que eres capaz...

-Por supuesto mi amo el señor tenebroso... entregarte a mis hermanos y al idiota del Taisa...sera una buena prueba de ellos... -alegó el muchacho desapareciendo de delante del señor tenebroso, en la oscuridad, pudieron ver a los servidores Mortifagos.

-Como veis, nuestro imperio de terror acaba de empezar, en cuanto obtengamos a los hermanos Alquimistas... esta guerra estará ganada... ¡JAJAJAJA!

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Shambala...una oportunidad para regresar ¿Ni-san?**

La fiesta pasó y con ella, el buen tiempo.

Pero por mucho que intentó hablar con el profesor de pociones no había podido, el período de exámenes había comenzado y el día anterior le informó que no hablarían hasta ver sus notas y ahí estaba bufando, haciendo el dichoso examen de pociones que ya sobradamente había terminado.

-Espero que no estén copiando... –los alumnos escucharon al profesor de pociones y al ver que el rubio estaba con los pies apoyados en la mesa, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y el fuego acabado junto a algunos tarros encima de la mesa, suspiró-. Elric... ¿podría tener más decoro...? Si ha terminado entregue su examen y váyase...

-Es que quiero echarme una siesta... –espetó y el profesor le observó de nuevo con esa ceja arqueada, cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros caminó para revisar los demás exámenes teniendo que echar de la clase a Zabini, porque andaba copiando el examen de Draco-. Quien se atreva a copiar en mi clase, tendrá un suspenso y retirada de 60 puntos de su casa, creo que quedó lo bastante claro...

Al escuchar el timbre todos entregaron sus exámenes con los correspondientes nombres en el papel y, prácticamente, escaparon en tropel de la clase, algo que logró espabilar a Edward que esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para ponerse de pie.

-¿Aún aquí, Elric...? no alcanzarás para comer... -dijo el profesor observando cada uno de los viales, apuntándose ya los resultados de los exámenes prácticos. Al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba observándole de la misma manera que cuando escudriñaba un libro, una mirada realmente atrayente-. Elric... ¿qué pasa? -al no obtener respuesta suspiró-. Edward... ¿no quedamos... en no...?

-¿Es usted un mortifago? -preguntó de improvisto y el altivo profesor se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja en una actitud claramente defensiva-. Digo.. es que…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -al ver la imponente figura bajar las escaleras del altillo, cuando le miraba con esos ojos le dejaba petrificado, Edward temió por su integridad, sobretodo al ver como alzaba la varita y hacía un conjuro para silenciar la sala al tiempo que quedaban ambos encerrados en ella-. Responde...

Su voz serena se escuchaba realmente peligrosa por lo que dio un paso atrás y luego otro, sí, lo admitía, jamás le gustaron ese tipo de miradas, su padre siempre le miraba de esa manera cuando hacia algo malo. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar a Hohenheim, pensar en él le resultaba todavía doloroso, al notar que no tenía más pared para escapar de su profesor y que éste clavaba una mano a un lado de su cara, entonces se quedó petrificado.

-Edward, ¿quién te lo ha dicho? -preguntó por última vez con paciencia, degustando cada palabra.

-La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall... -confesó rápidamente, al escuchar ese nombre Severus Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante suspirando profundamente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento, capturó las manos del rubio y se quedó mirándolo-. ¡Por favor, no se lo diré a nadie! Yo...

-Todos lo saben ya... ¿no te habías dado cuenta? -Edward negó con la cabeza, el adulto levantó su mentón para que sus ojos le mirasen directamente y besó sus labios, primero suavemente, pero después sujetando su cabeza sin dejarle apartarse de él, apasionado, enseñando a su alumno que con él no se bromeaba. Al separarse, vio el rostro encendido de Edward y cómo éste se llevaba una mano sobre los labios delicadamente, sonrió, aquella era una imagen muy apetecible tanto que no pudo evitar lamer su mejilla, con el único objetivo de hacerle enrojecer aún más-. Debí haberte conocido hace mucho tiempo... a lo mejor no me hubiese convertido en un canalla que roba besos a un alumno...

-Sólo quería saber si estás abusando de mi -susurró el rubio frunciendo el ceño enfadado, el profesor no pudo evitar reír ante su reacción y se arrodilló frente a él para poder ver mejor esos preciosos ojos dorados, ¿por qué un chico como él le gustaba?, si se confesaba a sí mismo, al principio Edward le recordó a Lilly, ella era así tenía un carácter que James Potter no pudo dominar pero que lo enamoró, al igual que a él, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, Edward tenía ese algo que hacía de una persona especial-. Severus...

-Vamos a comer... -dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándolo para abrazar su estrecho cuerpo-. Tu examen estuvo perfecto, ¿cómo sabías que el gusano de fuego debías de aplastarlo...?

-Hummm... porque me imaginé al Taisa... -bromeó con expresión seria, el profesor le observó separándose por un segundo de él y con un rápido gesto retiró las barreras de la habitación, no podía dejar de reír, pero al notar como el pequeño rubio tiraba de su brazo para besarle sonrió-. No se lo digas... Se enfadará, Roy Mustang es como un niño grande...

-Está bien... Bueno, sobre lo de que fui mortífago... es una larga historia -comenzó a hablar calmadamente la conversación que iba a durar durante toda la comida, como siempre, en sus aposentos.

La habitación en la que se encontraban era oscura y tenebrosa, sería más exacto llamarla mazmorra o prisión, el olor a moho embargaba las paredes, de las grietas manaba un líquido grisáceo, lo que era eso no lo quería saber. Su más humilde siervo se arrodilló frente a él, convencido de su inferioridad, sabía que no tenía derecho a hablarle directamente pero se dirigió a él.

-Mi amo, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? -preguntó el mortífago incapaz de alzar los ojos para clavarlos en aquellas rendijas rojas en que se habían convertido los hermosos ojos de su señor. Lord Voldemort tan sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, en señal de deferencia-. Me preguntaba por qué no ordenasteis a Snape que hiciera aquél encargo, ¿sospecháis de su lealtad?

-Mi querido amigo, tú sabes que Severus tiene mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir a un par de chiquillos que no conoce de nada. Además, ese tal Envy no me gusta en absoluto, creo que sería mejor que lo descubrieran y lo mataran. Temo que desee más poder para sí del que me ofrece...

-Así que es por eso que no se ha informado a Snape de la presencia de un intruso en Hogwarts.

Ciertamente, Lord Voldemort era muy precavido en lo que a amistades se refería, pero aquel ser que volvía a recomponerse independientemente de las torturas que le hicieran sufrir y que, además, podía transformarse en cualquiera de ellos, imitando sus movimientos y su manera de hablar era un aliado que, aunque peligroso y de carácter volátil, no iba a dejar escapar sin aprovecharse un poco.

-Ed... no hemos visto lo que hay en los exteriores de Hogwarts... -alegó el menor de los Elric emocionado-. Este pueblo es genial, Nii-san ¿estás bien?

-Hace demasiado frío... -sopló a sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes-. Me muero de frío...

Lo malo de aquella situación era simple.

El condenado del Taisa, se había propuesto entrometerse entre ellos, alejando a su profesor de él y era por eso que andaba fastidiando por el tremendo frío que le rodeaba. Harry, por su parte, paseaba como siempre con sus dos mejores amigos, mientras Draco gastaba algunas bromas a algunos incautos Gryffindor. Todo estaba tranquilo sin duda, demasiado tranquilo aunque Edward notaba ese conocido escozor en la nuca, como si alguien le estuviera vigilando.

-¿Nii-san? -Edward se giró desconcertado al escuchar a su hermano menor y caminó tras ellos, por alguna razón ahora Hogwarts le parecía un lugar bastante peligroso. Específicamente la Sala Común que tenían que compartir en la torre de Gryffindor.

Al principio pensó que a lo mejor era una secuela de la historia que escuchó de Snape. Sobre cómo llegó a ser mortífago, sabiendo que en realidad él era un agente doble al servicio de Albus Dumbledore protegiendo al elegido, Harry Potter, pero según fueron pasando los días esa alerta se fue incrementando en él como si la oscuridad de un rechazo alquímico, le rodeara, esto provocaba que en clase estuviera distraído y constantemente en alerta, como si un enemigo esperara que bajara las defensas para atacar. Esos despistes a menudo le hacían tropezar como en ese momento, pero esta vez no notó el frío suelo al impactar, alguien le sujetó, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver al coronel Mustang y parpadeó varias veces sorprendiéndose al ver la preocupación en sus pupilas negras.

-¿Estás bien Hagane? -ese nombre sólo salía de los labios del Taisa cuando le preocupaba su comportamiento, como el de esa semana.

-No lo sé... -repuso poniéndose derecho, viendo como su hermano miraba para los lados, algo le había alertado también a él-. No sé,... ¿qué nos pasa?

-Ya me ocupo yo... -escuchó al profesor de pociones, no sabía cuando había llegado-. Trae a Alphonse... al parecer él está igual.

-Este no es un lugar apropiado y además preocuparíamos al resto de alumnos... -dijo el alquimista moreno comenzando a caminar para ir a buscar al menor de los Elric.

El hombre observó a Edward seriamente y le pasó una mano por el hombro, Edward se apoyó en él como si estuviera mareado aunque, en cierta manera, realmente lo estaba y agradecía el gesto del hombre, al caminar, llegaron hasta las Tres Escobas y el encargado le dijo que esperara junto a Snape, hasta que la feliz Rosmerta les atendió con una bonita sonrisa.

-Hola Severus... -escuchó de labios de aquella mujer-. Dios, qué niño tan mono...

-Es un alumno, está un poco mareado y no es recomendable llevarlo así a Hogwarts, el nuevo profesor de Alquimia traerá a su hermano menor... ¿podrías facilitarnos una habitación...? -la mujer observó a Severus fijamente y después a él, sin sorprenderse, como si fuera algo que ya sabía.

-Es ese chico ¿verdad? El que dicen que es un desafio para el gran profesor de pociones... -Edward contuvo la risa ante semejante comentario por parte de la mujer, y un ligero tic nervioso comenzó adornar la ceja del profesor de pociones-. Albus me dijo... que incluso te apuntó con una espada a la yugular. ¡Debió ser muy emocionante!

-Albus tiene una lengua demasiado suelta Rosmerta... -la mujer al escuchar su nombre rápidamente acercó una llave y le indicó donde estaba la susodicha habitación-. Diablos...

-Profesor Snape... -Edward era demasiado listo, para su propio bien y, Snape, al ver como le observaba esperó a que hablara-. ¿Es que todos aquí saben que somos alquimistas...?

-En el mundo mágico, la profesión de alquimista no es demasiado común... -confesó algo avergonzado, el rubio fue conducido hasta una habitación, una vez en ella se lanzó encima de la alfombra que había en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, y se quedó acostado observando aquel fuego mágico, mientras esperaba que su profesor se acercara tras cerrar la puerta.

-¿Por qué? -escuchó el murmulló que salió de labios del rubio, el profesor se sentó en el sillón quedando detrás de Edward pensando en la pregunta, el chico pareció darse cuenta porque añadió-: ¿Por qué no es una profesión demasiado común?

-Bueno... eso es... algo que los fundadores de Hogwarts quisieron evitar... -Edward ladeó la cabeza y se giró hacia él, puso un dedo en su mejilla como asimilando la información. Sin duda, esa característica del rubio le gustaba, sobretodo cuando sus ojos dorados, tan gatunos para su gusto se quedaban clavados en él.

-Eso no me aclara nada... -pronunció algo enfadado como si hubiera esperado una respuesta clara-. ¿Por qué lo quisieron evitar? Ni que los Alquimista fuéramos malvados...

-Pues, es extraño pero se decidió en la época del Rey Arturo, cuando el mago Merlín convocó a los fundadores de Hogwarts... -Edward le observaba fijamente, realmente conmocionado pero tan atento como siempre, a veces era como un niño pequeño-. Pero eso no viene al caso... ¿qué os está pasando?

-¿Eh? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos algo decepcionado, cuando al fin lograba relajarse Snape cogía y le preguntaba por ello haciéndole recordar aquel horrible sentimiento-. No lo sabemos ¿vale?, Al y yo somos los únicos que nos sentimos así, puede que sólo sea que echamos de menos nuestro mundo, no me malinterpretes pero aquí no tenemos un hogar, aunque es obvio en el otro mundo tampoco...

-Ed... ni siquiera sabes lo que pasa... -escuchó a su hermano menor que acababa de entrar en la habitación sin que lo oyeran, observándolos a los dos demasiado serio para o habitual en él, seguido inmediatamente del coronel que había ordenado algunas cosas para poder picar mientras hablaban-. Así que no digas eso... y dudo mucho que sea, precisamente, porque echemos de menos nuestro mundo...

Alphonse tenía razón.

Siempre la tenía.

Sin duda eso les estaba afectando a ambos del mismo modo y hasta que no descubrieran qué demonios estaba pasando con ellos no podrían contarle nada a sus amigos, ni mucho menos a sus profesores.

-Bueno, esto está rico, pero creo que Ginny te espera ¿no Alphonse...? -sugirió en un tono pícaro el coronel con una sonrisa, quería que esos dos se quedaran a solas, a todas luces necesitaban tener una conversación a solas-. Además, yo debo vigilar que Harry no se meta en líos...

-¿Más líos que en los que ya está...? -dijeron al unísono Edward y Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué insinuáis? -preguntó alarmado alternando su vista del uno al otro, ambos se encogieron de hombros y observaron al coronel con cierto deje de diversión en sus labios-. En serio, vosotros dos... pegáis demasiado juntos.

Al quedar solos Severus se quedó mirando al menor, Edward seguía recostado en la alfombra, parecía concentrado en aquel vivaz fuego que coloreaba levemente sus mejillas, por su parte el rubio estaba contento de estar en una sala calentita por lo que terminó de estirarse como un gato en aquella alfombra de piel de oso blanco, mientras notaba como el calor que el fuego desprendía era bien aceptado por su cuerpo que momentos atrás estaba helado. Al notar unos pasos acercarse y darse cuenta de que alguien se sentaba justo a su lado levantó la cabeza, y se quedó mirando al profesor de pociones.

-En serio, voy a terminar pensando que eres un gato... -comentó al sentarse y dejó que el rubio se apoderara de su regazo-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Elric?

-Hummm... -ronroneó poniéndose una mano en los labios, y se levantó un poquito para alcanzar los del adulto pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba notó la lengua de su acompañante que sonrió traviesamente al ver la sorpresa pintada en sus hermosos ojos-. Menuda cara... sabes a café amargo...

-Edward... no tientes a un ex-mortífago... -escuchó de labios de Snape que sujetó los brazos del rubio y lo obligó a tumbarse sobre aquella alfombra, sus ojos delataban un deseo que lo arrastraba desde lo más hondo de su ser, haciendo sonrojar al rubio que, avergonzado, recibió la exigencia del profesor dejándose domar por aquellos labios adultos y expertos. Y en momentos así se preguntaba, cuántas personas habría amado ese hombre después de Lily, al ver su expresión Snape sintió la necesidad de explicarse-. Cuando eres un mortífago, no puedes tener respeto por nada y por nadie...

Al notar sus manos libres, se cubrió la boca y giró su cuerpo, necesitaba mirarle. Era tan aterrador para él, entregarse a alguien, ni su padre, ni tan siquiera el Taisa había logrado que se rindiera, que se doblegara totalmente a la voluntad de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Pero había algo que le preocupaba y aquella mano, áspera al tacto, acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos no le ayudaba demasiado a seguir la corriente de sus propios pensamientos.

-Yo... para ti... -susurró confundido, el profesor de pociones deshizo esa trenza con una de sus manos, haciendo que el menor se asustara aún más y le observara fijamente notablemente angustiado-. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? -espetó de golpe y Severus se detuvo al ver su mirada triste y como él mismo estaba sujetando las manos del menor para obligarlo a estar quieto al punto de amoratarle las frágiles muñecas, Snape balanceó la cabeza y se separó de él conmocionado-. Severus... - murmuró abrazándolo, quería que comprendiera que no lo rechazaba, el hombre simplemente apoyó su frente en la de Edward, y éste le miró a los ojos y por alguna razón, tuvo la necesidad de llorar, no le agradaba ver esos ojos eran tan tristes y vacíos y se odiaba a sí mismo al comprender que había sido culpa suya.

-Es una marca que no desaparece... -Le dijo besando su frente y soltando sus manos al fin, comprobando que estaban enrojecidas por la presión, por lo menos esa señal podía borrarse, con el tiempo, en cambio él estaba marcado para siempre, en su corazón, en su cuerpo y en su alma-. Era joven, tan joven que no tenía en cuenta lo que mis victimas suplicaban... Ellos querían vivir y yo se lo negué... Suplicaban por piedad pero yo desconocía que era eso, nadie se había apiadado jamás de mi, estaba frustrado porque Lilly me rechazó y yo cometí, asesinato, violaciones... cometí los peores atentados que puede sufrir un ser humano, magos, brujas, muggles, daba igual... me daba igual...

Se incorporó lentamente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá frente al fuego. Dejó que el menor asimilara el significado de sus palabras, sorprendido por sus confesiones, lo que había hecho era algo que había suprimido deliberadamente de aquella conversación en la clase, mientras comían, pero por alguna razón Edward era especial, merecía saber la verdad. Se merecía esa sinceridad, pero al notar que el rubio se arrodillaba frente a él y le observaba fijamente se sorprendió y más cuando al terminar extendió las manos rodeando su cuello para abrazarle en silencio, Edward paseó libremente sus manos por su espalda, con aquellas manos tan pequeñas y suaves.

-Somos humanos, no podemos ser dioses -murmuró recordando cuando él mismo cometió el mayor delito en el mundo alquímico, se apartó de él y le miró a los ojos, Snape estaba conmovido-. Has superado esa fase y ahora tratas de hacer lo correcto, Severus... porque te diste cuenta de ello... porque sabías que debías cambiar...

-A consecuencia de mi frustración, yo... los padres de Potter... permití que los matarán y eso es algo que jamás me perdonaré... -confesó con el corazón encogido en un puño, cerró los ojos, y notó una mano posando en su cabeza, entonces pudo sonreír-. Edward, no soy un niño pequeño...

-Es que a veces lo pareces... -se burló con una gran sonrisa, Snape arqueó una ceja, escéptico, y sin que el rubio lo esperara se abalanzó sobre él para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas escuchando esa risa, pura, cristalina aún cuando cayeron bruscamente al suelo. Ojalá hacerle feliz fuera tan fácil como hacerle reír pero estaban en el mundo de los adultos y a pesar de todo, era muy diferente a como Edward imaginaba, Snape apoyó las manos a sendos lados de su cabeza y le miró con esos ojos oscuros y profundos, no comprendía el efecto que producían en él, pero al notar los brazos detrás de su cabeza se inclinó suavemente para esta vez besarle con suavidad, casi con temor a asustarlo de nuevo y el rubio le sonrió avergonzado, y él hizo lo mismo al ver que aunque fuera de esta manera Edward trataba de contener lo dominante que era. Algo que no iba con su rebelde personalidad para nada.

Roy alcanzó a Harry justo a tiempo, sus amigos y él le habían gastado una broma pesada a varios Slytherins corpulentos y éstos los habían descubierto, los alcanzó justo cuando estaban apuntándolos con las varitas. Llevaba bastante tiempo por allí y seguía pareciéndole algo ridículo que se apuntaran con algo, para él la mejor manera de resolver algo era a puñetazo limpio, si no vencías, por lo menos te desahogabas.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? -preguntó con expresión severa, imitando a Riza, tan presente en sus pensamientos en momentos como esos, los jóvenes se detuvieron y lo miraron tensos.

-Esos estúpidos han colgado a nuestro compañero del palo de la bandera -los acusaron inmediatamente los estudiantes de la capa verde.

-Entonces tendremos que daros una lección. ¿Quién lanzó el conjuro? -dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras, como si realmente estuviera enfadado, Harry levantó la mano y él suspiró, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir la parejita-. No sé porqué pero me lo imaginaba. Potter, venga conmigo.

El moreno se separó de sus amigos y lo siguió, pasearon por las calles de la ciudad lentamente y con toda la calma del mundo. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de todos Harry dejó su expresión afligida y comenzó a reírse, Roy lo miró despectivamente y suspiró de nuevo. El joven Potter no dejaba nunca de sorprenderle, a veces podía ser tan maduro que daba miedo y otras era tan infantil e inmaduro como en ese mismo momento.

- Tienen razón esos chicos, sois una pandilla de estúpidos...

-¡No digas eso! -exclamó Harry agarrándole del brazo, Mustang se tensó y lo miró sorprendido-. Ahora que mi plan ha funcionado me portaré bien...

-¿Tu plan? - preguntó mirándole por encima del hombro, Harry correspondió su mirada y sonrió sin contestarle, y entonces lo comprendió todo, Roy comenzó a reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, no le extrañaría que hasta se hubiera esperado a que estuviera viniendo-. Aun así Potter, eso esta mal, Ademas ¿que te hizo para que lo subieras allí?

-Meterse con Mione... ¡la llamo sangre sucia! -gritó como si eso fuera a justificar aquella acción, Roy se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja de manera elegante, observándole a los ojos con expresión seria, una de esas que lograba las conversiones más controvertidas-. No entiendes que significa ese insulto ¿verdad?

-Para nada... -respondió sinceramente Harry no pudo más que reír-. ¿Qué significa?

-Es el peor insulto que le puedes dedicar a un mago, Hermione es una maga que viene de padres muggle... -el moreno observó a la alterada chica, que era calmada por su novio-. Me hierve la sangre, cuando veo a los Slytherin abusar e insultar como si la mera existencia de mi amiga les molestara es por eso que...

-Zabini ha terminado en el asta de la bandera... -murmuró irónicamente pero el moreno sonrió y caminó hasta el grupo de alumnos que aún parecían enfrentados, bajando de una vez al torturado chico que, de inmediato, intentó atacar a Harry, pero el moreno adulto lo detuvo-. Creo que esta ya es la cuarta falta que tiene en una semana... -escuchó Zabini de labios del atractivo profesor.

-¡Pero fue Potter quien me subió ahí! -señaló el de color bastante frustrado.

-También he escuchado no sólo de labios de Potter, sino de quien os rodea que insultaste a la señorita Granger... -Zabini enmudeció al instante y observó al profesor de Alquimia como si él no tuviera poder sobre ninguno de los alumnos, y eso en parte le molestó, y mucho, él era Roy Mustang un alquimista bastante serio en su trabajo "a medias"-. ¿Tiene algo que añadir...?

-Si va castigarme, castigue también a Potter... -el moreno iba abrir la boca, pero la mano extendida de Roy le hizo ver que más le valía callarse en ese momento-. ¿O es como el señor director?, para él es su favorito...

-Por supuesto que el señor Potter tendrá su justo y merecido castigo, al igual que usted que me parece bochornoso que insulte a una hermosa joven, ¿pero qué modales son los de usted...? que incluso desafía a un profesor, tenga por seguro que hablaré seriamente con el profesor Severus Snape sobre esta falta de disciplina -espetó seriamente y al verlo palidecer sonrió con cierta tenebrosidad-. Ah sí, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y 15 menos para Gryffindor por seguirles el juego...

Llevaron a Zabini hasta la profesora Mcgonagall, que se cruzó de brazos bastante furiosa al saber del asunto y sin musitar palabra, llevó a aquel alumno de regreso a Hogwarts, mientras Harry sentado en aquella fuente congelada del pueblo, esperaba al profesor de alquimia obedientemente, pero el alquimista que aún estaba sorprendido pensó en que sí, ese joven mago se parecía endemoniadamente a Hagane. Su expresión y la manera en que no vacilaba a la hora de defender a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione le acompañaban como si ellos tres fueran hermanos inseparables, al ver que se acercaba la castaña, se levantó y la jovencita se puso delante de él.

-Profesor Mustang, no le castigue, Harry tiene ese pronto el bueno no soporta que me insulten... -agachó la cabeza algo preocupada por su mejor amigo-. Debería de castigarme a mi yo fui quien...

-Hermione... -interrumpió Harry observando decidido al profesor de Alquimia-. No digas algo que una prefecta no puede hacer...

-Pero Harry, es injusto que por mi culpa... -escucharon a la castaña que intentaba obtener apoyo de su novio que, simplemente, se encogió de hombros. Y observó lo sereno que ya en sí estaba-. Harry... siempre serás igual...

-Ha sido divertido... -comenzó a reír el moreno siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo-. Jamás creí que pudiera hacer un conjuro tan potente sólo por estar mosqueado...

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese era uno de los hechizos que se te resistían... -comentó la castaña comenzando a reír, era realmente gracioso ahora que lo pensaba pero supuso que, como siempre, la tensión en Harry siempre provocaba que hiciera milagros con la varita, llegando a ser un duelista de primera-. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso Snape al derrotar tú a Draco...

-Sí, bueno profesor... -se pusó de pie delante de él con una ligera sonrisa pícara en los bordes de los labios-. ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

Roy por un segundo, tuvo la tentación de besarlo al verle tan relajado. Pero en realidad esa apariencia era una mala actuación, pura fachada, viéndolo interactuar con sus mejores amigos, se daba cuenta del tipo de persona que todos los Gryffindor protegían, para ellos era un autentico líder. ¿Era posible que en ese mundo Harry Potter estuviera destinado a liderar un ejército?, sí, sin duda alguna así debía ser.

-Harry, tu castigo será... -sonrió divertido, al recordar al que debía cumplir él bastante interesante.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -gritó Harry al ver aquella habitación, completamente caótica. Por las pocas cosas que podía reconocer en aquel amasijo de cacharros y armatostes debía haber pasado un batallón al completo-. ¿Pero qué ha pasado en esta habitación?

-¿Y tienes que organizarla? -preguntó el rubio observándole de reojo-. Harry, ¿estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo todo solo?

-Yo... Cometí la falta así que debo asumir... -tragó saliba y se rascó la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro dudando bastante si podría o no con todo aquello-. Pero bueno, yo esperaba ponerme a limpiar calderos o algo así, pero esto... es una pocilga...

-Hagane... -el rubio se giró para observar al Taisa que al parecer sólo tenía ojos para el moreno de ojos verdes-. ¿No deberías estar repasando en la biblioteca...?

-Taisa, eres un animal... ¿cómo va organizar esta pocilga? -preguntó Edward dudando en si debía o no irse, se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la puerta con ese típico gesto que solía hacer cuando algo no le convencía.

-Es un castigo... no te gustaría estar en el lugar de Zabini... -respondió el profesor con una sonrisa malévola, el moreno de ojos verdes se giró para observarle fijamente a la espera de una respuesta que no tardó en llegar-. Le envié a dar de comer a los escorgutos de cola explosiva, pero Hagrid no está... así que... No sé si sobrevivirá...

-Taisa... eres un tipo retorcido... -dijo Edward frotándose los brazos haciendo un gesto terrorífico con el rostro sólo de pensarlo-. Bueno, entonces yo me voy, Harry que te sea leve... y recuerda. No puedes usar la magia así que dame la varita, el taisa es muy blando y sería capaz de dejarte hacerlo de manera fácil.

Ambos morenos lo miraron abochornados y caminó alejándose de ellos jugando con la varita de Harry y la suya propia entre los dedos. Se detuvo y observó los terrenos del colegio a través de una de las múltiples ventanas del castillo, comenzaba a nevar con más intensidad y entonces lo notó, al girar la cabeza vio pasar a dos muchachas, una de ellas era su compañera de casa Lavender Brown, que charlaba despreocupadamente con una amiga o compañera que él no conocía, al principio no le mostró ningún aprecio pero al girarse y tener de nuevo ese presentimiento, no pudo más que correr en dirección contraria hasta que se tropezó con alguien. Esa persona al ver al chico rubio en el suelo sujetó su mano para levantarlo del frío suelo con lo que pretendía ser delicadeza, observando la turbación en esos preciosos ojos con el color del mismo oro líquido.

-Edward... -susurró suavemente, Snape, el profesor de pociones notó como el menor reaccionaba por fin y le atendía-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No, nada... -susurró restándole importancia a la situación pero Snape, al ver que el rubio miraba a sus espaldas como si buscara a alguien que le hubiera estado siguiendo frunció el ceño contrariado-. No es nada... No pasa nada...

-Mira lo que he encontrado, te andaba buscando... -lo cortó para evitar que le siguiera mintiendo descaradamente, el rubio dirigió su atención a sus manos, en ellas había un libro, había algo extraño en ese libro que percibió en seguida, para Edward y su obsesión con aprender cosas nuevas y su capacidad de concentración el profesor ya sabía que ese era el mejor regalo para alguien como él-. Es un libro sobre la separación de Shambala con el mundo mágico...

-¿En serio? -preguntó repentinamente interesado, el alquimista tocó el libro suavemente y, con la misma delicadeza con que sostendría a un niño, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, su expresión llena de emoción y la manera en que sus dedos se curvaban sobre el libro delataban que deseaba aquel libro más que nada-. Gracias...

-No es nada... pedí algunos favores... -señaló contento por su acierto y obligó al chico que atendía a la lectura muy concentrado para atender por donde caminaba, ya había visto muchas veces a Alphonse hacer ese gesto con su hermano mientras éste leía y cuando le preguntó por qué lo hacía el muchacho le contestó con una sonrisa resignada "cómo no hacerlo, si le dejo solo mi hermano ni se acordaría de comer, es por eso que tengo la costumbre de llevarlo como a un niño pequeño al comedor y cuando lee se olvida de que hay personas a su alrededor", la respuesta del menor de los Elric en cierto modo aclaró muchas cosas, como que podía pasarse horas llamándole a gritos pero hasta que no le colocaba una mano en el hombro no reaccionaba.

Conocer esa faceta del mayor de los hermanos Elric, le pareció al principio tierno al tiempo que se daba cuenta del grado de hermandad entre ambos hermanos Elric. Alphonse siempre se ocupaba de las nimiedades mientras que Edward cargaba con todo sobre sus hombros y eso hacía que estuviera un poquito orgulloso al saber más de él. Fue por eso que cuando se reunió con Albus Dumbledore, no tenia nada mejor que contar, a menos que no fuera para averiguar sobre lo que la guerra iba afectar a todos.

-Entonces todo está bien... -murmuró el anciano y tanto Mustang como Snape suspiraron desesperados por el comportamiento despreocupado del anciano.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es que no ve que estamos en medio de una guerra...? -exclamó el alquimista de Fuego incapaz de contener su frustración por aquel comentario-. Estos chicos, son demasiado jóvenes, sufrirán de la peor manera...

-No mientras yo viva... -confirmó con voz rotunda, Albus Dumbledore, provocando un escalofrío en ambos profesores, el profesor de pociones, sonrió débilmente y puso dos dedos en la frente pensando en una posible solución-. Pero, quiero saber algo, Snape...

-Sí, sobre su llamado... -suspiró alzando la cabeza, se puso de pie y le entregó a Dumbledore lo que parecía ser un broche-. Es porque quieren obtener algo de Edward, dicen que necesitan su sangre y debo llenar el medallón con ella...

-Un conjuro de atadura... de esa manera lo tendría bajo control... es algo interesante... -murmuró sujetando el medallón entre sus manos y observó a su protegido, que no dejaba de mirar aquel colgante completamente enfurecido-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Por favor Albus, destruya esa cosa... -se giró para caminar hasta la puerta, el anciano sorprendido observó al profesor de pociones y le sonrió con benevolencia.

-Severus... -al escuchar a su mentor el profesor giró su cuerpo hacia él-. Es la primera vez que te veo tan enamorado, Edward en verdad te importa mucho... diría, que es comparable al amor que tuviste por Lilly...

-Eso, es asunto mío... Albus -gruñó mosqueado y abrió la puerta para abandonar la estancia. Roy suspiró y se puso delante del Director pidiéndole aquel maldito dije, chasqueando los dedos para poder derretirlo hasta dejarlo reducido a cenizas. Él tampoco iba a permitir que Edward cayera en manos de ese asesino.

-Es mi subordinado... -explicó con una mirada dura, el anciano observó a Roy con aún más curiosidad-. Me hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla...

-Cambiando de tema... -lo interrumpió el director levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta su bibliteca privada, extrajo algunos pergaminos de un compartimento secreto y se los entregó al moreno, éste arqueó una ceja sorprendido-. Éstos son los documentos que se corresponden con la época en la que Shambala y el mundo mágico estaban unidos...

-Oh, gracias... -comentó sosteniéndolos y abriendo con sumo cuidado el primero-. Estoy seguro de que nos vendrán bien...

-¿Se puede saber que andáis haciendo? -preguntó completamente intrigado, algo intuía pero el secretismo con el que lo estaban llevando todo picaba su curiosidad, el moreno observó al anciano y sonrió divertido.

-Creo que hay una posibilidad de regresar a casa y dejar un portal abierto entre este mundo y el otro... de esa manera vosotros tendréis más fuerzas contra ese lord Voldemort... -comentó con una gran sonrisa pero el anciano se quedó pensativo y le observó algo apesadumbrado, de inmediato Roy perdió la sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando leáis esos pergaminos lo entenderéis...

Y fue devastador para ellos conocer una verdad, tan grande como esa. Edward terminó encerrado en la habitación no pudiendo soportarlo, al igual que Alphonse que pasaba las horas mirando por la ventana de su habitación no podía creer lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, Roy estaba ya mentalizado y logró mantener un comportamiento más normal que los demás alquimistas pero es que para ellos lo que contaban, tanto el libro como los pergaminos, era algo imposible de creer.

En la época del Rey Arturo, Merlín convocó a los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts decidido a tratar un problema como lo era Shambala pero, ¿por qué para ellos era un problema?, la evolución de la alquimia estaba en su apogeo y la conversión de un reino que portaba como estandarte una justicia casi etérea hacía palidecer incluso los mismos cimientos de Camelot. Los cuatro magos se las arreglaron para engañar a los alquimistas y de esta manera los encerraron por miedo a que ese pacífico pueblo atacara Camelot con ansias de poder.

-Esto... -escuchó la voz de Harry, mientras él estaba sentado en un rincón intentando ocultar hasta su misma existencia-. Edo... no puedes hundirte por eso... ocurrió hace mucho, la gente ya no es así...

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Edward mirando por la ventana con aire ausente-. ¿Pondrías la mano en el fuego por las personas de este mundo...?

-Yo... -balbuceó sorprendido al ver que el rubio parecía satisfecho por su aturdimiento suspiró abatido-. Edward, en cualquier parte del mundo hay gente mala, eso es algo inevitable, no te lo niego, yo mismo lo sé... -murmuró apesadumbrado y se sentó enfrente de Edward, parecía que el alquimista había perdido toda la fuerza.- Pero sí que se puede convivir...

-Para los muggles sería poco razonable... es como la Atlántida perdida en el océano... Ah no, que era mi país natal... no te preocupes Harry... -apoyó su cabeza contra el frío cristal-. Terminaremos superándolo, siempre lo hacemos, es sólo que Alphonse y yo estamos algo impactados, nada más... Sólo te pido que me dejes solo ¿vale...?

-Está bien... pero trata de comer algo ¿vale? -le aconsejó levantándose para bajar a cenar.

-Alphonse, abre la maldita puerta... -Draco se cruzó de brazos y agitó la varita en su mano para forzar la puerta y entrar, maldita sea, sabía que no debía intervenir pero, sin Alphonse, Slytherin no tenía nada de vida, incluso los de Gryffindor parecían más apagados de lo normal-. Cómo se nota que sois hermanos...

-Draco déjame... -se quejó, Alphonse estaba en la cama, cubierto hasta la coronilla con las mantas y con la almohada en la cabeza para amortiguar el ruido.

-Por Merlin Alphonse, ¡tu novia me matará si no te saco de ahí ahora mismo! -gritó moviendo las manos histérico, caminó hasta él y se sentó en la cama-. Ginny está preocupada, y no sólo ella, todos en Slytherin lo estamos... ¿qué sucedió?

-Es complicado... -murmuró asomándose, Draco sonrió satisfecho, por lo menos había logrado que sacara la cabeza de debajo de la sábana-. Es una historia... que se remonta a los principios de Hogwarts, sobre sus fundadores y sobre mi país natal...

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo... ¿por qué no me cuentas más...? -sacó la varita y la movió para que un elfo doméstico les trajera algo de comer, para poder charlar tranquilamente, así era Draco, no podía mantener una conversación civilizada sin unos aperitivos delante. Draco sabía que esos dos no eran de ese mundo, a Alphonse se le escapó en cuanto llegó a las mazmorras pero siempre lo había mantenido en secreto como buen amigo que era-. Es muy interesante, y se puede hacer eso...

Había logrado que comiera y que se abriera un poco, esperaba que al menos Potter consiguiera algo de Edward, era fácil deducir que el otro Elric estaba igual porque tanto Harry como el rubio habían faltado a muchas clases durante la semana igual que Alphonse y él mismo. Ni siquiera Snape había podido sacar al testarudo rubio de su habitación y eso que el profesor le había sugerido que olvidara lo que leyó en el libro, pero para ambos hermanos era algo imposible, como si acabaran de tener una pesadilla sobre los comienzos de su mundo que no encajaba con lo que ellos conocían.

-Nada... -susurró Harry cuando se encontraron en la planta baja-. Todo esto les ha afectado más de lo normal...

-Edward, aunque es fuerte, es una persona muy sensible... -comentó el profesor de alquimia observándolos desde la puerta de su-. Diablos, cuando lo encontré era un muerto en vida... si Amstrong estuviera aquí... Él logró sacarlos de la depresión la última vez...

-Según esos pergaminos no hay manera de abrir las puertas o de quitar el hechizo... -murmuró el profesor de pociones, el alquimista asintió pensativo-. Es extraño...

-Severus... ¿por que no le dices que no mire la historia, sino que observe la realidad en la cubierta del libro... -sugirió el director con una ligera sonrisa, todos se giraron para mirarle como si hubiera enloquecido definitivamente, el anciando se limitó a sonreír como siempre hacía y añadió-: Creo que eso hará que Edward entre en razón...

-Está bien...A veces no comprendía al viejo loco pero tenía una fe ciega en su sabiduria, y fue por eso que Severus Snape echó a andar y subió las escaleras a pesar de sus reticencias y llamó a la puerta, nadie respondió y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación, buscó al menor hasta que lo encontró sentado sobre el margen de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, con las piernas abrazadas y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada para no notar el frío invernal que hacía en el exterior, caminó hasta quedar delante de él y en ese momento prestó atención a sus ojos vacíos, sin ese brillo que tanto le gustaba consiguiendo que el profesor de pociones se preguntara, ¿es esto lo que hizo a Mustang obligarlos a pelear por un nuevo destino?

La respuesta era obvia por todas sus aventuras, aunque a veces fuera algo inverosímil, ahora sin lugar a dudas era totalmente comprensible para él, se puso a su altura y alzó la mano para tratar de acariciar la mejilla que junto con la palidez de su piel, se antojó helada a su roce, sorprendiéndose de que hasta la temperatura corporal se le escapaba al chico cuando estaba totalmente deprimido.

-Edward... -tomó aire y decidió que sería bueno seguir el consejo del director-. ¿Por qué no observas lo que hay en la cubierta del libro, en vez de lo que hay en la historia...?

El rubio le observó y por primera vez desde hacía una semana, el brillo regresó a sus ojos, pero su repentino grito sorprendió al profesor de pociones que parpadeó sentado en el suelo, se había caído de la sorpresa, mirando al chico estaba de pie. Edward se paseaba por la sala murmurando algunas cosas en voz alta, incoherentes en cierta medida pero con aquel resplandor de nuevo, al ver que pasaba totalmente desapercibido para el pensativo chiquillo decidió apartarse de su camino mientras hablaba consigo mismo echando a andar hacia fuera, se sacudió la ropa una vez en pie y fue detrás del muchacho, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo al ver como sujetaba el libro arrebatándoselo a Roy y como el alquimista moreno no pudo más que reír al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

-Funcionó ¿verdad? -preguntó el alquimista observando la concentración con la que el rubio ladeaba el libro-. Ed, no es que digamos espabilado para estas cosas …

-Yo sólo quería que regresara a ser el mismo... -el profesor de pociones no pudo más que sonreír al verlo otra vez maquinando, Harry le miró por encima del hombro y pegó un leve salto hacia atrás al ver que levantaba una mano para tratar de coger algo.

-Es peligroso... -se asustó el moreno, haciendo reaccionar al rubio que giró su cabeza como si los viera por primera vez-. Edo...

-Lo tengo... -sonrió con confianza-. Hay dos vías... una de entrada de aquí a nuestro mundo y otra de salida de nuestro mundo hasta este... pero no puedo ver como...

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Roy algo preocupado-. ¿Cómo que no puedes?

-La lengua no la reconozco, pero creo que padre tenía un libro con esta lengua... -el moreno observó a Edward perplejo-. Aagh... ¿¡cual era el idioma!? A Al se le da bien esto...

-Tranquilo, escucha... ¿tiene una forma deforme en la curvatura del signo? -el rubio asintió a lo dicho por el profesor Severus Snape-. Es pársel, Potter te puede ayudar...

-¿¡Eso es pársel!? -gritó Edward conmocionado, pasando la mano por encima de las letras y cerrando los ojos para no llorar de la emoción, todos se observaron los unos a los otros, incluso Harry escuchó atentamente y pudo escuchar un leve siseo, en voz tan baja ue apenas se oía y al observar a Edward pudo comprobar que era el rubio quien reproducía un idioma que él entendía perfectamente.

-¿Ed? -preguntó sorprendido el profesor de pociones, éste abrió los ojos y extendió un pergamino gigante en medio de la mesa para poner en ella el libro, comenzó a dibujar un círculo alquímico, quitándose la túnica de mago y la chaqueta junto con aquella corbata, una vez que acabó, el nivel de concentración del pequeño joven era espectacular y la curiosidad de los profesores aumentó.

-Está listo... -escuchó al rubio que tocó mano contra mano en una rápida palmada y las apoyó contra la mesa, todos observaron el gran poder alquímico extenderse por la superficie del libro que reaccionaba ante la formula escrita a su alrededor, había tanta luz que por un segundo perdieron la visibilidad en la habitación y una vez lograron abrir los ojos miraron a su alrededor y se tocaron unos a otros como comprobando que todo estaba en su sitio.

-¿Y Edward? -preguntó de repente el alquimista de fuego-. Hace un segundo estaba aquí...

-No, no me digas que ha regresado... -susurró Snape al ver al director caminar hasta el libro con una sonrisa, éste ahora era dorado, de oro puro con joyas que adornaban toda la cubierta-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Otro brillo les cegó por un segundo y el cuerpo del niño reapareció tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero no tenía ningún rasguño. Snape fue el primero en avanzar para recoger al rubio del suelo y en intentar que despertara, pero al notar esas suaves gotas de sudor inundar su frente supo que el esfuerzo hecho por Edward era bastante grande. Lo abrazó y besó su frente sonriendo.

-Eres aún demasiado crío... -murmuró con cierta tristeza pero al ver como el rubio se acurrucaba contra él con una sonrisa en sus labios y como las suaves lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, supo que estaba soñando con algo agradable, pasó una mano por sus piernas y lo cogió entre sus brazos-. Le llevaré a su habitación...

-Debería de revisarle Poppy... -escuchó a Albus que estaba sujetando el libro entre las manos-. Esta nueva cubierta es realmente reveladora... demuestra que en Hogwarts hay mucha más historia de la que se cuenta...

-Supongo que Edo debe estar agotado... -comentó Harry que sonrió tranquilizador-. Deberían llevarlo a descansar y en la enfermería podrá hacerlo, dudo que con los ronquidos de Ron pueda...

Era acertado dejarle descansar. Sobretodo si sentías que el menor parecía estar viviendo algo pacífico, un recuerdo importante para él, pero lo cierto era que Edward sí revivía un recuerdo pero éste no era para nada suyo.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Reviviendo vidas ajenas.**

Edward se encontraba en una barca con varias personas que le resultaban completamente desconocidas, navegaban a través de las brumas del tiempo no podía ver más allá de sus propias narices, a su lado había un chico que tendría la edad de Harry, parecía nervioso por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, su ropa era suntuosa y refinada pero ese joven no desprendía la confianza ni el egoísmo que cualquier otra persona mostraría rodeada de tanto lujo, en su cabeza una ligera tiara muy similar a una corona de oro, el joven lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

-No te preocupes, pronto estaremos allí, todos nos estarán esperando -trató de tranquilizarlo rozando su mano con cariño.

-Arturo... eres tú el que está angustiado -se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo esto, su voz extrañamente aguda, se asomó a la barca y pudo contemplar su reflejo, ahora era una chica.

Su cabello estaba suelto y adornado con una tiara de flores enjoyadas, con pequeñas tiras de hilos de plata enlazados en alguna de esas finas hebras. Sus ojos tenían la misma profundidad que los suyos en la realidad pero los rasgos se habían vuelto más afeminados y con largas pestañas, su cara era fina y podía notarse a pesar de la expresión del rostro que era imperante, se sorprendió al ver el atuendo que llevaba al mirarse el cuerpo, pudo vislumbrar un fino vestido blanco de gasa con una capa del mismo color bordada con hilos de plata.

-Edwing, ¿se siente bien...? -escuchó a una de esas personas, que se le antojaba parecida al profesor de pociones-. Parecéis algo mareada.

-No soporto demasiado los viajes en barco... -respondió Ed oyendo, otra vez, esa aguda voz-. ¿Por qué Merlín solicitó mi presencia en Avalon? Yo debería estar controlando a Morgana... Shambala no estará protegida si...

-No te preocupes... -susurró una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que la miraba, su voz reflejaba la sensatez de una mente madura pese a su juventud-. Shambala estará protegida, su gente es muy fuerte...

-Supongo que sí, en cierto modo, Rowena sabes que está prohibido que usen la alquimia para matar, el resto de ciudadanos no tienen tanto poder como los miembros del consejo y ese tipo ha logrado disolverlos con cuatro palabras encantadoras -gruñó apretando los puños con fuerza, las uñas largas y afiladas rasgaron la piel y comenzaron a sangrar, de inmediato aquel hombre tan parecido a Snape le cogió la mano y recitó un suave conjuro cerrando la herida.

-Su sangre es demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarla así princesa Edwing -susurró manteniendo su mano sujeta por más tiempo del que sería decoroso.

-Salazar... No diga cosas así por favor -le reprochó avergonzada queriendo apartarse de aquel hombre que le ponía nerviosa, en ese momento la barca llegó a su destino y ella chocó contra él, perdiendo el equilibrio, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, notando sus mejillas cargadas de calor, la princesa se alejó bruscamente tapándose el rostro turbada.

-Salazar... -susurró aquel altivo hombre de porte valerosa, el hombre moreno lo miró de mala gana-. ¿Por qué no le pides que adelante vuestra boda con la princesa Edwing al Rey Arturo aquí presente...?

-¡Qué atrevido, Godric! -exclamó Helga sentada a su lado.

-¡Yo decidiré con quien casarme! -gritó imperante la muchacha, notando la tierra firme y húmeda, bajó del barco rechazando cualquier ayuda de aquellos hombres mojándose los pies lo estrictamente necesario y esperando en la costa de aquella isla a que los demás la alcanzaran.

-Qué mona se ha enfadado... -exclamó la otra elegante mujer Rowena Ravenclaw asomándose a la orilla-. Oh, no me apetece mojar mi vestido nuevo... ¿Godric me ayudaría su señoría...?

Avalon era una fortificación natural, sus enormes murallas de piedra caliza harían desistir de cualquier plan de invasión a quienquiera que lograra atravesar las brumas del tiempo, en lo alto de la isla cubierta de vegetación había un gran palacio, desde el embarcadero en el que estaban había un estrecho camino que bordeaba el desfiladero que llevaba a los jardines del castillo, en ellos se hallaba el templo de piedra. Las sacerdotisas los recibieron con los brazos abiertos aunque Edwing se mostraba recelosa, estaba en territorio enemigo y además Merlín no le había gustado en lo más mínimo desde que se reveló como el consejero de su inexperto primo.

-Bienvenidos a Avalon -los saludó cordialmente con una amplia sonrisa el gran mago Merlín.

Vestía una túnica negra de gala con engarces de oro puro, a pesar de su evidente juventud, en aquel entonces tendría unos veinticinco años, sus gestos y sus movimientos profundamente meditados no servían para nada más que remarcar que era un mago muy poderoso y que merecía todo el respeto. Fue saludándolos uno por uno en apariencia tranquilo y contento, pero su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando se plantó frente a la hermosa prima del rey, Merlín sentía un más que claro desprecio por las personas como ella, los alquimistas.

-Merlín -susurró Edwing reconociendo la presencia del hombre con una expresión en la cara que demostraba su desconfianza mutua, Edward se estremeció al notar que el mago trataba de leer su mente, ese intento de invasión fue totalmente inútil pero el asco que sentía hacía ese hombre se incrementó por el intento de invasión de la privacidad de sus pensamientos, por su parte, Merlín pareció aún más reticente a la presencia de la princesa, al no poder verificar sus intenciones.

-Entremos -intervino Arturo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser conciliadora.

Merlín asintió de inmediato al notar la mano de su rey en su hombro y lo acompañó adelantándose a todos los invitados, uno por uno los que más tarde serían los fundadores de Hogwarts entraron en el hogar del rey de Inglaterra, Arturo, sólo su prima y Salazar Slytherin se quedaron algo rezagados, el hombre le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara respetuosamente pero la mujer no reaccionaba, tocó su hombro preocupado y ella dirigió su mirada hacia él angustiada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edwing? -se refirió a ella por su nombre al comprobar que estaban solos, la chica se aferró a sus brazos como si tratara de recuperar el equilibrio.

-Tengo un presentimiento terrible, no sé lo que quiera tratar ese tipo horrible con los alquimistas ni lo que pretende, pero te lo pido por favor Salazar, no te expongas por mi -musitó mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-No puedes pedirme que no trate de protegerte -se quejó viendo que la mujer que amaba desde siempre recuperaba la compostura y lo miraba decidida.

-No te lo pido, te lo ordeno, júrame que no te pondrás en peligro. No quiero tener que preocuparme por tu bienestar cuando yo no esté -confesó cogiéndose de su brazo para comenzar a avanzar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -susurró mirándola fijamente, Edwing nunca hablaba sólo por hablar.

-Sólo te diré que los magos no sois los únicos con espiás capacitados para el cargo

Ambos entraron en el palacio, Edwing sintió como si acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte, sentía la angustia en su pecho pero mantuvo una cara de póquer que pocos habrían logrado en su situación. Salazar pasó al salón-comedor unos segundos más tarde que la joven concediéndose a sí mismo el placer de observar los pasos seguros de su amada prometida.

La cena estaba lista, Gryffindor no se había tomado la molestia de esperar a que todos los comensales estuvieran en la mesa y ya casi había terminado con los entrantes, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el vino que ya había bebido, su impetuosidad se disculpaba porque Godric tan sólo tenía 17 años por aquel entonces, pero era valiente como pocos.

Sentada al lado del guerrero de piel curtida por el sol estaba Rowena Ravenclaw que esperaba al resto con su habitual belleza y dignidad, el refinamiento y la inteligencia de aquella mujer la podrían haber convertido en reina sin problemas pero también era una mujer pasional que no podría casarse sin estar enamorada.

Presidiendo la mesa estaba el rey con Merlín, su consejero, a su derecha, a la joven prima del rey no le pasó este hecho desapercibido y acudió a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa, junto al joven mago de renombre estaba Helga Hufflepuff, su belleza y su juventud se podían equiparar perfectamente con su gran belleza, a sus quince años emanaba pureza e inocencia a partes iguales.

Cuando entró Salazar podía haber elegido sentarse a la izquierda o a la derecha pero viendo la disposición de la gente y pese a la tensión que había siempre entre Godric y él decidió sentarse a la derecha de Edwing y, por ende, junto al cabecilla de los leones que sonrió de manera excesivamente evidente.

Por supuesto, el rey no se había dado cuenta de nada, a sus dieciocho años era todavía joven, ingenuo y, sobretodo, manipulable. Su prima sabía de buena tinta que Merlín temía el prodigioso poder de los alquimistas, estaba segura de que había tratado de convencer al rey en múltiples ocasiones de que ella, como miembro de la corte, debía de ser una espía, afortunadamente Arturo siempre había hecho oídos sordos a sus comentarios.

Ahora las cosas podían ser diferentes, las tropas de Camelot sufrían un periodo de escasez de grano mientras que ellos, gracias a su poder, habían logrado más de la que les era necesaria para pasar el invierno. El rey se preocupaba por su gente más que de la política y eso era algo que sin duda su consejero aprovecharía.

Trajeron la comida en tres grandes fuentes, una de ellas la dejaron justo delante de ella que frunció el ceño con asco y habría comenzado a despotricar de no estar en un momento tan tenso, debía mantener la calma. Salazar la miró y apretó su mano con fuerza por debajo de la mesa, Edwing no alzó la vista, sus ojos clavados en el cadáver que tenía frente a sí.

-¿No coméis princesa? –preguntó Merlín con cierta malicia, la joven rubia lo miró, estaba pálida, todos la miraron, hasta Godric dejó de masticar y alzó la cabeza para tener mejor vista.

-Yo no como carne, nadie en Shambala come carne –respondió con una calma tan impropia de ella que tanto Arturo como Slytherin, que eran los que más la conocían, se estremecieron, el gesto de desdén que apareció en el rostro del mago pasó desapercibido para todos menos para Salazar que apretó la mano con fuerza, Edwing abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

-Pero, mi querida niña, ahora no estás en tu país, tienes que adaptarte a lo que hay –musitó con un tono de falsa indulgencia, comentando algo para acabar al oído del rey que negó con la cabeza, pálido, una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la princesa ante el término "niña".

-Eso es una tontería –dijo levantándose de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso con gran estrépito.

Salazar y Merlín se miraron el uno al otro fijamente durante un buen rato, de pronto Godric se levantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Slytherin, su intención, sin duda, era la de calmarlo, pero en vez de eso, el hombre se tensó aún más y parecía a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien impulsó al más corpulento a sentarse.

-Ahora no trates de arreglarlo - le gruñó por lo bajo Rowena Ravenclaw con sensatez.

Entonces Helga realizó un conjuro por debajo de la mesa, sorprendiendo a Edwing que alcanzó a oírla y relajó un poco los ánimos, Merlín dejó de apretar los puños y se dejó envolver por la magia un poco más calmado, la princesa suspiró aliviada pero pronto sería la reunión, y lo que pasara allí, no habría magia que lo impidiera.

Después del postre se dirigieron al mismísimo centro del castillo, la sala de reuniones, por supuesto Merlín tuvo que hacer un comentario sobre que, tradicionalmente, se acudía a las reuniones sin varita para prevenir los posibles ataques derivados de la discusión pero, en ese caso, usarían las varitas por una razón muy simple, los alquimistas no tenían porqué usar varitas para realizar sus prodigios. Y, en ese momento, el pésimo humor de Salazar empeoró notablemente y le habría lanzado un conjuro de no ser porque Edwing lo miraba fijamente.

-La razón de esta reunión es la creación de una alianza entre el reino de Camelot y el de Shambala y, claro, necesidad que tienen nuestros soldados cerca de Gales de víveres y agua –comenzó Arturo con aire nervioso-. Edwing, prima mía, ¿los habitantes de Shambala estarían dispuestos a ceder parte de su cosecha a mis tropas?

-Si es por ti, mi rey, lo que sea necesario –dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa clara, visiblemente aliviada.

-Para demostrar vuestras buenas intenciones y entrar bajo la protección del reinado de Arturo deberéis hacer ciertos sacrificios –declaró Merlín con un aire solemne, la princesa se tensó visiblemente, esperando lo que vendría.

-¿Qué sugerís que podemos hacer los alquimistas por el pueblo de Camelot? -preguntó con un amplio ademán Merlín sonrió y ella miró un segundo a su prometido, la oscuridad en sus ojos se acrecentaba poco a poco, sus puños apretados conteniendo la furia.

-Debéis quemar todos los libros que contengan el conocimiento de la alquimia, así como la promesa de que vuestro conocimiento morirá con la actual generación –concluyó frotándose las manos con ilusión.

-No puedo hacer eso –susurró agachando la cabeza, por dentro sentía una inmensa rabia e impotencia.

-¿Lo veis ahora mi rey? –preguntó dejando a la princesa a un lado y comenzando a hablar como si no estuviera-. Os dije que los alquimistas no son gente de fiar, vuestra propia hermana aprendió sus hechicerías de mano de la madre de vuestra prima, la traición está en la sangre, no debéis confiar en ella.

Merlín siguió con su cháchara pero los ojos de los magos más poderosos se centraron en ella, Rowena admiraba el temple que mantenía pese a que el tema que trataban era de vital importancia para la supervivencia de los suyos, Helga sabía que necesitarían de su capacidad para dominar a Salazar en el futuro y creía que era la única mujer que podría compartir su vida con una persona como él, Godric era, en el fondo un romántico, y esos dos formaban la más hermosa pareja que podría haber, nunca se cansaría de meterse con Slytherin por ello.

-… es por eso mismo que considero que eliminar el país de los alquimistas sería lo mejor –concluyó su alegato con un gracioso gesto, Arturo lo miró completamente impactado, había pensado en el castigo más apropiado en el caso de que no pudiera impedir el cauce de las cosas pero la muerte no era una de ellas, desde luego.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes pensar siquiera en un castigo tan cruel? Sabes perfectamente que pedirle a un alquimista que queme sus libros es como pedirle a un mago que se deshaga de sus conjuros –le gritó rogando interiormente por que la respuesta lograra apaciguar sus ánimos.

-Precisamente, soy muy consciente de ello –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Slytherin estaba empuñando ya la varita, y no lo fue hasta que la princesa Edwing colocó sus manos rodeando el puño cerrado para impedírselo.

-Salazar, te dije que no te metieras –susurró en su oído, su expresión era indescifrable, no podía permitirse llorar en un momento como aquél, alzó la mirada con expresión decidida y encaró directamente a Merlín-. Haced lo que queráis, pero Merlín, antes que nada tengo una petición, dejadme volver con los míos, una vez allí encararé la muerte con honor de ser necesario.

El mago tragó saliva intimidado por el valor de aquella muchachita a la que llevaba diez años, jamás nadie lo había mirado a los ojos de aquella manera, sin odio, sin juzgarle, sin nada... sólo una resolución inquebrantable, la de estar con su pueblo en sus últimos momentos. No pudo evitar pensar que habría sido la mejor de la reinas, protegiendo a los demás con su propia vida.

-Así sea –sentenció con la boca seca, la princesa salió de la sala de reuniones a paso rápido y sin mirar atrás, Slytherin lo miró con profundo odio un instante más y fue detrás de ella, el rey también siguió a su prima tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Merlín, tienes que recapacitar ¿no ves que lo que pretendes es una matanza? –exclamó Gryffindor a su lado, Rowena permaneció un instante pensativa, lo último que había dicho Edwing la había dejado intrigada.

Aunque el hombre no quisiera admitirlo esa chica había sembrado la sombra de la duda en su mente, no sabía si estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer pero ya estaba hecho, la sentencia había sido pronunciada y no podía hacer nada para retractarse. Helga pareció darse cuenta de que la falta de certeza le reconcomía y decidió callarse, Merlín siempre había querido ser una persona justa.

-Godric déjalo... –intervino por fin Ravenclaw mirándolo fijamente, por fin había comprendido el doble sentido de las palabras de la princesa de Shamballa-. Ya es suficiente.

Por unos segundos el corpulento hombre la miró perplejo durante un largo rato pero pronto comprendió que la mujer más inteligente que jamás había conocido tenía que tener un plan. Se había dado cuenta de que su mente privilegiada no dejaba de discurrir una solución, sólo entonces asintió y se apartó un poco del joven Merlín.

-Merlín, déjalo en nuestras manos –pidió Helga cogiendo las manos del mago para darle confianza.

-Pero… debería hacerlo yo –susurró pensativo, la razón de traerlos a ellos era para pedirles que unieran su poder al suyo, pero si realizaba cualquier conjuro con tantas dudas dentro el resultado podría ser catastrófico.

-Tu deber es proteger al rey Merlín, nunca olvides eso –reprochó Rowena a su lado.

-¿Y Salazar aceptará? –preguntó aún dudoso.

-De eso me encargo yo –exclamó Godric con una sonrisa señalándose a sí mismo, pensar que tenían un plan lo ponía de mejor humor-. Yo haré que esa serpiente obedezca.

Rowena tiró del brazo de Gryffindor y lo fulminó con la mirada, el valiente hombre tragó saliva, tener o no tener coraje era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a aquella muchacha era algo que sólo harían los estúpidos y, definitivamente, él era muchas cosas, pero esa no se contaba entre ellas.

Salazar alcanzó a Edwing en el jardín de palacio, se había sentado en un banco de piedra frente a la fuente principal y miraba a la nada con aire ausente, se sentó junto a ella y no dijo nada, sólo apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica y esperó a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Una lágrima corrió por las mejillas de la joven y pronto la siguieron muchas más, lloró en silencio frente a él hasta que el nudo en su garganta pareció aflojarse.

-Salazar… Sólo abrázame, ¿quieres? –susurró secándose las lágrimas borrando cualquier rastro de ellas en su cara.

-Edwing… -murmuró abrazándola con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con ella-. Sabes que te quiero, no te pediré que huyas pero déjame estar contigo hasta el final.

-No puedo permitir eso y lo sabes, además, los demás necesitarán de tu fuerza, estoy segura de que Rowena comprendió lo que quise decir.

-Ed… por favor… los demás no me importan, sólo tú –suplicó forzándola a mirarle a los ojos, ella se estremeció, se sentía tan tentada, pero aquello, simplemente, no podía ser.

-Bésame –le pidió cerrando sus manos en la ropa de él, apoyándose en él, para ponerse de puntillas.

No fue un beso apasionado como aquellos que habían compartido a escondidas en cualquier momento y lugar, era un beso lento, triste, lleno del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, un beso de despedida. Arturo los encontró en ese momento y decidió que las excusas sobraban, no podría decirle nada que la consolara, aún sabiendo que le pondría la mejor de sus caras antes sus pobres palabras, se retiró con el corazón acongojado deseando sentir también él un amor tan profundo como el de esos dos, sin pensar que un amor tan grande sin ser correspondido será en balde y no producirá más que dolor a ambos.

Partieron en barca aquella misma noche, Arturo decidió quedarse un par de días en Avalon para mentalizarse. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a romper el silencio de la noche, la luna comenzaría a crecer aquel día, en un tiempo la luna llena brillaría con todo su esplendor.

-Hoy era viernes 13, me pregunto si tendrá algún significado maléfico –comentó Ravenclaw con aire pensativo-. Tal vez haya un patrón específico.

-Rowena, déjate de cálculos, me duele la cabeza –se quejó Gryffindor dejándose caer un poco, consiguiendo que toda la barca temblara, Edwing sonrió por los ánimos pero volvió a mirar al cielo con un gran suspiro.

-Tenemos que llegar antes de que sea la Litha –comentó Rowena mirando la luna creciente con aire pensativo.

Todos alzaron las miradas hacia el cielo, Edwing sonrió recordando los tiempos en que la obligaban a estudiar las fases lunares y, sobretodo, de cómo lograba deshacerse siempre de su profesor, un anciano muy versado en astronomía fallecido hacía ya tres años.

-Mañana por la mañana entraremos en vuestro territorio, princesa, y esa misma noche tendremos que hacer el conjuro –les informó Helga Hufflepuff mirando el mapa extendido.

-Cierto. Pero Helga, querida, pon el mapa del derecho –la corrigió Godric para, un segundo después, estallar a carcajadas por el brutal sonrojo de su compañera.

Salazar permanecía en absoluto silencio, pendiente del fuego y con aspecto ausente, parecía ajeno a toda la conversación, incapaz de mostrar alguna emoción, siempre había sido un hombre serio y huraño pero aquello rozaba el exceso. Aún así, no tener que convivir con sus cáusticos comentarios era de agradecer por parte de los que solían acompañarle.

-Chicos, quiero deciros una cosa –musitó Edwing con su fina voz, captando con facilidad la atención de todos-. No podréis entrar en palacio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Gryffindor impulsivamente, Rowena lo miró severamente como si la respuesta a su pregunta fuera tan obvia.

-Entrar todos juntos sembraría las sospechas además, antes de irme promulgué una ley sobre la aparición de magos en nuestro territorio. Dadas las circunstancias me pareció lo más seguro en mi ausencia.

Salazar iba a comentar que una princesa no podía promulgar una ley, para ello tenía que ser la regente por enfermedad o fallecimiento del actual líder del país, y entonces comprendió el halo de tristeza que la había envuelto aquellos días, incluso antes de aquella fatídica reunión.

-Entonces yo te acompañaré –soltó de pronto rompiendo el ambiente con el sonido de su voz.

Sus tres compañeros y la princesa parpadearon confundidos, era obvio que a ninguno de ellos se les había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa, y además, el hecho de que hablara les tomaba por sorpresa. Se levantó y se acercó al grupo, sentándose más cerca de la princesa, tanto que podría tocarla si se lo propusiera.

-Quiero decir que si nos dejaras paso a todos, o a cualquiera de éstos, a los que apenas conocéis ni los tuyos ni tú misma, la gente sospecharía que va a pasar algo. Pero yo soy tu legítimo prometido, sería tu consorte por un día –se explicó cogiendo la mano de Edwing y jugueteando con sus finos dedos.

Ella lo miró emocionada y aterrada a partes iguales, siempre quiso que le dijera aquellas palabras, que le pidiera matrimonio de verdad, no por una imposición familiar ni por deber, y ahora que lo oyó sentía miedo. Temía que cuanto más se apoyara en él, más difícil le resultaría dejarlo marchar, lo amaba muchísimo pero no podrían estar juntos.

Empezaba a pensar "¿y si nos fuéramos juntos? ¿sería tan malo dejar a la humanidad sin Salazar Slytherin?" había estado totalmente segura de su decisión hasta que él, con muy pocas palabras, tambaleó los cimientos de su resolución.

-Está bien. Además necesitaré que alguien le lleve el grano al rey Arturo.

-¿Después de todo lo que te han hecho, vas a darles el maldito grano? –gritó Salazar sumamente cabreado, ella se tapó los oídos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-El pueblo de mi querido primo pasa hambre, nosotros tenemos más que suficiente para sobrevivir, podremos plantar y germinarán en seguida donde vayamos, es mi deber ayudarle –dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos miel nunca sabría negarse.

Al despuntar el alba alcanzaron el comienzo de los territorios de Shamballa, Gryffindor se dirigió a su posición en el norte, Rowena se colocó al oeste, y Helga se despidió de ellos y se marchó corriendo hacia el este. Slytherin se tendría que ir hacia el sur cuando alcanzara el atardecer.

-¡Edwing! ¡Edwing! –la llamó una de la sirvientas en cuanto cruzaron el umbral.

-Salazar, discúlpame un instante, comienza a organizar la carga de grano si no te importa –se despidió de él y soltó su mano, marchándose a toda prisa tras la sirvienta.

Se pasó gran parte de la mañana organizando el encargo a desgana, seguía pensando que todos merecían morirse de hambre por haber tratado de aquella manera a una joven tan dulce y valiente pero debía cumplir la voluntad de la joven. A partir del mediodía tuvo el carro listo para partir, Edwing se reunió con él durante la comida y ya no se separaron. Pasearon durante horas cogidos de la mano, ella quería que su amado viera todo aquello por última vez antes de que dejarán de estar así, juntos.

-Edwing, ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre? –preguntó por la reina con mucho respeto, la princesa tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

-La reina Aurora murió anoche envenenada –dijo con frialdad, su rostro congelado y muy tenso como si se tratara de un asunto oficial.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Arturo? –preguntó agarrándola por los hombros, a esas alturas ya había deducido que la reina había sido envenenada antes de la partida de la princesa de palacio y sólo había una persona capaz de intentar matar a una persona tan buena, Morgana.

-No quería preocuparlo. Cuando mencionó a Morgana y la relacionó con los nuestros me entraron ganas de saltarle encima y darle de bofetadas –gruñó con esa expresión ansiosa y llena de vida que era tan reconocible desde que la conocía, aunque tuviera todavía quince años había madurado mucho, ya era capaz de enmascarar sus sentimientos muy bien y de actuar según el protocolo.

-Edwing… -la llamó colocando una mano en el mentón de la chica, sus ojos estaban brillantes, quería llorar pero no podía permitírselo. Salazar se inclinó sobre ella a punto de darle un tierno beso, pero la princesa se apartó en el último momento dejándolo frustrado y confuso.

-Si me besas ahora no seré capaz de decirte adiós luego –se excusó, miró hacia el cielo, apenas les quedaban un par de horas, lo miró de soslayo y echó a andar hacia sus aposentos-. Necesito algo más de ti, ven conmigo.

Los aposentos de la princesa eran lujosos y hermosos pero todo lo que tenía allí debía ser absolutamente indispensable, se dirigió a la cajonera donde guardaba los documentos oficiales y su diario. Sacó un grueso sobre sellado con lacre y se lo tendió.

-Quiero que le entregues esto a Merlín –le pidió apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, impregnándose de su olor-. Y que te lleves esto

-¿Para que necesito tu pañuelo? –preguntó mirando como ataba la suave tela en su muñeca.

-Como prueba de que yo existí. Y de que te amé con toda mi alma –se abrazó a él unos segundos más, y le robó, sin que él se percatara, la daga que siempre llevaba en el cinto con el sello familiar de los Slytherin-. Tienes que marcharte…

Salazar asintió, había tratado de convencerla de todas las maneras, si hubiera decidido entrar en guerra para no someterse él la habría apoyado, pero viendo el pañuelo en su mano cuando arrancó el carro se dio cuenta de que todo aquello habría sido inevitable, ellos dos no podrían estar juntos jamás.

-Tal vez en otra vida… -musitaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Aquella noche, cuando la luna alcanzó su cenit, un país entero desapareció de la tierra, por el miedo y la incomprensión de algunos poderosos. A los pocos días de recibir la carta Merlín se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho en contra de los alquimistas, y se dio cuenta de que también había arruinado la vida de un hombre maravilloso. Desde aquel mismo momento el mago se convirtió en un hombre reflexivo y pensaba cuidadosamente en las consecuencias de sus actos no queriendo volver a dejarse llevar por lo que no era capaz de comprender.

Su grito de dolor resonó en toda la estancia y él mismo se sorprendió al verse llorando, con la mano extendida en la cama. Aún no podía reaccionar con acierto, ni mucho menos reflexionar sobre todas esas imágenes, comprendía perfectamente el motivo que tuvieron los fundadores para efectuar ese conjuro, la ansiedad de perder a la persona amada le comenzó a invadir haciendo que llorara como jamás lo había hecho, él, que siempre se mostraba orgulloso ante los demás, sentía que la desesperación lo iba matar y fue así como Edward acabó despertando, con un mal sabor de boca sintiendo la necesidad de pedir auxilio a alguna persona.

Miró a su alrededor confundido, le costó un rato más reconocer en donde estaba, la habitación de Snape. Estaba totalmente solo, estaba claro que habían buscado un lugar en el que pudiera tener privacidad, pero en ese momento no estaba preparado para encarar a aquel hombre, se parecía demasiado al Salazar Slytherin de su visión. Se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas a duras penas dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación. Pero la puerta se abrió, haciendo que se conmocionara presa del pánico al observar al adusto profesor que parpadeó sorprendido al verlo despierto y caminó hasta quedar frente a él para obligarlo a acostarse de nuevo.

-¿Adónde se cree que va? -preguntó con los brazos cruzados, notando la incomodidad del rubio-. Has estado llorando...

-No... -negó con un lamento gutural girándose para darle la espalda, intentando evitar aquella mirada, encogiéndose en la cama bastante preocupado-. No he llorado... maldito orgullo de nuevo, ¿por qué no admitía que se estaba muriendo por que le abrazara en ese momento?, sencillo, era como ver a Edwing sin la persona amada y él no era ella-. Por favor, déjame solo...

-Has estado tres días inconsciente... -gruñó Snape cruzándose de brazos-. No puedo dejarte solo aunque quiera... estás demasiado débil...

-Salazar... -murmuró cansado, de pronto le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Salazar? ¿El fundador de Hogwarts? -preguntó sumamente extrañado, tocó el hombro de Edward que trató de apartarse de él confundido y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo en mi ausencia? -preguntó mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

-El señor Malfoy parece haberse hecho muy amigo de esos irritantes leones, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabía

-Draco es una buena persona. Si no fuera tan orgulloso... -murmuró dándole la espalda, no sabía si estaba hablando de él o de sí mismo.

Entonces Snape le cogió por los hombros y tiró de él para forzarle a que lo mirara, Edward tenía los ojos rojos pero no lloraba. Extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla del hombre que amaba como si no pudiera ser real, un espejismo de su propia mente, bajó la mano hasta el borde de la camisa y tiró de él con tanta fuerza que su profesor cayó en la cama con él. Buscó su boca y lo besó con desesperación, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, nunca había necesitado tanto el contacto de otra persona, la sensación de pertenecerse el uno al otro.

-Edward... -susurró entre beso y beso, tenía que apartarse de él, los demás no tardarían en llegar.

Pero una tos procedente de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, el rubio se cubrió hasta la cabeza al percatarse que ahí plantado estaba el director del colegio, junto con un adulto que le resultaba desconocido por lo que el pequeño debajo de las mantas se sentía mucho más abochornado, mientras Severus se levantó observando al invasor en sus aposentos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -preguntó Snape con un suave tono de voz ciertamente peligroso.

-Oh, bueno Remus confesó sobre lo de Peter y dejaron a Sirius libre de cargos, creí mencionarte que él sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras... -sonrió el anciano director con picardía, mirando a los ojos de su protegido-. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que ya estaba despierto...?

-Acaba de despertar... -admitió con total sinceridad, mirando al director directamente a los ojos-. Pero no sé que le pasa...

-¿Y eso te da derecho a abusar de uno de tus estudiantes?, Snivellus no te creía capaz de ello... -movió la mano Sirius Black, saliendo de su estupor al tiempo que de su mutismo-. Pero ya veo que te van los más jóvenes... ¿qué está en tercero o segundo...?

-¿¡A quién llamas tan enano que parece un niño de primaria!? -gritó Edward moviendo las manos, dando un salto en la cama poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Te recomiendo que no comentes nada de su estatura... -susurró Albus, bastante alertado-. Es muy explosivo con ese temita en concreto...

-Ed... -lo regañó el profesor Severus Snape, haciendo que se arrodillara encima de las sábanas-. Eso está mejor...

-¿Sirius podrías dejar tus filosos comentarios para enfrentarte a alguien de tu edad...? -murmuró caminando altivo haciendo que ambos adultos salieran de la habitación-. Túmbate, después vendré con una poción para que duermas, me da que no has estado descansando a pesar de tu inconsciencia...

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón de sus aposentos, donde hacía la vida cotidiana, Sirius estaría en el colegio y eso a Severus Snape no iba agradarle demasiado. Pero claro que tenía un arma para rebatir cualquiera de sus insultos, un arma llamada Roy Mustang. Algo que haría que callara en el momento que pronunciara la palabra Edward y acosos a menores en la misma frase.

-Jamás creería que Snivellus le diera a la marcha... -señaló al hombre ahora sin ningún signo de castigo en su rostro y con el típico atractivo que trajo de cabeza al sector femenino del colegio Hogwarts en sus años de colegio, algo que a Snape irritaba en demasía-. Y más con un adolescente...

-Ese chico no es un adolescente cualquiera y yo no me preocuparía de mis gustos, Padfoot -siseó peligrosamente, tenía la impresión de que Albus Dumbledore se lo estaba pasando bomba con la situación actual entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó bastante serio-. ¿Eso es una amenaza?

-No, más bien un consejo, deberías visitar a Potter, creo que te sorprenderá con quien está... -no pudo más que sonreír de manera lobuna, algo que borró definitivamente la sonrisa de Sirius de sus labios, un gesto demasiado familiar para él y su mejor amigo James.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!? -gritó furioso sujetando la túnica del adulto.

-Señores... -intervino Albus entre los dos-. No hemos venido aquí para atacarnos... estamos en el mismo bando...

-Estupendo, no debí salir de las filas de Voldemort... -bromeó Snape cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué habéis invadido mis aposentos...? ¿Qué os ha obligado a subir?

-Edward... -escuchó a Albus con su tono conciliador, éste masajeó su barba pensativo-. Verás, no sé si has controlado a tus Slytherin últimamente, pero tu prefecto Draco junto con sus nuevos amiguitos, Zabini y Alphonse Elric, han encontrado en estos días documentos verdaderamente asombrosos y que podrían despejar las dudas del por qué el mundo mágico y el mundo alquímico no están en la misma dimensión...

-¿Y crees que Edward tiene la clave? -preguntó Severus preocupado-. Eso explicaría el estrés al que ha estado sometido...

-He escuchado a mi sobrino Draco, y me parece una historia irreal... -dijo cruzado de brazos Sirius-. Pero él siempre ha sido alguien retorcido, al principio pensé que todo era falso pero es una historia demasiado inverosímil como para que se la inventara, Albus me recomendó que la escuchara del mismo protagonista...

-O sea piensas presionar a Edward... actualmente no es rec...

-Puedo hacerlo... -los sorprendió aquella juvenil voz, Edward Elric acababa de abrir la puerta y bajaba las escaleras hasta el salón de los aposentos del profesor que cerró los ojos fastidiado por recibir tantas visitas repentinas-. Supongo que mi hermano ha estado preocupado... -caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón y observó a todos, estaba verdaderamente convencido que toda esa historia conllevaba algunas consecuencias-. Los alquimistas buscamos la verdad a través de la ciencia, pero, jamás pensé que en un principio nuestra ciencia en sí misma estuviera concentrada en la magia...

-Te informaré de lo que tu hermano ha descubierto... -susurró Albus apoyando una mano en su hombro para que se sentara en el sillón, encargó que le trajeran comida suficiente para alimentar el cuerpo tantos días inconsciente.

Continura...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. Tres días sin Edward**

Era irritante y estúpido, _¡qué ocultaban! _gritó interiormente el menor de los Elric, frustrado y enfadado, por no poder acceder a las habitaciones del profesor de pociones donde sabía que su hermano permanecía inconsciente. Él siempre estaba junto a su hermano cuando Edward se metía en problemas, siempre eran ellos dos, era normal que el hecho de que decidieran separarlos ponía a Alphonse furioso, por eso pateó una de las barandillas tratando de lesionarse, o, al menos, sacarse la rabia de dentro.

-Vaya. Deberías ser jugador de fútbol... –comentó una risueña voz femenina, Al giró su rostro, vio que la joven pelirroja estaba sentada en un saliente cerca de donde había golpeado con tanta fuerza, suspiró y volvió a sentarse en aquellas frías escaleras-. Hey... Al, no estés así...

-¿Cómo quieres que esté Ginny? –masculló con un gruñido, la pelirroja se sentó a su lado moviendo la mano para que su amiga Luna desapareciera-. El profesor Snape no me deja ver a mi hermano...

-Vaya, pobre... -acarició el rostro de Alphonse haciendo que éste se sonrojara-. Al menos sí que hay hermanos que se preocupan de sus otros hermanos...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -musitó mirando a la chica perplejo, ésta sólo suspiró con un gesto nervioso.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, vosotros siempre estáis el uno para el otro, apoyándoos, para lo que haga falta Edward sabe que te tendrá para él, en cambio mis hermanos siempre están ocupados planeando travesuras y me dejan un poco, apartada -confesó la pelirroja apartándose un mechón de la cara-. Me dais algo de envidia.

Alphonse sonrió porque pensaba que todos los Weasley, no sólo ella eran traviesos, aunque sin duda alguna, los que se llevaban la medalla de oro como los más trastos, con diferencia, eran los gemelos de la familia, esos dos eran una bomba de relojería andante, donde ponían el ojo, ponían la bomba fétida. Se lo comentó a la hija menor y ésta se rió con ganas empujándolo un poco como si se hubiera molestado. Bajaron las escaleras entre bromas y risas, era la hora de comer y no les esperarían mucho tiempo más.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? -le preguntó Ginny cogiendo su mano como si temiera no verle en mucho rato.

-Los Slytherin tenemos una hora libre... –confesó aún algo ruborizado por el atrevimiento de la chica-. Puede que sea por la llegada del nuevo profesor de DCAO...

-Eso pensé yo... –confirmó con una sonrisa mirándole de reojo, y sonrió al ver las mejillas de Alphonse aún más rojas-. Pues,... podríamos ir a dar un paseo... ¿qué te parece?

-Yo estoy en contra... –los interrumpió alguien que arrastraba las palabras con aire de superioridad-. Hay algo más interesante que hacer ahora mismo...

-Draco... por favor... –suplicó Al intentando separar a la pelirroja del rubio-. No estoy en condiciones de lidiar con otra pelea más...

-No vengo por eso Alphonse... –gruñó el rubio con los brazos cruzados apoyando su espalda contra la pared, lanzando una pequeña libreta de anotaciones al menor de los Elric-. Creo que te interesará... se lo he cogido "prestado" a Severus Snape...

-¡Draco, eres un prefecto! -regañó el menor bastante furioso.

-Debería de darte el puesto de prefecto... –señaló el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco, que un Slytherin estuviera tan pegado a la reglas como lo estaba Alphonse era bastante frustrante, pero al fin y al cabo eso formaba parte de su encanto-. Vamos léelo, te interesará...

Antes de que Alphonse abriera la libreta la joven pelirroja se la arrebató y comenzó a leer rápidamente antes de que ninguno de los dos pudieran reaccionar correctamente. Draco la cogió por detrás intentando arrebatársela pero justo cuando ya alcanzaba a alcanzarla Ginny se quedó congelada en su sitio observando la página pálida y algo confundida. Alphonse apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica que tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Draco -lo llamó su novia, Pansy Parkinson, parecía debatirse entre mostrarse celosa o divertida-. ¿Ahora te interesan las pordioseras?

-No es lo que piensas Pansy... –se excusó apartándose de la pálida pelirroja para acercarse a su prometida.

-¡Draco! -escuchó un grito procedente de Alphonse que alzó el libro y lo miró furioso-. ¿¡Es esto cierto!?

-Pansy ahora te explico, sí... –la cortó el rubio agachando la cabeza-. Al parecer tu hermano logró abrir el libro y ahora mismo esta bajo un hechizo reviviendo un recuerdo de otra persona, según ha investigado Snape...

-¿¡ Y por qué no le despierta!? ¿¡y si esa persona muere!? –chilló comenzando a pasearse por la sala como si fuera un animal enjaulado-. ¿¡Por qué no me han dicho nada!?

-A lo mejor creen que así te están protegiendo pero, a pesar de todo, creo que tenias derecho a saberlo... -puso sendas manos en los hombros del castaño-. Al, ¿te gustaría investigar sobre la vida de quien sueña tu hermano y los comienzos de Hogwarts...?

-¿Qué?... bueno, si con eso ayudo a mi hermano... –murmuró apretando los puños, se giró y observó al rubio mayor-. De acuerdo...

-¡Draco! –exclamó, el muchacho se giró sobre sus talones y sujetó el brazo de Pansy para atraerla para besarle en los labios, dejándola sin palabras.

-Hazme el favor, ve y llama a Zabini... –pidió con una sonrisa seductora, la muchacha asintió algo perpleja y comenzó a correr hacia los calabozos para buscar al chico reclamado... Mientras Ginny y Alphonse le miraban con cierta rojez en las mejillas-. ¿Qué? Venga chicos vosotros sois pareja ¿no...?

Severus Snape se personó en el despacho después de dejar a Poppy con el chico inconsciente, al entrar en ella pudo ver a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Alastor, era acompañado por un misterioso encapuchado que él conocía bien. En uno de los sillones le sorprendió ver a ese animago que era su eterno némesis, Sirius Black, Tonks y los demás estaban apostados cerca de Moody y en el centro, el director, a su derecha la líder de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva MacGonagall.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos... comencemos con la reunión... –murmuró Minerva-. Albus...

-Las últimas noticias son algo preocupantes, muggles, brujas y magos están desapareciendo en las calles de Londres, sobretodo después de haber sellado el círculo de alquimia... –anunció el director entrelazando los dedos, tras esto suspiró-. ¿Qué opciones tenemos Alastor...?

-Albus debemos utilizar todas las armas existentes hasta la fecha, contra lo que nos enfrentamos es un poder nunca visto... no se necesita varita... –gruñó lanzando una carpeta sobre el escritorio del anciano-. Esa es la lista que pediste de usuarios de alquimia en una fecha de 1900 en adelante... ¿para qué la quieres?...

-Hay algo que me inquieta del joven Elric... –comentó abriendo la carpeta y mirando aquella lista-. Algo que me dijo la enfermera...

-¿El qué? –intervino Severus preocupado observando el rostro demacrado del director.

-Algo sobre su padre... –suspiró Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna-. Me temo que debemos traer a Mustang... si hubo más usuarios de Alquimia ….

-Entiendo -murmuró el profesor de pociones saliendo de la sala tan rápido como entró, iría al despacho de ese vago y lo llevaría a rastras de ser necesario.

Como siempre, el despacho de Mustang relucía por el desorden a pesar de la constante labor de los elfos domésticos, el alquimista estaba leyendo un libro con cierta pasividad y ni siquiera pareció inmutarse cuando entró sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, se incorporó y cerró el libro como si el tiempo sólo existiera mientras él lo hiciera moverse, tenía esa clase de arrogancia y prepotencia del que se sabe poseedor de un gran poder.

-El director te reclama en su despacho -anunció cuando los ojos negros se posaron en él rozando la indiferencia.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo -murmuró incorporándose del sillón orejero, movió el cuello como si estuviera algo agarrotado y se levantó dispuesto a seguirlo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Roy observó al profesor de pociones viendo esa risa áspera tan típica de Severus Snape cuando vivía un momento de tensión, Sirius analizó al joven mirándole de arriba a abajo y comprendiendo porqué Snivellus estaba tan irritable cuando le vio. El moreno se acercó hasta el director y con porte chulesco típico de él habló.

-¿Qué se trae ahora entre manos? –le dijo directamente al anciano con la sonrisa torcida.

-¿Puedes decirme quien de estos es el padre de Edward Elric? -el moreno frunció el ceño y caminó hasta aquella lista con pequeñas fotografías antiguas, rememorando aquella escena en la puerta donde Edward le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó algo preocupado el profesor de Alquimia-. No creo que sea de su incumbencia la vida privada de mi subordinado.

-Lo es cuando un alumno grita en sueños a su padre para que no se muera... en la enfermería... –espetó al director con calma y entonces señaló una de las hojas y un nombre-. Hohenheim,Van muerto en 1945.

-Sí, ¿y? –masculló cruzándose de brazos, disimulando su sorpresa al saber que el padre de Edward estaba muerto en ese mundo desde tanto tiempo atrás.

-Pues que es raro que sea padre de Edward Elric, además al parecer fue victima de un asesinato, lo descuartizaron... -observó a aquel hombre de ojos negros directamente, finalmente, el director sonrió-. Ya veo, no piensas decir nada...

-Es sencillo Mustang... –murmuró Snape con su viperina voz, Roy giró su cuerpo observando con desafío a esos ojos ponzoñosos que le miraban con superioridad-. Responde a las preguntas que te hagamos con sinceridad... o nos veremos obligados a utilizar Veritaserum...

-Yo no soy uno de tus alumnos, Snape, y prefiero no hablar de algo que concierne a Edward... –masculló con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos en actitud claramente defensiva-. Por cierto, hablando de él... ¿¡por qué no me informan del estado de mi subordinado!?... Alphonse estaba histérico...

-Ni que fuera un militar... -señaló Sirius, bastante divertido por ver a otro hombre desafiar al profesor de pociones-. Snivellus tú siempre tan locuaz...

-Cállate Padfoot... –espetó el moreno poniendo las manos en la cintura-. Al menos yo puedo vigilar a mi ahijado...

Sirius entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada envenenada, Roy sonrió ligeramente, todos habían dejado de mirarle con la sospecha dibujada en la cara, Albus había vuelto su atención a los papeles que acababa de recibir, pese a todo, podía sentir la fría mirada de alguien sobre él, evaluándolo, sopesando sus capacidades y la posibilidad de continuar hablando de la Orden en su presencia. El ojo de Alastor Moody parecía girar sobre su cuenca cuando el moreno se volvió y lo miró fijamente, clavando sus apabullantes ojos negros en él.

-Creo que debería irme -sugirió dando un paso hacia la puerta disimuladamente, como si la conversación que habían iniciado no tuviera nada que ver con él.

-Espera un momento Mustang... -lo retuvo Tonks dando un paso hacia él, el hombre la miró con cierta indiferencia pero se detuvo-. Nos gustaría saber tu opinión sobre ciertas cosas como alquimista experimentado que eres.

-Eso es interesante, así que nos ocultan cosas... qué propio de los magos... –suspiró dejando caer los brazos con frustración, era algo bastante ridículo, a estas alturas iban a comenzar a desconfiar-. Escuchen... no sé que pensaran de nosotros pero hasta ahora hemos sido sinceros... ¡y tu Snape lo has comprobado en carne propia!... y no me digas que aún no sabes nada...

-¿Qué quiere decir Severus? –inquirió Alastor haciendo sonar su bastón-. ¡Tú nos ocultas algo!

-Se refiere a la confianza que tengo con su subordinado... no metas a un indefenso Edward en esto... –gruñó apretando los dientes y se acercó al altivo moreno para fijar aquellos ojos negros con los suyos de igual color-. ¿O te recuerdo nuestra pequeña competición...?

-Sólo quiero decir que hasta ahora no nos hemos portado mal... como para considerarnos peligrosos... –se explicó cruzándose de brazos de nuevo-. ¡Por dios, si incluso enseño a los niños magos a hacer alquimia! Tal grado de desconfianza tenéis...

-Está bien... te daremos informes completos... -cedió el director-. Y hablaremos con Edward cuando despierte...

-Trato hecho. El intercambio Equivalente depende de un guardián, el guardián es que decide si el intercambio es válido, en otras palabras "el sacrificio" que hicieron Alphonse y Edward no era suficiente para el guardián, por lo tanto, y para que sus dos hijos no recibieran un rechazo alquímico a pesar de la piedra filosofal que habían utilizado, sabiendo que ellos estaban perdiendo por lo que tanto lucharon así que su padre trajo a alguien para vigilar y ayudarles, hizo el trato con el guardián entregando su piedra filosofal y su vida con ello... Edward presenció ese acto ante sus ojos... lo descuartizaron frente a nosotros sin que pudiéramos hacer nada... como parte del trato –explicó de carrerilla, todos se mantuvieron en silencio cuando escucharon esas palabras-. Si se enfrenta un gran pedido a la puerta, los alquimistas podemos llegar a morir, por eso es preferible enseñar las leyes de una manera más plena y memorizarla, no es válido el intentar superar las normas establecidas en nuestra disciplina...

-Edward... lo vio... –susurró Snape conmocionado, Roy asintió apenado-. ¿Y por qué no dijo nada?

-Por Alphonse... –susurró Roy y sonrió, tristemente, mirando al techo-. Aún no has comprendido a esos dos hermanos, Edward jamás querría ver triste a su hermano menor... el muchacho seguirá aguantando todo tipo de responsabilidades para que al menos el pequeño pueda tener una oportunidad de vivir en paz...

-Eso es demasiado sacrificio... –murmuró el director tristemente, el profesor de pociones y los demás presentes se quedaron pensativos a pesar de que algunos no conocían a Edward, podían sentir en las palabras del coronel una fuerte emoción, algo que les impresionó, sobretodo por la escasa expresividad del moreno-. ¿Lloró su muerte...?

-Eso es irrelevante ahora mismo... –interrumpió mirando al profesor Albus Dumbledore, el alquimista de fuego se cruzó de brazos-. Bien, yo revelé algo, ahora le toca a usted ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que pregunte por el alquimista de la luz?...

-Hay una leyenda... –se explicó el anciano sacando unos pergaminos que estaban escritos en una lengua ya muerta para los magos, pero demasiado viva para los alquimistas se acercó-. La princesa Edwing de Xerxes, sacrificó su vida y su corazón para obtener la paz de su reino... pero el resto no he logrado descifrarlo...

Roy lo sostuvo y abrió repentinamente los ojos, si lo que ponía en el pergamino era cierto. Todos en aquel mundo estaban en peligro, Roy apoyó sus manos en el escritorio del director y observó a los ojos de éste con preocupación, acto seguido se incorporó y puso dos dedos en el tabique de su nariz intentando calmar el inminente dolor de cabeza que se estaba creando.

-Diga a sus superiores que den prioridad a capturar a ese tal Voldemort... –masculló el coronel alejándose del escritorio acercándose hasta la ventana abierta notando el viento en su cara y mirando al lago negro, observando al calamar gigante asomar un instante, sus pensamientos estaban con su mundo en ese momento-. Si quieren sobrevivir... será mejor actuar cuanto antes...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -añadió cruzándose de brazos, reclinado sobre el escritorio del director con una más que palpable irritación.

El coronel comenzó a traducirles en voz alta el contenido de los pergaminos, permitiendo que a su alrededor aquellos que habrían podido dudar de la seriedad con la que se tomaba el tema. Moody casi inmediatamente de la fría indiferencia a un estado alertado y tenso, se podía mascar la preocupación en el ambiente, puesto que el tema en sí mismo era mucho más grave de lo que podrían haber previsto en un principio. Tonks enlazó su manos jugueteando nerviosa y preocupada por los hechos que relataba aquel hombre, con una seguridad en sí mismo que le negaba la posibilidad de no tener razón en tales asuntos.

-La situación sin duda es más grave de lo que jamás imaginé -comentó Dumbledore, con un tono jovial pero incapaz de ocultar la repentina palidez de su rostro, Snape permaneció pensativo, aunque tal vez sólo trata de idear una manera de indagar en lo que pretendía el Lord sin desvelar su condición de espía.

-Opino que deberíamos separarnos de una vez ya -arguyó Ojoloco dando una vuelta rápida por la estancia observando a los presentes con ansiedad-. Si pasamos demasiado tiempo fuera de nuestros respectivos puestos nuestra pertenencia a este pequeño grupo podría resultar más que evidente para cualquiera -añadió sin dar destalles de las actividades que cada uno hacía por la desconfianza que caracterizaba su personalidad observando de reojo al militar.

-Entonces mi buen amigo Ojoloco... -tomó la palabra el director Albus Dumbledore, situándose delante del escritorio-. ¿por qué no fortificamos esas zonas...? Está claro, que no podremos contra esto nosotros solos... yo comunicare con Nicolas Flamel... ya que es un entendido de la materia y de esa manera nos puede poner al día en la alquimia...

-Cabe decir que la alquimia de Shambala es diferente... -interrumpió el profesor de alquimia-. No sé si ese tal señor Flamel, podrá...

-Él ha vivido por casi 1000 años, creo que no haremos mal en ir a verle... Snape, tú vigilaras a Edward... -el profesor de pociones asintió conforme con las ordenes-. Sirius y Roy, vosotros a Harry y a su grupo, no queremos que esos niños se vuelvan a meter en problemas... el resto os aseguraréis de todas las zonas peligrosas en Londres... señores, estamos en margen de alerta...

-¿Albus no le diremos a los chicos? -la vista de todos se volvió hacia Minerva que acababa de hablar, esta mostraba claramente su preocupación por aquellos chicos-. Creo que Harry y Edward merecen saber que están en peligro...

-Minerva, déjales que disfruten, dentro de poco oscuros días nos acompañarán... –inquirió Albus haciendo un gesto con la mano, dando por finalizada la reunión, todos los presentes desaparecieron de la sala rápidamente y el anciano se sentó en la silla masajeando su barba y mirando a los cuadros móviles de aquella sala-. Merlín nos asista...

Los tres miembros del grupo de las serpientes estaban sentados a las orillas de las oscuras y, en aquella época del año casi congeladas, aguas del lago, Ginny se acercó a ellos después de alejarse un rato para hablar con unos compañeros y se sentó al lado de Alphonse interponiéndolo entre ella y el resto de Slytherins. Draco continuó hablando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia cogiendo la mano de su adorada novia Pansy que jugueteaba con los dedos de su prometido nerviosa por una razón desconocida para el.

-Entonces esos libros que mencionas se encontrarían en... ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba? -mencionó Alphonse dejando claro que no le importaba que Ginny lo supiera.

-La Cámara de los Secretos -dijo con más ceremonia y artificiosidad de la debida, mostrando su vena arrogante con cierto orgullo, Ginny abrió la boca pero optó por no comentar nada.

-Y dices que Harry pudo abrirla... –insistió Alphonse observando a su novia que se encogió de hombros-. Para rescatar a Ginny...

-Sí, se enfrentó a un basilisco... aunque yo no pude verlo porque estaba medio muerta... -movió la mano delante de su rostros-. Pero aún así, es un poco peligroso, y necesitamos a alguien que hable pársel...

-Yo hablo pársel desde pequeño... y lo escribo... –admitió Al, los sentados al lado del chico, se sorprendieron por la noticia-. No es una lengua común en la tierra, muy pocos alquimistas la hablan... pero padre, bueno él... es una de las pocas cosas que nos enseñó...

-Tu padre debía ser alguien estricto... -Alphonse volvió arrancar hierba del suelo y esta vez la dejó volar, escuchando a Draco decir esa frase.

-No lo sé... -Ginny giró la cabeza y observó que el rubio miraba al cielo-. Padre nos abandonó cuando mi hermano contaba tres años y yo dos... nunca supe cómo era...

-Además tenemos un problema añadido, no sabemos donde está la Cámara -comentó Draco con gesto aburrido, le molestaba tener que plantearse un problema al que muchísima gente antes que él no había encontrado solución.

-Yo sé donde está... -musitó la pelirroja asomándose por encima del hombro de Alphonse.

Draco se levantó de inmediato, con muchísimas ganas de comenzar a indagar en aquellos libros prohibidos, repletos de conocimientos oscuros y poderosos, muertos para el mundo hacía tiempo ya, Blaise cogió su mano durante un largo instante y en seguida comprendió que su mejor amigo necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente. Lanzó un Tempus y vio que era casi la hora de la siguiente clase, esta en concreto compartida con los de Ravenclaw, así que simulando una paciencia y entereza que en realidad no poseía se inclino recogiendo sus libros del suelo.

-Ya es hora de ir a clase -anunció mirando a sus compañeros-. No queremos que esos empollones puedan decir que descuidamos nuestro nivel...

Pansy salió a toda prisa y miró con ansiedad a su novio y a su amigo Zabini por última vez antes de salir corriendo al castillo seguida de Alphonse, Ginny se unió a ellos en seguida, Draco lanzó una piedra a las gélidas aguas, logrando que botara varias veces antes de, inevitablemente, hundirse en ellas, lograr eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tras eso se volvió hacia el moreno que permanecía serio y preocupado.

-Draco... tengo que confesarte algo -comenzó a decirle ruborizado y arrepentido.

-Dime -inquirió sin siquiera girarse para mirar a su amigo.

Al entrar en la clase, un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los Slytherin. Sobre todo al ver que el príncipe de su casa, estaba realmente furioso y curiosamente no era por que Potter hubiera salido ganando en algo, todos los Slytherin lo sabían, pero todos callaban por simple respeto a su compañero de casa. Draco pasaba las páginas de su libro como si no tuviera compañero al lado, ignorándolo en toda la clase o tratando de pensar como afrontar esa noticia que le acababa de dar su mejor amigo.

Al termino de la clase, Draco caminó hasta poder encontrarse con Alphonse y Ginny, ambos se miraron no comprendiendo el porqué de repente el rubio no estaba tan hablador como de costumbre, Zabini algo rezagado los siguió, procurando por mantener cierta distancia con el líder Slytherin. Esto fue así hasta que llegaron al baño de las chicas en el tercer piso, en cuanto estos entraron como en un acto reflejo Draco se giró y sujetó del cuello de la camisa a Zabini.

-¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes!? -gritó Malfoy furioso tirándolo contra la pared y pasándose una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa.

-Lo siento, pasó... pasó sin más, Draco... -Zabini trataba de disculparse de todas las maneras posibles.

-¡Escucha! Porque eres mi amigo te lo permito... pero ahora como le explico que cancele la fiesta de pedida... –masculló apartándose de su mejor amigo, Alphonse y Ginny se observaron no comprendiendo demasiado de lo que hablaba, hasta que Draco-. ¡Pansy era mi prometida idiota! ¡La fiesta de presentación iba a ser esta navidad!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención... -agachó la cabeza arrepentido-. Ella y yo...

-Vale –lo calló alzando la mano, mirando hacia los otros dos-. ¿Cómo se abre la puerta...?

-Tiene que hablar en pársel a través del grifo señalado con una serpiente... –explicó la pelirroja sin dejar de observar a Draco-. ¿Todo bien?

-¡Mejor no podía ir!

Ante la brusca respuesta del rubio la joven pelirroja dio un respingo y observó a Alphonse mientras pensaba en cual sería la manera más correcta de actuar en tales circunstancias, el joven castaño se apoyó en el lavabo y se inclinó mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Entonces pronunció las palabras que consideró oportunas, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás observando fascinado el resultado de sus palabras, los espejos giraron sobre sí mismos y se hundieron en lo profundo de la tierra, revelando unos escalones que se perdían en el oscuro abismo de las cañerías.

-Busquemos aquí dentro

-El estudio de Salazar Slytherin tiene que estar por alguna parte –susurró Draco caminando hasta una laguna y miró impresionado la gran efigie del centro-. Este sitio es terrorífico...

-Y tanto... -murmuró la pelirroja en respuesta, no podía negar que aquel lugar, le traía malos recuerdos a su mente.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó atento Alphonse que la abrazó observando aquel lugar de manera analítica, como solía hacer Edward-. Le agradeceré a Harry, el que te haya salvado...

-Al, eres tan cariñoso... -Ginny besó su mejilla algo sonrojada-. Bueno, vamos a buscar...

-¡Draco! -escucharon al moreno que señalaba una sala en concreto-. No sabes la cantidad de libros que hay... es una auténtica biblioteca para Slytherin...

Oculta entre las sombras había una puerta que fácilmente podrían haber confundido con una genuina pared de piedra, tras ella había un despacho privado con estanterías talladas en la piedra repletas de pergaminos guardados en contenedores de piel enumerados cronológicamente, la habitación estaba llena de polvo y de ella emanaba un olor mezcla de humedad y moho fruto sin duda de la falta de uso. Ginny lanzó un hechizo y una brisa fresca cambió el ambiente de inmediato, entraron lentamente y comenzaron a mirar la serie de números buscando alguna referencia.

Para Alphonse fue como descubrir el secreto de la eternidad fue por eso que camino hasta los contenedores y fue sacando los pergaminos, sentado en el suelo no importándole nada lo sucio que estaba aquel lugar, comenzando a leer aquellos con tal rapidez que tanto Ginny como Zabini se impresionaron, Draco camino hasta el rubio menor y se puso de cuclillas.

-¿Es lo que necesitas...? -Alphonse giró su cabeza hacia ellos y asintió, regresando su mirada al documento que tenía entre las manos-. Chicos, debemos ayudar a Alphonse a buscar por la habitación a ver si hay más pergaminos de esos...

-¿Qué harás tu? -preguntó la pelirroja desconfiada por dejar a su inocente novio con aquella víbora.

-Pues buscaré en esta estantería algunos libros de ayuda...

Una hora más tarde Alphonse volvió a guardar el pergamino en su recipiente, Draco estaba en la otra punta de la habitación mirando los números de los incontables contenedores, a su lado Blaise con uno de los pergaminos extendido sobre un escritorio que no había visto al entrar, se limpió un poco el polvo de los pantalones avergonzado por su falta de atención, miró a su alrededor pero no vio a Ginny por ninguna parte.

-Oye Draco... - Al llamo la atención del rubio y éste alzó la mirada-. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Ahora que lo dices... -el rubio se rascó la mejilla pensativo-. Hace un buen rato que no la veo...

-Pues de aquí no ha podido salir... -Zabini se acercó hasta ponerse delante de Draco y Alphonse-. La hubiéramos visto...

-¿Sabes si Slytherin tenía alguna sala secreta? -preguntó Alphonse algo preocupado.

-No sé, es la primera vez que bajo Al... -respondió el rubio suspirando-. A ver en qué demonios de lío se ha metido esta chica...

-No, si es que de los Gryffindors puedes esperarte cualquier cosa -comentó con una carcajada el moreno, Al lo miró con reproche pero no comentó nada.

-Ya bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato -murmuró Draco comenzando a palpar las paredes en busca de una puerta camuflada o algo similar-. Creo que he encontrado algo... ¡Ah!

Tan pronto como oyeron el grito ambos chicos se giraron en dirección al sonido pero el joven había desaparecido, Alphonse se precipitó sobre la pared y desapareció junto con los demás, Zabini se quedó mirando el punto exacto de la desaparición pero no hizo absolutamente nada, sólo esperó seguro de que entre los tres encontrarían una salida y volvieran por el mismo lugar, y si no era por el mismo, Draco iría a buscarlo por su falta de coraje, pero ¿qué podía hacer?.

Alphonse cayó en un suelo mullido y lleno de polvo, buscó la pared con las manos, en ella sintió una gran multitud de ruscos, re-siguiéndolos notó que parecían ser círculos de transmutación, buscó a tientas su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Invocó un "lumos" antes de que ambos jóvenes gritaran para impedírselo, la varita desapareció de sus manos y las miró aún en la oscuridad perplejo.

-Ginny... -intentó caminar a tientas por aquella habitación, cuando una mano salió de la nada sujetando su hombro, al girar su cuerpo Alphonse palideció y comenzó a gritar-. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

-¡Ya vale Al, que soy yo Draco! -gritó el altivo Malfoy intentando quitarse esas telarañas que se habían alojado en su rostro, por lo que le daba un aspecto aún más fantasmal-. No se ve nada, y mi varita ha desaparecido...

-No me pegues esos sustos... –Alphonse recuperó la compostura-. Bueno, si no hay magia, puede haber alquimia...

El menor palmeó ambas manos y las puso en el suelo, la habitación reaccionó ante el fulgor de la alquimia como si eso fuera algo esperado. Al levantarse observó que Draco estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, señalando a algún punto en especifico de aquella habitación, al girar su cuerpo Alphonse comprendió aquella sorpresa, un hermoso cuadro, donde una muchacha rubia de ojos dorados y que se parecía al endemoniado de a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hace tu hermano en ese cuadro? -preguntó el rubio platinado sorprendido.

-No tengo ni idea -comentó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Ginny parecía todavía algo asustada pero pronto recobró la valentía, típica de los Gryffindor.

Comenzaron a pasearse por la habitación, parecía una especie de despacho privado, tal vez los aposentos de alguno de los antiguos habitantes del palacio a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo que se acumulaba por toda la estancia. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta que daba a un dormitorio, la pelirroja de los Weasley se puso a indagar por allí mientras los dos chicos veían el contenido de los cajones y estanterías, buscando algo que no sabían.

-¡He encontrado algo! -exclamó Ginny saliendo de la habitación con un cuaderno negro de piel-. Parece un diario...

-En la tapa pone SS... ¿Creéis que sea de mi padrino? -comentó Draco con una fuerte carcajada, arrebatando el libro y abriéndolo-. No entiendo nada de lo que dice... ¿crees que pueda estar escrito en clave?

-Es pársel -aclaró Alphonse comenzando a leer, pronto se dejó caer en el sillón logrando que una inmensa nube de polvo se esparciera por la sala.

Sus dos amigos trataron de no mostrarse ofendidos por su falta de atención pero siguieron buscando documentos o informes, algún diario o cualquier cosa que se pareciera remotamente a un libro de hechizos, Alphonse murmuraba a medida que leía palabras sibilantes e incomprensibles para ellos pero pronto comenzaron a notar la emoción impresa en la dulce voz del castaño. Cuando ambos se hartaron de buscar infructuosamente vieron que Alphonse estaba llorando, aunque al parecer no se había dado ni él mismo cuenta de ello.

-Oye... Al... -Ginny se sentó en aquel sillón apartando sus lágrimas, y fue en ese pequeño contacto que Alphonse reaccionó pasándose una mano por la cara-. Hey...

-Mi... Mi hermano... ya sé con quien está... -la pelirroja sonrió al muchacho-. Esa chica del cuadro, se llama Edwing Van Hoeim, hija del fallecido Rey de Shambala y su esposa Aurora,... ¡fue la familia de la leyenda de mi país natal!

-¿Qué leyenda Alphonse? -preguntó el rubio cruzado de brazos.

-Se recoge en varios libros de texto, al parecer el hermano de la reina Aurora, relegó a su sobrina a la mera esclavitud... pero el país a causa de su avaricia desapareció en un solo día... -pasó una página más y un pequeño guardapelo cayó, éste estaba escondido entre las hojas, se inclinó para sujetarlo y lo abrió sonriendo divertido-. No ha sido casualidad que mi hermano y yo estemos en este mundo...

-Hey, ese es mi padrino... -parpadeó Draco sorprendido-. Un momento, ¡esto suena a broma estúpida!

-Yo creo que es posible, recuerda que si en palacio hay fantasmas... por qué no iba a pasar esto también... -explicó Ginny con tranquilidad-. Puede que ellos... no consiguieran su amor en el pasado y ahora lo intenten de nuevo, en esta época... -suspiró emocionada por la historia de amor que ella misma había creado.

-Je, Ginny en concreto este tipo es Salazar Slytherin... y ella es su prometida... según el diario, al parecer Merlín los obligó a estar separados si ellos no hubiesen llegado a hacer el escudo que rodea a Shambala, hubiese habido una matanza... y Edwing ocultó al parecer mucha información de lo que en realidad había pasado en Shambala...

Alphonse se dirigió a la puerta con decisión aún algo conmocionado, tenían que salir de allí pronto, tenía que enseñarle aquél colgante a Edward, tenían que saberlo todo, antes de cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado. Ginny y Draco lo siguieron cuando abrió la puerta presionando un símbolo junto a la puerta falsa.

-¿Adónde vas Alphonse? -preguntó Ginny tratando de alcanzarle, pero con lo largas que eran las piernas del castaño a duras penas lo lograba.

-Tu hermano aún está inconsciente, aunque lograras verlo no serviría de nada -reprochó Draco plantándose delante de él.

-¡Pero tiene que saberlo! Hay una manera de abrir la puerta pero no le gustará nada... -mostrando el diario con todas esas letras que Draco no comprendía.

-No, es mejor recabar toda esa información... -le aconsejó su novia sujetando su mano-. A fin de cuentas tu hermano estará débil, cuando despierte...

-¡Ah! Es verdad, información... –exclamó Alphonse regresando sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación para seguir buscando.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -preguntó Draco mirando a la pelirroja de reojo.

-Conocer a la persona con la que sales ayuda mucho Dragoncito... -caminó altiva, no viendo la mueca de odio del platinado.

Sirius salió disparado de la torre de Gryffindor, después de saber que su ahijado no estaba allí. Hermione amablemente le informó que Harry estaba en la clase de refuerzo de alquimia, junto con ese profesor que fieramente encaraba a Snape con el desafío del que se sabe vencedor o tal vez con la estupidez de un necio, al llegar a esa clase y abrir la puerta jamás espero ver, algo semejante. Su inocente, y crédulo, ahijado estaba besándose con aquel profesor.

-¡Tú! -caminó rápido, y sujetó de la camisa a Roy-. ¡Asalta cunas! ¡Cómo te atreves!

-¡Sirius para! -intentó separarlos el menor-. ¡No es lo que crees!... bueno, puede que sí... pero no es como crees.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No! -lanzó a Roy contra el suelo y el moreno se levantó sacudiendo su vestimenta y al ver que Harry se había puesto delante de él, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, en un gesto posesivo. A Sirius se le erizó el pelo y mostró los dientes como si estuviera a punto de transformarse en perro y a matarlo, por haberse atrevido siquiera a tocar a su ahijado-. Suelta a ¡Harry!

-¿Y si no quiero?¿Qué harás? -preguntó en pose chulesca el coronel.

-Sois... –le dio un codazo en el estomago, con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento haciendo que el profesor de alquimia se arqueara-. ¡Unos idiotas! ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! -se giró hacia Sirius y señalando con el dedo gritó-. ¡Y por lo que a ti respecta! ¡Como si me caso con él! ….

Harry comenzó a caminar haciendo resonar sus pasos con fuerzas, hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrar de un sonoro portazo. Tanto Sirius como Roy se quedaron mirando la puerta con expresión perpleja, sorprendidos por el arrebato de genio del joven mago.

-Tengo que decirle que se junte menos con Edward... -rozando su estómago con la mano-. Ya empieza a dar grima...

Roy se volvió y tomo asiento, Sirius parecía reponerse del impacto inicial y tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio, se podía decir que la tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ni el uno ni el otro, dieron su brazo torcer, en aquel desafío de miradas. Finalmente Sirius bufó decidiéndose a ser él, quien iniciara la conversación.

-Así que profesor de Alquimia –comentó reclinándose en el asiento, para sólo dedicar una mirada de desprecio a aquel hombre-. No sabia, que hiciera falta esta inútil materia en el colegio...

-Pero parece que así es... –murmuró Mustang apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano-. Y más después de los últimos acontecimientos...

-¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Sirius, directo como un cuchillo.

-¿No es evidente...? -bromeó con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿O tengo que enseñarte un gráfico...?

-Dudo mucho que mi inocente Harry consistiera en que le besaran, y menos a un tipo como tú... -moviendo la mano señalándolo claramente a él-. Y menos con tu edad...

-Así que eres su padrino... -preguntó fingiendo que no había escuchado su último comentario, Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

-Sí, desde el día en el que fue concebido... –masculló mordazmente observando a aquel moreno-. Si James estuviese aquí, creo que no la hubieses contado, es más, tienes suerte chico...

-Harry es alguien con mucho talento... –Roy se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hasta la estantería observando el expediente de Harry en su asignatura.

-Sí que es talentoso por eso no quiero que se desvíe... –comentó Sirius siguiéndole con la mirada.

-¿Y considera que estando conmigo se desvía del buen camino...? -preguntó cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -gritó levantándose del asiento, apretando los puños dispuesto a saltar encima a la próxima provocación.

-Con todo lo que ha sufrido... -murmuró un poco cansado de aparentar, con un profundo suspiro.

-¿Y tu que vas a saber de lo que ha sufrido ese niño? -preguntó acercándose a Roy, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa., Roy le devolvió la mirada fijamente, esos ojos oscuros hacían que sintiera escalofríos.

-No es un niño. Es mucho más maduro que cualquier joven de su edad... -apartó la mano de Sirius con tal facilidad que parecía imposible.

-Aunque sea muy maduro, no sabe donde se está metiendo... -Sirius tosió para intentar mantener la compostura-. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de su vida...?

-No mucho más de lo que saben todos... -musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no sabes que sus tíos lo maltrataban, y lo maltratan, que han abusado de él desde que era muy pequeño y siempre se ha llevado los peores golpes –murmuró Sirius enfurecido, dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la limpia pared de la clase, sorprendiendo un poco a Roy que por primera vez deseo que Riza estuviera en aquella habitación.

-No lo sabia... lo siento... -agachó la cabeza, como si fuera un niño regañado.

-Con eso no basta... -se acercó de nuevo hacia el moreno quedándose a escasos centímetros de él-. Está jugando con los sentimientos de un chico... y tú, como su profesor deberías guiarlo y no perderlo aún más...

-Lo sé -levantó la vista y miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos con una sinceridad abrumadora-. Pero a pesar de eso, no pienso renunciar a él...

-Pues yo no dejaré que te le acerques... -desafió Sirius a las palabras del profesor de alquimia.

-Si hemos terminado nuestra conversación me gustaría irme... -masculló el moreno pasándose una mano por el pelo y agitando un poco la cabeza, para volver a su habitual fachada frívola. Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás, incapaz de saber cual de los dos era el verdadero Roy Mustang.

-Una cosa más... -se cruzó de brazos haciendo sacar su carácter típico de Gryffindor-. Como te vuelva a ver cerca de él, ni una docena dementores lograría detenerme...

Roy lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió disfrutando, porque mal le pesara, aquel tipo era igual que él. Sirius rascó su nuca, en busca de algún apelativo que definiría a semejante tipo.

-Tú y Snape, no os lleváis bien... -el profesor de alquimia giró su cuerpo y puso las manos en la cintura, no pudiendo evitar reír.

-Más bien, competimos... -ambos se miraron de nuevo y en los rostros del contrario encontraron un buen pasatiempo-. Ya me contarás, algún secretillo de él...

-Ni te pienses... que te daré pistas para acercarte a él...

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Era una noche helada en vísperas de la llegada del crudo invierno, muy pronto comenzarían las vacaciones navideñas, la luna llena estaba cubierta de nubes rojas que presagiaban la desgracia tiñendo el suelo del color de la sangre. Sus pasos no sonaban apenas, los pies descalzos comenzaron a amoratarse por el frío, pero él no lo sentía, comenzó a zigzaguear cerca de los árboles del bosque, el ambiente era húmedo y la oscuridad, prácticamente, absoluta.

Un saliente logró que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento y una herida apareció cerca del tobillo, no era muy profunda, lo bastante como para que comenzara a sangrar manchando el suelo e impregnando con su magia las raíces de las plantas. Era como si el brillo de la luna guiara su camino, adentrándolo en el interior de aquel maldito bosque, que a todos los alumnos les estaba prohibido.

-No veo por qué tenemos que hacer esto nosotros –se quejó Roy Mustang con un tono de profundo aburrimiento seguido de un bostezo que no hacía más que confirmar su opinión sobre el asunto.

Al otro lado de donde se encontraba, en un camino paralelo caminaban dos de sus profesores, la pareja más dispar e incompatible de todo el campus con diferencia, Severus bufó por tener que soportar la presencia de Roy que demostraba con aquel comportamiento la madurez de un niño de cinco años.

-No sé lo que opinará usted Mustang –gruñó exasperado, una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro sombrío al pensar en los centauros y el patente desdén que sentía el alquimista por los equinos, sobretodo cuando recordó lo que solían hacer ellos con los enemigos-. Pero ha matado a varios animales sagrados en las últimas semanas y hasta los centauros, un pueblo muy orgulloso, nos han recibido en su poblado.

-Sí ya, nos han recibido, con esas cara de amargados, y ni siquiera nos dejan un guía, no me gustan ni un poquito esos caballitos –replicó el alquimista mirando a su alrededor con aprensión, no le gustaba nada pasear en una noche tan húmeda, además, parecía estar a punto de llover y, por más que le doliera admitirlo, no se fiaba de quedarse indefenso y a solas con el frío y estirado Severus Snape.

-Esos caballitos como usted los llama –se giró para observar al moreno con una ceja levantada, tentado de mostrarle su sonrisa más predadora-. Son buenos adivinos y el significado de que nos recibieran en su poblado es que no estamos seguros ya ni en Hogwarts. ¿Lo has entendido ahora?

-Creo que he oído algo… -murmuró Roy cambiando de tema repentinamente, estiró la mano al frente y, mirando en su dirección, Severus pudo vislumbrar una figura humana que parecía dirigirse hacia el territorio de los unicornios-. Por allí…

Ambos hombres caminaron detrás de la sombra notando que esta se tambaleaba ostensiblemente. Parecía como si le costara caminar, debido al peso o algo similar. Severus rozó una planta con la palma de la mano y la notó húmeda, al alzarla se la llevó a la boca y la olió, pero ante la duda lamió la pegajosa sustancia, tal vez esperando que fuera savia, pero no, era sangre.

-¿Es de unicornio? –preguntó Roy acercándose cautelosamente al punto en el que estaba acuclillado.

-No, es humana… en concreto… -Severus comenzó a correr, en dirección al pequeño arroyo donde los unicornios bebían, Roy le siguió hasta aquel punto no comprendiendo la repentina prisa del profesor de pociones.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? –exclamó indignado observando a los alrededores, Snape se arrodilló en una zona repleta de unas flores moradas que no casaban para nada con la estación, el hombre dio un fuerte estirón y un desagradable ruido de chapoteo lo dejó frío, y aún más cuando Roy vio una figura que se le antojaba demasiado conocida bocabajo en el agua-. ¡Harry!

En ese momento, el profesor de pociones se internó en las heladas aguas para poder sacar al chico entre sus brazos y ponerlo en el suelo, acercó la luz de su linterna de Led, el moreno parecía congelado. Alargó una mano en su dirección, esperando que reaccionara y sólo hubiera tenido una alucinación pasajera, el solo roce con su piel le produjo escalofríos, tenía la piel azulada, ya no respiraba.

-¡Aparta! Eres un inútil. –masculló Severus dándole un empujón, se quedó a un lado, perplejo por la seguridad con la que actuaba aquel hombre, dejando de lado los sentimientos, suprimiendo todo aquello que le impidiera salvar a Harry, él no sabía hacer eso… Por una docena de desconocidos era fácil pero si la víctima hubiera sido Edward o cualquiera de los hermanos Elric o si ese alguien era Harry, se quedaba helado.

Aquella noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió de pleno la impotencia y la frustración de no poder hacer nada mientras ves que la persona que amas en este mundo por encima de ti mismo (y eso en Mustang es decir mucho) al borde de la muerte, sin que seas capaz de actuar. Y odió, se odió a sí mismo por no tener esa fortaleza de carácter, y también a Snape, por ser capaz de lo opuesto.

El mago lo colocó en posición y comenzó a hacerle el boca a boca, durante unos segundos pensó que no reaccionaría, que todo lo que había avanzado con Harry terminaría allí, y al día siguiente estarían ordenándolo todo para su funeral. Y, entonces, comenzó a toser, como si le fuera la vida en ello, de hecho, tal vez le iba, el más joven se apoyó en el hombro de su profesor recuperando la consciencia.

-¡¿Pero quieres hacer algo maldito inútil?! -recriminó Snape mirando al moreno que seguía paralizado, los ojos del hombre destilaban una ira asesina, casi parecía estar enamorado del muchacho, Harry tosió y comenzó a tiritar aferrado a él, el profesor mudó su cara a una de sincera preocupación-. Potter... ¡Mustang!

Roy terminó de reaccionar y se quitó el abrigo rápidamente, lo colocó encima de los hombros del menor, pasó una de los manos por debajo para levantarlo y notó, inevitablemente, aquellas heridas sangrantes en sus pies y manos. Era casi como si aquel bosque reclamara su vida en un macabro ritual, la magia negra se olía en el ambiente. Snape giró su rostro hacia aquel lago, observando aquellas flores malvas que le daban mala espina.

-Aquí pasa algo raro, debemos llevarnos a Harry lejos de aquí... -Roy se incorporó con el muchacho entre sus brazos, el profesor de pociones negó con la cabeza resistiéndose a comentar nada y caminó alerta un par de pasos por detrás del profesor de alquimia para poder dirigirse al castillo con urgencia. Pero aquellas personas no notaron la presencia de una cuarta figura en aquel lugar que caminó hasta el moribundo y sagrado animal, para seguir comiendo, no notando que la maldición de su pecado recorría sus venas.

En la entrada al colegio Hogwarts se encontraron con que había gente junto a las gárgolas, un preocupado Sirius seguido de un Albus demasiado serio como para no preocuparse, ambos esperaban el regreso de sendos profesores, tal vez el director temió por unos instantes que Snape llegara a ceder a la tentación de asesinarlo "accidentalmente". El primero en notar la presencia del muchacha fue Sirius y su prodigioso olfato perruno, miró amenazadoramente a Roy que portaba entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Harry!? -gritó enfadado y, sin mucha delicadeza, le arrebató al chico de los brazos haciendo que Mustang trastabillara y cayera al suelo, algo sorprendido por la acusación.

-¡No le he hecho nada! -gritó el moreno enfurecido.

-Pero tampoco has hecho nada... inútil... -respondió el profesor de pociones, pasando por su lado-. Padfoot vamos a la enfermería, Potter necesita atención medica...

Roy se incorporó tenso dispuesto a seguirlos cuando el director se interpuso en su camino como sin pretenderlo, el moreno alzó la mirada y observó al anciano directo a los ojos con la duda escrita en el rostro. Albus por su parte miró detenidamente a aquel hombre a los ojos de manera tan firme que le recordaba a aquel tutor que sus padres habían contratado por sus constantes expulsiones del colegio.

-Mustang, gracias por sus servicios como profesor... -Roy parpadeó no comprendiendo lo que sucedía con exactitud-. Pero me temo que debe dejar este colegio, ipso facto...

-¿Qué? -exclamó el moreno con sus voz tres cuartas por encima de lo que venía siendo normal, parpadeó varias veces confuso, para fruncir el ceño indignado-. ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso!?

-Lo que he dicho. Comprendo que debe de tener algún alojamiento, por lo que he solicitado que le provean de un estudio en Londres y, por supuesto un trabajo remunerado en el caldero Chorreante... -anunció el director con solemnidad, chasqueó los dedos para llamar a uno de los elfos domésticos facilitándole una única maleta de viaje y un sobre con su hoja de despido y su sueldo hasta el momento-. Espero que tenga un buen viaje...

-¡No crea que se saldrá con la suya! -amenazó al poderoso mago furioso, deseó que sus guantes no se hubieran empapado al llevar a Harry todo el camino hasta el castillo, tuvo una revelación antes de golpearle y se detuvo frente a él, pateando la maleta que tenía al frente-. ¡Quiero ver a Edward!

-Me temo que eso no será posible, el chico ya no es alumno suyo. Y, usted, es un muggle. Prolongar su estancia aquí no tiene razón de ser... -respondió el hombre con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo, apuntándole sin vacilar con la varita en la mano.

-Sigo siendo su tutor, ¡os estáis equivocando!... tenernos a nosotros, los alquimistas, como enemigos no es la solución... -trató de convencer al director, pero aquel hombre simplemente había tomado una decisión, alzando elegantemente su varita de saúco ante su rostro-. Os arrepentiréis de estos...

-En estos momentos tu no eres nada para Edward... -sentenció comenzando a subir las escaleras como si le diera la espalda a un niño indefenso, Roy sonrió a pesar de esas crueles palabras-. Y tú no querrás que le pase nada malo a Harry...¿verdad?

-¡Pero tampoco a Edward! -gritó Roy lleno de impotencia apretando los puños-. Los magos no han cambiado, siguen siendo unos retrógrados, como Merlín...

-Al menos mantenemos a nuestro hijos lejos de la guerra... -respondió el director del colegio atusándose la barba desde lo alto de las escaleras-. No como otros...

-En serio, entonces Harry es la excepción... -espetó con escepticismo cruzándose de brazos, las ganas de incinerar a alguien no se habían desvanecido pero sabía que al menos podría aliviarse con algo-. No te atrevas a utilizar a Edward, es demasiado poderoso. No es alguien que se pueda controlar o manipular con facilidad. Además tiene un carácter del demonio.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó repentinamente interesado por él, como si volviera a ser una moneda de valor.

-Ya lo verás. La caja de Pandora aún está cerrada y no lleva precisamente esperanza dentro.

Sin darle tiempo al viejo de indagar en su mente sin su consentimiento se dio media vuelta y recogió la maleta sucia de barro, Snape lo esperaba unos pasos más allá, un rayo iluminó el cielo rasgando el silencio de la noche. La luna estaba ya oculta por las nubes y el viento comenzó rachear con más fuerza y Roy presionó contra su pantalón para activar el círculo de la salamandra que tenía en su guante y así entrar en calor.

-¿Ya te ha echado? -preguntó arqueando una ceja, en realidad pretendía bromear para que olvidara lo borde que había estado con él cuando encontraron a Harry-. ¿Qué haces con una maleta?

-Me han despedido -informó frotándose el hombro como si le doliera-. Parece que no pero el muchacho pesa lo suyo, me recuerda a cierta persona.

-¿Pero por qué...? -espetó confuso, era muy raro que Dumbledore tomara decisiones de ese calibre sin consultar con nadie, ni mucho menos tan precipitadamente.

-Por Edward. Se cree que sin mi rondando le será más fácil llegar hasta él. No sabe que a Edo las cosas le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro -soltó con un gesto engreído, pese a todo su sonrisa delataba nostalgia y un cariño inmenso.

-¿Por Edward? ¿Pero por qué? -sujetó el brazo de Roy para intentar recibir una respuesta, la expresión resignada del moreno lo dejó paralizado en el sitio, Mustang parecía desear salir corriendo y tirar al puto viejo escaleras abajo pero las piernas no le respondían como debían.

-Lo que más me duele de todo este asunto -gruñó mirándole a los ojos como quien mira a un animal salvaje a punto de atacar-. Es que sé que tú le vas a traicionar.

-Yo...

-Sé que no será tu intención pero es el destino que no podáis estar juntos de nuevo -murmuró entre dientes conteniendo toda la rabia en aquellas palabras, echó a andar en dirección a la puerta principal que lo llevaría fuera del territorio del colegio, Snape lo vio alejarse perplejo, de pronto el tipo se paró y se lo quedó mirando-. Oye. ¿Dónde está la salida?

-No tendrá remedio... , resignado a pesar de la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, tuvo que acompañar a aquel hombre, hasta la puerta principal del colegio. Una vez allí le tendió algo que no había visto en su vida, un mapa mágico de toda la ciudad de Londres junto con una brújula que te llevaba a tu destino fuera el que fuera-. Prometo que los protegeré...

-No podrás, ni de ti mismo... encantado de haberte conocido Severus Snape... -Roy le dio un apretón de manos con seguridad aferrando la maleta y después desapareció de aquel castillo con intención de regresar a por Edward en cuanto llegara el momento. El profesor regresó al colegio con paso presuroso para encontrarse en el mismo pasillo al director. Este parecía haber estado esperándole para conversar de algo muy importante.

Esperó durante un rato en la estación de tren que le había indicado Snape y allí le informaron que el tren no saldría hasta la madrugada así que se dirigió a una pequeña taberna medio escondida en una calle lateral, la luz dejaba mucho que desear la sala era pequeña y sucia, el olor era apenas soportable. Tras la barra había un hombre que parecía tener por lo menos cien años de fríos ojos azules, que misteriosamente le resultaban irritantes, preparando algo que no tenía pinta de ser consumible por seres humanos.

En las pocas mesas que cabían se sentaban personas de pinta, como mínimo, de dudosa reputación, en un extremo habían cuatro tipos jugando a las cartas lanzando miradas ansiosas a un pequeño saco que reposaba sobre la mesa, le pareció verlo moverse como si tuviera un animal o alguna clase de monstruo, junto a la entrada vio a dos hombres hablando entre susurros, se acercó al viejo de la barra que lo miró con muy mala uva.

-Quiero una habitación para pasar la noche... -solicitó mirando a su alrededor con cierta desazón, parecía que temía sufrir una horrible y dolorosa enfermedad sólo por estar cerca de alguno de esos indeseables.

-¿Solo? -preguntó echándole un vistazo con cara de asco, odiaba a los tipos guapos y más cuando tenían esa pinta de prepotente, por su parte Roy se sorprendió y miró a un lado y a otro como si esperara ver a alguien más.

-Sí, solo. ¿Tienen servicio de despertador? -dijo recordando la información que le dio la taquillera.

-No. Pero mis cabras se dan un paseo por los pasillos a las cinco de la mañana -espetó cogiendo el dinero que dejó encima de la mesa sin haberle dicho antes el precio.

Ni siquiera cuando vivía en el pueblo con su tía Chris rodeado de todo el campo que odiaba había dormido tan mal, y eso que su tía de vez en cuando lo metía en el establo con los caballos por su mal comportamiento para con sus padres. Y entonces tuvo que ver lo que pasa cuando vives con animales de granja en una casa no habilitada para ello, el hedor que desprendían las paredes era nauseabundo, temía incluso prender la chimenea por si los vapores tóxicos resultaban ser inflamables.

Despertó a las cinco como un reloj, esos malditos bichos habían salido en estampida por el corredor haciendo temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa, por un momento le pareció que se le iba a caer encima. Tenía unas ojeras negras, su vista cansada y que no se pudo duchar ni cambiar de ropa formaban un conjunto para nada favorecedor, la misma chica que le había mirado con afecto hacía menos de cinco horas ahora lo veía con pena y asco.

Ya en el tren se dedicó a dormir y estudiar el mapa mágico que Snape le había dado, llegarían al andén nueve y tres cuartos desde el que se abría un camino hasta la estación King Cross, desde allí sólo tenía que dirigirse en una linea recta y llegaría al famosísimo Callejón Diagon donde le esperaba su nuevo trabajo en el caldero chorreante, un trabajo que le estaba proporcionando Albus Dumbledore durante un micro-segundo pensó en irse por allí, pero en el último segundo cambió de dirección radicalmente.

Se coló a hurtadillas en el Ministerio de Magia y comenzó a indagar entre la información que había por allí acerca de los alquimistas, de los hermanos Elric, de sus orígenes. Entre unos papeles y otros encontró información sobre Harry Potter, sus orígenes, por lo que había pasado y, sobretodo vio, que Albus Dumbledore lo estaba dirigiendo como quien lleva un cerdo a la matanza, como un sacrificio, una ofrenda de paz que aún no ha madurado lo bastante para sus planes. En cambio de Edward y del resto de alquimistas, y de la misma alquimia no había absolutamente nada.

Desconcertado salió del Ministerio tranquilamente y sin levantar sospechas como buen agente entrenado que era, saludó a la chica de recepción como si llevara años yendo por allí. Se fue al Callejón Diagón para cambiar su dinero mágico por dinero muggle, le convenía pasar desapercibido para los magos y el mejor lugar para empezar era el mundo opuesto a éste.

Fue a un hotel y se duchó, se cambió de ropa con lo que había dentro de la maleta, no encajaría demasiado entre los muggles, pero bueno, siempre le gustó destacar por encima del resto. Cuando llegó a la calle dispuesto a comprar algo de ropa y buscar un trabajo acorde con sí mismo lo atacó un enorme perro negro, apretó el puño en espera de que el animal lo soltara pero tal cosa no pasó, lo miró a los ojos y el bicho le devolvió el gesto, parecía humano con esos ojos de un azul casi negro.

-¿Black? -espetó casi con asco, habría esperado la presencia de cualquiera pero ¿la suya? Jamás, ni en sus más disparatados sueños, el bicho se apartó un poco de él y por un momento temió haber enloquecido porque le parecía probable que convertirse en animal fuera plausible pero nadie se lo había confirmado hasta el momento pero entonces volvió a tener la forma con la que lo conoció-. ¿A qué has venido?

-Oí lo que te dijo el viejo chalado -se explicó conteniéndose, porque ese tío sacaba lo peor que había en él, sentía rabia porque eran iguales pero sus vidas habían tomado rumbos radicalmente diferentes, uno fue acusado de asesinato en masa y el otro lo había tenido siempre fácil-. No me pareció bien.

-¿El que me echara o que trate así a tu ahijado? -preguntó con escepticismo, Sirius se adelantó dispuesto a golpearle con fuerza pero el moreno lo detuvo en el último momento, sus ojos destilaban el fuego de una persona dispuesta a todo para lograr sus objetivos.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro desafiantes, como si desearan provocar una confrontación, uno para desquitarse del mal humor que tenía encima y el otro porque se sentía agobiado y frustrado. De pronto Sirius sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, la discusión le recordaba demasiado a las que solía tener con James cuando eran niños y se peleaban por un juguete o cualquier tontería similar.

-Coge tus cosas y vamos -anunció acercándose a la puerta del hotel, Roy se giró para verlo confundido y de mal humor.

-No pienso ir a esa mierda de trabajo que me ofreció Dumbledore -se negó cruzado de brazos.

-No me refería a eso, desprecio al director casi tanto como vosotros... -admitió Sirius cruzándose de brazos, apoyó su espalda contra la pared cobrando un aspecto casi aniñado-. Digamos que fue el principal culpable de que Harry perdiera a sus padres y yo a mi única familia... además creo que mereces saber la verdad...

-¿Qué verdad? -preguntó aún con dudas pero al poder ver aquel rostro preocupado por parte de Sirius supo enseguida que no era nada bueno-. ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Harry está bien...?

-Sí, sí... a Dumbledore no le conviene que a Harry le ocurra nada malo, por ahora... -masculló con desdén y una pizca de resentimiento Sirius se enderezó y caminó hasta la ventana en un gesto pleno de dramatismo, tomó aire diciendo una palabras que el Coronel jamás esperó-. Edward Elric, ese chico alquimista fue secuestrado... esta misma mañana... por alguien llamado Envy y por Severus Snape...

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? -gritó agarrándole el brazo a aquel hombre, esa noticia era un duro golpe para su moral y la de cualquiera, acababa de hablar con Snape apenas 24 horas antes, y parecía muy seguro de no traicionarlos en breve, y ahora le venían con esas, eso sólo podía significar que le había estado mintiendo a la cara desde el principio-. ¡Ese imbécil! ¡¿Dónde está la guarida de Voldemort?!

-¿Para qué necesitas saber algo como eso? -preguntó con un tic nervioso en el ojo divertido pero al mismo tiempo sinceramente preocupado.

-¿¡Pues para qué va a ser!? ¡Para ir allí y matarlo! ¡Y de paso al gilipollas de su jefe que ya me está cayendo mal! -espetó poniéndose los guantes dispuesto a salir en ese mismo momento hacia el combate final.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, quiero... debes saber la verdad... por eso... trataré de sacar a Alphonse Elric de Hogwarts... -susurró deteniéndolo, apoyando una mano en su hombro Sirius tomó aire, el moreno se volvió y vio la necesidad en su expresión, era obvio que para él sería un alivio que lo acompañara, inspiró fuertemente tratando de que sus ganas de matar disminuyeran-. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda...

-Está bien... -murmuró al fin, Roy puso sus manos en la cintura sonriendo de una manera casi perversa-. La caja de Pandora no tardará mucho en abrirse...

Cuando llegaron Grimmauld Place, nº 12. Roy se impresionó ante aquel conjuro de protección hecho por los antepasados de la familia Black, al entrar en la casa un elfo doméstico con mal carácter los recibió con varias palabras malsonantes y cerró la puerta de la cocina con un fuerte portazo. De pronto escuchó como las escaleras eran bajadas a trompicones los escalones de dos en dos, no le dio tiempo a volverse para comprobar quién era, alguien lo abrazó con desesperación, al mirar abajo pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes intentando desesperadamente contener las lágrimas.

-Harry... pero... -balbuceó sorprendido, luego se giró y observó a Sirius que parecía intentar apartar el celo protector de su rostro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron finalmente comprendió que en cuanto oyó lo que le decía el director había tomado cartas en el asunto, pero aún así le sorprendía que lograra sacarlo del que se suponía el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra-. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Después de lo sucedido esta mañana... logré convencer a Albus para que me dejara que lo trajera a casa a descansar... al ser yo su tutor no podía ponerme pegas... -la voz de Sirius fue disminuyendo según veía como Harry seguía aferrado al militar como si temiera que se fuera a escapar por piernas, Roy comenzó a acariciar su pelo lentamente apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta que Kreacher, el elfo con malas pulgas, había cerrado tan bruscamente.

-Debo de estar perdiendo facultades porque no te he visto venir y, al parecer me equivoqué contigo -masculló mirando a Sirius directamente a la cara con un expresión desencantada-. La magia nos volverá tarumbas a todos...

-Ed..wa..r..d... -farfulló el chico entre sus brazos, Roy bajó la vista y levantó la carita del menor, Harry estaba llorando, unas lágrimas gruesas y brillantes como diamantes iluminaban sus ojos-. Por favor Roy... Sirius...

-¿Como sucedió? -preguntó el moreno apartando al menor de su lado.

-Harry... ¿por qué no vas a descansar...? -le aconsejó Sirius con amabilidad cogiendo la mano del chico para apartarlo del coronel, Harry los observó a ambos y asintió entristecido sabía que, en sus circunstancias, explicarle lo sucedido le costaría dios y ayuda. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto de desdén que le recordaba a alguien para subir de nuevo las escaleras, Roy siguió a Sirius para poder acceder a una sala que, al parecer, era un comedor adosado a la cocina-. He escuchado a un testigo de lo más fiable, Angelina Johnson...

*******Flash back******

Era por la mañana de ese mismo día de domingo muy temprano, en los pasillos de Hogwarts se comenzaban a ver alumnos que se acababan de despertar. Saliendo de la biblioteca, en ese mismo momento, estaba el rubio, Edward miraba emocionado un libro que la señora Pince había recuperado del archivo de libros descatalogados especialmente para él sin mirar realmente por donde iba.

Su cuerpo se detuvo en seco al pasar junto a una alumna, no la había llegado a ver a la cara pero lo presintió, el libro cayó de sus manos estrepitosamente y dio un salto hacia atrás al ver un gran poder activándose iluminando el pasillo completamente. Edward rechinó los dientes y gritó con rabia mal contenida, cuando la luz ya se estaba dispersando escuchó esa sonrisa socarrona, el tono de voz pertenecía a uno de los homúnculos que convirtieron su misión en algo casi imposible de lograr.

-Hagane no chibi... -arrastró las palabras, como la serpiente que era y Edward podía notar el odio dirigido directamente hacia él, en los ojos de Envy brillaba el enfado por lo que pasó en su anterior combate-. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees?

-Envy... Si fuera por mi no habríamos vuelto a vernos -pronunció aquel odiado nombre y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante semejante presencia, sus músculos poniéndose completamente tirantes, y no era de extrañar que Edward estuviera tan tenso ante la presencia del homúnculo de sonrisa tétrica y cabello verdoso, ¡era para desconfiar!, si encima le había atravesado el pecho en cuanto tuvo oportunidad-. ¿Qué demonios has venido a hacer aquí?

-Pues vengo a hacerte una visita... -Envy sonrío al ver la rigidez del chiquillo, sonrisa que se amplió aún más al vislumbrar detrás del chico a su acompañante en aquel juego, su caballo ganador-. Dime Hagane, ¿estás enamorado?

-¿A ti que te importa? -espetó Edward cabreado, entonces notó otra presencia cercana y miró por encima de su hombro, viendo al profesor de pociones acercándose por detrás, sonrió confiado-. Como no te vayas, te atraparemos...

-No sé quién atrapara a quien... señor Elric... -murmuró Snape al llegar a su lado, las defensas del rubio se derrumbaron al escuchar esas frías palabras, sobretodo porque ese hombre sólo usaba ese tono de voz con los alumnos incompetentes en su clase.

-Después de lo que te ha estado haciendo ¿sigues fiándote de alguien como él? -masculló Envy con un tono burlón que no dejaba dudas de que el homúnculo sabía más de Snape que lo que él creía saber, se acercó por su espalda y le susurró al oído-. Admite de una vez que te ha traicionado, en realidad no te quiere, nunca te ha querido ¿quién podría querer a alguien como tú?

-¡Mientes! -gritó el rubio apartándose bruscamente de ambos arrinconándose a sí mismo contra la pared-. Todo lo que me dices siempre son...

-¿Mentiras...? -terminó Envy la frase apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara, la sonrisa en su rostro era cruel y llena de una secreta satisfacción-. Vamos, es obvio que te ha engañado Hagane no chibi... Pretendía aprovecharse de ti, de tu poder...

-¡Aún así, no pienso dejar que me atrapéis! -les gritó a ambos desesperado justo antes de coger carrerilla y saltar por encima de la cabeza de Severus hasta el piso inferior desde el que comenzó su huida, por un segundo el profesor de pociones se quedó desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Idiota! ¡Atrapa a ese chico! -le gritó Envy al oído con esa voz viperina tan irritante, tras ese momento recuperó la entereza y le lanzó un hechizo antes de que el muchacho se alejara demasiado, el rubio cayó al suelo estremeciéndose de dolor, todo su cuerpo le dolía, era como si sus músculos y tendones se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para desgarrarse al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera podía gritar, hasta los músculos de su garganta se comprimían, a duras penas podía respirar, sólo pudo mirar con rabia al profesor de pociones.

-Has utilizado una imperdonable... -masculló con exasperación, la voz rota por el esfuerzo por un segundo el profesor lo miró de pleno a los ojos y vio su dolor, un dolor que tenía más que ver con la traición que con un dolor meramente físico, al momento su expresión derivó al odio más profundo-. Nunca te perdonaré...

-Desmaius... -fue su única respuesta, se inclinó para que no cayera al suelo y le abrazó contra su pecho, en un gesto que rozaba la ternura durante unos cuantos segundos-. Vamos Envy, el señor tenebroso nos espera...

-Oye, el que da aquí las órdenes soy yo... -replicó echándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, bostezó con aburrimiento, por el rabillo del ojo vio a una chica escondida que estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, al parecer la muchacha había estado escondida durante todo ese tiempo-. Creo que tendremos que comenzar a eliminar testigos...

-¡Envy! -gritó el profesor segundos antes de ponerse a bajar las escaleras con el chiquillo entre sus brazos.

-Ahora mismo vengo... -se disculpó con un gesto demasiado amable para provenir de un sentimiento sincero, Snape lo miró con cierto escepticismo pero decidió ignorarlo, salió por la puerta principal y llegó hasta el bosque prohibido, un tiempo más tarde Envy se reunió con él y desaparecieron de la vista de los curiosos.

*****Fin del flash back****

Alphonse se había recluido en su habitación, de vez en cuando escuchaba golpes en su puerta, alguien lo llamaba a gritos, pero él se tapaba los oídos y escondía la cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al resto del mundo a su alrededor. En esos momentos el pequeño de los hermanos Elric dejaba fluir las lágrimas pensando en lo que podría estar pasando su hermano, tan ensimismado estaba en ello que no notó que en ese momento la puerta era abierta por un hechizo y que las personas que momentos antes golpearan la puerta ahora la estaban derribando con un demoledor hechizo bombarda.

-Al... -escuchó la voz del rubio y el castaño levanto su carita revelando la desolación más absoluta en ellos-. Oye... -Draco se acercó a él lentamente, su tono voz reflejaba la preocupación y algo de cautela, al fin y al cabo ambos hermanos eran muy poderosos y en situaciones así la magia de la gente tendía a descontrolarse, se sentó a su lado intentando aplacar el dolor de este-. Seguro que tu herman...

-¡Mi hermano está indefenso! -gritó tapándose los oído-. ¡Mi hermano le creyó! Él... confío en alguien... para una vez que se abría a alguien que no fuera yo...

-Shhh... -lo hizo callar atrayéndole a su cuerpo para que el menor pudiera desahogarse. Acarició la espalda de Alphonse suavemente notando que su cuerpo estaba helado y su corazón destrozado. Cuando al fin consiguió que se levantara de la cama le ayudó a entrar en la ducha y dejó una muda del pijama sobre el lavabo antes de salir, quedándose en la puerta, esperando-. Padrino,... ¿qué demonios has hecho...?

Draco se paseó como un animal enjaulado por la habitación, cambió las sábanas empapadas de sudor y se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente la puerta del cuarto de baño como si fuera un enemigo mortal. Querría entrar y ayudarle a ducharse, principalmente porque temía que fuera a resbalarse en la ducha en su estado, pero sabía que el castaño necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Alphonse salió con paso apático y el rastro de nuevas lágrimas en su rostro.

Lo abrazó de manera que el chico pudiera apoyarse en él, lo metió en la cama y lo arropó con más ropa de la que debería poner, tocó su frente con preocupación, estaba caliente, parecía estar resfriándose, el disgusto había logrado que sus defensas disminuyeran dramáticamente. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído y caminó hasta la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, se volvió una última vez, observó a Alphonse, que estaba acurrucado en la cama como un niño pequeño.

Salió de la habitación y apretó los puños con fuerza, cerró la puerta se apoyó en ella, dando un pesado suspiro. Salió de por el retrato de la Sala Común de Slytherin y echó a andar por los pasillos con paso decidido. Mientras llegaba al salón central pensaba en algún modo de poder recuperar a aquel pequeño cabezota; para empeorar la situación, Potter seguía en paradero desconocido.

-Malfoy... –aquella voz interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos bruscamente, a pesar de todo se le seguía antojando repelente, al girarse a verla sonrió ligeramente, en esa situación esa chica le parecía una pequeña tabla de salvación-. ¿Cómo está Alphonse?

-Destruido... Granger, creí que no hablarías con una serpiente nunca más... ¿A qué se debe tu repentino interés? ¿Algo romántico tal vez? –preguntó con una sonrisa cínica, la castaña se sorprendió y un repentino rubor cubrió sus mejillas, Hermione se sentó de la barandilla y puso sus manos encima de su falda del uniforme escolar mientras que él se apoyaba en la pared una pasos más abajo-. Es sobre Potter... ¿no?

-Está con su padrino, al parecer una enfermedad le afectó, pero ¿no crees que ya es demasiada casualidad?... –murmuró la castaña pensativa, apoyó sus manos a sendos lados de su cuerpo-. Tú sabes. El profesor Mustang presentó su dimisión la noche anterior, Edward es secuestrado por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y encima Harry es llevado por Sirius...

- Así que no soy el único que piensa, lo raro que resulta todo esto... -el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de manera casi sincera-. Creo que me voy a volver un poquito Gryffindor...

¡ya hemos llegado Voldi!

Envy entro dando una patada a la puerta, seguido de uno de sus subordinados. La sala estaba totalmente a oscuras y en el centro un cómodo sillón donde el señor tenebroso observaba curioso, la entrada escandalosa de aquella criatura. Desagradable a su punto de vista, pero al ver el "pequeño presente", que Severus Snape delicadamente en el suelo para simplemente arrodillarse y llegando al punto de besar la túnica de Voldemort.

-Este muchacho ¿es el que traerá tanto poder a mis filas? a Envy, el de cabello verdoso observo al rubio que estaba en el suelo y sujeto su cabello para tirar de el.

-¡Este idiota servirá para tus fines! en ese momento que un rayo verdoso cayo sobre su cuerpo haciendo retroceder y caer contra la pared, al observar la figura del que no debe ser nombrado, con la varita en pose relajada y con aquellos crueles ojos fijo en el.

-no le toques con tus sucias manos... agachándose y sujetando al rubio, con delicadeza.-Su simple presencia, es tan pura como los magos...buen trabajo Severus...

-Estoy para servirle... inclino ante Voldemort y agachando la cabeza, para no mirar a los ojos de aquel asesino cruel, pero quien era el para llamar asesino cuando había entregado lo que mas amaba, no, se merecía el desprecio de muchos por cometer el mismo error.- si me disculpa...

-Severus... la voz de Voldemort, el cual camino con el chico para colocarlo en aquel asiento que con anterioridad, ocupo el, colocando sus manos separadas siendo encadenadas de manera que no pudiera mover para hacer cualquier circulo de transmutación que le ayudara a escapar .- ¿Y Albus? Supongo que cedió muy fácilmente...una vida por la de miles...

-¿Que quiere decir? Snape algo preocupado.

-Bueno, es extraño, ya que incluso el señor Potter a desaparecido del colegio... comenzó a reír ante el rostro de perplejidad, hecha por Severus.-Es raro, sabes...

-Vaya...eso quiere decir que Harry es muy valioso... giraron su rostro hacia el sillón y pudieron ver a Edward con los ojos abiertos y observando a su alrededor.- Esta un poco oscuro...

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Era una hermosa mañana en Londres, el día comenzaba a clarear, los abundantes nubarrones que habían caracterizado el país durante las últimas semanas habían decidido marcharse. La tranquilidad en Grimmauld Place no era una excepción, pero esa paz no podía durar demasiado, las tres personas que vivían en esa casa no habían tenido la suerte de dormir bien, demasiadas preocupaciones los abordaban sin compasión y, mientras dos de ellos directamente no lograron conciliar el sueño, el otro que estaba en su habitación en el piso de arriba fue despertado por una serie de visones y pesadillas escalofriantes.

El sosiego y el trino de los pájaros en la mañana otoñal que reinaba en aquel hogar, fue interrumpido por unas voces de adultos que, para no variar, estaban discutiendo por una estupidez, llegando a tal punto de furia que los objetos eran lanzados por el aire contra la cabeza del contrario espontáneamente, en fuertes explosiones de magia. El escándalo en aquella casa despertó de improviso al único ocupante que en realidad estaba cansado, cuando al fin había logrado descansar, anunciando su entrada a la cocina con un sonoro portazo, Harry observó a un lado y a otro, pudiendo ver a Sirius y a Roy con el más profundo odio.

-Sólo son unas estúpidas ¡tostadas! –gritó mirándoles alternativamente, por un segundo hasta vieron un brillo asesino en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes, tanto Sirius como Roy se miraron algo asustados. El menor se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a hacer algo para desayunar, dejándolos junto a la mesa, arrepentidos como unos niños maleducados-. Sois idiotas ¿o qué?... Discutir por semejante chorrada.

-Harry, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? –preguntó Sirius con cierta preocupación, se volvió alarmado al ver que Roy se escondía detrás de una de las sillas repentinamente, no supo realmente porque hasta que, de buenas a primeras, le salieron orejas de burro. Al mirar a Harry vio que este lo estaba mirando con una terrible expresión antes de girarse.

-¿Y aún te atreves a preguntar? –gruñó Harry regresando su mirada a la cocina, la poca magia que podía hacer sin varita era cuando estaba menos concentrado en aquellas visiones que Voldemort le mostraba, sobre Edward-. Aún puedo escuchar los gritos de Ed en mi cabeza... él...

Roy no pudo evitar escuchar al pequeño moreno pese a que su tono era de lo más bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado, apretó los puños para intentar aplacar su furia pero al volver su vista a Harry y verlo tan derrotado, se le quitaron todas las ganas de luchar. Suspiró poniéndose en pie y colocó una mano en su hombro, el de ojos verdes ladeó su rostro para poder mirar al moreno sorprendido por la cercanía.

-No te preocupes, Edward es un chico muy duro... –sonrió el adulto, tratando de transmitirle confianza y así calmar al menor a pesar de que él mismo estaba preocupado por el rubio que se había ganado los corazones de todos en muy poco tiempo.

-Si, tienes razón, supongo... –susurró Sirius por un segundo, cogiendo una taza de café del armario y sirviéndose un poco, sintiendo aquellos celos patológicos inherentes en su persona aflorar con fuerza, pero al ver a ambos hombres tan deprimidos, simplemente tuvo que suspirar, definitivamente, no quería hundir a su querido ahijado aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, Harry terminó de preparar el desayuno y lo sirvió en la mesa, los tres se sentaron y desayunaron en el más absoluto silencio.

-Hummm… oye Roy-boy –lo llamó Sirius tratando de alegrar el ambiente con el primer mote gracioso que le vino a la mente, el moreno levantó la cabeza del periódico que estaba leyendo sin ningún interés y, parpadeando sorprendido, observó al hombre de ojos azules. La expresión de sorpresa era tan obvia que Sirius colocó ambas manos en la mesa para acercarse un poco más y sonrió lleno de orgullo, un orgullo que perdía toda la seriedad cuando veías que el hombre no había logrado sacarse las orejas de burro todavía-. He acertado con el mote, ¿a qué sí?

-¿Te llamaban Roy-boy? –musitó el menor de los tres tapándose la boca, aún así Roy pudo apreciar claramente la sonrisa y las ganas de reírse a carcajadas que tenía, al fin y al cabo, Harry era un adolescente, era normal que ante cosas así le costara mantener la cara de póquer.

-¡Lo has dicho al azar! –le recriminó a Sirius poniéndose melodramático, quería provocar a Harry, le hacía falta un poco de alegría.

-Pero he acertado… hiiiiii ohhhh –rebuznó el de ojos azules, se tapó la boca sorprendido, no sabía que le podía pasar eso, miró a Harry de reojo queriendo pedirle que deshiciera el hechizo y no lo encontró, lo buscó con la mirada, se había escondido detrás del fregadero para que no lo vieran reírse a carcajadas a su costa. El desayuno pasó para el menor entre bromas y gracias que su padrino y Roy hacían para tratar que la tristeza de haber perdido a alguien tan repentinamente y que estaba serio peligro de muerte, no les pesara tanto a ambos. Sirius incluso aceptó que aquel moreno de ojos negros se acercara un poco más a Harry de lo que jamás le hubiera dejado por el simple echo de ver a su querido ahijado sonreír.

Era prácticamente mediodía cuando al fin lograron que el muchacho se echara para descansar un poco más, aunque fuera en el sillón orejero en aquel acomodado salón lleno de polvo en donde Mustang permanecía pendiente de las vigorosas llamas de la chimenea. Roy estaba esperando que se pusiera alguien en comunicación con ellos, aunque en realidad, si la única persona que podría comunicar con ellos, en caso de que el impedimento fallara, a través de esa chimenea era Dumbledore, y no le valía la pena estar tan pendiente, mientras tanto, reflexionaba.

-¿Aún estás dándole vueltas…? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro tapando el cuerpo de Harry con una manta, pese a la chimenea encendida hacía bastante frío. Apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara del chico-. No soy una persona hecha para consolar a otras…

-No necesito consuelo… -repuso Roy seriamente, removiéndose en su asiento, mirando sus manos enguantadas y moviendo los dedos una y otra vez, el de ojos azules parpadeó sorprendido y se acercó observando al coronel. Mustang, sentado en aquel sillón, le devolvió una mirada que contenía un fuego más ardiente que el del mismo infierno, sintió un escalofrío-. Fui coronel de las fuerzas armadas de Amestris, y Edward era mi subordinado, sé como actúan y piensan los viejos como ese, no creas que estuve de fiesta… me informé muy bien…

-¿Te puedo dejar solo con Harry…? –Preguntó Sirius estirando su cuerpo como un gato, acercándose al de cabello negro-. No le…

-Oye, ¿por quién me has tomado? –le interrumpió el coronel, levantándose de su asiento, con aire formal se puso las manos en la cintura-. Estoy viviendo en tu casa, es tu hogar y él es tu ahijado, ante todo tengo respeto por ese tipo de cosas… No es como si tuviera planeado atarlo a la cama y tenerlo allí hasta que vuelvas…

-Para no tenerlo planeado suena muy elaborado. Pero, bueno, espero que sea así… o que no sea así… ¡Tú ya me entiendes! –gritó frustrado colocándose la capa alrededor de los hombros y observó seriamente a Roy antes de coger un puñado de polvos Flú de un tarro cercano a la chimenea, el coronel simplemente se apoyo en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y arqueó una ceja a la espera de lo que venía-. Lo dejo a tu cargo, si ves algún movimiento extraño, por minúsculo que sea, sal pitando con Harry y no mires atrás… Hay demasiado en juego para vacilar por nadie.

-No hará falta ningún sacrificio, te esperamos de vuelta pronto con Al… -espetó con convencimiento acercándose a Sirius que sonrío divertido dejó los polvos Flú sobre la repisa de la chimenea dentro del tarro nuevamente, y se desapareció atravesando la puerta del salón, Roy caminó de nuevo hasta el sillón, en el sofá Harry dormía plácidamente ajeno a la conversación que habían tenido hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás con su padrino, parecía tan inocente. Incapaz de resistirse acarició su mejilla-. En cuanto Alphonse esté aquí, planearemos como sacar a Ed de allí… Es el mejor estratega que conozco.

La situación en el despacho de Dumbledore no era para nada buena para el director de Hogwarts, principalmente porque llevaba ya tres horas reunido con el ministro de magia que venía acompañado de una muy pesada seguidora, y lo estaban manteniendo tan ocupado que no podía ni ir al baño sin ser sometido al tercer grado. Albus por un segundo quiso invocar una imperdonable y matar a la persona a la que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enviar una carta al ministerio de magia cuestionando sus recientes decisiones. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, de nuevo, por la ridícula e irritante tosecilla de aquella imbécil mujer, Dolores Umbridge, que se delataba con aquel vestido rosa y esa mirada prepotente.

-Estimado Albus, estoy segura de que entenderá la preocupación de los padres al enterarse de que un exconvicto de dudosa reputación estaba impartiendo clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a nuestros queridos y adorados aprendices, a una edad tan fácilmente influenciable –soltó del tirón la mujer en cuanto sintió la mirada azul y gélida del director sobre ella, Albus apretó fuertemente su varita y luego sirvió el té para todos, con un gesto que decía que se había tenido que pensar sus acciones muy seriamente-. Además, en el ministerio estamos muy preocupados por otro tema importante. La custodia del señor Potter…

-Como entenderá ese segundo tema no tiene lugar de cuestionarse ante mi, además es una decisión irrevocable y completamente vinculante, la inocencia de Sirius Black fue ampliamente demostrada con la confesión de Remus Lupin, como entenderá negarle la custodia sería inútil… -se explicó con gravedad el director de Hogwarts tomando uno de sus consabidos caramelos de limón, la poción tranquilizante que solía echarle Snape a estos cuando los hacía lo ayudaría a sobrellevar la situación-. … dado que es su padrino y era la voluntad de los señores Potter que el señor Black se ocupara de él. Por tanto, a menos que Sirius Black muera, no es una orden que pueda ser revocada…

-Lo entiendo Albus, pero ¿está seguro de que el señor Potter no correrá peligro junto a ese hombre? –insistió Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de magia con la duda reflejada en los ojos. Ese truco era demasiado viejo como para que alguien como Dumbledore cayera en él.

-Él no cometió los asesinatos hace 15 años, ¿o se lo tengo que señalar? –repitió Dumbledore echándose las manos a la cabeza, los ojos de Fudge se pusieron en blanco al tratar de convencer al anciano, se puso de pie paseando de un lado hacia otro-. Ya se lo he dicho, a menos que el señor Black renuncie, que no se dará el caso, o muera, el señor Potter estará bajo su total custodia… Y seguirá siendo mi profesor de defensa a menos que presente su dimisión, no quiero una querella judicial por despedir a un hombre inocente por las malas lenguas.

-No insinuábamos tal cosa mi querido Albus. Hay otra cuestión de la que quiero hablar contigo ¿qué está pasando? Para que la orden del fénix esté activa y haciendo incursiones constantes en Londres debe ser algo grave ¿no? –preguntó casi en un susurro, Umbridge tomó un sorbo de aquel te y arqueó una ceja observando al anciano director como retándolo a contarle todo lo que sabía-. No es algo normal, ver a la orden del fénix activa… y más con las mentiras que estuvieron contando usted y el señor Potter el año pasado…

-Se lo dije una vez y se lo repito, esas incursiones tienen que ver con… -comenzó a explicarse, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver aquellas miradas incrédulas, el anciano sólo se preparó para una larga charla de darle explicaciones al ministro y a su perra faldera sobre porqué debían creer a Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius llegó a Hogwarts sobre la media mañana, ya que sus clases tocaban en la tarde podía permitirse el lujo de hacer eso. Le facilitaba la tarea saber que al menos Harry no se quedaba solo en Grimmauld Place, sino que Roy estaba con él. Había prohibido a cualquiera de la orden el acceso a su casa si no se pronunciaba determinada frase mágica. Una simple frase que tanto él como Harry sabían a la perfección, caminó por los pasillos buscando al menor de los hermanos Elric, seguro de poder localizarlo rápidamente y llevarlo a su casa antes de la comida. Pero al no verlo ni por los pasillos ni por los jardines, tuvo que preguntar a algún alumno Slytherin, que con educación le informó que si quería preguntar por ese alumno le preguntara a Draco Malfoy, ya que el rico rubio lo había tomado como su protegido. Y es que parecía que tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin, se habían puesto en contra de los profesores, sobretodo por las miradas que los alumnos le dedicaban a él especialmente.

Al final, localizó al rubio platinado a la salida de la clase de la señora Sprout, esperó apoyado en la gran cristalera pacientemente la clase conjunta de herbología que tenían Gryffindor y Slytherin en combinación. Haciendo esto observó algo verdaderamente sorprendente. Hermione, la chica más lista de Gryffindor salió de la clase seguida de cerca por Ron Weasley hablaban amigablemente con el rubio, que parecía un poco menos tirante con ellos, al rato los interceptaron los gemelos y siguieron hablando con la misma tranquilidad que hacia un tiempo.

-Y entonces… -comenzó a contar Draco con una sonrisa divertida, el silencio se hizo patente al acercarse, los jóvenes lo observaron acercarse con miradas desafiantes, se le hacía raro que gente de aquella edad lo mirara así, como si fuera su peor enemigo. Podía palpar la tirantez de los alumnos frente a su presencia, supuso que debía ser por el mero hecho de ser profesor y haberse llevado a Harry lejos de allí, pero más que nada fue la mirada inquisidora de Hermione la que le hizo ver, cuanto había cambiado el ambiente en Hogwarts-. ¿Qué quieres?

Escuchó a Draco arrastrar las palabras como siempre hacía, mirándolo con una irritante urgencia. El rubio dio un paso adelante y enfrentó a su tío como si esperara un ataque y el fuera el enemigo que debían derrotar, Sirius en su interior sintió un fuerte orgullo por todos aquellos pequeños, pero no había demasiado tiempo para entretenerse y era el momento preciso para informarles de su plan a esos chicos, mientras no habían oídos indiscretos.

-Necesito encontrar a Alphonse Elric… -afirmó agachando la cabeza, Draco frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, sorprendido. Observó a los Gryffindor y a sus amigos Slytherin-. Harry está preocupado por Edward y por él, obviamente, además logré convencer a Mustang para que se quedara en casa mientras tanto, y…

-¿Roy Mustang está contigo? –lo interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa de escepticismo, la mención del profesor de alquimia provocó en los Gryffindor cierto alboroto, Hermione se removió nerviosa y sorprendida-. Si tú y él no os lleváis para nada bien, además…

-Harry lo ama… -interrumpió Hermione terminando la frase del jefe de las serpientes con preocupación.

-Os digo la verdad. Necesito sacar a Alphonse Elric de Hogwarts y sé que vosotros sois en quienes más confía Harry para tal empresa. Necesito ayuda, pero como comprenderéis creerme o no es cosa vuestra –concluyó cruzándose de brazos, estaba ya un poco cansado de que lo tomaran por un mentiroso, Draco parpadeó sorprendido por la petición de su tío. Los Weasley y el resto se miraron entre ellos, con una señal acordada se alejaron del adulto y formando un pequeño corro, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Sirius parpadeó algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de los alumnos.

-Está bien –afirmó Draco acercándose a él de nuevo, poniéndose frente a él con los brazos cruzados-. Pero hay una condición…

-¿Cuál? -preguntó el moreno con algo de exasperación, no le gustaban los jueguecitos.

-¿Qué te lleves a mi hijo contigo? –susurró una voz tras él, la cadencia lenta de la voz de Lucius Malfoy sorprendió a todos los presentes, Sirius giró su cuerpo arqueando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cintura dispuesto a sacar la varita y atacar, Lucius levantó las manos demostrando que estaba desarmado-. No te preocupes, no habrá problemas con Albus, tienes el consentimiento de Narcisa y el mío…

-¿Esa es la verdadera condición? –preguntó el hombre de ojos azules mirando a los menores y estos asintieron en el momento-. Lucius ¿Qué está pasando?

-Lo que pasa es que el fénix, por fin, ha sacado sus verdaderos colores al dejar que en su colegio secuestren a un alumno, no soy el único padre que ha sacado a sus hijos de aquí -informó el altivo hombre apoyando sus manos en el elegante bastón de plata con ónix que llevaba en el cinto, perfectamente labrado en la cabeza de una serpiente, alzando el mentón orgulloso-. Sé de muy buena tinta, que los Weasley se irán la semana que viene con la señorita Granger por ese mismo motivo…

-Entiendo, si Cissy no tiene problema en que me lleve a Draco… -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, regresó su mirada al rubio más joven que asintió ante el trato-. Así será, pero no vamos a quedarnos en Grimmauld place, y no puedo decirle a nadie adonde vamos…

-No me importa, soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de mantener a mi hijo a salvo. A cambio te prometo hacer algo con respecto a Severus y ese chico –aseguró Lucius girando su cuerpo dispuesto a irse ya. Se detuvo a medio camino sorprendido, su hijo lo estaba abrazando, era algo raro, padre e hijo no se habían abrazado desde que Draco estaba aprendiendo a andar y lo perseguía por todas partes. En su interior sabía que su heredero tenía más Black que Malfoy pero no por eso iba a dejar que su vástago muriese, o que fuese utilizado por nadie como fueron los padres de Potter, así que, simplemente, esperó a que el menor se soltara para seguir caminando y perderse de la vista de su hijo.

Albus intentaba recuperar el aliento, el ministro de magia y su secretaria lo agotaron hasta límites insospechados, era de esperarse que intentara evitar ver a alguien, estaba sentado en su sillón esperando a que los caramelos hicieran efecto, pero que cada vez se acumularan más papeles para firmar sobre la mesa con las solicitudes de los padres para sacar a los hijos del colegio se lo dificultaba más de lo esperado. Al parecer las familias se habían unido repentinamente para llevarse a sus hijos a casa, los rumores y el hecho de que lograran secuestrar a uno de sus alumnos, sumado a que Harry permanecía en paradero desconocido habían logrado que todos actuaran con precaución. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo y se le estaban acabando las fuerzas al anciano, apartó las gafas y se frotó su cara ojerosa con dos dedos, de pronto parecía realmente viejo.

-Albus te dije que no forzaras tanto a Severus… -oyó la voz de Minerva, que había llegado a su despacho por medio de la red flú, jamás se había escuchado tan alumnos, esta prácticamente rebelados contra el colegio, tienen mucho miedo de que vuelva a suceder un secuestro parecido y desconfían hasta de los profesores…

-Minerva, ese chico fue un sacrificio necesario –respondió a la anciana mujer que negó con la cabeza, se comenzaba a sentir profundamente decepcionada por el comportamiento que estaba manteniendo Albus con respecto a los recién llegados-. No creo que un alquimista pueda llegar a tener tanto poder…

-¡Pero ya escuchaste a Mustang! ¡Y tú mismo lo viste! –exclamó alzando la voz la mujer, de manera valerosa, como jefa de la casa de Gryffindor estaba haciendo honor a su nombre-. Por Merlín Albus, era un niño, lo hemos enviado a una muerte segura…

-Han pasado tres días desde lo sucedido Minerva, lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizar a los chicos. No sirve de nada preocuparse por los muertos, tú lo sabes más que nadie –explicó mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento, antes de que McGonagall le respondiera pálida como estaba, se abrió la puerta, un leve _adelante_ indicó a la persona del otro lado que pasara. Al abrir la puerta pudieron ver al motivo de la repentina visita del ministro de magia, Sirius Black, este se acercó a la mesa y tiró un sobre encima de esta, en las cuales las letras dimisión sorprendieron a Dumbledore-. ¿Qué pasa Sirius? Creí que necesitabas un trabajo…

-No puedo estar aquí. Harry está muy enfermo, y yendo y viniendo por casa le estoy causando muchos problemas -suspiró apenado y cerró los ojos con su mejor cara de actor, bloqueando su mente por si las moscas, pero teniendo en cuenta que Albus no esperaba un golpe tan bajo por parte de él no se molestó demasiado-. Tengo la fortuna de los Black, eso debería bastarnos para poder sustentarme a mí y a Harry por el resto de nuestras vidas, no creo que necesitemos nada más…

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está Harry? -preguntó con gesto preocupado el anciano, siendo secundado en seguida por Minerva que sí que estaba realmente preocupada por el chico.

-Está bien, aunque algo débil, hago lo que Poppy me dijo, darles las pociones para dormir sin sueños pero aún así no descansa demasiado, creo que lo llevaré a San Mungo para pedir una segunda opinión -informó a Albus con tono neutro, el ancianos lo observó directamente a los ojos por encima de sus gafas con cristales de media luna-. Espero que esté mejor para después de las vacaciones de navidad… Entonces podría volver a Hogwarts.

-Entiendo, bueno Minerva te acompañará a la puerta… -respondió cortando cualquier amago que pudiera hacer de entablar una conversación más larga, ya sabía lo que quería saber, la expresión de la mujer lo dijo todo en cuanto le dio la espalda a Dumbledore, caminó detrás de Sirius y salieron del despacho. McGonagall se sujetó al brazo del moreno como si a su edad no pudiera caminar bien o temiera caerse, el moreno se inclinó para observarla mientras la gárgola los bajaba al piso inferior-. Minerva ¿no sabía que le iban los jovencitos?

-A otro perro con ese hueso Black, ¿qué estás tramando? –replicó la anciana mujer enderezándose repentinamente, McGonagall siempre conseguía que sacara algo parecido a un sentimiento protector como el de un hijo con su madre, y una madre con su hijo, y eso era Minerva McGonagall para todos los alumnos de Gryffindor una madre severa pero cariñosa en su justa medida.

-Voy a sacar a Alphonse Elric de aquí, por favor mantente alejada de los pasillos sobre las 13:00 y no tomes la sopa de calabaza que sueles tomar… -la avisó en un susurro de confidencialidad, la mujer parpadeó sorprendida por aquellas sugerencias, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pero dada la prisa que tenía Sirius y la seriedad con que lo dijo no pudo más que asentir con conformidad-. Si te lo preguntas, lo sabrás en el salón comedor a la hora de la comida… que tengas suerte Minerva… la necesitarás si no sigues mis consejos.

Sirius bajó rápidamente los escalones hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin, donde su sobrino lo esperaba junto con Zabini. Al verlo el amigo de Draco simplemente desapareció con el resto de Slytherin que se dirigía al gran comedor, al no haber ningún prefecto, ni mucho menos su jefe de casa por la zona, Draco pudo facilitar la contraseña para acceder a la sala común de Slytherin. Al entrar, Sirius caminó detrás del rubio ni siquiera la gran sala que tenía delante le podría impresionar ya, de lo concentrado que estaba pensando en como poder sacar a su sobrino y a aquel chico de allí rápidamente.

Al entrar en la habitación caminó el poco trayecto que le separaba de la cama de Alphonse él solo, colocó una mano en la frente del joven, comprobando que el menor estaba enfermo pero él ya había visto ese tipo de hechizo muchas veces, y también sabía de lo que Albus podía llegar a ser capaz de hacer, no le hizo falta atar demasiados cabos para saber lo que pasaba realmente. Con ayuda de Draco sentaron al pequeño de los Elric en el borde de la cama, Sirius sujetó sus brazos para poderlo apoyar en su espalda, al levantarse, sonrió divertido, aquello le recordaba a un viejo juego muggle al que solían jugar James y él de niños.

-Pesa bastante… -afirmó lo evidente, Draco arqueó una ceja ante su afirmación, no sabiendo si reírse o pegarle directamente-. Es un tío muy grande…

-Ah, no lo había notado… -soltó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos-. Es desesperantemente alto, no me extraña que su hermano mayor se enfurruñe… Con lo enano que es él.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó al rubio interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos, y este miró su reloj de pulsera, una de las únicas cosas que llevaba muggles, su madre se lo compró en un arranque de frivolidad.

En ese momento, en el comedor, todos comían con normalidad, y aunque, pasados ya tres días, la ausencia del profesor de pociones se había vuelto de lo más normal, también lo era que algunos alumnos faltaran a todas las comidas. Debido a que las familias decidieron llevárselos de Hogwarts o, por el simple hecho, de estar en fase protesta contra Albus, como lo hacía Draco Malfoy.

-Chicos faltan ya, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… -susurró uno de los gemelos Weasley en la mesa de su casa contando los segundos. Todos los alumnos observaron al director de Hogwarts, esperando su reacción, el hombre, por alguna extraña razón dejó caer su cuchara al plato, observó a su alrededor y vio, alarmado, la extraña reacción de los alumnos de las cuatro casas, al observar a la mesa de profesores, su piel comenzó a ponerse blanca y tuvo que sujetar su vientre-. El laxante ultra fuerte, garantía de la casa Weasley…

El sueño de cualquier director de Hogwarts, era ver trabajar a todos los alumnos entre sí, independientemente de la casa en la que estén. ¡Pero jamás a Albus Dumbledore se le habría ocurrido que el enemigo común que los haría aliarse en una unidad, fuera él mismo, y su intención era derrotarlo o humillarlo!, para nada en toda su vida alguien había conseguido ese tipo de cosas, puede que Aberforth lograra que todos quisieran gastarle bromas, pero esto era algo nuevo, con unas palabras de disculpa incoherentes se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta el baño más cercano. Pero justo cuando giró la esquina del pasillo norte, notó un chispazo de luz justo bajo su pie y al apartarlo palideció, sobretodo al mirar al frente y ver un potente chorro de agua que lo empapó haciendo que el laxante tuviera el doble de efecto, al observar el suelo desistió de seguir ese camino.

Trató de irse por el pasadizo secreto, con tan mala suerte que al presionar demasiado rápido para acceder a la entrada, comenzó a sentir frió y al ver hasta su barba con témpanos de hielo, observó a la pared, y pudo ver el símbolo alquímico. ¿Qué pasaba que todos eran aplicados en alquimia?, corrió por los pasillos intentando abrir las puertas de los baños y para su mala suerte, cierto poltergeist había decidido que los baños de ese piso y los siguientes fueran clausurados dejándolos inutilizables.

-¡NOOOOOOO! -el grito lastimero del anciano Albus Dumbledore se oyó por todo el castillo, los Weasley comenzaron a reírse y el aforo completo del Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas.

Sirius y Draco aprovecharon el alboroto provocado por Albus y los gemelos para escapar del castillo prácticamente a escondidas. Por alguna razón sintieron el presentimiento de que no verían Hogwarts, ni el mundo mágico, en mucho tiempo, al llegar a la verja sólo tuvieron que cruzarla para poder desaparecer del lugar y de esa manera liberar a Alphonse Elric, de Hogwarts.

Sí, al menos uno de los hermanos Elric estaba a salvo de posibles predadores como era Lord Voldemort, aquel hombre que tenía capturado a aquel chico de ojos dorados y cabellos del mismo color, pero patéticamente no podía tenerlo más que atado adonde fuera que lo llevara de las dos manos y, por supuesto, con estas separadas hasta el límite, sintiendo un verdadero dilema a la hora de intentar utilizar al muchacho, Edward no era una persona en la que se pudiera confiar, y mucho menos cuando estaba siendo retenido en contra su voluntad.

-¡Es exasperante! –gritó Voldemort, su voz serpenteante se escuchó en una especie de celda, como todos los cuartos en aquella mazmorra, por nada del mundo podía dejar que aquel niño supiera que le tenia miedo-. Al menos le tenemos, pero…Severus, tienes que convencerle de que colabore si no…

-Si me permite hablar –interrumpió la conversación levantando la mano aquella desagradable criatura, Voldemort giró la cabeza y lo observó como si Envy fuera la criatura más desagradable del mundo-. Hagane no chibi, él no desistirá en su interés de irse, además, no me fiaría de alguien que lo ha seducido, a fin de cuentas Severus puede estar fingiendo… tuve tiempo de investigar digamos, su relación, no era precisamente como él la describió…

-¿Severus?, explícate –exigió el lord mirándolo con fascinación, el ex profesor de pociones intentó inventar alguna excusa pero no podía hacer nada, Albus le había obligado a hacer aquello y si pudiera morir en ese momento haciendo lo correcto sería lo ideal.

-Yo no…

-En serio milord. ¿Se va a fiar de alguien que nació de la creación humana…? –la puerta se abrió con un hechizo repentinamente interrumpiendo lo que quisiera decir Snape y se escuchó esa voz suave, que arrastrando las palabras le daba un enfoque de elegancia a la situación, al girar su cuerpo Severus parpadeó incrédulo al ver a Lucius Malfoy con su esposa, delante del lord oscuro-. Milord siento haberme retrasado, pero traigo un presente que creo que será de su agrado…

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!? –gritó el homúnculo, pero Envy fue silenciado al instante por Lord Voldemort con sólo alzar la mano, Severus sintió ganas de reír al ver a ese monstruo cogiéndose la garganta tratando desesperadamente de hablar. Mientras tanto, Lucius era escrudiñado con aquella mirada, al tiempo que Narcisa sujetaba el brazo de su esposo algo temerosa.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes tan interesante? –preguntó ese engendro con rostro ofídico.

-Milord, ¿y ese muchacho? –preguntó por él Lucius observando a su alrededor, como si le extrañara que no estuviera por ninguna parte, intentando con ese gesto dar a entender la curiosidad propia de un Slytherin, al lord oscuro-. Me gustaría demostrárselo…

-Está en la zona de reunión… -explicó el lord guiándolos hasta allí, donde pudieron ver en el centro una silla pero de Edward no había ni rastro, Voldemort sorprendido caminó hasta aquella silla y palmeó la superficie. Envy puso las manos en la cintura mientras miraba alrededor de aquella oscura estancia, el lord le lanzó un conjuro con mucha fuerza para que volviera a hablar-. ¿¡Dónde esta!?

-Aun le huelo… -siseó Envy sonriendo ampliamente.- Hagane no chibi. Te estoy oliendo, sal para que pueda verte…

-¿Qué pasa Envy? –preguntó Severus sonriendo de manera confiada-. No eres capaz de ir a buscarle, a fin de cuentas eres un cobarde, y siempre lo has sido…

-Habló el que no debería ni de pronunciarse, porque Severus, ¿quién crees que es el que le ha traicionado? Aunque dudo mucho que se haya soltado solo… -murmuró amenazador el homúnculo con las manos en la cintura-. ¡Alguien le ha tenido que soltar!

-Hay restos de alquimia en las pulseras… un círculo de sangre –masculló Voldemort entre dientes, el lord miró a su alrededor y observó la estancia con ojo crítico-. Así que no ha sido Severus… así que Envy, mueve tu estúpido trasero y encuéntrale…

La voz severa de Lord Voldemort, hizo que los vellos de Envy se erizaran por la parte de la nuca. Pero no era la única persona con el vello erizado, Edward agazapado en un rincón donde la oscuridad le ocultaba de la vista de cualquiera, trató de dar un paso hacia otro lado, intentando anular el olor de la sangre que lo delataba en ese momento. Viendo como Envy se acercaba a su posición olisqueando a su alrededor. Al ver que su paradero había sido descubierto y que los magos apuntaban con sus varitas, esquivó de manera grácil el ataque recibiendo el de Envy por el frente y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo para alejarlo y dar un contraataque al más puro estilo de la familia Armstrong. Provocó que uno de aquellos salientes atravesara el estómago de Envy, palmeó de nuevo para dar contra la pared y de esa manera escapar de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Edward deteniéndose por un segundo en su huída, pero al escuchar que venían detrás suya, comenzó a registrar el lugar intentando encontrar alguna salida, pero sus ojos se clavaron en aquel símbolo alquímico y sus pupilas se contrajeron al comprender de que se trataba realmente. Al escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca, giró su cuerpo y pudo ver a Severus Snape, plantado frente a él, con esa expresión indescifrable y ese brillo extraño en los ojos, le apuntaba con la varita con decisión como la primera vez que se vieron, Edward sintió una punzada de tristeza en su corazón.

-No hagas un escándalo… -susurró caminando hasta quedar cerca de él, al observar aquellos ojos de cerca, los vio llenos de un sentimiento abrumador, se sentía decepcionado, había confiado en él una y otra vez, y Snape lo traicionó todas y cada una de las veces, apartando la mirada observó de nuevo aquel círculo alquímico, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba.

-Este círculo alquímico… destruirá vuestro mundo –afirmó con tristeza, Snape prestó atención a los gestos de Edward, este sólo se acercó adonde estaba el circulo y toco el suelo acariciando las líneas trazadas con exactitud en el suelo de piedra-. Este círculo, es… Voldemort no sabe lo que está haciendo…

Miró el gran laboratorio y tocó con una de sus manos aquellas urnas con aquellas luces en su interior, rozando con un dedo y sin musitar palabra alguna. Como si aquel círculo alquímico hubiese acabado con toda su prisa por huir de allí, cogió un par de cosas y observó los códices y mapas apilados caprichosamente sobre una silla. Se puso a ojear las cosas a una velocidad sobrehumana, lo volvió a colocar todo tranquilamente.

-Me necesita aquí… Menudo cobarde, todo su plan depende de un crío. ¿Y si me niego…?

Fue a girarse para observar a Snape con escepticismo pero pasó algo que lo sorprendió, su ex profesor de pociones lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la alarma resonaba por todo su cuerpo, no quería continuar tan cerca de él. No podía volver a caer y perdonarle, simplemente no podía. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, esperando a reunir las fuerzas para empujarlo y que se apartara de él, esta vez para siempre.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, ocupado en observar aquellos ojos negros, cambiantes a la luz tenue de la sala, oyó el chasquido metálico que sellaba su sentencia. Una condena sellada con una traición, una nueva traición cuando aún no había recuperado la confianza en él, Severus acarició su brazo y rozó lentamente los brazaletes que le había puesto, unos brazaletes que Lucius le había dado y que anularían la fuerte personalidad de Edward.

-Edward… -susurró contra sus labios lentamente, deseando poder tocarlos, el rubio parecía en trance, sus ojos entreabiertos como si estuviera a punto de caer inconsciente.

-Severus… -murmuró acercándose a él, incapaz de resistir, su mente gritaba que se alejara, que corriera lo más lejos posible pasando por encima de quien fuera-. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto…?

-¡Edward! –exclamó al ver como el chico se caía desmayado, lo logró coger por poco, lo tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca a la que hubieran cortado los hilos.

Lucius le había explicado que, por lo general, esos brazaletes servían para dar obediencia, pero también anulaban la conexión entre consciencia y cuerpo, es decir, que Edward sólo podría responder a impulsos, aunque su mente, su moralidad y todo lo que conocía supusiera nociones contrarias a esa. No obstante, había logrado hablar, expresarse sinceramente, eso demostraba que la mente de Edward era más fuerte y capaz de resistirse a cualquier sugestión que la de cualquier otra persona. Por primera vez se alegró de que fuera un chico tan cabezota.

Lo tendió en la cama de su celda privada por varias razones, simples y dolorosas, el señor tenebroso lo temía, eso era cierto, pero un joven tan atractivo era un plato que no cualquiera se resistiría a probar, incluso Envy deseaba tomarlo, ya fuera por un deseo real o por el mero hecho de someter al testarudo rubio a sus instintos más bajos. Incluso él lo deseaba, no le daba miedo admitirlo, pero se sentía como un monstruo vil y rastrero por pretender conquistar a un joven virgen al que doblaba en edad.

-Severus… -musitó en sueños dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, se acercó a él, estaba llorando-. ¿Por qué…?

Le dolía en el alma verlo así de mal, debía de hacer algo, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas. Llevaba demasiados años siguiendo las órdenes de los demás para atreverse a pensar por sí mismo. Ahora venía la parte más difícil, Voldemort le había ordenado hacer algo, algo que era imperdonable, él mismo jamás perdonaría tal injuria, y menos de la persona que se suponía que amaba. Sabía que lo haría de todos modos, si no fuera porque Lucius había informado a Voldemort de que esos brazaletes se utilizaban con las consortes de los Malfoy, y el único que podría ejercer su voluntad sobre la persona que los llevaba sería aquel que se los puso. Pero para que los brazaletes se mantuvieran en su sitio había que hacer una última cosa, aquella por la que Voldemort no dejó escapar su oportunidad, acostarse con él. Y, como Lucius había dicho que si no era él Edward podía llegar a morir el señor tenebroso decidió ordenárselo.

Debía darse prisa.

Ese loco era capaz de presentarse allí para comprobar que cumplía su deber. Se subió encima de la cama que crujió de manera audible en cuanto lo hizo, se acercó lentamente al joven que seguía profundamente dormido. Le susurró al oído que despertara, en ese instante el rubio abrió los ojos, unos ojos dorados, sí, pero totalmente opacos y sin espíritu. Comenzó a besarlo, lentamente, sin tratar de ir más allá del roce de sus finos labios, al poco, Edward comenzó a despertar.

Pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa del chico, batallando con los finos botones fue quitándole la ropa, lentamente, como si temiera que recuperara la conciencia repentinamente. En muy poco tiempo el rubio despertó, lo notó porque lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos denotaban miedo, pavor, incluso asco, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar como debía. Cualquier otro hombre habría estado encantado con un amante complaciente, pese a como lo mirara, a cualquier no le habría importado conseguir que él disfrutara, y el dolor en esos ojos le transmitía el más profundo e intenso odio.

-Severus… -gimió su nombre arqueando la espalda, trató que el chico dejara de mirarlo dándole placer, masturbando el juvenil miembro y luego introduciéndolo en su boca, los ojos del chico se entrecerraron de placer, un gesto meramente físico, lo pudo ver cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y vio las lágrimas y la frustración que demostraban sus ojos, al no poder moverse como quería-. Por favor… no…

Tragó duro, le dolía que el chico no fuera a ser capaz de quererlo de esa manera, que no fuera a ser capaz de disfrutar de ese acto, un acto que no tenía más remedio que llevar a cabo. Sabía de sobras que le iba a arrebatar la virginidad, era algo muy preciado para la gente como Edward y para muchos otros, incluso para él lo habría sido si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. Lo único que podía hacer era procurar que su cuerpo lo disfrutara y, en algún lugar dentro de Edward, él también lo disfrutaría.

-Quiero que obedezcas mi mandato, Edward –susurró suavemente, el alquimista arqueó la espalda, como si esperara que comenzara a besarle el cuello, dándole más espacio-. Voy a hacerlo contigo y te pediré una cosa… Disfrútalo con todo tu ser, cada vez que te acaricie y te toque, quiero que sepas que soy yo el que te está amando.

La mente de Edward se quebró, repentinamente su mente se invadió de deseo, un deseo que no sentía, que no quería sentir. Era doloroso sentir como Snape comenzaba a preparar su entrada para la intromisión y, a pesar de la molestia, del dolor, de la intrusión y de la sangre que, estaba seguro, derramaría, y no poder quejarse, ni decir nada, porque el placer le nublaba la razón.

-Edward… Háblame –pidió Snape desesperado, tenía que darse prisa, si tuvieran más tiempo lo habría hecho apropiadamente con él, más lento, y con mucho amor, pero una parte de él esperaba que en cualquier momento se les agotara la paciencia a Envy y a Voldemort y pretendieran unirse a la fiesta. Levantó las piernas del chico para tener un mejor acceso y comenzó a masturbarse, no podía mantener ni su erección debidamente en esas circunstancias.

-Snape… suéltame, esto no me gusta… No quiero… Así no… por favor… -suplicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pese a que su cuerpo no hacía nada para resistirse, las manos del rubio recorrían sus brazos con dulzura, casi animándolo a continuar. Pero para su desgracia, las palabras de Edward eran verdaderas, lo sabía pero quiso acallar su consciencia con el cuerpo que se le ofrecía dulce y tierno bajo él.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su celda, pese a que la había cerrado, para el Lord no había ninguna puerta lo bastante sólida en su guarida como para que él no pudiera atravesarla en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora de la noche. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, no se esperaba tal entrada, siempre pensó que incluso Envy tendría la decencia de no interrumpir, solo esperaba que aquello no se convirtiera en una de esas orgías de las que tanto se hablaba en el colegio, Severus le ordenó mantenerse en silencio.

-Mi querido Severus, siento haberte… interrumpido. Pensé que estarías teniendo algunas dificultades, ya que, por todos es sabido siempre has sido más hetero que gay. Así que me he tomado la libertad de traerte esto –murmuró acercándole una poción vigorizante con una función especial que cualquiera podía ver rápidamente-. Envy…

-¿Sí, mi señor? –preguntó relamiéndose, tocando el muslo de Edward, provocando que este gimiera, sabía que no le dejarían participar, pero al menos podría ver a Edward sufrir, y cuando todo se calmara se lo restregaría por la cara.

-Sal de aquí –sentenció señalando la puerta, Envy lo miró confuso.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora mismo! Semejante engendro no tiene derecho ni a respirar nuestro mismo aire.

Envy salió corriendo acobardado, ya llegaría su momento, pero le dirigió una mirada burlona a Edward como despedida, le guiñó un ojo con una expresión que decía claramente que esa se la guardaba a Voldemort, y bien guardada. Por un segundo, hasta le cayó bien, ese estúpido hermano suyo resucitado por Dante.

-¿Puedo sugerirte algo Severus? –interrumpió de nuevo, cuando ya la poción estaba haciendo efecto y él se disponía a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Snape se volvió a mirarlo con lentitud, se sentía muy cansado ya de tantos jueguecitos-. ¿Por qué no lo pones a cuatro patas? Tú, sabes, facilitaría el acceso. Por no mencionar que….

-Lo sé, lo sé –susurró contra el cuerpo del rubio, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza-. Edward, ponte a cuatro patas, ofreciéndote a mí, tu único amo.

El alquimista lo miró con auténtico pavor, pero acató sus órdenes sin más opción que obedecer, se puso en posición, a pesar del conjuro, su cuerpo comenzó temblar. Severus lo notó pero para acallar cualquier duda de su valor como amo susurró algo en su oído, algo que jamás le perdonaría, por más años que viviese.

-Edward… vuelve en ti… y ni pienses en escapar…

Fue como si su cuerpo volviera a la vida, una muñeca que de nuevo podía moverse, cuando entró dentro de él consiguió hacer lo que quiso hacer desde el principio, comenzó a gritar, a resistirse, a tratar de escapar de él. Pero el peso del cuerpo de Snape era excesivo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en una manera de detener eso, a pesar del dolor que sentía y de la mirada burlona del lord que ahora lucía una tenue sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Un recuerdo volvió a su mente en ese momento, el del día en que se conocieron Snape y él, como trataron de matarse el uno al otro por desconocer sus auténticas intenciones. El cabecero de la cama estaba compuesto de firmes barras de acero forjado, con un poco de suerte y aprovechando la sangre fresca que cubría las sábanas para escribir. Se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para continuar mirando, dejando que Snape hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo mientras él hacía lo propio.

-Severus, yo que tú tendría… -le avisó Voldemort viendo que el chico movía las manos a pesar de que a primera vista había quedado inconsciente, no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase y tuvo que salir corriendo hasta la puerta.

Ese maldito crío había transformado todos y cada uno de los muelles del colchón en afilados pinchos que se desperdigaron por toda la sala, y en cuanto Severus se levantó para cubrirse transformó el cabezal de la cama en una enorme guadaña de acero. La ondeó en el aire dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

-¡Detente! –gritó imperante sin molestarse siquiera en cubrir su desnudez o protegerse de su ataque, algunos pinchos se le habían clavado en el cuerpo y estaba cubierto de heridas que sangraban profusamente.

Edward se quedó inmóvil con la guadaña en la mano, Severus se acercó a él y se la arrebató sin ningún esfuerzo. Luego de eso, comprobó que se habían quedado solos y lo abrazó, cayeron al suelo de rodillas, el rubio acababa de perder todas sus fuerzas de golpe.

-Puedes llorar si quieres… Pero tengo que continuar con esto hasta el final, Edward –confesó en su oído, el alquimista se aferró a sus hombros y lloró como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

En esa postura, sentado en el suelo y con Edward sobre él volvió a penetrarlo, tratando de sofocar las lágrimas y los sollozos del chico con caricias y besos que recorrían su cuello y su pecho. Un tiempo más tarde consiguió venirse en el interior de Edward, llenándolo de su semilla, sólo esperaba que no quedara embarazado tras una experiencia semejante.

-Snape… te… odio… -susurró el chico en su oído justo antes de desmayarse.

-Lo siento, Edward… Lo siento mucho –se disculpó una y otra vez, durante toda la noche, acostándose a su lado en el sofá, el único punto de toda la sala que parecía no haber salido mal parado de la explosión repentina.

Lord Voldemort estaba en el laboratorio, observando el círculo alquímico. Por alguna extraña razón, no confiaba demasiado en los datos que Envy le había estado facilitando, era por eso mismo que había investigado un poco referente a los círculos de transmutación de aquel mundo, y el nombre de Hohenheim había salido a la luz. Dando a entender al señor tenebroso que aquel ser, sentía odio por cualquier alquimista que llevara el apellido Elric, ya que al parecer ese hombre era el padre de ambos chicos.

-Milord… -escuchó a Severus que en ese momento hizo acto de presencia, al girar su cuerpo pudo ver las varias heridas y arañazos en el rostro del adusto ex profesor de pociones-. Es este el círculo de transmutación…

-Sí, veo que ya has completado tu cometido con el chico, no me fio de ese Envy -confesó el oscuro señor a Severus-. Por eso quiero que vigiles al alquimista y al homúnculo por mí…

-No habrá problema, el alquimista está bajo mi control y Envy es un indeseable pero parece inofensivo -se inclinó hacia delante para poder retirarse, en lo más hondo de Severus, el estar acompañado de Lord Voldemort mientras Edward estaba en aquel lugar solo y sucio, era exasperante.

-Severus… -susurró, la voz del Lord hizo que detuviera su paso-. Buen trabajo, ya estaba preocupado de que no tuvieras pareja, aunque sea a la fuerza… -Snape observó al ser más similar a una serpiente que a un humano sorprendido-. Deberías de cuidar de él, sólo, por si no consigues a una mujer digna…

-¿Quiere que me ocupe yo de él? -el silencio del señor tenebroso, sorprendió a Severus el cual sólo giró su cuerpo para alejarse, antes de que volviera a cambiar de opinión, caminó por los pasillos de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la nueva habitación, donde había instalado a Edward, entró a esta observando al menor profundamente dormido en la cama. Había lavado su cuerpo y curado las heridas internas que seguramente tenia, muy a su pesar él sabía que cuando Edward recuperara la conciencia, jamás le perdonaría y la única manera de estar cerca de él, era que llevara esos brazaletes.

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14. Cuando se perdió el corazón

-¡Draco!

Aquel grito enfurecido rasgó el silencio matutino, pudieron escucharlo claramente todos los habitantes de aquella ostentosa casa de campo y, probablemente, también los vecinos que vivían a un par de millas de la edificación rústica. Una persona abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada, Roy dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver a Harry cubierto de pies a cabeza de un verde resplandeciente, al parecer Draco había tenido la genial idea de poner un bote de pintura verde en la puerta de su habitación. Harry los miraba fijamente furioso pasando por cada una de esas personas que ni siquiera respiraban, mientras que el aludido no podía parar de reír.

-Te sienta bien el verde… -comentó entre carcajadas, el chico se puso de pie y puso la silla entre ellos al ver la intención del moreno de salir corriendo detrás de el, Roy tuvo que ponerse entre el rubio y Harry, mientras Sirius sujetaba al de ojos verdes para que no intentara matar a Draco-. Venga si no puede hacerme daño… Estamos fuera del colegio y aún somos menores…

-Tú mejor cállate… -sentenció el moreno interponiéndose definitivamente entre ellos-. Antes de que sea yo el que te mate…

-Todas las mañanas la misma historia, cuando no es Harry, es Draco y cuando no es Draco es Harry…

-se quejó Sirius viendo que su ahijado ya estaba un poco más calmado -. Por cierto, ayer la pintura era roja y Draco el pintado… os estáis repitiendo, a ver si variáis... A este paso os haré pintar la verja sin magia con toda la pintura que se está acumulando en el sótano.

-Eso ¡tú anímalos! –murmuró el coronel cruzándose de brazos, al cabo de unos segundos suspiró cansado de ir contracorriente -. ¿Y Alphonse? ¿Está despierto?

-Cuando me levante y fui a su habitación no estaba, pensé que estaría por aquí… -respondió el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cintura, no percatándose que el moreno pasaba por su lado y que un momento dado, le había puesto una mano pegajosa en la mejilla-. ¡Puaaaj! ¡Potter, eres un cerdo!

-Y ahí vamos otra vez…

Alphonse estaba en el exterior de la casa, aún no comprendía por qué el Coronel le había traído a aquel lugar, cuando su hermano mayor estaba secuestrado, pensaba en una solución sentado bajo aquel árbol, no era justo que él estuviera sano y salvo mientras que siempre era Edward el que terminaba herido, o secuestrado, o a lo mejor muerto por los demás, empezaba a temer que su hermano muriera, todo se había complicado y él comenzaba a estar cansado de ser el hermano menor protegido por el mayor, acarició la cabeza de un pequeño gato que había encontrado abandonado en uno de sus tantos paseos desde que llego allí, no percatándose que Roy se había acercado a él.

-Vas a pillar un resfriado… -comentó el moreno poniéndose en cuclillas y puso una mano en su hombro, el rubio giró la cabeza observando a Roy-. Vamos, tienes que comer algo…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al aire con un hilo de voz el moreno observó a Alphonse confundido, que sin que el coronel lo esperara se abrazó a él dejando a aquel pequeño animal en el suelo, Roy correspondió el abrazo con ternura-. ¿Por qué mi hermano es el que sufre? ¿Por qué no puede ser yo por una vez?…

-Alphonse… -susurró rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos notando las suaves lágrimas mojando su camisa blanca, Roy se mostraba furioso, si eso era posible, con aquella máscara fría que ocultaba el auténtico carácter del altivo é a tu hermano de regreso, te lo juro…

En Hogwarts las cosas no estaban precisamente tan tranquilas. El espectáculo ofrecido por el director había pasado factura a los Weasley y a Hermione Granger, que junto con aquellos hermanos estaban siendo juzgados frente a Arthur y Molly Weasley porque los padres de la castaña estaban en una conferencia en el centro de Londres, no tenía a nadie que la defendiera.

-Vosotros decidisteis, por vuestra cuenta, atacarme sólo para que ese alquimista se fuera… -los acusó el director, el desprecio que destilaban las palabras de aquel mago, hicieron a los jóvenes mirarse entre sí confundidos-. Os creéis en el derecho de…

-¡¿Pero usted se ha escuchado?! –gritó la castaña explotando de rabia en ese momento, haciendo que el anciano director observara por encima de las gafas de media luna a la castaña-. Está juzgando a la ligera a unas personas que han aportado mucho al colegio, ¡al fin hemos estado en paz en un año entre las casas! Hemos trabajado entre nosotros sin apenas, pelearnos y aprendimos unas nuevas materias… ¡y usted les ha tratado como si fueran simples objetos!

-Señorita Granger, no debería de pensar que esas criaturas son como nosotros… -confirmó Albus que se levantó con semblante muy serio observando a aquellos niños, que de manera desafiante le observaban-. Quiere decir con ello, que se ve en el derecho de liberar a un posible atacante…

-¡Alphonse y Edward no eran atacantes! –espetó Ron poniéndose justo delante de la castaña sorprendiendo a todos, al pelirrojo le temblaban las manos al igual que las piernas ante la fría mirada del anciano, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que la castaña se defendiera sola-. Ellos son buenos amigos, nos han ayudado a entendernos y… y…

-A saber que la familia es lo primero… -se sumó Fred poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ron, mientras George se ponía delante del pelirrojo para observar a Albus directo a los ojos.

-A no dejar de lado a los amigos y ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos… -se unió el otro, los gemelos en ese momento, estaba en una postura defensiva y Molly que estaba presente no pudo más que acercarse a ellos y observar al director del colegio.

-Esos chicos de los que hablan mis hijos, tienen nombres y seguramente familia que estará muy preocupada por ellos, ¡Por Merlín Albus! Son niños… -musitó la mujer, el anciano parpadeó sinceramente sorprendido, magos y alquimistas habían sido enemigos desde los comienzos de la magia, no se esperaba una defensa tan férrea por parte de nadie por un par de hermanos huérfanos salidos de dios sabía donde.

-Está usted cometiendo exactamente el mismo error que Merlín… -lo advirtió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos con una madurez innegable-. Antes de que lo pregunte, sí hemos visto los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin y leído sus diarios…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –preguntó sentándose en su cómodo sillón con mucho cuidado, la conversación iba a ser muy larga, y parecía que hasta los miembros de la orden se volvían en su contra, incluso Alastor Moody, durante las últimas semanas, le miraba con una tenue mueca de desprecio que a cualquier otro le habría pasado desapercibida.

-Si nos va a expulsar hágalo lo ya. Pero lo que no toleraremos es estar en un centro educativo en el que se permite que la máxima autoridad permita tales atrocidades como utilizar a los niños para cumplir sus auténticos objetivos. ¡Y no se crea que no me he dado cuenta de que pretende lo mismo con Harry!

-Pero no le dejaremos no señor… -añadió Molly Weasley a las duras palabras de Hermione Granger para darle más peso argumental, todos se quedaron pensativos en ese momento, viendo que Dumbledore tenía una sed de poder comparable a la del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Albus siento interrumpir… pero me envían del ministerio de magia… algo está pasando en el centro de Londres… -interrumpió Moody entrando al despacho del director, seguido de varios aurores-. Nos han pedido que vengas a…

-Ya ha empezado… -sentenció el anciano director, observando por la ventana-. Más os vale no acercaros a Londres, ya que parte de él va a desaparecer…

-¿¡Qué!? -la castaña tembló ante el fugaz pensamiento de perder a sus padres. No pudiendo creer al anciano director-. ¡Mis padres están en Londres!

-Demasiado tarde señorita Granger, ya deben haber muerto…

-Mi… mis pa.d. …

Hermione terminó cayendo al suelo conmocionada ante las palabras del anciano director de Hogwarts que, en algún momento pasado, había llegado admirar. Pero que en esos momentos, parecía en presencia de todos un auténtico sádico, asesino, que se había pasado la vida ocultando sus planes a todas aquellas personas que depositaron su confianza en él. Mientras la castaña terminaba desmayada entre los brazos de Ron que intentó ayudarla a levantarse, en otro lugar escondido para que los aurores no localizaran al señor tenebroso. Un joven era forzado a despertar, a pesar de todas las pociones que le habían obligado a tomar para el agudo dolor, Edward trató de sentarse en aquella cama mientras agachaba la cabeza, apretando los puños intentando contener su rabia al no poder hacer nada en contra de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ha comenzado… -escuchó la voz grave del profesor Severus Snape, que le acercó un pequeño cuenco con una nueva poción-. Trata de relajarte, si no, la poción no hará efecto…

-No pienso tomar nada preparado por ti… -se cruzó de brazos observando hacia otro lado que no fuera el moreno, éste simplemente suspiró y se sentó en la cama, susurrando un par de palabras al oído del rubio, obligándolo a tomar la susodicha poción.

-No te queda más que obedecer… -con un tenue susurro acarició su mejilla apartando un poco de aquel oscuro líquido que manchó la comisura del labio del menor-. Nunca me vas a perdonar, y lo sé… pero quiero que entiendas que lo he hecho por tu bien…

-Si fuera así, me dejarías ir, no me obligarías a matar a personas inocentes… -murmuró Edward, a pesar de lo que sus labios decían, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía dispuesto a cualquier orden que el adulto le diese-. O me matarías, no hagas que viva con una carga tan grande… porque no sé si, podré soportarla…

-Edward… -le abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos rubios-. Si no hago, lo que el lord pide, podrías morir… tranquilo, procuraré que no seas consciente cuando pase…

-no… me toque..s…

Severus apartó sus brazos observando el rostro del menor, este ni siquiera le observaba. Y era normal que el chico ni reaccionara, había estado tres días inconsciente desde lo sucedido, y no tenían ahora ni siquiera tiempo de hablar sobre ello. Sobre todo cuando veías a Envy aparecer a través de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Es la hora… Hagane… más te vale que obedezca… -amenazó el homúnculo observando al profesor de pociones y éste caminó hasta el homúnculo, echándolo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, caminó hasta la cama y retirando las sábanas, comenzó a vestir al muchacho con una túnica de mago plagada de símbolos alquímicos. Colocó una capa por encima de su cabeza y al observar a aquellos ojos vacíos, apretó los puños.

-Antes de nada, bésame… -le susurró al oído y el menor rodeó el cuello del profesor de pociones, dejándose embaucar por las órdenes del adulto. Snape separó al muchacho rubio y sujetándolo de la mano, lo guió fuera de la habitación caminando lentamente hasta aquella sala que habían preparado con el círculo alquímico que conectaba aquellas almas en pena, con la ciudad de Londres.

-Severus, gracias por traerlo… -concedió Voldemort y caminó hasta reunirse con su más fiel seguidor-. Será mejor que te alejes, ya todos huyeron…

-No, deseo quedarme…

-Si te quedas morirás junto con el chico… -aclaró tratando de infundir miedo, pero al observar el rostro de Snape suspiró entendiendo las ideas de aquel hombre-. Severus, darte cuenta de tus pecados y huir, no es la solución… y más, si has seguido las órdenes de ese anciano…

-Edward morirá pero no quiero que sienta la muerte de esas personas…

-Hablas como un hombre honrado y compasivo… En fin, no es tiempo de ejecuciones… Pongámonos en marcha –musitó encogiéndose de hombros y aproximándose al círculo que iban a activar, el señor tenebroso se puso en el mismo centro mientras que Snape quedó unos pasos más lejos del epicentro.

Se tomaron su tiempo en las comprobaciones pertinentes, antes de situar al muchacho ante el circulo alquímico. No había opción para que ocurriese un fallo, estaba todo calculado hasta el último trazo. Severus observó a Lord Voldemort y una vez terminadas, caminó hasta el rubio que estaba arrodillado ante el círculo alquímico, levantó su rostro observando a aquellos ojos dorados.

-Ahora, obedecerás mis palabras… no oirás, no verás, simplemente activarás el círculo alquímico… -ordenó vocalizando cada sílaba y cada palabra para que no hubiera ningún error, luego con un cuchillo ritual rasgó la mano del muchacho, y volvió a observar al niño por última vez-. Actívalo…

El pequeño palmeó la mano sangrante una contra la otra, y puso estas encima del gran círculo. Una luz brillante envolvió toda la sala y en el centro Voldemort comenzó a reír sabiendo que su deseo iba a ser satisfecho. El fin de Londres y del mundo muggle estaba comenzando. Y es así como se conoció la noticia de que más de la mitad de la ciudad de Londres, había desaparecido del mundo y con ella sus pobladores para siempre.

Fin.

**Nota de autoras: Esta parte del fic, termina en este punto, gracias por atender a este fic que durante años hemos intentado llevar hasta el final, por eso decidimos hacer una segunda parte llamada El camino de los fundadores, espero que os guste y mi compañera y yo os esperamos en el otro fic.**


End file.
